Wake my Dreams
by Chris Anthony
Summary: Part One complete!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1-

"Zoey, you have to participate in the family psychology experience," Nicole said stealing one of Zoey's olives off of her plate.

Zoey glanced up at Nicole, and then scowled, "Nicole, did I say you could have an olive?"

Nicole shrugged, "I don't know. I was hungry."

Zoey smiled as Chase and Michael walked over to them. "Hey guys."

"Hey, can I have a sip of your juice?" Chase asked Zoey.

"Yeah sure," Zoey passed her juice over to Chase, their hands touched, and Chase smiled.

Zoey grinned and then looked down. She took another bite of her salad, and then pulled her blonde hair out of her face.

Nicole stole another olive.

"Nicole!" Zoey exclaimed.

"What, I'll buy you some olives later." Nicole said breezily.

Zoey shook her head and focused back on Michael who was fixated on a girl that she knew as Skyler, who was sitting with Dana. "Michael, do you like her?"

Michael nodded, "Yeah, she is hot."

Chase grinned, "Zoey, Michael is obsessed. I found a book of poems that he had written for Skyler. He's truly sick."

Michael playfully hit Chase, "Man, why do you have to be telling my secrets like that."

"It's just Zoey, she'll keep your secret safe."

Zoey nodded, "I will, don't worry Michael."

Michael pulled some chips out of his bag. "Let's change the subject. So who is down for the psychology experience?"

Chase shielded his green eyes from the sun and focused on Zoey. He hoped she would say yes. So that way they could be partners.

"I don't know, I have a lot of things going on. I have to organize the upcoming PSA modeling show, my school work is piling up, and I also have to work on my advice column."

Nicole frowned, "Zo, you know what I think."

"What Nicole?" Zoey asked.

Zoey smiled and then waited for Nicole to answer but Nicole shifted her attention towards a butterfly flying by. Zoey smiled at Chase and Michael who also seemed to find Nicole's aloof behavior entertaining.

"Yohoo, Nicole?" Zoey said waving her hand in Nicole's face.

"Oh hey," Nicole answered.

Zoey smiled, "Um…you were trying to tell me something about…"

"I don't remember, anyways I am going to sign up for the psychology experience. Hopefully I get paired up with Sawyer Holloway."

Zoey watched as Sawyer rode his skateboard over to them. She pinched Nicole.

"Oww Zoey!" Nicole screamed.

Zoey's eyes widened and she looked down embarrassed as Sawyer stopped at their table.

"What's up guys," He said.

"Hey," Zoey said. She then glanced at Chase and Michael who were busy listening to Michael's Ipod.

"Um..hi…Sawyer. My name is Olivia." Nicole stuttered.

Zoey gasped and then gently nudged Nicole.

"I mean my name is Nicole,"

Zoey winced. Poor Nicole.

"Zoey, Logan and I are trying to make a band for the battle of the bands a couple of weeks from now. We need a lead singer and we were wondering if you would audition."

Chase elbowed Michael. Michael continued to nod his head up and down with the latest 50 cent song. Chase sighed and then stared back at Sawyer in disapproval. Who did this Sawyer guy think he was. Chase didn't like the way he was smiling at Zoey.

"Um, sure Sawyer," Zoey said.

Nicole looked down slightly hurt.

Zoey noticed Nicole's reaction. "Well Sawyer, can my friend Nicole audition to?"

Sawyer nodded, "Yeah, of course she can."

Nicole squeezed Zoey's hand under the table. Zoey smiled relieved.

"Okay, well see you guys later." Sawyer said winking at Zoey and then skating off.

Chase frowned, "Who is he?"

"Um… just a guy in my Psychology class, we study together." Zoey then focused on Nicole who was still giving her the viper grip, and staring off dreamily. "Nicole, are you okay."

"Sawyer, talked to me! I am in Heaven!" Nicole grabbed her book bag and then jumped up. "I am going to sign up for the Psychology experiment, do you want me to sign you up Zoey?"

Zoey took a sip of her juice. She was way over her head. "I…sure, why not."

"Yeah," Nicole clapped her hands together excitedly and then ran right into Logan. Zoey gasped as Logan's tray of food went backwards into his shirt.

"What the f…" Logan started. He dropped his trey to the ground and then glared at Nicole. "Do you see what you just did!"

"I'm sorry," Nicole apologized.

"You should be. This was a new shirt, your buying it back for me, and your getting my lunch again."

Nicole crossed her arms, "Geez, I said I was sorry."

"I'm not kidding."

"Logan, leave her alone." Zoey said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up Zoey," Logan growled.

"Don't tell Zoey to shut up." Chase defended.

Logan rolled his eyes in Chase's direction, "What are you her bodyguard?"

Chase squinted his eyes at Logan but remained silent. "Just back off, Leave Nicole alone."

"I'll by lunch, but I want cash up front for my shirt by this weekend."

Nicole sighed, "How much is your shirt."

Logan smiled, "Well considering that I don't shop at the thrift store, and I always have to look nice for the ladies…seventy eight dollars."

Nicole gasped, "I don't even have twenty dollars."

Zoey rolled her eyes, "Your shirt is not seventy eight dollars Logan."

"Oh really, this is silk Zoey." Logan said. He leaned forward and reached for Zoey's hand.

Zoey felt her heart beat, but she quickly ignored it. "What are you doing?"

Logan placed Zoey's hand against his shirt. "It's silk…see"

"I think she's got it." Chase said reaching for one of Michael's chips.

Logan let go of Zoey's hand. "Seventy eight dollars."

He simultaneously pulled off his shirt as he walked away. Some girls whistled and Logan tilted his chin up in their direction.

Zoey pouted at Nicole, "You don't have to pay him Nicole."

"Um…yeah, I do. If I don't then he's not going to even let me audition for the band."

Zoey looked down. "Seventy eight dollars is a lot of money for poor students without money."

"Well, my parents send me thirty every week, and I guess I'll have to figure out how to get the rest." Nicole glanced at Quinn who was stealing student's milk.

"What is she doing?" Zoey asked.

Nicole shrugged, "Maybe Quinn would pay me to be an experiment?"

Zoey shook her head alarmed, "No Nicole, I want you to come back to us alive. After all what good is money if Quinn kills you."

"I guess your right. Well I'm going to go sign up for the experience, and I'm going to sign you, Chase and Michael up to, toodles."

Michael turned off his Ipod and then turned to Zoey.

"Hey," Chase playfully pushed Michael. "I was listening to Kelly Clarkson."

Zoey giggled. "Breakway?"

"No, You found me." Chase said staring into Zoey's brown saucers.

Zoey smiled back at him and then focused back on Michael who was starting to drool after Skyler. She reached for a napkin and handed it to him.

"What is this for?" Michael asked wiping at his hands.

"It's for the drool on your chin."

"Oh,"

Zoey shook her head, "Well you guys I have to go. I have Food Nutrition with no other than Logan. He's so self absorbed I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up to class shirtless."

"Zoey, I know you got a lot going on. But I need to ask you a favor." Michael asked.

"Anything." Zoey said stuffing the rest of her books into her bookbag and then standing up.

"Well, I want to Skyler to notice me. And I think there is only one way to get her to pay attention."

"Okay?" Zoey asked tilting her head to the side.

"I think it's time for a new look." Michael said.

"No, you look good." Chase said.

"You're my best-friend you wouldn't say otherwise."

"Your right…I did keep quit that time you wore that god awful tie die shirt and puke green shorts." Chase replied.

"Your not helping…Hey, hey, my mom made that shirt."

Zoey grinned and then looked down at her watch. If she was late one more time then her teacher would give her detention. Which she definitely didn't want. "Michael, how about we talk about this later at the cyber bean?"

"The new coffee shop on campus?" Michael asked.

Zoey nodded, "Yes,"

"Well alrighty then."

"Okay, well I have to go." Zoey gave Chase the rest of her drink and then headed off.

Chase turned around to watch Zoey walk away. "Michael, I have to figure out how to make Zoey my partner for the experience."

"I hear Mr. Walsh is in charge, maybe we could pay him a surprise visit and ask him to pair us up with our hotties."

"We'll do equal talking, both of us works together to persuade him."

Michael nodded, "Of course."

"Deal, so what are you going to ask Zoey to do for you?"

"I'm going to ask Ms. Brooks to make me over. I want her to tell me what she likes in a guy and then help me pick out some clothes…and the rest is shady, but I'll figure it out. I have history next and that's my sleeping class."

"Don't you want to know what Skyler likes?"

Michael placed his hand on Chase's shoulder, "Chase work with me. I am trying to kill two birds with one stone. I will never get the chance to talk to Skyler on my own, so I have to trust Zoey's opinion. And second of all, if I find out what Zoey likes then you can use that information to make sure you are what she's looking for."

Chase nodded, "Okay I see."

"Looking out for you brother." Michael said with a laugh.

"Well, I have to get to work, so I'll see ya later."

"Still working at the cafeteria?" Michael asked grabbing his tray, and the tray Nicole had left earlier.

Chase frowned, "Unfortunately, yes."

"Well we have to get you another job. I know Zoey is accepting, but Chase do you expect her to take you serious in a hairnet?"

Chase watched as Sawyer skated pass them once again. "I guess not."


	2. The Detention Club

Chapter 2- The Detention Club

Zoey glanced down at her watch as she ran towards Food Nutrition. "I can't be late! I can't be late."

Once she reached the door she was already out of breath. She turned the knob and then stepped in. Zoey looked around frantically for Mr. Walsh. She was 1 minute late and she knew he would count that against her. Thankfully Mr. Walsh was trying to send Logan back to his dorm to get a shirt. Zoey smiled, Logan was unbelievable.

"Detention Logan," Mr. Walsh growled.

"Well then can I leave?" Logan asked.

"Go to the nurse's office and get a shirt, and that is a detention for you too Ms. Brooks,"

Zoey closed her eyes and sighed. "Man,"

"Walsh, I am not wearing one of those hand me down scabies infested shirts from the nurse's office. "Logan, either you get a shirt or your expelled."

Logan sighed, "Fine, I'll go."

Zoey placed her hand to her forehead. She never got detention in her life. Logan looked at her on the way out.

"Remind Nicole, I want my money."

Zoey sighed and turned away from him. Detention at four, another thing to add to her list.

"Mr. Walsh is so mean." Dana whispered.

"Yeah," Zoey pulled her notebook out of her binder.

"Can you get the notes for me Zoey?"

"Um…why aren't you taking them Dana?"

"Because I have to catch up on my beauty sleep." Dana folded her arms out in front of her and then rested her head down.

Zoey raised an eyebrow and then turned back around to face Mr. Walsh. Her mouth dropped when she realized he was staring at her and Zoey with the evilest expression she had seen in her life.

"Tell me Zoey, and Dana, are your personal lives more important than Food Nutrition?"

Zoey shook her head.

"What do you think Dana?"

Dana slowly sat up, "I think I am too tired for this."

"Oh really, well are you to tired for detention because that's where you will be at four." Mr. Walsh explained.

Dana pouted, "But…Oprah is on at four."

"Tape her, I do. Now back to my discussion on the perfect New York Cheesecake."

Dana leaned forward to whisper in Zoey's ear, "We should get him fired."

"Dana," Zoey sighed.

"What? He's ruining our lives Zoey." Dana exclaimed.

"No…let's listen, because we are already on his list."

Dana reached for her purse and stood up.

"Dana where are you going?" Zoey asked.

Dana flipped her hair off of her shoulder, "Well Oprah isn't going to tape itself."

"Dana, where are you going?" Mr. Walsh asked with widened eyes.

"Well, since I already have detention, I think I am going to…I don't feel good." Dana opened the door and pushed past Logan. She paused and then took one glance at Logan's XS small baby blue polo. "Eww,"

"Shut-up," Logan retorted.

Zoey opened her notebook and started to scribble. Zoey loves Sawyer…No, what is Nicole saw that. Zoey loves Chase is more accurate. Logan sat down next to her. She quickly closed her notebook, and then turned to him. Her mouth opened and she bit her lip in order to keep from laughing.

Logan turned to her annoyed, "And can I ask what is so funny?"

Zoey shook her head, "Nothing."

"Okay, class choose your partners." Mr. Walsh instructed.

Zoey bit her lip. They were making a cheesecake but she hadn't listened to Mr. Walsh so she had no idea what she was doing.

"Well I guess you're my partner." Logan said adjusting his polo.

Zoey nodded. She was going to get an F on this assignment. Logan stood up and walked towards a kitchen in the classroom. Zoey placed her notebook back in her bag, and then joined Logan.

"So what do we need Brooks?" He asked.

Zoey shrugged, "How should I know."

Logan stared back at Zoey as if she was stupid, "Weren't you listening?"

Zoey rolled her eyes, "Let's not argue. We have to figure out what we have to do."

"Basic knowledge," Logan retorted.

Zoey shook her head, "Let's get this over with."

45 minutes later Zoey and Logan pulled their disaster of a cheesecake out of the refrigerator.

"Is it supposed to be lumpy like that?" Zoey asked.

Logan shrugged, "Um…I don't know."

Mr. Walsh walked over to them, "I'm not going to even bother trying that. You guys got a D."

"Sweet!" Logan exclaimed pumping his hands in the air.

Zoey looked down in disappointment. "We got a D Logan, why are you happy."

"Because I had an F in this class, a D should help that."

The bell rang.

"See ya in detention." Logan said walking over to his bookbag, and then strolling out of the class with an air of confidence.

Zoey grabbed her bookbag and then headed over to Mr. Walsh.

He looked up from his computer, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, is their anyway I can do that assignment over."

"Um…No."

Zoey looked down in defeat. "I'm a good student, I've gotten A's on all of the assignments…"

"Ms. Brooks, I am trying to bid on a painting on Ebay, can we discuss them some other time?"

Zoey sighed, "Sure,"

She glanced back at Mr. Walsh and then walked away angry. Nicole was waiting for her outside.

"Zoey, guess what!"

"What?" Zoey asked trying to clear her mind.

"I am going to apply for a position at the Cyber Bean…and guess who works there!"

Zoey shook her head. She had gotten a D in Food Nutrition! That was definitely going to affect her A in the class. Oh No, what if she got a B in that class.

"Zoey," Nicole said tugging on her arm.

"Um…yeah Nicole?"

"I am going to apply for a job at the Cyber Bean and guess who works there."

"The really mean manager who throws your drinks at you?"

"Ugh, besides her…Sawyer works there!"

"Oh that's cool." Zoey replied.

They stepped outside. Bright California sun beamed down on them. Zoey closed her eyes. She just wanted to go to sleep and then forget about today.

"I signed you up for the experience, who do you want to get paired with?"

Zoey knew. She wanted to be with Sawyer or Chase. "I don't know."

"You have to…Woah!" Nicole slipped on something on the floor, and reached for Zoey's hand taking her down with her.

"Oww," Zoey said rubbing her knees.

Nicole smiled back at Zoey embarrassed, "Sorry Zoey, I'm never wearing heels again."

Zoey nodded and picked herself up, "Why are you wearing those again?"

"Because Sawyer is in my first period, and I wanted to appear nearly as tall as him."

Zoey grinned, "Did he notice,"

"No, but there is always tomorrow. What do you want to do?"

"Go to the cafeteria and get something to eat, and chill with Chase. Do you want to come with?"

Nicole sighed, "I would, but Sawyer and Logan always skate around the library so I am going to go check out some books."

"Oh, okay. Well I have detention later, so we can hang after that." Zoey replied.

Nicole nodded, "Okay, see ya."

Zoey headed towards the cafeteria. She got there five minutes later, she found Chase serving hamburgers behind a counter.

"Can I have a hamburger with ketchup, and onions?" Zoey said with a smile.

Chase nodded embarrassed. "Sure,"

"So when's your break?" Zoey accepted the hamburger from Chase and then leaned closer to him.

"My break is in five minutes, but since you're here, I might go a little earlier." Chase pulled off his apron and then walked around the counter.

Zoey grinned, "Taking some risks Chase?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get a tray." Chase said.

Zoey smiled at him. "Okay,"

She looked down at her plate of food. Chase was cute, but he was one of her closet friends. It would never work. Chase grabbed a tray and then headed back to Zoey.

"Pizza?"

"Yeah," Zoey said following him to the pizza stand.

"Zoey," Chase said turning around.

"Yes," Zoey asked with big eyes.

Chase smiled, "I want to help you organize the PCA fashion show. I don't think it's fair that you have to do it by yourself."

"Thanks Chase."

Chase nodded. If he helped Zoey organize the PCA fashion show that meant he would get to spend extra time with her. The thought of that brought a smile to his face.

Zoey stepped into detention. She took the first seat in the front and pulled out a book.

"Psst…" Logan said tossing a paper ball at her head.

"Stop Logan," Zoey said focusing on her novel.

"Who reads anyways?" Logan said.

"I do, now leave me alone." Zoey whispered.

Logan stood up, he pulled down his polo and then walked over to the board.

Zoey glanced up at him quickly and then back down at her book. What was he doing.

"Hey Zoey look."

Zoey sighed, and then gave Logan her attention.

Logan reached for a piece of chalk, "Zoey loves Chase," he wrote.

Zoey rolled her eyes, "Do you know how childish that is?"

"I'm not finished." Logan said. He continued to write, "Zoey loves Chase the cafeteria hairnet lady."

"Logan, stop." Zoey replied.

Logan glanced down at the teacher that was sleeping. "How worthless is he?"

Dana strolled in fashionably late.

Logan smiled and then wrote, "Dana is a primadonna."

Dana focused on Logan with a venomous glare, "No, I think that is more you than me Logan."

Logan shrugged, "Don't hate."

Dana reached in her purse for a magazine, "We should leave Zoey. This teacher wouldn't even notice."

Zoey reclined back in the stiff chair. "I'm going to stay. I wouldn't be surprised if Logan tried to wake him as soon as we left."

Dana placed her hand to the side of her face and sneered at Logan. "Your right, he is such a pain."

Zoey smiled, "He is, but I thought you like him."

"I what!" Dana exclaimed.

Zoey placed down her book, "Remember that time you told Nicole and I that you thought…"

"No!" Dana exclaimed.

Logan stepped in front of Zoey's desk. "So what is the latest girl talk. Who are the cutest boys and am I on that list…wait of course I am."

"Go away." Dana ordered.

Logan pulled up a chair in front of Dana's desk and stared directly back at her.

"Do you want me to punch you in the face?"

Logan leaned closer to Dana and smiled confidently. "You wouldn't mess up such a pretty face."

Dana rolled her eyes. "Try me."

Logan leaned even closer.

Zoey's eyes widened. She folded the page in her book and gave Logan and Dana her complete attention. Logan was now close enough to kiss Dana.

Dana started to breathe heavily. She leaned away from him and then turned towards Zoey.

"Dana, can I borrow your English notes?" Zoey asked trying to save her from Logan's glare. She could tell that Dana did like Logan.

"Um sure," Dana glanced at Logan who was still really close, and then grabbed her bookbag. She searched for her notes, and once she had them she handed them to Zoey.

"Thanks," Zoey took one glance at the surplus of sketches and lack of notes on the paper. Thank God she didn't really need the notes.

Dana pushed Logan's head back with her hand. "Stop!"

Logan grinned devishley, "You know you liked it."

"No, I would rather kiss a llama."

"Are you sure about that?" Logan asked.

"Yes, and you can toss in a mule. Because anything is better than you."

Zoey smiled and shifted her attention towards Logan, expecting him to come up with a clever comeback. Instead he shrugged and walked towards the back.

"What a loser…" Dana said.

Zoey nodded, "Yeah,"

Principal Jerkins ran into the room. "Mr. Jackson."

Mr. Jackson slowly opened his eyes. He stretched out his arms and then reclined back in his seat. "Ahh!" He yelled as his chair gave way under him.

Zoey gasped, and Nicole, Logan and the rest of the kids in the class erupted into laughter.

Mr. Jackson got up. "I'm okay, thanks for being concerned."

Principal Jerkins shook his head, "There was a couple of over flowing toilets in the boys bathroom the floor outside is soaked. I need you to help the janitors…"

"What?"

Principal Jerkins opened the door, "Anybody can sleep on the job. I'll check on the students."

Mr. Jackson scowled, and the grabbed his laptop. "I'm not leaving this in here with these hooligans."

Principal Jerkins shrugged, and then turned to face the class. "I will be checking up on you guys. So don't try anything."

Zoey crossed her arms and then looked down. Never before had she been treated like such a juvenile.

After Principal Jerkins closed the door behind him. Logan shot up.

"Let's play a game."

"Sit your ass down." Dana growled.

"Your first." Logan directed his attention towards Dana and then walked over to her. "Truth or Dare, Dana."

Dana removed her make-up compact from her purse, "Oh come on!"

Logan shrugged, "So your chickening out?"

"No," Dana said applying some lip gloss on.

Logan's eyes traveled down to Dana's lips, and then he focused on her eyes. "Then come on and play."

"Okay, Truth!" Dana exclaimed.

"Okay…let me see, do you think I am hot?"

Zoey clasped her hands together and gave Dana her full attention.

Dana sighed, "No,"

"Lie,"

"Get over yourself. I gave you the truth. Now leave me alone." Dana crossed her arms and then turned away from him.

"Okay, your turn Zoey."

"Dare," Zoey said with a small voice.

Logan nodded, "I'm impressed. I was sure you were going to pick truth. Okay, I dare you Zoey Brooks, to kiss Chase tonight at the Cyber Bean."

Zoey's mouth dropped open, "Wh…What."

"It's poetry night at the Cyber Bean, so bring him there and then kiss him." Logan said with a wicked grin.

Zoey pouted, "Is it too late to do truth?"

"Yep," Logan grinned. "This is going to be good."

Zoey closed her eyes and then sunk down in her chair. Kiss Chase. She wanted to, but she was scared. What if he didn't like her like that. Zoey bit her lip and turned to Dana who was now sleeping. She was officially way over her head.


	3. Before Sunset

Chapter 3- Before Sunset

Zoey laid down on her stomach as she traced a sketch of the sunset. She closed her eyes, and then looked down at her comforter. She didn't have to do Logan's bet. Maybe she should just pretend to be sick and not go. Zoey sighed and placed her hands to her forehead.

A knock was heard at her door.

"Nicole can you get that?"

"Zoey…the 50 steamiest southern stars is on E!" Nicole complained.

Zoey got up, "Fine, Fine."

"Your blocking Ian Somerhalder!" Nicole yelled.

Zoey shook her head, "Sorry." She opened the door to reveal Michael.

"Zoey, did you forget we were supposed to meet. I don't mean to hunt you down like a hound dog, but I got a lady to impress."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Michael," Zoey said stepping outside and then closing the door behind her. Zoey glanced down at Michael's workout gear, "Are you headed to the gym?"

Michael nodded, and then flexed his muscles. "Yeah, I'm starting to get a little definition in my arms, so now it's time to focus on the rest of my body."

Zoey giggled, "Are you doing all this for Skyler?"

"She's hot, what can I say."

"Hey, can I come with you?" Zoey asked.

"I wish I had a tape recorder for this. Zoey Brooks actually asked to come exercising with me."

"Well I have a lot on my mind, and I need a break." Zoey opened the door.

"Justin Timberlake!" Nicole screamed.

Zoey smiled in Michael's direction. "I will be right out."

"Okay," Michael looked down at his watch.

Five minutes later Zoey stepped back out of her dorm in a white tank top and some pink sweat pants. "Where is Chase?"

"Still at work, he gets off at eight today."

"Poor Chase, he hates that job." Zoey replied. "So how did you want me to help you with your lady problems."

"Well, you know how I want Skyler right."

Zoey nodded, "How could I forget…after that trail of drool you left on the table."

"Are you going to keep on bringing that up?"

"No, that's the last time." Zoey said laughing.

15 minutes later they arrived at the PCA student activities center. "Let's work on our legs."

Zoey looked around at the machines in confusion. "Um…Michael which machine works the legs?"

"Hopeless," He said.

Zoey bit her lip, "It's my first time in here."

Michael walked over to some machines and sat down. "These machines work legs."

Zoey picked a random machine and sat down. She took one glance at the weight set to 90 pounds, and then readjusted the weight to 30.

"Zoey, what do you look for in a man?" Michael asked moving his legs outwards along with the machine.

"Huh?" Zoey asked struggling with the weights.

"I want to impress Skyler but I need a girls point of view. I could always ask Chase what I can do to catch Skyler's eye, but…"

"Chase is a guy."

Michael nodded, "Exactly, I need a feminine point of view."

Zoey pulled her hair out of her face and looked down. "Well Michael you have to realize not all girls want the same thing in a guy."

"Well you give advice at PCA in the school newspaper give me whatever you got."

Zoey gave up on the weights. She turned to the side and rested against the seat. "You should be yourself."

Michael stared back at Zoey with a straight face. "Is that it."

"Yeah," Zoey said watching as Logan and Sawyer stepped into the gym.

She turned around with lightning speed. Oh No, what if Logan saw her? Then she wouldn't be able to pretend to be sick later.

"Hey, Zoey, not to be selfish but I need your attention here."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Zoey said.

"Don't give me any Dr. Phil nonsense right now. Just tell me what you look for in a guy. Sklyer has to want some of the same things."

Zoey glanced at Logan once again from the corner of her eyes, and then focused back on Michael. "Well I look for a guy that has a nice personality, a warm smile, and pretty eyes."

Michael scoffed, "Zoey, I could've gotten that in any Teen Girl magazine."

Zoey tilted her head back and glanced up at the ceiling, "Well Michael, what do you want from me?"

"Um…what kind of clothes do you like your guys to wear?"

Zoey thought it over. She liked polos and really neat graphic tees like the one's Chase wore. "I like the kind of clothes Chase wears."

Michael nodded. Score a point for his homeboy. Zoey was digging Chase's style.

"What else, I don't know Michael." Zoey said defeated.

"Man, I might just go to Quinn."

Zoey smiled amused. "Quinn? Michael what could Quinn possibly do to help you win Skyler's heart."

"Remember when we saw her stealing people's milk cartons at lunch today?"

Zoey nodded, "Yeah,"

"She found out about my crush. I was talking to Chase and she overheard…and anyways to make a long story short, she offered to invent a new cologne that would attract all the girls to me."

Zoey grinned, "Kind of like a love potion?"

Michael nodded, "I don't know how she's going to do it. But as long as it is free it is worth a shot."

"Remember those free potato chips she gave you? The ones that made you walk all funny."

"They were good!" Michael said rubbing his stomach.

"What's up Michael," Logan said strutting over to Michael and Zoey with his gym bag in hand.

Zoey looked away. Her eyes met Sawyer's. He smiled at her confidently and then placed down his weights. Zoey returned his smile, and then looked away. Sawyer was so cute, but he belonged to Nicole.

"Zoey, Sawyer tells me that you and Nicole want to audition for the band." Logan said leaning against Zoey's machine.

"Yeah," Zoey said with a straight face.

"Well Nicole can't audition."

"What!" Zoey exclaimed.

Michael shook his head and stood up.

"Where are you going Michael?"

"To find that nut Quinn. I'm hoping she has the potion to win me some lovin' from Skyler."

Zoey sighed and then focused back at Logan. "Nicole is a great singer, she is probably even better than me."

Logan sat down at the machine Michael had been sitting at earlier. "I'll let Nicole try out on three conditions."

Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Watch your eyes girl,"

"What Logan?" Zoey asked watching as Sawyer pulled off his shirt. She quickly turned away. Bad Zoey. Bad.

Logan grinned, "#1 make sure Nicole starts paying me back before auditions, 2, go through with that kissing Chase thing, and 3, help me get Dana."

"Dana?" Zoey asked.

Logan nodded, "Why are you surprised. She's hot. I'm hot. We're meant to be together."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Put my notes in her locker. Don't read them, and don't tell her until I am ready."

Zoey scowled, "Dana will eventually figure it out."

"No she won't. I would be the last person she would expect. After all I do have a reputation around PCA as being a meathead."

Zoey remained silent. Wasn't that the truth.

Logan stood up and squeezed Zoey's shoulder. "I'll send your first note, via e-mail after your kissing scene with Chase."

"Logan, why are you so interested in me kissing Chase?" Zoey asked standing up.

"I like to shake things up. Besides you took the dare sweetheart. I know Chase is not me, but he's not that bad."

"That's not it." Zoey said crossing her arms.

"Then what is it?" Logan asked focusing on a group of girls walking by.

Zoey glanced at Sawyer once more who was bench pressing weights on his own. She bit her lip. He was so cute. Zoey's cell phone rang.

"See ya tonight." Logan walked over to a random girl, "Hey do you need some help with those weights."

Zoey looked down at her cell. Aww, it was Chase he probably just got off of work. "Hey Chase,"

"Hey Zoey, where you at?"

Zoey giggled, "At the gym."

"Are you serious?"

"Unbelievably yes,"

"Well, do you want to work on the PCA fashion show tonight?" Chase asked.

Zoey's cheeks burned at the thought of staying up late with Chase, putting together the show, eating pizza, and watching re-runs of Lost. They're favorite show, which they taped religiously.

"Actually Chase…I am going to um…poetry night. And I was wondering if…" Zoey closed her eyes. Chase was going to hate her after this. "Do you want to go?"

"Of course, I'll get ready. And then I'll pick you up at your dorm."

"Okay, thanks Chase,"

"Bye Zoey,"

"Bye," Zoey clicked off her cell phone and then tossed it back in her purse. She was going to do it. She was going to kiss Chase.

Chase pulled off his hairnet and then the apron. He was quitting that stupid job at the cafeteria. If he wanted to win his best-friend, then he had to have a cool job. Chase glanced in the mirror and then struck a pose. Zoey would like him if he was a model. He crossed his arms and raised his chin. "How do I look Zoey. You look beautiful as always, it's just you, and me."

He smiled at himself. Pretending as if Zoey is here isn't going to win her heart man. He placed his hands against the mirror, and then tried to imagine kissing Zoey. She was so perfect, God couldn't have created a more beautiful girl for him.

The door opened and Michael stepped in.

Chase turned around, and stepped away from the mirror.

"I saw you, don't turn into Logan on me man,"

Chase smiled and looked down embarrassed. "I can't believe Zoey was at the gym with you."

"I think she is trying to impress you."

Chase's eyes widened and a wide smile formed on his face.

Michael raised an eyebrow, "In order for me to talk to that face, I am going to need you to wipe off that cheesy smile."

"I can't help it. I feel like my relationship with Zoey is moving forward. She invited me to poetry night Michael!"

"Well are you going to read her some of the poems you wrote about her. We didn't take that English seminar in poetry for no reason."

"I might. But I'm not going to get up stage and read it." Chase reached for his towel. "I am going to get showered."

"Okay, well I'm off to sign my soul away to Quinn."

Chase frowned, "It was nice knowing you Michael, you were a good friend of mine and I will truly miss you."

"Quinn isn't going to kill me!"

Chase narrowed his eyes as Michael, "Say that again. Quinn has a record of failed experiences."

Michael scowled, "Well maybe this one will be successful,"

"And that's a big maybe."

"You have fun tonight, I might stop over late so we can work on homework…"

"Michael," Chase said.

"Yeah?" Michael asked pausing at the door.

"We also have to plot how to get Zoey and Skyler as our partners for the experience. So bring pizza with you, it's going to be a long night."

"Oh okay…" Michael held out his hand.

"What's up" Chase said giving Michael a hi-five.

"No," Michael signaled for Chase to give him money. "I am broke as a camel. How about you give me money to by the pizza. You are the one with the job."

"Oh, well we'll just settle for PB&J sandwiches then."

Michael nodded, "Fine by me."

After Michael left Chase looked around the dorm he shared with Logan. His eyes then rested on the sunset in the back. Palm trees blew gently in the wind as the yellow lemon drop in the sky settled below the Pacific.

He smiled. Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night.

"Zoey you look so cute!" Nicole chirped.

"Thanks Nicole," Zoey said sitting down next to her. Her stomach was in knots, and her hands felt clammy. She felt like she was going to be sick.

Nicole fanned herself, "Zoey, look there's Sawyer. He is such a babemuffin."

Zoey raised an eyebrow, "A babemuffin Nicole?"

Nicole nodded absently, "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

Zoey waved off her question when she saw Chase heading over to them. She held her breath and clasped her hands together. Chase looked amazing. He was wearing a sports jacket over a tee-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Oh la la look at Chase," Nicole cooed.

Zoey gave her a nervous smile.

Chase sat down across from them. "Hey guys,"

"Girls," Nicole corrected.

Chase raised an eyebrow in Nicole's direction and then smiled at Zoey. "Guess what Zoey."

"What?"

"I had to write a poem for English so I am going to read it tonight."

Zoey nodded, "Oh really? That's cool Chase,"

Chase's cheeks grew red, "But the thing is I get really nervous when I have to speak in front of audiences so do you think…."

"I'll go up there with you!" Nicole cut in raising her hand.

Zoey tucked her hair behind her ear, and tried to keep her legs from shaking.

"Zoey, I was just wondering if you would go up there with me." Chase asked.

"Oh poo." Nicole complained.

Zoey's mouth dropped open. She had to say yes. How could she say No. Logan dared her to kiss Chase on stage, and she had to do it. Zoey glanced at Nicole from the corner of her eye, who was staring at Sawyer in awe. Logan wouldn't let Nicole audition for the band if Zoey didn't go through with the dare, and give his secret letters to Dana. How did she get herself into these situations.

Chase placed his hand on Zoey's, "If you don't want to…"

"Yes Chase, I'll go up with you." Zoey said forcing a smile.

"Thanks Zoey," He said.

Zoey stared down at Chase's lips and then back into his eyes. This kiss was inevitable. It was going to happen tonight.


	4. Hearts and Minds

Chapter 4- Hearts and Minds

"I think someone likes Logan!" Skyler taunted at Dana.

"Eww, I don't like him." Dana said with an air of snobbery. She flipped her chestnut locks off of her shoulder, and then sat down at a random table.

The girl that was sitting there looked back at Dana and Skyler with thick glasses.

"What?" Dana barked.

"This is my table."

Dana shrugged, "Get another one, this table has a nice view."

The girl got up and walked away.

Dana smiled satisfied. "Why do you keep on saying I like Logan?"

Skyler leaned forward and stared Dana directly in the eyes, "Because I am trying to get the scoop. Logan is hot, and if you don't want him…"

"Are you kidding me Skye? Logan can only be with one person and that is himself."

"Hello ladies, did I just hear my name?" Logan asked strolling over to them in some "pimp" shades.

Dana scoffed, "Take those off you look like an ass. Opps, I forgot you already are."

"Oh that was a good one." Logan said sarcastically.

Dana smiled, "I know…now go away."

Logan sat down.

Dana scoffed, "Are you death?"

Before Logan could open his mouth Skyler spoke up. "No, he can stay if he wants."

Logan glanced at Skyler and smiled. This girl was smart and beautiful. But she was no Dana. He wanted Dana and he was going to have her. "So did you ladies come for the main course?"

Dana watched as Sawyer walked over to them. She sat up and smiled.

"What main course? Are they serving food at poetry night?" Skyler asked.

Logan shrugged, "I don't know, and I don't care."

Dana rolled her eyes, "Then what the hell are you talking about?"

"Ohh, feisty." Logan teased.

Dana crossed her arms, "Why are you wasting our time."

"Zoey and Chase are going to kiss tonight."

"What?" Sawyer asked sitting down at their table.

Logan turned to Sawyer, "You heard me man. Zoey, Chase, lip lock, it's gonna be awesome!"

"I don't think she's going to go through with it." Dana said filing her nails.

"Actually, I know she is." Logan replied.

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Confidence, Intunigtion." Logan said.

"Intuition," Dana corrected coldly.

"Yeah, that word. So do you want to place a bet?"

Dana rolled her eyes, "No, what is up with you and bets today?"

"Chicken,"

Dana slammed down her nail filer, "Then let's do this. Yeah, I bet that Zoey will not kiss Chase."

"Okay, and if you lose then you have to run around PCA in your bra and panties at night…"

Sawyer hit Logan, "What are you doing man? Make her run around the campus naked. Dana is an exhibitionist she loves to walk around in her bra and panties."

Dana gasped, "How do you know that?"

Logan glanced at Sawyer from the corner of his eye, "We walked by your dorm at night. We saw you watching t.v. like that." He added quickly.

Dana narrowed her eyes at Logan and Sawyer, "Something sounds fishy."

Logan shrugged. "No,"

"Okay, well if Zoey and Chase don't kiss then I want you…" Dana pointed at Logan and then pointed to Sawyer, "If Zoey doesn't kiss Chase then I want you to kiss him."

"What the F…" Logan started.

Dana shrugged, "Pucker up Logan, because I have a feeling you are going to lose."

Quinn walked around Michael and then placed her hand to her chin.

Michael snacked on a potato chip, as he reached into the bag, Quinn smacked his hand.

"Oww!" He said dropping the bag of chips.

Quinn adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose and stared back at Michael in interest. "I think I got it."

"Really?" Michael asked.

"Your cologne will be ready in the morning."

Michael slowly picked up his chips and then stared back at Quinn oddly. "Now Quinn, I am not doubting you or anything, but does this potion have any side effects."

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes, "So then why are you questioning me?"

Michael raised his hands, "Oh, um…no reason."

"Good. So stop by in the morning and I will have it ready. I assure you girls won't be able to keep their hands off of you."

Michael smiled, "Well alrighty then."

Quinn nodded, "Okay, well you must leave because I need to get started on your cologne."

"Okay," Michael grabbed his bookbag, and paused on his way out. "Oh yeah, Quinn can I borrow your science notes?"

"Once I'm finished. Run along." Quinn said mixing milk and an unidentifiable blue liquid together.

Michael clenched his jaw. He just hoped Quinn gave him the love potion, and not a disaster.

Nicole bit off the edge of a carrot. She glanced at Zoey and Chase with a smile. They would make a really nice couple. Nicole looked around the Cyber Bean. Where was Sawyer. Oh No, she had lost him! Nicole stood up.

Zoey looked up at her, "What's wrong Nicole?"

"I'm on a mission, Sawyer has gone missing."

Zoey looked over her shoulder, "No he's not, he's right behind us."

Nicole tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Oh yeah, look at that smile. I wish I had a camera Zoey."

"Why?" Zoey asked stealing a glance at Chase.

"So I could take a picture of Sawyer's gorgeous smile and plaster it right next to my other pictures."

Zoey's eyes widened, "There are other pictures."

Nicole nodded with wide eyes, "Uh-huh, I have a collage of Sawyer pictures in my notebook. He wakes me up every morning. I give him a kiss before I brush my teeth."

Zoey bit her lip, "Nicole you are crazy."

"Yeah, crazy in love." Nicole said dreamily.

"Zoey, can I talk to you?" Dana asked

"Um, sure Dana," Zoey said turning around in her chair and resting her arm against the edge."

Dana grabbed Zoey's arm, "I need to talk to you alone."

"Oh, okay," Zoey got up and followed Dana outside. It was a little cold so Zoey wrapped her arms around her body. "What's going on Dana."

"Are you going to go through with Logan's dare?"

"Why does everyone care so much!" Zoey exclaimed.

Dana sighed, "I don't care about your kiss with Chase, it's something else…"

Zoey stared back at Dana in confusion, "What on earth are you talking about?"

Dana raised her hand and looked down. She had said way to much. "Listen Zoey,"

Zoey crossed her arms and stared back at Dana with a serious expression, "I'm listening."

"You really like Chase…"

"I never said that." Zoey corrected.

Dana rolled her eyes, "I heard Chase had a crush on some other girl."

Zoey swallowed down a lump in her throat. Why would Dana say that?

"I just thought you should know." Dana's cell phone rang, she pulled it out of her purse. "Oh hey, Charlie,"

Zoey bit her lip. Charlie? She thought Dana stopped dating him. Well anyways she didn't care. So did Chase really like another girl. Zoey frowned, she liked Sawyer. But just the thought of Chase liking someone else hurt.

"Charlie and I are back on." Dana clasped her cell phone closed and then disappeared back inside.

Zoey closed her eyes. She couldn't go through with this. Tears started to well in her eyes. Why was she crying?

"Hey what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Sawyer asked.

Zoey quickly wiped at the tears. She put on a brave face, and gave Sawyer the warmest smile she could muster. "I was just thinking."

Sawyer placed his hand on Zoey's shoulder, "I keep forgetting to tell you that your southern accent is so adorable."

Zoey winced. He was not helping this situation.

Dana was on a hunt. She had to find Chase and sabotage this kiss. Her eyes zeroed in on Chase who was at the refreshment table eating cocktail weenies. Dana frowned, Chase was so oblivious. If he did kiss Zoey then why would he want his breath to smell like cocktail weenies. A couple of seconds later he looked around and then popped a stick of gum into his mouth. Dana frowned, it was almost a shame to ruin Chase and Zoey's kiss after they both wanted it so bad.

"Hey Chase,"

Chase dropped the weenies onto the floor. "Yeah,"

Dana frowned, "I'm not going to attack you."

"I know," Chase said with a shrug.

His eye started to twitch, and his hand started to shake.

Dana's eyes widened, "Are you okay."

Chase grabbed onto his hand. He was nervous. He clenched his jaw, and struggled to control his nervous eye twitch.

"Um…I just wanted to tell you that Zoey was looking for you."

"Is she?" Chase asked letting go of his hand.

Dana nodded. "Uh huh."

She watched from the corner of her eye as Logan walked towards the bathroom with his eyes on her. She gave him a sour face and turned back to Chase.

"Okay," Chase headed towards the door.

Dana raised an eyebrow. It looked like Logan was going to be kissing Sawyer and her clothes were going to be staying on.

Chase fixed his hair. He looked down at his zipper. Check. He blew his breath into his hand. Minty fresh. Check. Zoey here I am, where are you. He opened the door.

Sawyer let his hand drop down Zoey's backside towards her waist.

Chase frowned. Why was he touching her like that. He held his breath, and then stepped back inside. Chase turned away from them and shook his head.

"Are you Chase?" A woman asked coming up to him with a clipboard.

Chase nodded, "Yes, am I up next."

The lady nodded. "You should probably head back stage."

Chase took one last glance outside and then walked towards the stage. He winced as he stepped closer to the stage. What was he doing? He had anxiety issues, he was about to go onstage and read a poem to Zoey when she wasn't even in the room. Chase closed his eyes he couldn't do this. He couldn't.

"PCA, I would like you to give a warm welcome to Chase who is going to read an original piece, Chase." The woman said.

Chase looked around. Wishing there was another guy named Chase on deck.

"Yeah, you," The woman said somewhat impatiently.

Chase nervously smiled and pointed to himself. "Me?"

The woman nodded, "Yes,"

"I am going to leave." Zoey said.

Sawyer was torn. He didn't want Zoey to kiss Chase, that was the last thing he wanted, but at the same time, he didn't want to kiss Logan either. "So your going to leave?"

Zoey moved away from Sawyer, "Tell Chas…"

Her brown eyes rested on the stage inside. She bit her lip and placed her hand to her heart. Poor Chase, he was on stage right now, and he looked so scared. A smile formed on her face. She wanted to save him, but she couldn't go through with the kiss. Zoey tilted her head backwards.

"Do you need a massage? You look a little tense." Sawyer said.

"No," Zoey smiled at Sawyer and then headed back into the Cyber Bean. She paused at the door and watched Chase.

"Hi, my name…is…oh yeah, my name is Chase, and I am….I am…wow, are those lights bright."

Zoey walked through the crowd. "Excuse me, Excuse me,"

Chase looked down at Zoey. He smiled.

Zoey smiled back at him and then stepped on stage. She kept her eyes on Chase's in order to forget the millions of eyes on them. Zoey expected another step before she got on the main stage, her foot caught on the ledge and she fell forward.

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!

Chase quickly lunged forward and caught her.

Zoey pulled her hair out of her face and looked back at him in graciousness. Chase had just saved her from complete embarrassment in front of half of the students at PCA. Now was a perfect time to kiss him. Zoey tried to close her eyes, but it wasn't working. She tried closing her eyes, but they remained locked on his caring green eyes.

Chase helped her up. "That was close," He whispered in her ear.

Zoey giggled as Chase's lip touched the edge of her ear. "Thanks Chase."

He nodded.

"Can we continue please?" The woman asked stepping back on stage.

"Sure, Sure," Chase said approaching the microphone once again. "Hey everybody, sorry about all the commotion, this is my friend Zoey…and she is here to um…calm my nerves. As you can see I am kind of nervous…well you guys obviously don't care so I am just going to..yeah okay."

Zoey gave Chase an encouraging clap.

Chase smiled. "Thanks,"

"Your welcome," she mouthed.

"This poem is called Undone at the Seams and I wrote it for my um…English class."

Zoey glanced out into the crowd. Her eyes rested on Logan, and then Sawyer. Sawyer looked really upset. What was wrong with him? As Chase started to read she redirected her attention back towards Chase.

"I see you. Do you see me to? As I steal a glance. Do you dare look back. Sunshine on my window, as you my angel drives past. You're so beautiful. You're so wonderful. Oh, why have I fallen for you? I paint you in my dreams. And come undone at the seams, when our eyes meet. I try not to stare. Because it's all in my mind. And you don't love me like that. Why have I fallen for you. I try to shake it. But I can't break it. My knees they buckle, and take on their own song. When you walk past, I'm trying to ignore you. I'm trying to believe you don't want me to. But my mind is telling me that you do. I know I'm the fool. I want to be with you. So I am believing that what I'm seeing is love between us even though we don't speak. I want to believe that you also come undone at the seams when you see me in your dreams."

Everyone started to clap.

Chase smiled. He was happy that they liked his poem, but what about Zoey. He wiped his clammy hands on his jeans. Why was he still sweating? The worst was over.

Dana watched Zoey inch closer to Chase in alarm. No Zoey don't do it!

Kiss, Kiss, Kiss! Logan thought excitedly as he looked between Zoey and Chase on stage, and a very nervous Dana on the floor.

Sawyer placed his hand over his eyes. This was a minor setback, he was just going to work harder to win Zoey's heart.

Nicole smiled as she watched Zoey and Chase on stage. Soon that would be her and Sawyer, after she landed the job here, she was going to make Sawyer fall for her.

Zoey placed her hand on Chase's shoulder, "That was really good Chase,"

"Thanks," Chase said. The tension was so thick between them that he felt as if he was suffocating.

Zoey leaned forward to kiss him, completely shocked Chase turned his face. Zoey's lips touched his cheek. Her eyes opened, and just as Chase turned his face to kiss her, Zoey pulled back.

"Um…good job." With flushed cheeks Zoey walked quickly off stage.

Chase stared after Zoey wounded. She tried to kiss him, and his unstable anxiety took over. Dammit! With his head bent Chase stepped off stage.

Dana held her hands out. Did that count?

"So it looks like your running around PCA naked tonight." Logan said confidently.

Dana frowned, "They didn't kiss."

"Um…I think your wrong. There was a little lip on cheek action. Besides I kissed enough girls to know what a kiss looks like."

"You are such an ass, you know if I get caught I could be kicked out of PCA,"

Logan shrugged, "Well that's the gamble you have to take."

Dana rolled her eyes, "I hate you."

Logan smiled, "I hate you too, and to show you how much I hate you. I'll streak with you, to make it fair."

Dana stared back at Logan in shock, "And why would you do that?"

"Your right, by kiss I meant a french kiss and Zoey and Chase didn't deliver. Take it or leave it Dana."

Dana looked down, "I swear making a deal with you is like selling your soul to the devil."

"Ouch," Logan teased placing a hand to his heart.

"Well if I get expelled then your going down with me." Dana retorted.

Logan nodded, "Fair enough. Meet me by the student activities center at twelve tonight."

Dana rolled her eyes, "The stroke of midnight, how cliché."

"Okay then twelve fifteen."

Dana walked away without saying anything.

Logan smiled. "Be there,"

Dana turned around and gave him a drop dead look and continued to walk away. "I'll be there, but I have a feeling you won't."

Logan arched his eyebrow. He would definitely be there. He wouldn't miss this for the world.


	5. Hearts on Fire

Chapter 5- Hearts on Fire

"Zoey, open your eyes. I have a surprise for you!" Nicole exclaimed walking into their dorm with a bowl of hot soup.

Zoey removed her hand from over her eyes, and slowly sat up. "Is that clam chowder?"

"Yeah," Nicole inched closer.

Zoey glanced down at Nicole's book bag on the floor, "Nicole, watch out for…"

"Woah!" Nicole screamed. The bowl of clam chowder went flying from her hands.

Zoey's mouth dropped open and she tried to move, but the clam chowder was coming at her to quick. She turned her head as the bowl of soup hit her on the head and then spilled onto her pajamas. Zoey expected the clam chowder to burn…but it was cold.

Nicole stood up and placed her hand to her mouth, "Oh my gosh Zoey, I am so sorry!"

Zoey wiped the cold clam chowder out of her eyes. "Um…Nicole,"

Nicole grabbed Zoey's towel and handed it to her. "I am so sorry."

Zoey waved Nicole away. She didn't want to be mean, but she was really stressed out and Nicole wasn't helping. She was trying, but it was making everything worse. Zoey pulled off her shirt. "Why is this clam chowder cold?"

Nicole winced, "Is it? Oh no! I forgot to put the microwave on. I could swear I did. There was something on t.v. about Ashton Kutcher, and then Sawyer walked by…actually he skated by."

Zoey nodded as she pulled off her socks. She still couldn't believe she almost kissed Chase. Maybe it was a good things that he turned away from her. Zoey pouted, Dana was probably right. Chase probably did like another girl.

"Do you want me to make you some Cream of Crab."

Zoey shook her head, "If there is anymore clam chowder I'll cook it."

"Um…no there is no more."

"Really? I thought we brought eight cans."

Nicole bit her lip, "We did, but…"

Zoey sighed, "Nicole, what did you do to the clam chowder."

"Remember that long walk back from the grocery store?"

Zoey wrapped her towel around her waist. "Yeah,"

"Well, I accidentally dropped the bag down the gutter, and I kind of forgot to tell you."

Zoey nodded in defeat. She had too much going on to worry about this right now. "Okay Nicole, we'll order pizza."

"I…"

"Your broke, I know I'll pay." Zoey suggested.

Zoey opened the door. She ran into Dana.

Zoey glanced down at Dana's duffel bag. "Are you going home?"

"I wish." Dana groaned.

"Charlie's?"

Dana shook her head, "You know the PCA rule, no girls allowed in guys dorms after eleven, and vise versa."

"So where are you going?"

"Mind your own business Zoey." Dana replied.

"Fine, I'm sorry for asking." Zoey raised her hand in the air and walked towards the bathroom.

"What happened to you? You look a mess." Dana said.

Zoey acted as if she didn't hear Dana and continued on towards the bathroom. She was surprised to find Quinn in the bathroom running water into a vile. She stepped back.

"Hi Zoey."

"Hi," Zoey said.

"I'm working on Michael's cologne. You better steer clear of him because any girl that comes within a fifty mile radius of him will become enticed by his scent."

Zoey gave Quinn a small smile. Poor Quinn, and even worse poor Michael.

"Zoey can I borrow a strand of your hair?" Quinn asked.

Zoey nervously laughed, "Um…why Quinn?"

"No reason, can I."

"I um…I um…oh look the showers." Zoey quickly dodged into the showers.

Quinn looked after Zoey oddly, and then focused back on her experiment.

"How was your night with Zoey?" Michael asked looking up from his intense game of Grand Theft Auto.

Chase collapsed onto his bed, "It was good."

"Well alright." Michael said holding out his hand to give Chase a hi-five.

Chase frowned.

"What are you just going to leave me hanging?"

Chase gave Michael a hi-five half-heartedly. And then collapsed back on his bed. His head hit the wall with a hard thud. "Oww!" Chase yelled shooting up, and then hitting his head on the top bunk.

Michael stood up, "You're a mess."

Chase nodded and closed his eyes. "I am a mess,"

Michael moved Chase's hand and looked down at Chase's forehead, "I don't see any war wounds from those hits…so what happened?"

Chase sat up still rubbing his head, "Zoey tried to kiss me, and I…"

"Woah, woah, Woah!" Michael's eyes widened and a smile formed on his face, "Zoey Brooks tried to kiss you! Well suki suki now."

Chase sighed, "Yeah,"

"What's wrong with you? Aren't you excited. After all the poems you've written for her, and all the dreams…"

"How do you know about those?" Chase asked embarrassed.

"Let's just say you talk in your sleep, and Logan and I got it all on tape." Michael got up and removed a tape recorder out of Logan's draw, "Do you want to hear?"

Chase looked down at the tape recorder with wide eyes, "Um…am I on that."

Michael nodded, "Yeah, it's some funny material on here."

"I don't want to hear it." Chase said. Mental note, destroy that tape.

"Your loss," Michael said tossing the tape back into Logan's draw, "So tell me, what happened between you and Zoey…inquiring minds want to know. Keep it up playa, and you won't even have to confront Walsh about getting Zoey as your partner."

Chase leaned forward and ran his hands through his disheveled hair. "I turned my face, so she got my cheek."

"What? Chase…" Michael looked away from his friend in disbelief. "She was right in front of you with her lips puckered and you let her fall through the cracks. Chase do you know what you just did."

"Michael, look I know I messed up, but if Zoey does like me…"

"Sawyer has been hanging around Zoey like a dog looking for a bone. Your loss is his opportunity."

Chase closed his eyes.

Michael stood up. "Get up Chase,"

"Where are we going?" Chase asked.

"Duh, to Zoey's dorm. Your getting a second chance to get that kiss."

"Michael…"

"Chase, get up. This could be the last chance you got. Get up, Let's do this." Michael reached for Chase's arm and pulled him up. "Make sure your breath is fresh, and, clothes are good…what else…I think we're set. Zoey better be ready because a surprise is coming for her tonight."

Logan leaned away from the building as Dana approached him. He smiled. He didn't believe she was going to do it, but Dana was here.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with." Dana growled.

Logan pulled off his shirt and tossed it in the bushes. "Take it off, Take it off."

Dana gave him a murderous look.

Logan shutup. "Oh, okay."

Dana looked around and then pushed Logan out of the way.

"What are you looking for?" Logan asked pulling off his pants.

Dana kept her eyes on everything but Logan. No, don't look at him Dana, don't look at him. Dana turned around, "I'm looking for a camera because I don't trust you."

"There is no camera. Are you going to get undressed?"

"Not with you looking. Turn around." Dana snapped.

"What is a peek?" Logan teased.

Dana crossed her arms, "Why am I even doing this?"

Logan turned around, "Hurry up, I got a special girl who wants to have some fun later."

"You're a pig." Dana growled.

"You know you want to have fun too."

"Give me a break." Dana pulled off her shirt.

Logan turned around quickly. A smile curled across his lips. Dana, Dana, Dana.

Dana turned around with electric speed, "Turn around before I pluck your eyeballs out of your head."

Logan turned around, "Are you trying to mess up my market value. Without my eyes, I wouldn't be nearly as hot."

Dana pulled off her jeans. She took a deep breath and then looked down at her tee-shirt and panties. Why was she doing this?

Take it off. Take it off. Logan thought excitedly.

After Dana was undressed she quickly hid behind the bush.

Logan threw his head back and laughed. "Get out of there bambi. What are you doing?"

"Where are we running to?" Dana asked.

Logan pulled off his boxers.

Dana looked away.

"We are running to the outdoor pool and then back, I was only half kidding when I suggested you run around the whole campus."

"No, you weren't your just changing you mind because your doing it too."

Logan shrugged, "Everyone wants to see me though, so why wouldn't I give them what they want."

"And are you trying to imply that I am an ogre?"

Logan grinned, "Shrek, get out of the bushes."

"Urggh." Dana growled.

Logan crossed his arms, "It's getting cold."

"I can see that."

Logan turned around, "Let's go."

Dana came out of the bushes, and instead of going over to Logan she ran like the wind.

"Hey!" Logan yelled running after her.

Dana's eyes were deadest on the pool. Get there. Get there!

"Ms. Ashbury, have you seen my keys?"

Dana's eyes widened. Oh No! why were teachers still here! Logan caught up to her.

"I know your good at sports, but I'm better!"

"I heard someone." Dana said.

"Did you hear something?" Another teacher said.

"I think so let's check."

Dana and Logan stopped at the pool. Dana's eyes widened as she saw the shadows of the teachers stepping out of the science hall.

Logan grabbed her hand, and pulled her into the pool.

"My hair!" she screamed going in.

Zoey stepped back into the dorm. Her hair was still wet and she had a pink towel wrapped around her body. "Nicole, if Quinn comes by here looking for a lock of hair don't give it to her."

"To late," Nicole chirped.

Zoey shook her head, "Oh well,"

"Two guys are here." Nicole chanted.

Zoey's eyes widened when she noticed Chase and Michael sitting on Dana's bed. "Oh hey guys do you think you can step out for a second so I can get dressed?"

Both Chase and Michael stepped out. Zoey closed the door behind them and quickly got dressed. After she was wearing a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt she opened the door.

Michael stepped in first and Chase stepped in after him.

There eyes met. Chase smiled back at her.

Zoey gave him a small smile. She had to fix things between them. After she tried to kiss him, she wasn't sure what he thought of her.

"Hey guys lets dance!" Nicole went over to Dana's boombox and turned it up full blast. She raised her hands in the air and started to bounce around the room in a frenzied dance.

Zoey leaned against the wall and watched Nicole in amusement.

Michael elbowed Chase. "Go over to her,"

"Not yet," Chase mumbled.

Zoey looked down shyly. She could tell Michael was trying to get Chase to talk to her, but he didn't seem as if he wanted to.

"Wohoo, dancing fever! Come on guys it's contagious!" Nicole yelled shaking her hair all over the place.

"Nicole stop before you break something." Zoey said softly.

Nicole ran into Dana's lamp, and accidentally threw it on the floor shattering the lightbulb. "Um…Zoey, do you have any extra bulbs?"

Zoey nodded, "Yes Nicole, yes I do."

Michael stood up and walked over to Dana's boom box and turned it off. "Hey guys, I have a new game."

"What find Sawyer and bring him to me?" Nicole asked clasping her hands together.

Michael stared back at Nicole oddly, "No,"

"Well what is it?" Chase asked somewhat nervously.

"This game is called how well do you know them." Michael explained.

"Ohh, is Sawyer going to play." Nicole asked giving Michael a playful wink.

Michael scowled, "Nicole he's not even here."

Zoey handed Nicole a light bulb for Dana's lamp. "I'll play."

Michael rubbed his hands together. "Sweet. Okay the first question is who is your celebrity crush. I'll go first since I asked, for me the answer is simple…the fine and bootylicious Beyonce', Chase your up."

"Evangelline Lilly…Kate from Lost." Chase said glancing at Zoey.

Zoey crossed her arms and smiled. She knew that Chase had a celebrity crush on her. "Well, I kind of like Ian Somerholder…Boone from Lost."

"Hey!" Nicole screamed. "He's mine."

Zoey shrugged, "Okay, Ashton Kutcher."

"He's mine too!" Nicole scolded.

Michael grinned and shook his head, "Ladies no need to fight. Boone is dead. And Ashton is with Demi."

"Beyonce is with Jay-Z." Chase said.

Michael turned to Chase, "Not helping man, not helping. Now, the next question is how well do you know Zoey?"

Zoey pouted, "Michael, does it have…"

"Ms. Brooks, I'm going to have to ask for silence. How well do I know Zoey Brooks…um, nothing is coming to mind. I know your favorite food is spaghetti."

Zoey shook her head.

"I know, Michael, her favorite food is maccoroni and cheese…the homemade kind." Chase filled in.

A small smile formed on Zoey's face.

"I bet that is all you know." Michael challenged.

"Her favorite perfume is Curious by Britney Spears, her favorite t.v. shows are Lost and The O.C. and her favorite color is pink."

Zoey's smile widened. Chase got everything right.

Michael nodded impressed. "He's got you to a Z Zoey."

Zoey tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and looked down happily. Maybe things were still okay between her and Chase.

"Do you guys want to stay over?" Nicole asked.

Zoey's eyes widened, "No Nicole. Remember the curfew rule, they can't be here past ten."

"Well we already are." Michael said looking down at his watch.

Chase reached for Michael's watch, "Yeah, it is definitely past ten."

Zoey blew her hair out of her face. Another thing to worry about. "Okay, well you guys have to leave really early in the morning. And if someone checks on us, you guys have to hide under the bed. We could get expelled if you guys are found in here."

"Got it." Michael said.

"This is so romantic." Nicole said taking the bunk bed ladder up to her bed. "If only Sawyer were here."

"Is this all she does? Because it is getting tired quick." Michael complained.

Zoey nodded, "Pretty much."

"Where's Dana?" Chase asked moving over to Zoey's bed and laying against her pillow.

"I don't know." Zoey sat down on the bed next to Chase. "I thought your poem was really good."

"It was nothing special." Chase said.

"I think so," Zoey replied.

Chase grinned, "Well that's all that matters."

Nicole's head appeared from the top bunk. "Ohh…am I sensing a love connection?"

"No Nicole, we're just talking."

Nicole winked, "Okay kiddies, I'll let you get back to that."

Michael laid down on Dana's bed, "Wake me as soon as she gets back."

"Sure, Michael…we'll even take it a step further and wake you before she gets back."

"Sounds even better," Michael turned over on his side.

"You had a busy day today Zoey." Chase said.

Zoey nodded, "I did, I had detention, and…I just want to go to sleep and wake up to a new day."

Chase smiled, "Me too, so you signed up for that psychology project right?"

Zoey nodded, "Yeah, I hope I am paired with anyone but Logan."

"What about me?"

Zoey looked up at Chase.

His eyes started to twitch, and his knees started to shake. "Sorry, I somehow managed a random nervous disorder today."

"You should get that checked out." Zoey said with a laugh.

"I think I know what the cause is."

"What?" Zoey asked crossing her legs and leaning closer to Chase.

Chase swallowed down a lump in his throat. He wanted to say Zoey it's because of you. "Bad cabbage,"

"Bad cabbage?" Zoey asked.

Chase nodded quickly, "I knew I shouldn't of given it a second chance at the cafeteria, but it looked so good."

"Ohh, well now you know never touch the cabbage."

Dana surfaced gasping for air. Logan surfaced a couple of seconds later. She looked around cautiously for the teachers they had heard earlier. They were gone.

"You messed up my hair!" Dana screamed.

"Mine is messed up to. Do you think my hair looks this good by itself…well not this good…when it's dry."

"What if I didn't know how to swim!"

"I wouldn't let you drown." Logan pointed out.

Dana rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I really don't believe that."

Logan swam closer to Dana, "Well believe it."

Dana backed against the edge of the pool as Logan swam closer.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Fulfilling my last dare of the day,"

"What?" Dana said.

Logan placed his hand against the side of Dana's face and then leaned forward to kiss her. Once their lips touched Dana tried to pull away from him, but she couldn't. She allowed her eyes to close and she started to wrap her arms around Logan but then stopped. Logan turned his head to the other side, and then cupped Dana's chin with his other hand.

"Stop!" Dana said pushing him away. She raised her hand to smack him, but stopped.

Logan opened his eyes, "What that wasn't good for you?"

Dana pushed him away, and crawled out of the pool. As soon as she got out she broke out into a sprint towards her clothes, and as far away from Logan as possible.

Logan smiled and then floated backwards on his back. He looked up at the moon, and let out a howl. "Dana, so wants me."


	6. California Sun

Chapter 6- California Sun

Chapter 6- California Sun

Zoey let out a low moan as she turned over on her side. Sunshine from outside blinded her eyes. She moved her arm outwards, her arm rested against Chase's stomach as it slowly rose up and down. She sighed, and then wiped the sleep out of her eyes. She wasn't awake yet. The dream was too good to wake up from.

_"Isn't Maui beautiful Zoey?" Sawyer asked._

_Zoey nodded, "It's gorgeous."_

_"Are you hungry?" Sawyer shook his blonde hair out of his face, and then turned to his side to grab a tray of fruit._

_Zoey clapped her hands together, "Mmmm…"_

_"Open up," Sawyer said._

_Zoey opened her mouth and Sawyer playfully fed her a strawberry. "This vacation is so perfect."_

_"Yeah, and do you know what's even better?" Sawyer placed his hand on Zoey's shoulder and then smiled back at her._

_"What?" Zoey asked._

_Sawyer kissed her, "Chase, isn't here."_

_"Yes, he is." _

_Sawyer scowled, "I thought we left him at PCA?"_

_"No, you did. But I brought him." Zoey shielded her eyes from the sun and glanced out towards the Maui surf in the background. Chase was taming the waves with his surfboard like a pro. Zoey didn't think Chase could surf in real life, but anything was possible in a dream._

_"Why did you bring him?" Sawyer groaned._

_"Because he is my friend."_

_"And I am your boyfriend, kick him to the curb, and focus on me." Sawyer leaned forward to kiss Zoey._

_Zoey rested down her magazine, and wrapped her arms around Sawyer. Sawyer got up from his chair and sat down next to Zoey._

_"You are so beautiful,"_

_"And so are you." Zoey whispered._

_Sawyer brought his mouth to Zoey's ear, "Drop him Zoey, you got me, and that is all you need."_

Zoey opened her eyes. She sat up slowly and took her arm from around Chase. Wow, he had slept on her bed last night? She then turned around to Dana's bed. Michael was on the floor without covers, and Dana was snuggled up tightly.

Zoey yawned and then stood up.

The door opened and Nicole stepped in with her toothbrush in hand. "Oh glory day," she chanted.

Zoey rubbed her eyes, "Good morning to you too, so why are you in such a good mood?"

"Because someone has a job interview today." Nicole chirped.

"Oh yeah, today is your interview at the Cyber Bean."

Nicole nodded, "Yep, oh, I hope Sawyer is working today. He's my good luck charm, if he's working then I know I will get the job."

"What if he's not working?"

Nicole shrugged, "Well opps, there goes that job."

"Nicole," Zoey scolded.

"What? Can I wear some of your perfume?"

"Go ahead," Zoey said. She opened the door and paused. "Do you think I should get breakfast for Chase and Michael before they get up?"

"What about me?" Nicole complained.

"You too, and Dana." Zoey glanced at Chase who was sleeping peacefully on her bed. He slightly stirred, reaching for her pillow and burying his face in it.

Zoey smiled. He looked so cute. She shook her head. Why had she been so boy crazy lately? These days it seemed as if Sawyer and Chase took turns stealing her thoughts.

"Did I hear breakfast?" Dana asked getting up. She swung her feet over the bed, and accidentally stepped on Michael's face.

"Oww Dana!" he groaned.

"Sorry," Dana mumbled.

"Michael, you can sleep on Nicole's bed."

"No, I drooled." Nicole said turning away from the mirror.

Zoey scowled in distaste. Nicole really didn't have to share that.

"Sorry guys, I just thought I should forewarn." Nicole said

"Uggh." Dana groaned.

Michael stumbled over to Zoey's bed. He pushed Chase aside and then laid down. Chase turned over to the wall, and Michael took Zoey's pillow.

Zoey shook her head and laughed. Someone knocked at the door. Zoey's eyes widened. Oh No, what if that was an RA? If anyone found out that Chase and Michael stayed over the night then they could all be expelled.

"I got it!" Nicole yelled loudly. She stepped on the second step of the bunk bed ladder and pulled off her comforter, and then threw it over Chase and Michael.

Zoey raised an eyebrow, and then opened the door to reveal Sawyer. "Hey,"

"Hey," He said with a wide smile. "What are your plans today Zoey?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Grab breakfast."

"Hi Sawyer," Nicole said appearing out of nowhere.

"Hi Nikita," He said.

Zoey frowned. He didn't even know Nicole's name.

"Your name is Nikita right?" He asked.

Nicole nodded, "Yes,"

"No her name is Nicole," Zoey corrected.

"Ohh," Sawyer glanced at Nicole, and then back at Zoey. "It's a nice day, the sun is out, and I hear it supposed to reach 88 degrees today. Do you want to go to the beach later?"

"Yes," Nicole answered promptly.

"Sure," Zoey said.

Sawyer smiled and then winked at Zoey, "I'll see you both later."

Nicole placed her hand to her heart as he walked away, "Heart be still."

Zoey stepped outside, "I am going to go and get breakfast for us,"

"Let me come," Dana said slipping on her shoes and then tying her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head.

"Are you sure?" Zoey rarely saw Dana go out dressed down. Dana was wearing a long tee-shirt and a pair of high water pajamas. Something was definitely wrong.

"Yeah," Dana looked down at her outfit, "Wait, one sec, I have to change."

"Okay," Zoey waited at the door. Ten minutes later Dana was ready, and they headed towards a fast food resteraunt right by the campus.

"So, what happened between you and Chase yesterday?" Dana asked focusing on the Pacific Ocean in the background.

"Nothing," Zoey answered.

"Oh, you guys were pretty close. When I came in this morning your arm was wrapped around him, and he was curled up close to you."

Zoey laughed, "Stop lying Dana."

Dana raised her hand in the air, "I swear,"

Zoey smiled, "Yeah, okay."

"Zoey, you give advice…" Dana bit her lip and then paused.

"Yeah,"

"Forget it. Oh what the heck. Logan and I kissed last night." Dana replied.

Zoey paused and then stared back at Dana in shock. "You kissed Logan?"

Dana nodded, "Yes, and I…"

"You what Dana,"

An expression of disgust formed across Dana's face, "I kind of liked it,"

Zoey gasped.

"Scandalous, I know. I don't want to like him though, he's so stuck on himself, and he is a jerk."

"Well…."

"From now on I am going to avoid him." Dana replied turning away from Zoey.

"You should…"

"That's what I am going to do, I am going back out with Charlie, so I am going to make sure he notices. Thanks for the advice Zoey."

Zoey smirked, "No problem Dana."

Chase stood up and stretched. "Where is Zoey?"

"With Dana getting food for us," Nicole explained. "Chase which earrings do you like?"

Chase squinted between the hoop earrings and the hoop earrings with feathers hanging from them. What was the difference. "Um…the one with the feathers."

Michael stood up as well, "Well, I got a love potion to get from Quinn,"

Chase shook his head at Michael, "Good luck,"

"Yeah," Michael walked towards the door and then stepped out.

"So what are you dressed up for Nicole?"

"I have a job interview today." Nicole replied.

A job. That's right Chase had to quit his old job and get a new one. Maybe he would ask Zoey to come with him down to the beach and help him find a job on the boardwalk.

"Breakfast is here," Zoey chimed stepping back into the dorm with three bags of food, Dana trailed behind with two cupholders of juice.

"Did you get my coffee?" Nicole asked.

Zoey stared back at Nicole in confusion, "Did you ask for coffee?"

"No," Nicole replied.

Zoey handed Nicole a juice, and then gave Chase a juice as well. "Where is Michael?"

"He went to get his potion from Quinn," Chase explained.

Zoey nodded, "Oh,"

"Zoey, I'm going to search for a job today, do you want to come with?"

"Sure," Zoey said handing Chase an egg, cheese, and sausage sandwich.

"Thanks Zoey, I'll buy you lunch while we're out."

"Okay," Zoey sat down cross legged on the floor and started to eat.

Later that day Nicole stepped into the Cyber Bean, her heart was in her throat. She looked around the restaurant for Sawyer. She found him behind the counter helping customers. Nicole closed her eyes. She was going to get the job today! Behind her was a jukebox, she reached in her pocket for a quarter and went to track # 3, California Sun. That was her favorite song.

Sawyer slowly looked up.

The instrumentals from California Sun filled the restaurant.

Nicole smiled back at Sawyer. He waved at her. Totally cute. She moved away from the jukebox, and walked towards him.

"Hey, Nicole right."

"Or Nikita, whatever you prefer,"

Sawyer laughed, "Nicole is prettier,"

Nicole squealed.

Sawyer stepped back, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nicole felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face, the mean manager that owned the restaurant.

"Nicole?" she asked.

Nicole slowly nodded, "Yes,"

"Your hired."

Nicole gasped, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah, someone just quit and we need help now. Can you start?"

Nicole was speechless, "Um…I."

Before Nicole could finish the manager threw a uniform at her, "Get dressed. We'll have a formal interview later."

"Okay?" Nicole said watching as she walked away.

Sawyer leaned against the counter, "She's a crazy lady."

"I can tell," Nicole said with a smile.

"Well hurry up, so I can show you how to make these drinks."

Nicole bit her lips, "Make drinks?"

Sawyer nodded, "Yeah, coffee, mocha mixes, that good stuff,"

"I don't even know how to make tea."

Sawyer raised an eyebrow, "Tea? All you do is put the bag to draw."

"Too hard," Nicole said nonchalantly.

Sawyer grinned, "Well go ahead and get changed and I'll show you how to make all of that."

"Okay," Nicole kept Sawyer's stare and then walked towards the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Nicole was dressed.

Sawyer was leaning against the counter and reading a Surf magazine.

"I'm here," Nicole announced.

"So are you ready to be taught grasshopper?"

Nicole scowled, "I'm not a grasshopper. Do I look like one? Oh, that's bad."

Sawyer placed his hand on Nicole's shoulder, "No, you don't look like a grasshopper, it's just…"

Before Sawyer could finish a hand slammed down on the counter. Nicole and Sawyer turned towards a tall guy, with green eyes, dark brown hair, and a mean mug on his face.

Nicole recognized him as Charlie, Dana's ex-boyfriend.

"Where's Logan?" He asked.

Sawyer stood up, and stared back at Charlie defensively. "Why?"

Nicole stepped back.

"Tell him to leave my girlfriend alone," Charlie barked.

Sawyer raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Dana told me that Logan has been bothering her. Tell him to leave her alone…or I'll make him." Charlie ordered.

"Um…would you like a drink?" Nicole asked nervously.

Charlie looked away from Sawyer and his expression softened, "Oh hey Nicole, can I have a banana smoothie."

"Sure…" Nicole pulled out an apple from underneath the counter and then glanced at Sawyer.

Sawyer who was still defensive about Charlie's threatening approach, calmed down. He glanced at the apple Nicole had taken out. "No Nicole, a banana smoothie,"

"Oh," Nicole said nodding her head up and down as if she got it. She then pulled out a strawberry.

Sawyer sighed, "That's a start."

Charlie drummed his hand on the counter, "Just forget it, but remember give Logan my message."

Sawyer put the banana and strawberry that Nicole had pulled out back underneath the counter. "He thinks he is so bad and tough."

"I've seen him beat up a kid before…I think I even saw him beat up a teacher." Nicole replied.

"Logan's playing a dangerous game, he better leave Dana alone." Sawyer said.

"Can you show me how to make a smoothie?" Nicole asked trying to get Sawyer's complete attention.

Sawyer cast his hazel eyes on Nicole. "Sure, do you want to make a strawberry banana?"

Nicole nodded she reached back under the counter, and Sawyer did as well. Their hands touched. Nicole pulled back and dropped the banana onto the floor.

Sawyer grinned, "What? I don't have cooties."

"No, you don't." Nicole said.

Sawyer bent down to pick up the banana.

Nicole looked down at him adoringly. She could already tell that she was going to like this job. Even though she had a feeling that she was going to be staring in Sawyer's eyes the whole time, and messing up customers orders left and right.

Dana looked up from her magazine as Zoey opened the door for Charlie.

"Hey Charlie," Zoey said.

"Hey," He said looking past Zoey and focusing on Dana. "I took care of Logan."

Chase walked over to Zoey, he leaned forward to whisper in Zoey's ear, and placed his hand on her arm. "Do you think he killed him?"

"I hope not, I heard he has a reputation for roughing people up. I've never seen it, but I heard things." Zoey said quietly.

Chase took his hand off of Zoey's arm, and focused on Dana and Charlie.

Charlie kissed Dana on the cheek, and then sat down next to her.

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him to stay away from you, or he's going to have to answer to these." Charlie held his fists up in the air and then kissed them both. "These babies got the death touch so if pretty boy wants to keep his face, he better stay away from you."

Dana looked away from Charlie.

Zoey tilted her head to the side. She couldn't understand why Dana had told Charlie that Logan was bothering her. Yes, Logan was a jerk, but Dana admitted that she liked him.

"Are you ready?" Zoey asked.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, I am ready to put down that hairnet and spatula and get a real job."

"Right on the beach." Zoey said with a smile as they stepped out of the dorm.

Chase nodded, "Yeah,"

"So do you have the bus schedule, without that we'll be stuck at the beach." Zoey asked.

Chase patted his bookabag, "Yep, I have it. And it's right in here."

"Okay, let's go. The next bus leaves from PSA to the beach in ten minutes."

As Logan and Zoey quickly walked towards the stairs, Logan came up the stairs in workout gear.

"Just came from the gym?" Chase asked.

Logan nodded, "I have something later for you Zoey."

Zoey knew he was talking about the first letter to Dana.

Chase scowled. What did Logan have for Zoey. He always suspected Logan liked her, but what if he was the guy Dana was claiming that Zoey liked.

Logan winked at Zoey and then took the stairs two at a time.

Chase shoved his hands in his pockets. Was Logan and Sawyer both his competition? How was he supposed to compete with that.

"Let's go," Zoey said reaching for Chase's hand and guiding him down the stairs as she ran.

Dana stood up. Why again did she tell Charlie that Logan had been bothering her. She closed her eyes, and then tilted her head backwards. Charlie was very protective of her, and now that Logan was on his radar, he wouldn't let Logan get close to her.

Dana placed her hand to her forehead, Why am I thinking about getting close to Logan! I am with Charlie and I like him. Anyways Logan's kiss wasn't all that special, it was sloppy…and…I liked it.

"Ahh!" Dana screamed frustrated. She slammed her hand down on Zoey's bed. Her manicured hands rested against a white book. "What is this?" she asked in confusion.

Dana picked up the book. "PCA bus schedule,"

Well Zoey and Chase were not taking the bus, well at least she didn't think so.

Zoey and Chase boarded the bus. They grabbed a seat in the back and Chase rolled down the window.

"It feels so good outside," Zoey said closing her eyes and allowing the warm sun to fall against her skin.

Chase playfully elbowed Zoey, "Thanks for coming,"

"No problem," Zoey said with a grin.

The bus pulled away from PCA's campus and headed towards the beach.


	7. California Storm

Chapter 7- California Storm

Logan locked the door. Hopefully Michael and Chase weren't coming back soon. He then walked over to Chase's bed. Where did Chase put that journal/poem book of his. Logan pulled back Chase's blue sheets, and then shook his head. It wasn't there. Logan sighed, and then looked around the room. He had to write the first letter to Dana before Chase and Michael got back. Logan closed his eyes and flashed back to last night. Him and Dana in the pool, and then him leaning forward to kiss her. A smile formed on his face, He would never say it aloud but Dana was the best kisser he had came across. And that said a lot because he had kissed plenty of girls in his lifetime. Logan glanced down at the floor. Maybe Chase hid his little book under the bed. Logan dropped down to the floor, and started to search under Chase's bed. He pulled out a shoe box. "What is this?" Logan said quietly to himself.

He leaned against Chase's bed and then took the cover off of the box. "Logan, you've struck gold!" He pulled out Chase's small blue journal and held it proudly in his hands. All girls loved poetry, well at least the girls he had been with. Logan bit his lip and then started to leaf through Chase's entries and poems. He paused on an entry.

_Hey Journal,_

_Your going to be a journal…because I think diaries are for girls. I um…I met this girl named Zoey today. We were playing dodgeball today, and it was the first day that girls were allowed into PCA. The teams were split up into girls and boys. When I got the ball, I immediately went after her. I didn't want to take her out on purpose…she was just the first girl that caught my eyes. She was talking to this other girl, and chewing gum simultaneously. I know this sounds crazy…but it was so cute how she chewed her gum. I have officially gone crazy. But anyways I did get her out. When it was my turn to go in, she went after me. Zoey is a good thrower. She took me out within minutes. Zoey is the most beautiful girl I have seen in my life. She does things to me that I can't explain. When I see her I become tounge tied…I just want to talk to her._

_Chase_

Logan grinned, "How corny, Chase is such a loser." He glanced down at the entry once again. Would Dana find something like this romantic? Logan gagged. I can't believe I just used that word. Romantic…I don't want to be romantic, I just want to make Dana mines. Logan turned the page. A poem caught his eye. Maybe he could send Dana a poem. After all he wasn't good at writing so why not. Logan focused on the poem, "Warm Glow," He read. This must be about Zoey too.

"Jade Green is as beautiful as it seems. So deep, so dark. What a wonderful arc. Mystery paints your eyes. Cocoa swirls, yellow sunshine blends in. As your warm smile swirls something so angelic. So warm, with you I am so safe. Because I know you will do me no harm. Your voice is soft. Caring, but yet daring. You pick me up. Tell me the truth. I love how you can soothe. Chase away my worries. Drown my fears. Your never in a hurry. Which makes me see your love clear. I pray the day never comes when you go away. Because your warm glow I need to always stay, so my life and existence can flow."

Logan raised an eyebrow. He couldn't send that to Dana. Dana would probably laugh in his face if she found out it was him. "I got to find some better material from Chase, not this mushy crap." Logan closed the book and then looked down at the rest of the items in the box. He grinned, as he pulled out a collection of Zoey pictures. Chase was obsessed with Zoey. Logan tossed the pictures back into the box. "Too bad Sawyer has a crush on your girl Chase, and I think she likes him too."

Someone knocked at the door.

"Shit," Logan whispered frantically to himself as he tossed all of Chase's items back into the box. He then shoved the box back under his bed. "Coming."

Logan checked his hair in the mirror. And then straightened out his polo, and glanced down at his khakis. "Looking sharp." He said to himself.

The person knocked louder.

"Hold on," He yelled meanly.

Logan reached for his hairspray and sprayed his hair. "Now, I'm ready."

He opened the door to reveal Dana's friend Skyler. Logan smiled, he looked past her for Dana but she wasn't there. What did she want. "Hi,"

"Hi," Skyler smiled.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Do you need something…besides me?"

Skyler grinned, "Actually I was stopping by to ask you what your doing later tonight."

Logan shrugged, "Chillin"

"Well, there is going to be a night yoga class and I was…"

"Yoga? Do I look like a yoga type of guy. Believe me babe, I didn't get this body from doing yoga."

Skyler shrugged, "Okay, well I'll just go with Dana then."

"Dana's going?" Logan asked interested.

"Yes, why?" Skyler asked staring back at Logan curiously.

"I'll go then, just to torture her."

Skyler smiled, "Great, then it's a date."

"Yeah, see ya." Logan closed the door in Skyler's face and then leaned against the wall. Sawyer was coming with him.

"Um…a banana smoothie?" Nicole asked nervously.

The man behind the counter nodded sternly, "Yes, I said that five times."

"Oh…okay," Nicole said swallowing down a wad of nervousness. She reached under the counter for a banana. She closed her eyes, Sawyer said two right? What the heck. Nicole grabbed another banana from under the counter and then went over to the mixer. Take off the skin Nicole. She nodded to herself, and started to peel the bananas. How long was Sawyer's break? She needed him here now.

The man tapped his hands impatiently. "I have a meeting in fifteen minutes, so can you hurry up, please."

Beads of sweat started to form along Nicole's hairline as she tossed the bananas, milk and ice into the blender. The man walked over to her. Nicole looked up at him nervously and then placed her hand on the power switch.

"Don't you want to close…" Before he could finish his statement, the blender shot his banana smoothie on his face and onto business suit.

Nicole gasped and promptly turned off the blender. "Oh, my gosh, I am so sorry."

"You idiot! Look what you did to my suit! It's ruined!" He yelled.

Nicole struggled to hold back the tears, "I said I was sorry!"

"Where's your manager, I am not leaving this place until your fired!" He screamed.

Sawyer stepped out of the back. He took one glance at the angry customer and then at Nicole. "What's going on?"

"When did this place start hiring idiots."

Nicole stepped back and then slipped on the smoothie juice on the floor. She fell on the floor, and then looked down.

"Hey, there is no need for that." Sawyer said walking over to Nicole and helping her up.

"Where is your manager!" The man yelled.

Sawyer turned to Nicole, "Why don't you get cleaned up. Don't worry about it, it's my fault."

Nicole's mouth started to tremble.

Sawyer gave her an encouraging smile, "First days suck. Go ahead and get cleaned up."

Nicole sniffled, and then smiled back at him. She tripped two more times before reaching the bathroom.

"Can I see your manager…or am I going to have to go back there and get her myself?"

Sawyer rested his hands against the counter, "I am really sorry about that. Nicole is new and today is her first day."

"So," The guy said.

"Well it's not her fault, I am going to get the manager, but you minus as well blame me because I was supposed to be training her."

"Then where were you?" The guy asked.

The manager stepped from the back with ketchup and mustard around her mouth and a hot dog in hand. "What's going on." She finished scarfing down the hot dog in her hand and then grabbed a napkin to wipe her mouth.

"Look at me!" The guy yelled.

The managed narrowed her beady eyes at Sawyer, "What happened here?"

Sawyer looked down. "I…I made a mistake."

"You're fired!" She yelled.

Sawyer's mouth dropped open and he stared back at her in bewilderment. "I need this job, and your short staffed."

"We were short staffed. Nicole will be taking your place after she is trained formally. There is no place for silly mistakes like that. After you finish your shift turn in your uniform." The manager then turned to the angry customer. "I am sorry about your suit."

"Hmm." He groaned glaring at Sawyer and then walking away.

Nicole came out of the bathroom, slightly cleaner and feeling as if she was on cloud nine. Sawyer stood up for her and he even smiled at her. She took in a mouthful of air and then exhaled with a smile. Sawyer was her baby. Nicole giggled at her new nickname for Sawyer. From now on when she talked to Zoey she would refer to Sawyer as her baby.

"Thanks Sawyer," Nicole said.

Sawyer glanced at her and then looked away, "We have to clean this up. Get a mop."

Nicole was slightly taken aback by his harshness. But that was okay…he was still her baby.

Sawyer shook his head as he stared after Nicole. He got fired over her stupid mistake.

"This smoothie is good." Zoey said taking a sip of her blueberry strawberry freeze smoothie.

Chase looked down at Zoey's longingly. "I'm sure yours tastes better than mine. I could swear mine had old mangos in it."

Zoey giggled, "I told you the mango chunky island jam didn't sound like a winner, but you wouldn't listen."

Chase smacked his lips together, "I'm parched."

Zoey handed him hers, "Here have some."

"Really?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, Chase you better take it before I change my mind."

Chase reached for Zoey's smoothie and took a sip. Hmm..it was good. Chase took a couple more sips.

Zoey glanced at one of the shops along the boardwalk. It was starting to get dark, and Chase hadn't applied anywhere yet. "Um…Chase do you want to apply at Surf and Tame?"

Chase gave Zoey back her smoothie, "Yeah, I'll apply there."

Zoey gave him a thumbs up, "Good luck."

Chase rubbed his hands together excitedly and then disappeared into the surf shop.

"I hope Chase gets the job." Zoey whispered to herself. Zoey walked over to a bench facing the ocean and sat down. She rested her arm against the back of the seat and stared off at the ocean dreamily. Sawyer asked her and Nicole to go surfing with him. Maybe some other day, it was getting too late. Zoey's cell phone vibrated in her purse.

It was Nicole. "Hey,"

"Hi Zoey, today was unbelievable. Sawyer and I got closer."

Zoey forced a smile on her face. She should be happy for Nicole, but she was kind of upset. Zoey scowled, what was wrong with her. Nicole was her best-friend and she deserved to be happy. "I am so happy for you, tell me everything and don't leave anything out."

"Okay, well my first day on the job was a disaster."

Zoey started to tune Nicole out as she saw a guy that looked like Sawyer. She sat up and fixed her hair. Was that Sawyer? He turned around to look at her, and smiled. Zoey relaxed. False alarm, it wasn't Sawyer.

"And anyways now I am working on a Sawyer screensaver."

"What?" Zoey asked.

"Oh, I am scanning the pictures from my "Sawyer binder" putting them in my pictures on my computer and creating a screen saver. Zoey do you think I am Sawyer crazy?"

Zoey thought she was, but Nicole was her BF she couldn't say that. "No, your just in love."

"I am…I would totally die if he broke my heart."

Zoey looked down and started to play with the strings on her pleated skirt. She needed to stop thinking about Sawyer and Chase. Too many other things were going on.

"So where are you?" Nicole asked.

"On the beach with Chase, he's still applying for jobs." Zoey had an incoming call, "Wait one second Nicole."

Zoey clicked over, "Hello,"

"Hey Zoey, it's Sawyer."

"Hi Sawyer," Zoey cleared her throat after she recognized the flirty tone in her voice.

"Where are you? Are we still on for the beach?"

"Um…I don't know. It's kind of late and Ch… I mean I am at the mall. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Oh, okay."

"Nicole would love to go." Zoey added.

"I'm kind of beat, I think I am going to grab dinner and go to sleep." Sawyer said.

"Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Have a good night."

"Thanks Zoey," Sawyer said in a low voice.

Zoey closed her eyes, "Bye Sawyer,"

She switched back to Nicole, "Hey girlie,"

"Hey, I just finished my screensaver. Are we still on for the beach with Sawyer later?"

Zoey winced. "Um…He was kind of tired. So he said that he was going to get some sleep."

"Oh, you talked to him?"

"Yeah…he was going to call you Nicole, but he didn't have your number." Zoey bit her lip. Why was she lying. She shook her head.

"Oh, well I guess I'll just go surfing with Sawyer in my dreams. Bye Zoey,"

"Bye Nicole," Zoey clicked her cell phone off and tossed it back in her purse. Maybe a walk on the beach would help. She pulled off her shoes and walked barefoot on the boardwalk and then jumped onto the warm sand below. "You got to let it go Zoey. Both Sawyer and Chase can only be your friends."

"Chase, right?" The manager asked.

Chase nodded and extended his hand to him. "Yes,"

"My name is Boyd and I am the manager here. Do you have any surfing experience?"

Chase scratched the back of his head, "I um…I sometimes read surfing magazines."

Boyd scribbled something down on his notepad. "Okay, so why do you want to work here Chase?"

Chase sat up, "Well let me see, I um…I shop here sometimes and I…I like the atmosphere, yeah…"

"Hot girls stop by year round." Boyd added with a smile.

Chase grinned back at him, "I've noticed,"

Boyd nodded, "Okay, so why should I hire you?"

"Because I am a hard worker, and I make sure I do everything a 100" Chase answered. There was no way Boyd could turn down his textbook answer.

"Decent, okay, we'll call you back tomorrow." Boyd extended his hand to Chase.

Chase wiped his hands on his jeans and shook Boyd's hand firmly. He thought he made a good impression. Hopefully so he could say goodbye to that lame cafeteria job.

"So is that girl out their your girlfriend?" Boyd asked.

Chase was somewhat surprised by Boyd's question. "Oh um…Zoey?"

"The blonde," Boyd replied.

"She's my friend." Chase said.

Boyd nodded, "I was just asking because girls swimsuits are on sale, and I'm sure you would like to see her in something nice."

Chase blushed, "She…I'll ask her."

"Nice meeting you, we'll be giving you a call tomorrow."

Chase smiled, and walked out of Boyd's office. He glanced at the girls bikinis on the way out. Boyd was right Zoey would like nice in most of them, but he wasn't going to ask her.

Chase stepped outside and looked down at his watch. It was six thirty. He had to find Zoey so they could catch the last bus. Chase spotted her on the beach. He walked off the boardwalk, and took the steps towards the beach. Once he reached the last step, he pulled off his shoes and ran on the beach towards Zoey.

"Zoey!" He yelled.

Zoey bent down to pick up some stranded sea shells and then turned to Chase, "Hey, how did your interview go?"

"Great." Chase said.

"I saw a really cute bathing suit in there. I want to try it on, but I think the bus leaves soon."

"Well we are right by the pickup point, I think we have twenty minutes." Chase said.

"So do you want too? I think if the manager saw you buying clothes then he would want to hire you even more." Zoey said.

"Yeah, he asked me…" Chase looked down. Why was he going to tell Zoey about Boyd asking if Zoey was his girlfriend?

"What did he ask?" Zoey asked.

Chase avoided Zoey by reaching for one of the seashells in her hand, "Oh, look I can hear the sea."

Zoey smiled, "It sounds so peaceful. Let's hurry up and check out Surf and Tame before the bus comes."

"Yeah, I'll race ya." Chase said.

"Ready, set go!" Zoey screamed breaking off into a sprint.

Chase and Zoey were neck and neck, but Chase slowed down so Zoey could win.

Zoey turned to him out of breath, and placed her hands on her hips, "You so let me win that Chase,"

"No, I didn't" Chase lied nonchalantly.

Zoey playfully ruffled Chase's hair, "Come on knucklehead,"

"Knucklehead?" Chase asked with a smile as he opened the door for Zoey.

"Thanks," Zoey said.

Chase went over to a pair of swimming trunks. "These are nice,"

Zoey eyed a light blue bathing suit with white trimming. "Ohh, this is cute." She pulled it off the rack and headed to the back.

Chase took the trunks off the rack and followed Zoey to the back.

"We have to hurry up Chase," Zoey called from her dressing room.

"Yeah, I know." Chase said back.

A couple of seconds later Chase stepped out in his trunks, Zoey stepped out as well from the other side. She smiled, "Those look good on you Chase,"

"Your bikini looks nice." Chase stared back at Zoey dreamily. Actually her bikini looked beautiful on her.

Zoey playfully turned around. "I'm going to buy it."

"I'll get it for you." Chase said.

Zoey waved off Chase's offer, "Chase, that's okay."

"No, I want too. Remember I was supposed to buy you lunch, well let me get you that."

"No Chase," Zoey reasoned. She disappeared back into the dressing room.

Chase sighed, and headed back in to get changed as well.

After Zoey bought the bikini they quickly left the store and walked toward the bus stop. No one was there. Zoey glanced down at her watch. "Hmm…Chase can you check the schedule really quick."

"Sure," Chase reached in his bookbag, and his hands came across nothing. "Shit."

Zoey stared back at Chase taken aback. She had never heard him curse before, something was wrong. "Did you forget the book Chase?"

Chase nodded, "I must have left it on your bed."

Zoey sighed, "So this bus could of came already."

"Yeah," Chase said placing his hands behind his head and staring around the boardwalk. "I was positive the bus came at 7:15, but now I'm not so sure."

Small raindrops started to fall from the skies. Both Zoey and Chase looked up at the grey clouds.

"A storm is coming." Zoey sat down on a bench in defeat.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get us back."

Zoey grabbed Chase's arm and pulled him down next to her. "Let's just stay out here and wait until the heavy rain starts."

Chase leaned forward on the bench, "I'm sorry Zoey,"

"No, it's okay." Zoey said staring away from Chase.

Dana laid out her mat, and sat down indian style. She glanced over at Skyler who was doing some preliminary stretches. Dana knew she should be stretching too, but she couldn't get Charlie's words out of her head. Why was she going back out with him? She liked him, but they both fought for control in the relationship, which always turned out to be bad. "I am breaking it off with him tonight." She whispered to herself.

Skyler stretched her arms out in front of her, "We have a surprise guest joining us for yoga today."

"Oh really?" Dana asked half-interested.

"Hey ladies, guess who you have the pleasure of yoga-ing with." Logan said setting down his gym bag.

Sawyer stepped behind him.

"What are they doing here!" Dana growled.

"I invited them." Skyler said.

"What!"

"Logan, Sawyer, over here!" Skyler called.

Logan pulled off his shirt. "I have a feeling I'm going to be doing a lot of sweating so I don't need this." He then tossed his shirt in Dana's face.

"You ass." She groaned tossing his shirt back at him.

Logan sat down by Dana, "I wish I had a dollar for every time you called me an ass."

"You would be rich, now stop taking my space." Dana stood up, grabbed her mat and walked over to the other side of Skyler.

"Hey Sawyer,"

"Hey," He said.

"That's okay Logan, you can be my partner." Skyler said.

"Sure," Logan flexed his muscles.

"Nice," Skyler said feeling them.

Dana scoffed and turned away. What kind of friend was she. All over him like a teeny bopper at a Jesse McCartney concert. Why was she even letting this get to her?

"Was Zoey back when you left?" Sawyer asked.

"No," Dana said staring at Skyler and Logan jealously.

Zoey sighed. The bus was definitely not coming. She stood up, and then looked down at Chase.

He was sleeping. Now was definitely not a time to be sleeping. Virtually everyone had left the beach, and they had to find a way to get home.

"Chase," Zoey said tapping his shoulder.

Chase woke up swinging, and grabbed onto Zoey's hand. Zoey jumped back scared.

Chase smiled embarrassed, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was having a fight with Tyson and he was going for my ear."

Zoey couldn't help but laugh.

Chase slowly stood up, "Wow, it's dark."

"I think I'm just going to call a taxi." Zoey took her purse off of her shoulder.

"Hey can I use your phone?" A random guy asked approaching them.

Zoey's eyes widened. This guy looked really scary.

Chase stepped closer to Zoey protectively.

Zoey wanted to be nice and let him use her phone, but then again what if he tried to take it. She was being silly. "Um…Sure."

Zoey took her purse off her shoulder. Before she could react the guy grabbed her purse, and pushed Zoey into Chase with a quick, and painful motion.

"Ahh!" Zoey screamed falling onto Chase as he fell against the boardwalk hitting his head.

"My purse!" Zoey screamed.

Chase helped Zoey up, "I'm going to get it back Zoey."

Zoey rested her arms on Chase's shoulders, "No Chase, are you crazy…"

Before Zoey could finish Chase took off running after the purse snatcher.

"Chase stop!" Zoey screamed.

The rain intensified, and started to fall harder from the skies. Zoey lost sight of Chase and the purse snatcher. Without giving any second thought she ran after them both as well.


	8. Do me no Harm

Chapter 8- Do me no Harm

"Nicole, have you seen Chase?" Michael asked.

Nicole paused outside of her dorm, "No, should I have?"

Michael shrugged, "I don't know, I was asking you."

"No, I haven't seen him. He could be in here though." Nicole opened the door and then turned on the light. "Nope, no Chase,"

"I would call him but he left his cell phone at the dorm." Michael sighed.

"Well you can hang out with me until he gets back."

Michael shrugged, "Okay, what are you doing?"

"Adding to my Sawyer screensaver,"

"Maybe, I'll go find him." Michael opted.

"I'll help, just let me get changed really quick. My baby Sawyer can wait." Nicole disappeared inside and closed the door behind her.

Michael thought about turning around and leaving Nicole behind, but he decided to stay. A couple of seconds later Nicole stepped out.

"So how was your first day at work?" Michael asked.

Nicole sighed, "A mess, I mixed up fifteen peoples orders, went through 2 uniforms, and fell in love with two new guys. They are so cute Michael you should see them."

"Nah, that's okay. I am wearing some of Quinn's cologne."

Nicole took a sniff of Michael's shirt.

Some people that passed by looked at them oddly. Michael smiled back at them embarrassed, "She's smelling me because I smell good…not bad."

The people turned away.

Michael winced. Quinn's cologne better work. "So how does it smell?"

"How does what smell?" Nicole asked absently.

Michael stared back at Nicole in disbelief. "The cologne Nicole,"

"Oh sorry, I knew those guys that walked by."

"I don't even know why I try." Michael said walking ahead of Nicole.

Nicole stared after the guys with a smile. They turned around and waved.

"Hey fellas," She said playfully.

Michael placed his hands against Nicole's lower back, "Let's go find Zoey and Chase,"

"I'm sure they are fine." Nicole said.

"Do you want to call Zoey's cell?"

"Sure," Nicole patted her jeans and then her shirt, and then her jean pockets. "Umm…"

"What?" Michael asked.

"Aww, fried green tomatoes!"

"Where?" Michael asked looking around.

"I left my keys and my phone in the dorm. Now I have to find Dana or Zoey."

"Let's go." Michael said.

Nicole scowled once she noticed that it was raining heavily outside. "Um…the weather doesn't look so friendly outside."

"Do you want to wait until it lets up?" Michael asked walking to a window and placing his face against it.

"Will it?" Nicole asked.

"I'm sure," Michael said sitting down.

Nicole sat down next to a guy who was holding a jar of olives in his hand.

"Do you have a spoon?" He asked.

Michael raised an eyebrow and looked back at the guy as if he were crazy. Who walked around with a spoon?

Nicole pulled a spoon out of her pocket. "Here you go."

Michael shifted his crazy look to Nicole.

Nicole shrugged, "What, I don't like to use the spoons at the PCA cafeteria."

Michael nodded. "It's okay, you don't even have to explain."

"Oh Michael you smell good." A random girl said walking by and then giving him a wink.

Michael nodded, "Aww playa, playa."

Nicole inhaled, "You do smell good, is that Quinn's cologne?"

"I thought we went over this? Yes Nicole, it is. Maybe Quinn got one experiment right."

Nicole glanced over at the guy next to her. He was eating his olives and looking between Michael and Nicole in interest. "Can I have an olive?" Nicole asked.

"Sure," He said.

"Thanks, what is your name?"

"Jack,"

Nicole smiled, "Hi Jack, I am Nicole."

Michael shook his head. Did Nicole like this Jack guy already.

Nicole accepted some olives from Jack and popped them into her mouth.

Jack smiled back at Nicole, "Could you show me around PCA sometime?"

Nicole forced a smile. Jack wasn't her type. His hair was stringy, and he wore thick black glasses. He looked too much like Harry Potter. "Michael can show you around."

"Huh?" Michael asked turning away from the window.

Jack stood up, "That's okay. See ya around." He handed Nicole back her spoon.

"Thanks," Nicole said.

"Do you like him?"

Nicole shook her head, "No, my heart belongs to Sawyer, and only Sawyer. Let's go and find Dana, Zoey, and Chase."

As Nicole and Michael got up Quinn walked down the hallway with a lightbulb in her hand.

Michael crossed his arms, "What are you trying to do?"

"An experiment?" Nicole filled in.

"No, I am trying to get that new kids attention." Quinn replied.

"Jack?" Nicole asked.

Quinn nodded, "Precisely, now do you two have any more questions?"

Nicole shook her head, "No,"

"Good." Quinn walked away while holding the light bulb in her hand.

"Did Quinn just say she is trying to impress a boy?" Michael asked confused.

Nicole nodded, "I think so,"

"What I am trying to figure out is how she is going to do that with that light bulb."

"Maybe she might try to smash it over his head," Nicole said running around the corner and trying to get a better look.

Michael followed behind her.

"Do you know who invented the light bulb?" Quinn asked Jack.

Jack nodded slowly, and gave Quinn an odd look, "Thomas Edison, isn't that basic knowledge."

"Who is your favorite scientist?" Quinn asked next.

"Um…Thomas Edison." Jack answered.

Quinn clapped her hands, "Yay, that's all."

Nicole stared back at Jack and Quinn in confusion. "What just happened?"

"I don't know,"

"He likes me!" Quinn squealed as she walked away.

"What?" Nicole asked.

Jack smiled at Nicole before he disappeared inside.

Michael turned away from Quinn, "I'm convinced she's crazy, and I am also convinced that homeboy has a crush on you."

"Homeboy? Who is that? Do I know him?" Nicole asked. Nicole's eyes widened, "Is homeboy, Sawyer's middle name!"

"No," Michael said slowly.

"Oh," Nicole said in defeat.

"I'm talking about that new kid Jack."

"Harry Potter? Quinn's man?" Nicole asked.

Michael nodded.

"Not my type. Let's go find our friends."

Dear Zoey,

I am a misunderstood genius. I am good at everything except for getting guys to notice me. I have my eye on one special guy and I am not sure how to grab his attention. I have tried reading teeny bopper magazines, but they are a waste of my time. I do not care about the latest fashion trends or makeup, I just want him.

Signed, mini Edison

Quinn stared back at the computer in satisfaction. Until she went public with her crush, she would get advice via e-mail. Quinn never read Zoey's advice column, but she had a feeling that Zoey could help her. Quinn clicked the mouse on send. Before her mail was sent the lights cut out.

"Eeek!" Quinn squealed. Her computer cut off. Quinn slammed her hands on the keyboard, "Not now!"

She shook her head. "Aww, pickles."

Skyler latched onto Logan's arms as soon as the lights turned off.

Logan glanced at Dana. All he could see was the shadow of her face turned towards him and Skyler. Logan smiled satisfied, He was getting under Dana's skin.

"It's okay baby," He said wrapping his arm around Skyler.

Dana placed her hands on her hips. He was doing this on purpose. That ignorant, self-absorbed jerk! He was flirting right in front of her just to get under her skin. She was not going to let him make a fool of her.

"Sawyer, can we go?" Dana asked.

"Um…sure, you don't mind getting wet?"

"I won't, I saw you come in with a rain coat." Dana placed her hand on Sawyer's shoulder, "You don't mind getting wet do you?"

"I guess not," Sawyer said hesitating.

"Good, let's go." Dana flipped her hair off of her shoulder.

Sawyer went over to his gym bag and handed his rain coat to Dana.

Logan scowled, Where were they going. Logan quickly pushed Skyler off of him.

"Ohh, woah," she said falling backwards onto the floor.

"Oh sorry," Logan looked down at her.

Skyler held out her hand for him to help her up, but he ignored her and went over to Dana and Sawyer.

"Sawyer, where are you going?"

Dana tugged on Sawyer's shirt, "He's coming with me."

Logan scowled, "Sawyer, I thought we were going to play…cards later."

Dana scowled, "Cards? How lame. Sawyer come back to my dorm, and let's play truth or dare."

"That's my game." Logan argued.

"Last time I checked, it didn't belong to you. Enjoy your yoga in the dark with her." Dana squinted her eyes at Skyler and then dragged Sawyer out of the activities center.

Sawyer turned around to face Logan and shrugged.

Logan crossed his arms and turned back around to face Skyler. "What do you want to do?"

Skyler shrugged, "Anything goes."

A smile curled across Logan's lips. Make Dana jealous. Is that what you want to do Skyler? Well that's what I want to do, so that's what we are doing.

"Do you want to go back to my place?"

Skyler's smile widened, "Sure,"

Logan held out his hand, "Follow me sweetheart."

Chase could barely see through the pounding rain. His clothes were drenched and he was running out of stamina. I can't stop now. The purse snatcher is so close! I have to get Zoey's purse back. Chase closed his eyes and looked down at his feet. You got to catch him Chase! If you get back Zoey's purse then maybe you'll be able to outshine both Logan and Sawyer. The rain pounded harder, and lightning streaked the sky. Chase closed his eyes and tried to imagine Zoey kissing him, and calling him her hero. Chase smiled to himself. Maybe that was a little too much.

Chase looked back up. He was taken aback when herealized the guy had stopped. Chase's eyes widened. He didn't have time to think how he was going to get the purse back.

The guy grabbed him by the shirt.

Chase stared back at him in fear. Lightning pierced the sky.

"You don't chase after people like me. Do you have some kind of death wish huh?"

"No," Chase said shaking his head frantically.

"Well then why the hell did you follow me for!"

Before Chase could react the guy raised his fist and socked Chase roughly in the face. Chase felt his head bounce backwards and his eyes closed. The guy released him. Everything went black as Chase fell backwards. The last thing he saw before he hit the rain soaked boardwalk was lightning against the sky.

"Chase!" Zoey screamed. Her heart was beating so fast she was positive it was going to jump out of her chest. Zoey ran over to Chase and fell down to him helplessly. She gently picked up his head in her lap, and then started to stroke his damp hair. Zoey started to cry. She struggled to control her tears as she watched the guy make off with her purse.

"Chase," She whispered in his ear.

Chase's eyes fluttered open slowly, and then closed.

Zoey pulled Chase's body closer to her, and rested her face on top of his. "I am so sorry, Oh migosh look at that bruise, Chase, why did you run after him." She cried.

Lightning struck violently.

Zoey looked up. She had to get him out of the rain. She stroked the side of Chase's face. "Your going to be okay, I promise."

Zoey forced herself up. She shielded her eyes from the pouring rain and searched for anywhere that could provide them temporary relief from the rain. Zoey placed her hand under Chase's arms and dragged him with a lot of trouble towards a row of stores. Thankfully these stores had roofs which hung over the door.

Zoey sighed helplessly and brought Chase's head onto her lap. "And I thought yesterday was the worst day of my life?"

Chase moaned. "My face hurts."

Zoey pouted, and gently massaged her hands through Chase's hair, "I know Chase, I know."

Chase closed his eyes.

Zoey wrapped her arms tighter around him. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I was supposed to be your hero," He murmured.

Zoey looked down at him sadly, "You are, Chase you are my hero. There is only one other guy who would have done that for me…and that's my dad."

Chase held onto Zoey's hand, and closed his eyes trying to forget the incredible pain that was surging through his body.

Sawyer sat down on Zoey's bed, where was she? He was getting worried. "Dana, do you have Zoey's number?" Sawyer asked.

Dana focused on lighting a series of lavender candles, "Of all the nerve,"

"Dana?" Sawyer asked.

"Trying to be Mr. Hot Shot, like he is some prize to women. Ha, Ha, who does he think he is kidding."

"Dana?" Sawyer repeated.

"What!" Dana exclaimed.

Sawyer scowled, "I think I am going to go."

Dana shrugged, "Thanks for your rain jacket."

"No problem, does Zoey always stay out this late?" Sawyer asked tucking his hands in his pockets.

Dana shook her head, "She's usually the first one back unless she is staying with Chase tonight."

Sawyer clenched his jaw, "What do you mean staying with Chase…innocent or something else?"

Dana raised her hand, "Woah…I don't even want to go there. What she does with Chase is her business."

Sawyer scowled, "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye," Dana said.

Sawyer stepped out and closed the door behind him.

Nicole stared back at him in confusion. "Hi Sawyer,"

"Hi," he said pushing past her.

"Thanks for helping me at work today."

Sawyer rolled his eyes.

Nicole stepped back. "Do you want some extra candles until the lights come back on."

"I think I'll be fine, thanks though." Sawyer said. Sawyer made an attempt to walk around Nicole but she stopped him. "I want to thank you for standing up for me too."

"No problem, now I kind of need to go." Sawyer said.

Nicole nodded, "That guy was such a jerk."

"He was," Sawyer said crossing his arms.

Nicole's eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes. Something was wrong with Sawyer. Oh No, what was wrong with her baby, she had to make it better. "Are you okay,"

"I'm fine," Sawyer said.

"Are…"

"Nicole, can you just get out of my way." Sawyer gently pushed Nicole aside and walked away.

Nicole placed her hand to her heart. "Wow, that was mean. What did I do?"

Dana opened the door. "What does that idiot want!"

Nicole stared at Dana and then walked into the dorm with her head bent.

"Nicole do you have any sharp weapons? Logan is IM-ing me off the hook! I am going to find out what he wants and then I am going to kill him."

Nicole gave Dana a small smile, "No, I don't have any sharp weapons."

Dana watched as Nicole headed back into the room with her head bent. "What's wrong with you."

"Broken Heart," Nicole whispered crawling up to the top bunk bed. "Do me no harm Sawyer, too late for that."

Dana closed the door behind her, "What happened?"

Nicole raised her hand in the air, and then pulled her pillow over her head. "I have to nurse a broken heart."

Dana frowned, "Well okay, talk to me when you are ready. I am going to go and kill Logan."

Logan finished lighting the last of the candles. Skyler sat on the couch by the window. He smiled. Skyler probably thought he had feelings for her. Too bad.

"I hate lightning." Logan said.

Skyler smiled back at him, "Me too."

Logan sat down next to her and reached for her hand, "I have wanted to do something for so long."

"What's that?" Skyler asked.

Logan glanced at the door from the corner of his eye. Perfect, it was cracked. Purposely done so Dana could open the door and see him and Skyler kissing. That would definitely get under her skin.

Logan stroked his hand against Skyler's smooth cocoa skin, and then moved his hand towards her silky raven locks. He smiled as he watched the candles firelight flicker in her dark eyes. Your hot girl, but I don't love you.

Skyler placed her hand against Logan's chest.

Logan smiled. Was he wrong to use this girl? No, she was lucky to even get a chance with him. "Kiss me,"

Skyler leaned forward.

Logan closed his eyes and leaned forward as well to taste Skyler's lips. His eyes partially opened and he glanced towards the door.

Dana stormed down the hallway. She was nervous and angry at the same time. She was nervous because some small part inside of her told her that Logan wanted to apologize to her. Yes, he was a jerk, but for a brief second in the pool the other day she had saw a human side to him. Dana closed her eyes and mentally tried to imagine their kiss once again. It was steamy, romantic…

Dana opened her eyes. "You really got to stop that,"

She was just going to focus on why she was angry. She was mad because Logan used Skyler to make her jealous. Of all the low things he could've done he had to scrape the bottom of the barrel.

"Hey Dana, have you seen Zoey or Chase?" Michael asked.

"No, you haven't seen them either?" Dana asked worried.

"No, I'm starting to get concerned."

Sawyer walked down the hallway towards Michael and Dana, "Michael, where's Zoey?"

Michael crossed his arms, "Don't you mean where is Zoey and Chase?"

Sawyer shook his head, "I don't care about him. I just care about her. I'm about to call campus police."

"No, don't do that." Dana said quickly.

"Why not?" Sawyer asked flipping open his phone.

"Maybe they are fine, and they just wanted to get away together." Dana suggested.

Sawyer closed his eyes, "I don't want to believe that."

With that he walked off.

Michael stared after him surprised, "It seems as if this storm is bringing out the worst in people."

"Yeah, I'll see if I can call Zoey after I see what that fool Logan wants." Dana replied. Michael followed Dana down the hallway towards his dorm.

"The door is opened." Michael pushed the door open.

Lightning flashed as he and Dana stepped inside.

Dana looked back at Logan and Skyler kissing in hurt.

Logan placed his hands at the bottom of Skyler's shirt, and worked on taking it off. Perfect, Perfect.

"Logan stop." Skyler said pulling away from him.

Michael swallowed down a lump in his throat. And then nodded in disbelief.

Dana turned around. She paused and then turned to Logan.

Logan smiled back at her.

"I hate you!" She screamed.

Logan's face dropped. Not exactly the reaction he wanted.

Dana reached for one of the candles and got ready to throw it at Logan, before she could the lights turned back on. Her hands started to shake, and she placed the candle back down. "Both of you don't come near me."

Michael looked down. "That was low Logan,"

Skyler stared back at Dana in guilt, but she didn't acknowledge Michael.

Dana placed her hand to her eyes as tears started to fall and walked out of the dorm. She was so hurt. Never before had she felt like this in her life. Who was she kidding, Logan was a jerk and he would never change.

Dana opened the door to her dorm. She glanced up at Nicole's bed. She was gone. Usually she would be concerned. But not now. She needed Dana time now, she had to get over the heartbreak, and return to her old Logan hating self. Dana flopped onto her bed, and then started to cry. But it was going to be so hard. So, so hard.

Nicole stood outside their dorm. She watched the rain fall in wonder. It was kind of cold outside but she didn't care. She needed to get out and get some air. Why was Sawyer so mad at her. Did he know about her crush, and he didn't like her back?

Nicole looked down sadly. Well if he didn't want her, then she got the message. She got it loud and clear.

Nicole watched as Sawyer stepped outside. She leaned closer to the wall so she could hide in the shadows.

"Zoey, it's me Sawyer. I'm worried about you. Just give me a call when you get this. Bye."

Nicole frowned. Why was Sawyer calling Zoey so much? Did he like her? If he did then she wasn't sure how she was going to handle that added blow.

"I'm cold," Chase whispered.

Zoey looked around in disbelief. She couldn't believe that no one was around. Not even a cop. Zoey brought Chase closer to her. She still couldn't believe all of this happened. Zoey rested her head against Chase's chest and wrapped her arms around him. He acted so heroically on her part. Chasing after that guy that stole her purse, and trying his best to protect her. Zoey sat up and looked at Chase who was sleeping in admiration. His eye was starting to swell. Zoey leaned forward to kiss his eye. "Poor Chase," She whispered.

Zoey then kissed his bruised cheek, "I wish I could heal your wounds…no matter how corny that sounds."

Chase's lips slowly opened.

The rain started to let up.

Zoey smiled. "Hopefully someone will be here soon Chase."

"Mmm…" He murmured.

Zoey rested her cheek against his face and looked out towards the beach. The waves were coming in fiercely. Her eyes slowly closed. She had to stay awake until someone came. Zoey sat up. "I can't go to sleep. It's my turn to protect you Chase, and I'm going to make sure no one else does you any harm."


	9. Take me Away

Disclaimer for all chapters. I do not own Zoey 101, or any of the products mentioned.

Chapter 9- Take me away

"Zoey! Where were you!" Dana exclaimed answering the door in a tee-shirt and panties.

Zoey looked back at her surprised.

Dana shrugged, "I was still getting ready,"

Zoey nodded, "I had a rough night."

"Yeah Dana! Looking foxy!" Some random guy yelled.

Dana pushed Zoey out of the way, "Shut up!"

Zoey pulled her disheveled hair out of her face. Dana usually accepted comments like candy on Halloween. She was in a bad mood, and it was probably Logan's fault.

Dana focused her attention back to Zoey, "Zoey, you look like you were in a war. I hope you're not going to class like that."

"I'm not going to class." Zoey whined falling onto her bed.

Dana closed the door, "What? I cannot believe this. Is goody goody two shoes, Zoey Brooks going to play hookey?"

"I am not a goody goody two shoes," Zoey replied resting her head against her pillow.

Dana pulled on some pants, "Are you going to at least shower."

Zoey looked up at Dana slightly irritated, "This guy stole my purse yesterday, and then punched Chase in the face when he tried to get it back."

Dana stared back at Zoey in amazement, "That sounds like my soaps."

Zoey groaned, "I felt like I was in a soap opera."

Dana reached for some hoop earrings. "Well, I am glad you are okay."

"Thanks Dana," Zoey said closing her eyes.

"Logan, is going down." Dana said quickly.

Zoey reopened her eyes. "What did Logan do this time?"

"Let me tell you, what that twisted, all about me, ugly, two faced little rat did to me!"

Zoey forced herself to sit up even though her body was telling her to lay back down.

Dana walked over to Zoey, and bounced down on her bed.

"Dana, please," Zoey groaned.

"Oh sorry. Logan kissed my best-friend! Well my ex-best friend that heffa is out in the cold. Because she is no longer my friend."

"She kissed Logan?" Zoey asked in disbelief.

Dana nodded pounding her fists together. "Ohh, they make me so mad!"

"Revenge isn't the an…" Zoey started.

"No," Dana said shaking her hand. "If I wanted to get revenge then I would get Charlie on Logan. But I don't want him to die, so I am just going to make him feel some pain."

"You should talk to…"

"Talking doesn't work. Zoey, you give advice in the newspaper, I expect better from you."

Zoey shook her head, "Okay, goodnight. I am going to sleep."

"So, how is Chase?"

Zoey nodded, "He is okay. His eye is purple now, and we had to go to the nurse as soon as we got back. She said he would be fine."

"Good, Sawyer was looking for you yesterday like he owned you."

Zoey sat up, "Was he?"

Dana narrowed her eyes at Zoey, "I thought you were tired?"

"I am," Zoey said laying back down.

Dana raised her chin in disbelief, "Zoey, you are playing a sneaky game."

Zoey kicked her shoes off, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You are playing those boys hot and cold."

"No, I'm not," Zoey said turning around to face the wall.

"Don't admit it Zoey, but I know your game. Do you have any idea which one you want."

"None, where is Nicole?"

Dana sighed, "Sawyer is hotter, but Chase is sensitive. Which is kind of cute…for you."

"Dana!" Zoey growled.

"What," Dana complained.

"I don't like either of them,"

"Denial is a psychological coping mechanism." Dana replied.

Zoey remained silent.

"Okay, have a good day playing hookey. If I see Sawyer then I'll give him a kiss for you."

"Dana!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Chill, I'm leaving. Bye."

"Bye," Zoey said closing her eyes.

"Woah, what happened to your face!" Michael exclaimed touching Chase's bruise.

"Oww!" Chase yelled pulling Michael's hand away.

"Your face looks a hot mess."

Chase walked over to his bed and placed the bag of ice against his swollen eye. "I got socked in the face by a homeless guy."

"And you didn't try to defend yourself Rocky?"

Chase removed the bag of ice from his eye and stared back at Michael in disbelief. "This guy was too fast, and after he socked me he ran."

"Like a punk." Michael said shaking his head.

Chase winced. He was glad that guy ran away or he could've done more serious damage. Chase opened his mouth and rotated his jaw around. Everything hurt.

"Was Zoey hurt?"

"No she's fine." Chase said.

"Well, I'm glad you are okay." Michael patted Chase on the back.

Chase inhaled Michael's cologne, "What's that smell? It's smells good."

Michael stepped back, "Quinn said it was only supposed to work on girls!"

Chase stared back at Michael in confusion, "What are you talking about? I'm not falling in love with you, I am just telling you as your best friend that you smell good."

"Thanks," Michael nodded in approval. "Too bad the one girl that I wanted got away, but that's okay."

Chase kicked off his shoes and turned over on his side, "You don't like Skyler anymore,"

"Nah,"

"Why not?"

"She was making out with Logan yesterday. I don't want Logan's sloppy seconds. I'll find myself another honey."

Chase closed his eyes. Honey…Zoey was his.

Michael hit Chase on the back, "You going to classes?"

"Not my first one, I'll get up at ten, because I have to quit my job."

"Oh snap, you got the job at the beach?" Michael asked.

"Well I don't know yet, but I hope so."

"You'll get it. I have faith in you." Michael grabbed his bookbag. "Peace,"

"Hey, are we still going to Walsh?" Chase asked.

"After you get your rest, by the way keep that ice on your eye, because it is the size of a baseball. If you want Zoey to be checking you out, she's going to need something prettier to look at."

Chase frowned, "But she called me her hero."

"Aww shucks," Michael grinned. "Well, I gotta go." He closed the door behind him, and then jumped back in surprise. Approximately ten girls were waiting outside his door with eager expressions on their faces.

Michael placed his hand to his chin, and nodded in approval. "Well alrighty then, what can I do you ladies for?"

"We noticed an intoxicating aroma coming from you room…" One of the girls started.

Before she could finish, one of the girls pushed her out of the way. She went flying into the wall.

Michael stepped back alarmed. He felt like he was in an AXE commercial.

"Oww Becky!" The girl screamed.

Becky stepped closer to Michael, "What are you wearing? It smells so…tantalizing."

Michael grinned, Quinn had finally done something right! Her mystery cologne was driving women crazy. Michael rubbed his hands together. I can definitely work with this.

Becky placed her hand on Michael's shoulder, "So what is the name of your cologne?"

Michael opened his mouth to speak. He glanced down the hallway at Nicole quickly approaching. Oh No, I don't want her to fall in love with me.

"Hey Michael," Nicole said softly and then walking away.

Huh? Michael thought confused. How come she wasn't affected by his new cologne.

Becky placed her hand under Michael's chin and leaned closer, "Answer my question Romeo, what is the smell…"

"Move," Skyler pushed Becky aside.

Becky glared back at Skyler as if she was about to attack.

Michael's eyes widened in excitement. Quinn gave him the hookup! Now all he needed was a recliner and a bowl of popcorn…extra buttered.

Becky scoffed, "Fine then."

"This show is over," Skyler said waving her hands.

The girls rolled their eyes and sighed loudly. Michael even heard a couple of curse words tossed in. This was crazy! He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nope, he was awake.

Skyler leaned forward and pinched him, "Awake still."

Michael smiled, "I see,"

"I wanted to apologize about yesterday." She said.

"You should be apologizing to Dana,"

"I tried but she blocked me from her buddy list, and she's not taking my calls."

Michael still liked Skyler, but he didn't want to be with her after Logan kissed her. Logan didn't even like her, he was obviously using her.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize to you." Skyler said with a small smile.

Michael nodded, "Thanks, but you didn't do anything to me."

Skyler stared back at him in guilt, "I feel like I did though. Well I have to go or I'm going to be late."

"Okay bye,"

Skyler waved at him, "Keep on wearing that cologne, it smells really good."

Michael clenched his jaw. His mind was telling him not to fall for Skyler again, but his eyes were telling him, yes! She is hot! She's noticing you, why not.

"Hey sweet thing is that you smellin' so good?" A janitor asked pausing her mop bucket right in front of Michael.

Michael looked back at the janitor as if she was crazy, "Nah, that's not me."

The janitor leaned closer, "Then who is it sugar?"

"Um…" Michael took of running down the hallway without looking back.

Nicole applied some cream cheese onto her bagel. She was still upset about Sawyer calling Zoey. Nicole took a bite of her bagel, and then focused on her assigned reading for English. She stared back at the book in confusion, this book wasn't flowing, it made no sense.

Sawyer stepped in front of her and turned the book around the right way.

Nicole gasped.

"What? Do I have a huge pimple on my face?"

Nicole shook her head, "I just realized the book was upside down."

Sawyer smiled, "I am sorry about yesterday…I just, Forget it."

Nicole tossed down her book, and stood up, "What did I do?"

"Nothing," Sawyer said.

Nicole pouted. "Will I see you at work later today?"

Sawyer frowned, "I don't work there anymore,"

"What!"

Sawyer shrugged, "Easy come, easy go. I got fired."

Jack stepped into the lounge with Nicole and Sawyer. He pulled open his jar of olives. Nicole was so beautiful.

Quinn stepped into the lounge. She saw Sawyer, and Nicole, but they disappeared as soon as her eyes rested on Jack. "Oh, my galactic stars." She patted her pocket to make sure she had an extra can of baby food, her favorite comfort food.

Quinn walked slowly towards Jack. She eyed him with interest as he opened his can of olives. "Hey Jack,"

"Hi," He said.

Quinn smiled, "Can I have an olive?"

Jack nodded, "Sure,"

He gave Quinn an olive and she popped in into her mouth, "Are you interested in mice?"

Jack stepped back alarmed, "No, I am allergic to animals."

"Oh, well Tabby and Tamulthus wanted to meet you."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Who are they."

"My rats,"

Jack glanced at Nicole, and then back at Quinn who was staring back at him dreamily.

"Um…I have to go."

"Bye," Quinn said waving after him. She scowled, Zoey needed to answer her e-mail promptly because she was pulling all the wrong moves with Jack.

"Ladies please!" Michael yelled running down the hallway.

Quinn, Sawyer, and Nicole turned to him in confusion.

A couple of seconds later a stampede of girls followed after him.

"What on earth?" Nicole said.

Sawyer stared back at Nicole in disbelief, "Did you just see that?"

"Uh huh?" Nicole said with wide eyes.

Sawyer placed his hand on her shoulder, "I just want to make sure I am not going crazy."

Nicole looked down at her watch. She was lost in Sawyer's eyes, but she had a class to get to. Her teacher threatened to drop her D down to an F if she missed one more class. Nicole frowned, She worked too hard for that D to let it drop now. "Sawyer, we'll talk later."

"Sure," Sawyer said still in disbelief over the parade of girls chasing after Michael.

Nicole headed off.

Sawyer shook his head. That was so crazy.

Quinn was left alone in the lounge. She was tired of being by herself. Yes she was married to science, but Benjamin Franklin, and Thomas Edison wasn't doing it for her anymore, she wanted to add Jack into the mix. Quinn pulled out her baby food.

She glanced at the container. "Yes! Llama beans and creamed spinach, my favorite!"

Sawyer knocked on Zoey's door. He fixed his hair, and then thought about what he was going to say. He plastered a big smile on his face. No too weird, she might think you're a psycho, he thought. Sawyer wiped off the smile and then put on a serious face. He knocked on the door once more. No serious wasn't going to work either, he didn't want Zoey to think he was mad at her for disappearing with Chase…even though he slightly was.

The door opened and Zoey smiled back at him.

All of Sawyer's conflicting thoughts disappeared. Now he knew what he was going to do…he was going to play it cool.

"Sawyer,"

"Zoey," He repeated.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked.

Sawyer nodded, "Sure, and why aren't you in class?"

Zoey sighed, "Long story, but I am not going today."

"Neither am I,"

"Really?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, I have to get a job."

Zoey sat down at her computer, "What happened to your job at the Cyber Bean with Nicole?"

"I got fired,"

Zoey stared back at Sawyer in shock, "Are you serious! What happened."

Sawyer shrugged, "It's not important."

Zoey focused back on her computer screen. Poor Sawyer. She opened her e-mail, someone by the alias of mini Edison was asking for love advice. Zoey smiled. Sounds like Quinn.

"Hey Zoey, do you want to come down to the beach with me so I can look for a job?"

Zoey scowled, "I am all beached out."

"You went with Chase not me."

Zoey placed her arm around the back of her chair, "I did, but we nearly got killed yesterday."

"What happened?" Sawyer said standing up.

"This crazy man stole my purse, Chase went running after him, and then he punched Chase in the face."

Sawyer shook his head, "See if that was me, you would've got your purse back, and that guy would be the one that got socked in the face."

"Oh really?" Zoey said.

Sawyer nodded, "You would be safe on my watch. I'm from a rough neighborhood so I am used to protecting my own."

Zoey narrowed her eyes at Sawyer playfully. What did he mean, "my own"?

"What rough neighborhood are you from?" Zoey asked with amusement.

"L.A."

Zoey giggled, "Oh yeah, L.A. is real rough."

"You didn't let me finish, I was raised in Compton though," Sawyer joked.

Zoey picked up a pencil and tossed it at Sawyer, "You are such a bad liar."

"I know," Sawyer said with a laugh.

Zoey turned back to her computer and started to type a response to mini Edison.

"Zoey, please come with me." Sawyer begged.

Zoey shook her head.

"Please," Sawyer bent down on his knee next to her and brought his face really close to hers.

"Sawyer," Zoey sighed.

Sawyer pouted.

"Why do you want me to go so bad?"

"It's no fun playing hookey by myself." Sawyer reasoned.

Zoey glanced back at her computer screen, and then back at Sawyer who was looking back at her helplessly. "Okay, fine, I'll go!"

"Yeah baby!" Sawyer threw his arms around Zoey.

Zoey who was leaning backwards in her computer chair, felt the weight shift. She frantically tried to reach out for the desk, but it was out of reach. Both Sawyer and Zoey went flying backwards. The chair hit the floor, and Sawyer and Zoey fell to the floor.

Sawyer's cheeks grew red, "Sorry about that,"

"It's okay," Zoey said staring back at Sawyer.

Sawyer reached forward to gently push Zoey's hair out of her face, "You have some of the prettiest eyes I've ever seen."

"They are just brown. Boring, and dull, brown." Zoey said standing up. She held out her hand for Sawyer.

He gave her hand a gentle tug.

"Sawyer," Zoey said stumbling closer to him.

"Brown is a nice color." He placed his other hand on top of Zoey's and hoisted himself up. "Are you ready to make our getaway?"

"How are we getting there, by bus?" Zoey asked.

Sawyer shrugged, "Unless, you want to walk."

"No!" Zoey exclaimed. She grabbed the bus schedule off of the floor next to her bed. "This time I am not missing the bus."

"Not on my watch your not."

"Sawyer," Zoey said out of the blue.

"Yeah?" Sawyer asked focusing his eyes on Zoey.

"I um…forget it."

Sawyer gave her a half-smile, "Okay, if you change your mind let me know."

"Hey Charlie," Dana said kissing him.

Charlie pounded his fists onto the pinball machine. "Damn! I was so close to the high score!"

Dana shifted her purse on her shoulder, "I see that."

Charlie turned away from the machine and gave Dana his complete attention. "So what's up baby?"

Dana glanced towards the door where Logan was stepping in with some bleached blonde bimbo. She crossed her arms.

"What?" Charlie started to turn around.

Dana's eyes widened. She couldn't let Charlie see how jealous she was of Logan. With lightning fast speed, Dana placed her hands on the sides of Charlie's face and pulled him into a kiss.

Charlie smiled, "What was that for?"

Dana shrugged, "I'm making up for lost time."

Charlie pulled Dana closer, "Well we should do that more often."

Dana glanced over at Logan once more, "Charlie, I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything."

"I need you to meet me at gym today. I have a plan."

"A plan, who does it involve?"

"Logan," Dana said.

Charlie nodded with a wicked smile, "Done."


	10. Hot Girls and Cold Boys

Chapter 10- Hot Girls and Cold Boys

Sawyer wrapped his arm around Zoey.

Zoey looked back at him, "Whatcha doing Sawyer?"

"Protecting you from any crazy homeless people that might want to steal your purse."

Zoey tilted her head backwards and laughed. Her head rested against Sawyer's arm, and she reached for his hand with hers. "We look like we're dating."

"Is that a sin?" Sawyer said with an easy smile.

"Well we're not." Zoey said letting go of Sawyer's hand.

Sawyer shrugged, "Well who cares what people think right, Do you care?"

Zoey shook her head. "No,"

Sawyer leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Zoey's, "Then let people think what they want to."

Zoey felt her cheeks blush.

"Hey what about this place?" Sawyer asked pointing to Surf and Tame.

"Don't apply there," Zoey advised.

"Why not?" Sawyer asked taking his arm from around Zoey.

"Um…because,"

"Did Chase apply there?" Sawyer asked.

Zoey shook her head, "No…"

"Zoey…" Sawyer said in disbelief.

"What?" Zoey said flipping her hair off of her shoulder and looking down.

Sawyer placed his hands on Zoey's shoulders, "You are such a bad liar."

"I must have got that trait from you…Compton Boy,"

Sawyer grinned, "Well, I am going to apply there. I know more about surfing than Chase."

Zoey bit her lip, "But there is a million other surfing shops down the boardwalk."

"I want to work here."

Zoey sighed, "Fine, go ahead and apply."

"I appreciate your permission." Sawyer said.

Zoey sat down and leaned forward, resting her arms against her legs.

"I'll be right out."

Zoey nodded, "Okay,"

She watched Sawyer disappear inside. What was she doing? Maybe Dana was right, Zoey was playing both Chase and Sawyer. It wasn't intentional, it just kind of happened that way.

"Oy vey," Zoey whispered placing her hand to her forehead. Each day it was getting harder and harder to deny feelings for both Chase and Sawyer. They were both cute, and sweet, and she was head over heels for them both.

Zoey sat up and tilted her head backwards. What she needed to do was become a nun…well maybe not. Zoey glanced inside where Sawyer was busy talking to the manager. She could see that Sawyer was confident, and positive that he was going to get the job.

Ten minutes later Sawyer stepped out of Surf and Tame with a wide smile.

Zoey stood up, "Well how did it go?"

Sawyer raised his chin proudly, "Well Sunshine your looking at a new employee."

"Oh wow! Sawyer that's great!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Isn't it though," Sawyer said.

Zoey was really happy for Sawyer but how come he got hired on the spot and Chase had to wait for a call?

"And guess what else."

"What?" Zoey asked.

"Surf and Tame has an annual surfing competition every month and guess who will be participating."

"You?" Zoey said with wide eyes.

"Yeah,"

"Oh wow, Sawyer that's great."

Sawyer dusted some imaginary dust off of his shirt, "You know why I got the job?"

"Why,"

"Because I had my good luck charm with me." Sawyer reached in his pocket for an eraser and then held up it up.

Zoey stared back at Sawyer amused, "That's your good luck charm?"

Sawyer shook his head, "No," He tossed the eraser carelessly on the sand a couple of yards away.

Zoey turned around to look at the deserted eraser on the sand and then turned back to Sawyer in confusion. "So if that's not your good luck charm then what is it."

"Sunshine."

Zoey looked up at the sun, and then back at Sawyer in confusion, "The sun?" She placed her hand against Sawyer's forehead, "Sawyer, I'm starting to worry about you, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Sawyer teased mimicking Zoey's southern accent. He reached for her hand and brought it to his heart, "Sunshine, is my new nickname for you."

Zoey smiled, and then stared down at Sawyer's hand on hers. He was making it so hard for her to get over him.

"You're my good luck charm."

"Why?" Zoey asked.

Sawyer let go of Zoey's hand, "Good things happen when I am around you. Now I am going to stop in the risk of sounding corny."

Zoey bit her lip in order to cover the cheesy smile that was begging to come out.

"I have an idea, how do you feel about being scared?"

Zoey's eyes widened, "As in ghost scary?"

Sawyer grinned, "I wish I had a camera for that look on your face."

Zoey looked down embarrassed, "I am such a baby, when it comes to scary things."

"Well you got me to protect you, c'mon!" Sawyer grabbed Zoey's hand and dragged her down the boardwalk.

Zoey grabbed Sawyer's hand tighter. She had no idea where he was leading her, but she was going to follow him regardless.

Nicole looked around the gymnasium in fear. Today was dodgeball day. She hated dodgeball. Nicole bit her lip nervously. Although she didn't have asthma she felt as if she needed an inhaler. Nicole's eyes darted towards Ginger Hanley, the tallest girl in their P.E. class. Nicole winced, Ginger was staring at her with an evil glint in her eye, and a drip of drool dribbling down her chin.

Eww. Nicole thought.

Ginger pointed at her. "I always go after the scared ones first. You win Nicole."

"Spare me. I am not good at this game, I'll be your friend." Nicole begged.

Ginger shook her head, "Sucking up doesn't work with me. Your first."

"No way," Nicole placed her hands to her stomach and walked over to the gym teacher.

"Um…can I go to the nurse?"

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

Nicole doubled over and patted her stomach, "Headache,"

The gym teacher stared back at Nicole oddly, "Then why are you patting your stomach? Shouldn't you be…"

"She has a bad case of gas." Jack filled in.

Nicole gasped and turned to Jack, "I so do not!"

Jack shook his head, and tried to signal for Nicole to go with it.

Nicole sighed, and brought her hands to her head. "Oww, it hurts."

"Something fishy is going on here," He then turned to Jack, "And may I ask what is wrong with you."

Jack placed his hand to his stomach, "Dodgeball is too active for me. I have asthma…"

"Oh come on. It's not that bad."

Jack adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "It's terrifying."

The gym teacher nodded, "Fine, I want a note from the nurse from you both next class. And next class is the mile, so don't think your getting out of that."

"Oww," Nicole complained thinking about the mile.

Together Nicole and Jack walked out of the PCA activities center.

"You have asthma?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah,"

"I would have never guessed." Nicole said patting him on the shoulder.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Usually you can't."

"Ohh, well that's good I guess."

"Are you really going to the nurse?" Jack asked.

Nicole shook her head, "No, I am going to get something to eat, and then go to the nurse to get a slip. Do you want to come with me?"

Jack nodded eagerly, "Sure,"

Nicole smiled back at him, "Cool,"

Quinn watched a couple as they kissed. She leaned forward and started to write notes. When Jack asked her to kiss for the first time, she didn't want to be bad. Quinn adjusted her glasses, Hmm…they seem to be eating each others lips. Is that how you kiss?

The couple stopped and turned to Quinn, "Hey weirdo, do you mind?"

Quinn slipped them five dollars, "You are part of an experiment…continue please."

The guy raised an eyebrow, and then turned back to his girlfriend. She snatched the five dollars from him, "Remember you owe me for lunch, well that takes care of that."

As the couple started to make-out once more Quinn watched as Nicole and Jack started to make their way down the stairs. Quinn sat up. Jack looked so handsome in his overalls. She stood up, and walked over to them

"Hey Quinn," Nicole said.

Quinn ignored Nicole, "Hi Jack,"

"Hey," He said shielding the sun from his eyes.

"Where are you guys headed to?" Quinn asked.

"The cafeteria," Nicole answered.

"Are you going there too Jack?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, do you want to come?"

Quinn smiled, "Of course, thanks for the invite."

Nicole grinned. She was sensing some crush vibes coming from Quinn. Get it Quinn, she was in love with something besides science. Yay. "You guys go ahead, I'm going to go…and see if Sawyer is skating by the library."

Jack scowled.

"Bye Nicole," Quinn said inching closer to Jack.

Nicole waved and headed off.

"Would you like some baby food?" Quinn asked.

Jack stared back at Quinn shocked.

Quinn bit her lip. Oh No, she had said something wrong. She had to remember not everyone shared her love for smashed carrots and baby applesauce. "I…I…"

"Do you have some? I love baby food." Jack looked around and then adjusted his glasses.

Quinn's eyes widened. She wasn't letting him go now.

Jack smiled back at her sheepishly, "I can't believe I told you that."

"No, it's okay," Quinn said placing her hand against her heart.

Jack glanced after Nicole. He sighed, Who was Sawyer?

"I officially quit my job!" Chase boasted.

Michael gave Chase a hi-five, "Yes! You are back in business, so where is Zoey?"

Chase shrugged, "I don't know. I stopped by her dorm but no one was there. I guess I am going to have to go to surf and tame by myself."

"I would go, but I'm helping Skyler on her project later today."

"I see , Mr. ladies man." Chase said with a smile.

"What can I say, since I sprayed on a little bit of Quinn's love potion ladies can't keep their hands off of me."

Chase smiled, "I wouldn't want that, I only want one girl…"

"And she is obviously digging you…hero." Michael added.

Chase nodded. He looked down at his taco salad and tried to remember Zoey kissing him. First she kissed his bruised eye and then his cheek. If only she had kissed his lips.

"What are you thinking about? That face you got on is disturbing."

Chase snapped out of it, "I was just thinking about starting my job at Surf and Tame. Hey after you study with Skyler do you want to go to the gym?"

"I go everyday."

"You do?" Chase asked confused.

Michael nodded, "Yes, but you are always busy with Zoey so you never notice."

"Hey guys," Skyler said.

Michael looked back at Chase with a smile, and then looked back at Skyler. "Hi,"

"Can I sit here?"

Michael nodded.

"Thanks," Skyler sat down her tray. "Guess what Michael,"

"What?" Michael asked taking a bite if his apple.

"You have made PCA's hot 25 list." Skyler said.

"Huh? What is that." Michael asked.

Skyler smiled at him adoringly, "Every semester the most popular girls get together and devise a list of the 25 hottest guys at PCA, If I remember correctly you are #25, your hot property now."

Chase placed his milk carton down and gave Michael a nod of approval.

Michael was feeling pretty good about himself.

"That explains why all those girls were trying to attack you this morning." Skyler said crossing her legs.

Michael smiled, "How do you get on that list?"

"Votes,"

"Was I on that list?" Chase asked leaning forward.

Skyler stared back at him oddly, "What was your name again?"

"Um…Chase," He said slowly.

"Not that I remember, but Logan…uggh, and Sawyer was also on the list."

"Where is this list?" Chase asked.

"In the girls bathroom, for all the girls to see."

Chase's eyes widened. If Zoey saw Sawyer and Logan's name on the hot 25 list then that might influence her to crush more on them. Chase balled his fists. That wasn't going to happen. Since girls first came to PCA, he had a crush on Zoey, and he wasn't going to lose her now.

"Congratulations," Skyler said patting Michael on the back.

"Um…thanks," Michael said smiling back at her.

Skyler beamed back at him, "You deserve it."

Chase frowned. He was happy for Michael, but what about him? Was he destined to fly under the radar forever? One thing was sure he had to somehow add his name to the list. Nicole…no she would probably slip it to Zoey, and definitely not Dana. Chase sighed, How was he going to change it?

He had dressed in drag once, but he wasn't sure if he was willing to go that far. Maybe he was crazy, for getting all worked up over a stupid list. Or maybe not, Zoey would definitely pay attention to that and talk about it with Nicole and Dana. He was going to have to go in and change things himself.

"Hey you guys, I have to go." Chase said.

Skyler waved and Michael extended his hand.

"See ya," Chase said.

"We'll talk to Walsh…about the thing tomorrow." Michael replied.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, of course."

As he walked away he reached for his cell phone to call Boyd from Surf and Tame. Hopefully, Boyd would understand if he couldn't make it down to the beach today.

Chase dialed in the number and Boyd picked up a couple of seconds later.

"Surf and Tame, this is Boyd speaking."

"Hey Boyd, this is Chase…something came up and I am not going to be able to make it to the shop today."

"That's fine. Do you want to know your position?"

"Yeah," Chase said with a smile. He was going to be working at the cash register, and greeting customers.

"You are going to lure customers in, and our success depends on you."

Chase grinned. He must've left a great impression on Boyd because it sounded like he was offering Chase the next best job there.

"Your going to be our mascot! Salty Seagull!"

Chase's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. He stopped dead in his tracks and struggled to digest the information Boyd had just given him. He was hired as the mascot! Salty Seagull! Was the whole world out to get him, and decrease his chances with Zoey!

"Is that good?" Boyd asked.

Chase looked down sadly, "Yeah, peachy."

Dana bit her lip nervously as she waited for Charlie to come out of the boys locker room with Logan's clothes. She crossed her arms impatiently and then tapped her flat heels onto the floor. "Hurry up Charlie," she whispered.

"Got em" Charlie said running out of the locker room.

Dana smiled satisfied. "Thanks,"

"Your welcome,"

"Is Logan the only one guy in there?" Dana asked curiously.

Charlie nodded, "And just how you expected he is in the showers."

Dana nodded, "Perfect,"

"Tell me when to pull the fire alarm."

Dana felt a slight bit of regret, but at the same time she wanted to make him pay so bad. She walked over to a trash can and opened it to toss Logan's clothes in, but then paused. She didn't want him to hate her afterwards…she just wanted to get even. Instead of throwing his clothes in the trashcan she threw it behind.

"What are you doing? Throw pretty boys clothes in the trash." Charlie growled.

Dana watched in horror as Charlie attempted to throw Logan's clothes in the trash. She grabbed his wrist.

"I said No,"

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Dana?"

"No Charlie," Dana advised.

Charlie ignored her and threw Logan's shirt in the trash and his pants behind the trash. "Or we could compromise, get ready to run, I'm about to pull the alarm."

Dana looked down at the trash angrily. She wanted to whack Charlie upside the head, but she was going to let it slide.

Charlie leaned forward to kiss Dana, "Welcome to the dark side,"

Dana pushed away, "Are you trying to get us caught? Hurry up and pull the damn thing."

"As you wish master, as you wish." Charlie walked over to the fire alarm.

Dana looked around cautiously. "Pull it now!"

"Die, Die, Die," Zoey said in concern as she read the name of the place Sawyer was trying to take her.

"What it looks like fun. You have never been in a fun house before?" Sawyer asked.

Zoey looked up at the dingy curtains on the second floor nervously, "I have, but I am such a scardey cat."

"You'll be safe with me,"

Zoey winced as she saw the curtain move and then close, "You keep on saying that but how do I know that you will protect me when Jason tries to cut us up with his chain saw."

"I got you," Sawyer said confidently. He reached for Zoey's hand and led her towards the entrance.

Zoey's legs were uncontrollably shaking. She was so scared!

Sawyer squeezed her hand tighter, "Have a little more faith in me,"

Zoey pouted, "I want to, but I don't like to be scared."

"Look at me,"

Zoey looked down.

Sawyer placed his hand under Zoey's chin. "Look in my eyes."

Zoey stared back at his eyes. He was trapping her! With those eyes of his he could convince her to do anything. Even jump off a cliff…well not unless he was jumping too, and there was a chance they would both survive.

"Yes," Zoey said dreamily.

"I got you," He whispered.

"You promise me that I will come out of there alive?"

"Zoey, the people in there are trained actors that aren't allowed to touch you, and even if they tried I would lay some Taekwondo on their asses."

Zoey grinned, "You are a jack of all trades you know that…what don't you do?"

Sawyer shrugged, "I don't know, now let's go."

Zoey paused, "Sawyer…"

"Do you want me to carry you?" Sawyer bent down. "Get on my back,"

Zoey playfully pushed Sawyer, "And slow you down when Michael Myers tries to strangle us with his supernatural grip? No Sawyer, I'll pass."

Sawyer grinned, "Okay,"

Zoey reached for his hand. "But I'm going to stay on you like white on rice,"

"I would have it no other way," Sawyer said paying the guy behind the counter and then guiding Zoey into the dark tunnel.

Zoey looked around in fear. A piercing scream came from the rafts. Zoey gasped and buried her face in Sawyer's shirt. Sawyer wrapped his arm around her.

Zoey tried to ignore the scent of Sawyer's cologne, but it was hard. Sawyer squeezed Zoey's shoulder tighter.

Zoey's eyes widened as she heard a chainsaw in the background. Oh No! what was that.

Sawyer placed his hands against Zoey's head and brought her hair to cover her eyes. "Believe me you don't want to see this."

Zoey started to breathe heavier. The chainsaw noise was coming closer.

"I think we…"

Zoey pulled away from Sawyer and screamed in terror when she saw the "dead bodies" that covered the floor. They were supposed to be fake, but they looked real. A shadow appeared in the corner.

"Sawyer run!" Zoey screamed.

Sawyer was enjoying the fun house but he decided to run for Zoey. The shadow jumped out, and chased after them.

5 minutes later Zoey leaned against the wall struggling to catch her breath.

"That was a sorry excuse for a fun house," Sawyer replied.

Zoey placed her hand to her rapidly beating heart, "Well it scared me to death."

"We're out now, its okay." Sawyer said with a laugh. He looked around and then gasped.

Zoey placed her hand down to her side, "What's wrong?"

"I see our principal, what? Why isn't he in school."

Zoey gasped, "No way,"

Sawyer turned towards Zoey, keeping his back towards the principal and blocking Zoey. "We can't let him see us."

"So let's go!" Zoey said with wide eyes.

"We can't just go, I think he saw us." Sawyer bit his lip.

"Well what are we going to do?"

"Prevent him from coming over here." Sawyer pulled Zoey closer, "You got to trust me,"

"Okay…" Zoey hesitated.

"I am going to kiss you."

"Sawyer,"

"If he sees me kissing you then he won't be able to see our faces, and also why would he interrupt us."

"But I thought you said he already saw us," Zoey said looking down at Sawyer's lips, and then back at his eyes.

"I think he saw us, I don't know for sure." Sawyer cupped Zoey's chin in his hand.

Zoey felt as if she was completely in Sawyer's control. She was struggling to breathe, because she seemed to forget how.

"Is that okay with you?" He asked.

Zoey simply nodded. She didn't hear what he said, she just saw his mouth moving. Sawyer leaned forward. Zoey started to close her eyes.

Chase looked around the hallway. What was he doing? Had he lost his mind. Chase took a deep breath, and looked around the deserted hallways. He was going to do this. Chase opened the girls bathroom door and then stepped back when he heard footsteps quickly approaching. Chase stepped back and watched in shock as Logan ran down the hallway towards him. He was naked.

Chase gasped.

Logan covered himself, "Don't look at me,"

Chase looked away, and then shook his head. What? What just happened. Chase placed his hand against his swollen eye, maybe his purple eye was distorting his vision. Chase turned back around and watched as Logan opened the doors and stepped out. No, Logan was really naked.

Chase scowled. He didn't have time to worry about that, he had a list to tamper with. Chase quickly pulled the marker out of his pocket and headed into the bathroom. He looked around the girls bathroom in disbelief. They had nice carpeting, and chairs…how come the boys bathroom didn't have all that. Chase opened the first stall, nothing, he then opened the second. "Eureka," Chase whispered.

He quickly uncapped the marker. "Now let's see who is on this list. Sawyer is first!" Chase sighed.

Chase went down to number 11. "Vincent Marshall! He's not even hot! What about me,"

Chase crossed out Vincent's name and then wrote his. A small smile formed on his face. If the girls suspected someone added his name, he would be the last one they would suspect. Chase capped the marker and tossed it back in his pocket. Now he had to get out of there! He cautiously walked towards the door, cracked it open, and peered outside. Everything was clear. Chase stepped out, and quickly tried to make his escape.

"Excuse me young man?"

Chase turned around with fear, "Ye…Yes?"

"Didn't you hear the fire alarm go off, why are you still in the building, and even more important why were you in the ladies restroom?"

Chase felt like a helpless mouse in a trap. Beads of sweat started to fall down his face. He had to remain calm, how much trouble could he get in for changing a Hot 25 list?

"Answer my question. We have reason to believe the fire alarm was pulled, and likes that's not bad enough someone also set off the sprinklers in the boys locker room."

"I didn't…" Chase started.

The teacher narrowed her eyes at Chase, "Tell it to the assistant principal, because your coming to the office with me."

"No, I think you have a mis…"

The teacher raised her hand, "Tell him you story, and we'll see if he believes you."

Nicole ran over to Jack and Quinn.

Jack smiled up at her, "Hey,"

"More baby food?" Quinn asked motioning her can towards Jack.

Jack smiled at Quinn, "No, I'm fine thanks for sharing your portions with me."

Quinn nodded adoringly, "Of course,"

Nicole looked down at the baby food between Quinn and Jack oddly. "Jack, we have to get to the nurses office! I saw our gym teacher heading in that direction."

Jack stood up, "Are you serious."

"I think so," Nicole said with wide eyes.

Quinn scowled, "Will I ever see you again Jack?"

"We live in the same dorm," Jack said.

Quinn nodded, "Your right, would you like the rest of this can of llama beans and string beans for the road?"

"No thanks, c'mon Nicole!"

Nicole turned around to run but she ran into a table. She laughed embarrassed and then followed after Jack.

Quinn sighed, "Maybe it's time for a change."

"So do you like Quinn?" Nicole asked running out of the PCA cafeteria.

Jack started to wheeze.

Nicole stopped, "Are you okay?"

Jack nodded, "I just need my inhaler."

"Where is it?" Nicole asked reaching in Jack's bookbag.

"No, don't go in there!" Jack yelled.

Nicole pulled back, "Oh, okay."

Jack looked back at Nicole apologetically as he fished his inhaler out of his bookbag. He took the medication and then placed it back.

"Are you okay now?" She asked.

"Nicole, Jack, why aren't you at the nurse's office?" The gym teacher asked crossing his arms.

"Um…because we…um, we got hungry on the way?" Nicole said weakly.

He shook his head, "Both of you come with me to the office, I am writing you both referrals for skipping class."

Nicole's face dropped. "A referral!"

Jack looked down. There goes his perfect record.

"Follow me, both of you."

Nicole pouted. She wanted to cry, but this gym teacher was so mean he would probably laugh in her face.

"Well at least we are in it together," Jack said encouragingly.

Nicole looked down. She would rather get a referral with Sawyer. Speaking of Sawyer where was he? Probably not getting in as much trouble as she was in now.

Sawyer was so close that Zoey could feel his breath on her face.

At the last minute she turned her face, Sawyer's lips graced half of her mouth.

Sawyer stared back at her first in confusion, and then in hurt.

"Sawyer, I'm sorry."

Sawyer shrugged, "It's okay, I just…wanted to prevent us from getting caught."

"Excuse me, shouldn't you two be in school?" The principal asked coming from behind Sawyer.

Sawyer's eyes widened. He started to shake his head as he looked at Zoey.

Zoey stared back at Sawyer in fear.

"Run," Sawyer mouthed.

Before Zoey could react, Sawyer grabbed her hand and started to run.

Oh mi god! Oh mi god! Zoey thought as she ran after Sawyer. What were they doing! Running away from an authority figure. Sawyer dodged around the corner and Zoey followed after him.

"That was cool," Sawyer said with a laugh.

"No Sawyer it wasn't. We're fugitives…we just ran away from the principal of PCA, if we didn't look guilty before, we definitely do now." Zoey pushed her hair out of her face and collapsed against the wall. "No matter where I go trouble seems to be following me these days."

"Do you think it is because of me?" Sawyer asked.

"No," Zoey said quickly.

"Yeah, I get it because I'm not Chase." Sawyer looked away.

Zoey tilted her head against the brick wall, "Sawyer…"

"Zoey, I like you a lot, and I just want to know whether I am wasting my time or not."

Zoey looked away.

Sawyer stepped closer, "It's going to be hard to just be your friend, but if you just want to be with Chase then I…"

Zoey stood on her tippetoes to kiss Sawyer on the cheek.

"What does that mean?" He asked softly.

Before Zoey could answer the principal walked around the corner.

Zoey turned to him in surprise.

"I thought you two would be smart enough to run a little farther…but I guess not. Both of you are skipping class right now, although I am out of jurisdiction at this moment I will be writing you both up."

Zoey closed her eyes, and placed her hand to her forehead.

Sawyer clenched his jaw, and looked down at Zoey.

Dana watched as Mr. Walsh gave Logan a towel.

A couple of girls were staring at Logan in amazement. Dana smiled. She had got Logan back. Now he would feel her pain.

Dana crossed her arms and walked towards the door.

"Logan, do you realize your facing expulsion from PCA, nudity is not tolerated."

"My clothes they were gone, and the sprinklers went off, so I thought there was a fire." Logan explained.

"Your going to have to talk to the assistant principal, but you still have committed a serious offense and it is very likely that you will be taken action against."

Dana scowled. Logan looked really bothered. She snapped out of it. Good. He deserved to get expelled. But if he got expelled she would never see him again.

"Come with me Logan," Mr. Walsh said leading Logan back into the school.

Dana stared back at Logan in worry.

Logan turned around to look at her, and then looked away embarrassed.

Dana looked down at the grass under her feet. Logan couldn't get expelled, because she was in love with him. She sighed. She had to turn herself in.


	11. Playing with Fire, Part 1

Chapter 11- Playing with Fire, Part 1

Dana turned over on her side, and pulled her hair off of her shoulders, so her back could have complete access to the sun.

Zoey stopped typing on her laptop and looked back at Dana, "Dana, are you the least bit phased that we got Saturday school?"

Dana crossed her arms, and rested her head on top. "I don't care, as long as I'm not expelled."

Zoey focused back on her laptop and started to write a response to an e-mail someone sent to her. "So why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Dana said reaching for the suntan lotion.

"You know, have Charlie set off the fire alarms, and set a lighter to the sprinklers in the boys locker room." Zoey responded.

"Because I wanted to get back at Logan for being such an asshole."

Zoey nodded, "Well it looks like you didn't get him back enough."

Dana sat up, "What do you mean?"

Zoey glanced over towards the lawn where Logan, Sawyer, and another guy were playing Frisbee. Logan laughed and then threw the Frisbee towards Sawyer.

Dana scowled, "I think I got him enough."

"Why didn't you turn Charlie in?" Zoey said.

Dana sighed, "Because if Charlie gets one more mark on his record then he will be expelled."

"Out of PCA?" Zoey asked.

"No, off the island," Dana said rolling her eyes.

Zoey scowled, "Well sorry,"

Dana waved her hand, "Shh, I have to get my tan. Since I am going to be cooped inside all day on Saturday."

Zoey glanced towards Sawyer and Logan playing Frisbee once more. "Dana,"

"Yes," Dana asked slightly irritated.

"Who do you think is cuter Sawyer or Chase?"

Dana sat up, "I knew it!"

Zoey scowled, "Knew what? What are you talking about."

"You have a crush on them both."

"No, I was just asking a general question."

Dana stared back at Zoey in disbelief, "Well, I honestly thank Sawyer is hotter, but Chase is cute to. Are you trying to make a decision?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Zoey said closing her laptop.

"Zoey, your going to have to face your feelings eventually."

"I still have no idea what you are taking about." Zoey grabbed her towel and placed it on top of her closed laptop. "We'll talk later."

Dana sat up, "And where are you going?"

"To plan the upcoming PCA fashion show with Chase,"

"Make sure you take care of that eye of his…maybe some kisses might do."

Zoey sighed, "Bye Dana,"

"Bye,"

(Break)

Logan tossed the Frisbee at Sawyer.

Sawyer caught the Frisbee in mid air. "So what is this I hear about you streaking the school?"

"Damn, word travels quick." Logan said catching the Frisbee.

"So what happened?" Sawyer asked pulling off his shirt.

"Who are you trying to show off for?" Logan said. "Last time I checked your girl Zoey wasn't around."

Sawyer shrugged, "But there is other girls around."

Logan looked around and then smiled. "Yeah, I guess your right."

Logan placed down the Frisbee and pulled off his shirt as well. "So what's the deal between you and Zoey."

Sawyer stretched out his arms in front of him, "What's the deal between you and Dana."

"Answer my question first." Logan replied.

"I like her, but I have a feeling she likes to play games."

"Zoey Brooks," Logan asked in disbelief.

Sawyer nodded, "She likes me, but she likes Chase too,"

Logan sighed, "Chase is cool, but if you wanted Zoey you could have her. You need to pick up your game man."

"Well, Mr. Hot Shot, I don't exactly see Dana drooling over you,"

"Dana is different from Zoey. Dana is hard-headed, and spoiled, I've been giving her too much attention lately."

Sawyer crossed his arms, "Oh really?"

Logan nodded, "I don't have to chase girls, they chase after me. So from now on I am not chasing after her."

"So what are you going to do?" Sawyer asked.

"I'm going to let Dana chase after me." Logan boasted.

(Break)

"Zoey can I talk to you for a second?" Nicole asked.

Zoey nodded, "Sure, what's up?"

Nicole swung her legs over the top bunk and then got ready to jump, she paused and then decided to take the ladder. "What is going on between you and Sawyer?"

Zoey's initial reaction was one of shock, but she quickly masked it. "Sawyer? Oh, he is just my friend."

Nicole smiled, "You don't like him?"

"No," Zoey lied.

Zoey sat down in her computer chair and passed Nicole a sunny smile.

Nicole leaned forward to hug Zoey, "I knew you wouldn't do that to me."

Zoey looked down sadly and then hugged Nicole back. "Of course I wouldn't."

Nicole leaned away, "I made a new friend."

"Did you!" Zoey said a little too interested.

Nicole nodded, "His name is Jack, and what is so cute is Quinn has a crush in him."

"Quinn?" Zoey said in surprise.

Nicole nodded and rubbed her hands together, "Isn't it juicy?"

Zoey shrugged, "I guess,"

Nicole stared up thoughtfully at the ceiling. "I think I am going to do something fun tonight."

"Cool," Zoey said still thinking about how she lied to Nicole.

"Aren't you going to ask me what do I have in mind?"

"What Nicole?" Zoey asked staring at Nicole's "Sawyer screensaver"

"I am going to set up a surprise dinner for Quinn and Jack."

"Sounds like fun," Zoey said somewhat aloof.

"I know," Nicole grabbed her book bag. "I think that they would be so cute together."

"That's really nice of you to help them out Nicole,"

Nicole opened the door, "I see it this way, I would love if someone set me up with Sawyer, so why not help out where I can."

Zoey felt so guilty. What was she doing? She couldn't be with Sawyer. And she was going to have to break it to him tonight.

"Zoey," Chase said stepping in after Nicole.

"Hey you," Zoey said as warmly as she could muster.

"I was waiting for you, I thought you might have forgotten."

Zoey shook her head, "No, I couldn't forget you. How is your eye?" She leaned forward and examined Chase's eye.

"Big Purple has seen better days. I think today has to be the worst day of my life,"

Zoey sighed, "I can't believe we both got Saturday school."

"I know, guess what I heard back from Surf and Tame," Chase said.

"Oh, are you going to be up front, greeting customers, and flashing them your confident smile."

"I'll be greeting customers alright, but not how you think."

"Oh?" Zoey said surprised.

"I'm going to be the mascot…Salty Seagull."

"No," Zoey replied in disbelief.

"Yeah, I swear my life is a comedy."

"You don't deserve to be the mascot…I don't think you should work there."

"I don't have a choice, I already quit my job at the cafeteria." Chase said.

Zoey sighed, "Well, you'll be a cute mascot…if that helps."

Chase sighed, "Beak and all."

Zoey shrugged. "Well I hear the hot 25 list is hiring."

Chase looked down embarrassed, "You heard about that huh?"

"I heard your on it."

Chase smiled. Zoey had no idea that he added himself onto the list. Awesome. "Who would of thought, right."

"I'm not surprised." Zoey said. She opened her draw and pulled out a list of ideas for the PCA fashion show. "Okay, I am going to inform you on the PCA fashion show."

"Okay," Chase said sprawling out on the floor.

"The PCA fashion show is a fundraiser event for cancer research, the theme is Beach Day in the Shade, and mostly swimsuits will be modeled."

Chase nodded, "Okay, so what are we organizing."

"Who will be modeling with who, and who will wear what." Zoey said sitting down on the floor next to Chase.

Chase smiled, "Okay, I'll wear the speedos."

"Eww," Zoey teased pushing Chase.

Chase blushed, "I was just kidding,"

Zoey playfully pushed him again.

"You flirt a lot," Chase said.

Zoey's smiled faded, She couldn't believe Chase just said that.

"I was kidding, ha ha," Chase joked.

Zoey gave him a small smile. He was right.

Chase focused back on the paper, "So where were we."

(Break)

Nicole tapped on Jack's door.

He opened the door, and then beamed back at Nicole.

"Hi," Nicole said.

"Hey," Jack placed down the art brush in his hand, and opened the door wider for Nicole to come in.

"Wow," Nicole said in amazement as she surveyed the watercolor paintings, and still life art drawings that covered Jack's walls. "They are so pretty. Jack you have to teach me how to color like that!"

"It's actually painting. I can show you how to sometime if you want."

"I would love that," Nicole responded.

"Want me to show you now?"

"Not now, I don't want to mess up my clothes. But I stopped by to ask you if you wanted to go on a blind date."

"Yeah," Jack said.

Nicole smiled, "Yay,"

Jack thought it was so cute how she did that. "So should I get ready now?"

"Um…I'll pick you up, when it's time." Nicole walked towards the door, and then paused. She turned back around to Jack, and then took off his glasses.

Jack was blind as a bat. So he squinted in order to see Nicole clearer.

Nicole pushed back his sandy brown hair. "You have really pretty eyes."

Jack sighed, "Thanks,"

"I've never seen eyes so blue, wellerz, I got to bounce," Nicole turned around and…whack, went slamming into the door.

"Oww," Nicole rubbed her head, "I am such a mess,"

"Aren't we all…" Jack's cell phone vibrated on his desk loudly. "Hold on one second Nicole," Jack ran towards his phone.

"Hello?" He answered eagerly.

Nicole crossed her arms and looked around the room in amazement. Her eyes rested on a painting of a beautiful woman. Nicole stepped closer to the painting. In black marker the painting was inscribed, the love of my life. Nicole tilted her head to the side, Who was this woman.

"I have to be there, you have to come and get me." Jack said with a raised voice.

Nicole turned to him in surprise. Jack was always so quiet, but now he was loud and frantic. Nicole's eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes, What was wrong with Jack.

(Break)

"Young, sassy, and fresh," Quinn whispered to herself as she leafed through the magazine.

A salesperson approached her, "Can I help you?"

Quinn tossed down the magazine down like it was a snake. "I'm not looking at that magazine. I was looking for um…hydrogen peroxide, I have a really nasty cut on my knee do you want to see,"

The salesperson's eyes widened, "No, I um…that's okay."

Quinn watched in surprise as the salesperson quickly walked away. She then looked around cautiously as she picked back up the magazine. Quinn turned back to the article, "25 sure fire ways to make your honey all yours."

Quinn smiled to herself, "I believe I am in business,"

She looked around for cameras and then ripped out the page. No way was she going to be caught with Young, sassy, and fresh in her dorm. Quinn shook her head, there wouldn't be a place for it amongst the science magazines.

The first way to catch a guys attention was a new look.

Quinn walked over to the hair dye section. She bit her lip. Did she really want to do this? Quinn closed her eyes, and imagined feeding Jack tuna on a beach surrounded by turtles. Yes, she did want to do this! Quinn picked up the box, and walked towards the cash register.

"Hi,"

Quinn smiled and placed down the box of hair dye, "How do I use that?"

"The directions are on the back," The salesperson said. He picked up the box and then started to read the directions, "Um…mix the stuff together…"

Quinn took the box, "Let me see, um…I think I can make this myself."

The guy stared back at her oddly.

Quinn lowered her glasses over her eyes. "I am a scientist, I could whip this up in a jiffy free of charge."

"Is that legal?"

Quinn frowned, "No, well, I must find the ingredients so I can make my own shampoo/color dye." Quinn reached for a piece of paper and a pencil and then started to write down the ingredients.

(Break)

"So, I think that's it." Zoey said relieved.

"Yeah," Chase stood up and stretched.

"Your eye is starting to look better." Zoey replied.

"So I don't look like Cousin It anymore?"

"No, who said you did?"

Chase laughed, "I made some kid cry earlier. I was scary enough to make him throw his ice cream at me."

Zoey giggled, "No way,"

"I swear," Chase said.

Zoey got up from her computer and walked over to her bed. "I want to go to sleep, but then again I know I won't be able to,"

"So don't." Chase stood up.

"What do you want to do then?" Zoey asked sitting up as well.

"Did you eat yet?"

Zoey shook her head, "Between receiving Saturday school, and everything else that happened today, I didn't really get a chance."

"Well how about we unwind." Chase suggested.

"How?" Zoey asked sitting up.

"Well, I always wanted to take a midnight swim at the pond and have dinner."

Zoey smiled, "We have classes tomorrow,"

"Well, with everything that happened today I don't see myself going to sleep early, and besides I have a lot of tension I need to release."

"In your eye?" Zoey teased.

Chase laughed, "Well, well, well, aren't you a funny girl today."

Zoey stood up, "I try, so go ahead and get dressed. I'll meet you at the pond."

Chase smiled, "Cool,"

"Oh, and Chase…"

"Yes, Zoey?"

"What's for dinner?"

Chase winked back at her, "My specialty PB&J sandwiches,"

"Scrumptious," Zoey added with a smile.

"I'll see you there." Chase opened the door and headed out.

Zoey tilted her head to the side as she looked after him. Maybe everything was going to be alright?

Zoey pulled off her shirt, and reached for the Surf and Tame bag with the swimsuit she had bought the other day. She was definitely going to put this swimsuit to use, after all the events that happened on the same day she got it. Zoey smiled to herself, it was a wonder the homeless guy didn't take that too.

Someone knocked at the door.

Zoey quickly put back on her shirt and answered the door. Sawyer stood at the door staring back at her with a seductive smile.

"Hey Sawyer," She said nervously.

"Hey, I need to talk to you."

Zoey nodded, "Okay,"

Sawyer stepped in and closed the door behind him. "I brought you something."

Sawyer reached behind his back and handed Zoey a bouquet of magnolias.

Zoey gasped, "Oh mi gosh! I love magnolias."

Sawyer shrugged, "I know,"

Zoey brought the flowers to her nose, and closed her eyes as she inhaled their sweet frangrance. "Sawyer, why did you do this,"

Sawyer looked around, "There is no cameras in here right?"

"Well I certaintly hope not!" Zoey teased.

Sawyer placed his hands in his pockets and then flashed Zoey a charming smile. "I'm a romantic at heart, don't you go repeating that."

"I won't, swear," Zoey responded quietly.

Sawyer nodded, "I just wanted to finish our conversation before we are condemned to Saturday school."

"What conversation is that?" Zoey asked sniffing the magnolias once more.

"The conversation where I told you I liked you, and you kissed me on the cheek." Sawyer said.

Zoey looked down, "Oh that one,"

"Look Zoey, I just want you to be honest with me…if you want to be with Chase then I will back off." Sawyer said.

Zoey ran her hand through her hair. Please Sawyer, don't make me make this decision now.

(Break)

Dana knocked on Logan's door. She pulled her hand back and thought about running but then changed her mind. She took a deep breath, and then made sure everything was in check.

Logan answered the door in a wife beater and his boxers. "Well look who we have here."

Dana frowned, "Can you put on some pants? Those chicken legs of yours are horrendous."

"I don't have chicken legs." Logan retorted.

"Yeah, you do, Fried Chicken bonanza down the street is missing two chicken legs…I think you stole him."

Logan pretended to laugh, "Oh, that was so clever. I almost forgot to laugh!"

Dana stifled a yawn, "Anyways Logan, you know why I am here."

Logan raised his chin, "Actually I don't, so what brings you by?"

Dana sighed, "I just wanted to…"

"Logan, who are you talking to?" Some girl asked.

Dana pushed Logan out of the way and glared back at the same bleached blonde bimbo she had saw earlier. Who the hell was this chick! Dana you got to stay calm.

"Do you want to join Kate and I for chinese?"

Dana bit her bottom lip. She wanted to screen obscenities at him, but she had to keep it under control.

"Well unless, you have more delinquent activity to get into with your crazy ass boyfriend." Logan replied.

Dana was going to get to know this Kate better. And if she was lucky chase her away. "Actually, I think I do smell some shrimp and broccoli," Dana pushed Logan aside.

He went slamming into the wall. "The eggroll is mine!"

Dana reached down and grabbed the last eggroll.

"You wouldn't." Logan said closing the door.

"Well Logan, as you can see I am fan of dares and so are you," Dana brought the egg roll to her mouth and took a bite, "Oh that's good. It's actually heavenly I would say."

Logan shook his head, "You're a greedy somebody."

Dana sat down next to Kate. This girl was not even pretty! If you looked at her really closely, she had buck teeth that would make Bugs Bunny jealous, a shadow of a moustache, and a uni-brow. Logan could definitely do better, He had to be using this girl. Dana reached for the bag of cheese wontons and watched as Kate gnashed her beaver teeth on an eggroll.

Poor Eggroll. Dana thought to herself.

Logan grinned. Kate was serving her purpose well. Dana was so green, she was on the borderline of reaching Hulk status.

(Break)

"La, La, Sweet, Sassy, and Fresh," Quinn hummed to herself as she mixed together her homemade color die. She looked around in satisfaction, and then walked over to her pet rats, Tabby and Tamulthus, "Guess what, my sweeties, mommy is going on a date."

Quinn stared up at the ceiling dreamily. Hopefully Jack wore his paint stained overalls. They drove her crazy.

(Break)

Jack closed his eyes and then reopened them. The news he had just got was bad. But he had to have faith. Jack looked down at his bed, and then bent down to grab a painting of Nicole he had been working on earlier.

Jack smiled at the painting. Nicole was so beautiful. And she was the right person to help get him through this. Jack's cheeks grew warm as he thought about Nicole inviting him to a blind date with her.

He could worry about everything else tomorrow. Tonight he was going to focus on him and Nicole. Jack carefully tucked the picture back under his bed, He was so glad that he had stopped Nicole from seeing it earlier. The last thing he wanted was her to leave him, when he needed her so bad.

Jack glanced in the mirror. "Tonight, your going to transform from the dork of the school to Cinderella…well maybe not Cinderella…but um…Oh, I always wanted to be Harry Potter, he's suave with the ladies…Or maybe not."

Jack pulled off his glasses. Nicole said he had really nice eyes. He had to let her see them. Even though he could barley see without his glasses, He was willing to impress Nicole at all costs.

(Break)

"Okay, so what is Social Expectations Theory?" Michael asked Skyler.

Skyler placed down her magazine, "It is behaving out of the norm, doing something that makes someone else uncomfortable?"

Michael nodded, "I am impressed. You don't need me to help you study."

"Actually I do." Skyler said.

"Oh?" Michael asked surprised.

"I have to apply this theory to my life, and then write a paper on it."

"So you have to purposely violate someone's social expectations?" Michael asked starting to feel hot as Skyler stood up. She was fine! He took in a mouthful of air. And now that he made it on PCA's hot 25 list, anything was possible.

Skyler leaned forward to kiss Michael. Wow, this was actually happening! Michael wasted no time, he leaned forward and kissed Skyler.

She wrapped her arms around him, and then he pulled her down to the floor.

Skyler pulled away from him a couple of seconds later.

Michael wanted more. How could she kiss him, and then pull away like lightning.

Skyler fixed her hair, "How was that for violation."

"I didn't feel violated at all."

Skyler smiled, "Do you want to get some food at the Cyber Bean?"

"Sure," Michael said trying to recover from Skyler's kiss.

(Break)

"Zoey, just be straight forward with me. If you want to be with Chase then I will back off," Sawyer said.

Zoey looked down, "Sawyer, I don't want to be with Chase."

Sawyer looked back at her in relief. "So then…"

"And I don't want to be with you either,"

Sawyer felt as if Zoey stabbed him in the heart. He stepped back and then looked down.

Zoey sighed, "This is really hard, Sawyer…"

"We can just be friends but I want to do something first."

Zoey slowly nodded, "Okay,"

Sawyer stepped closer, "We can be friends but I just wanted to do this before I force myself to get over you."

Zoey stared back at Sawyer in amazement as he placed his hand on her shoulder. He leaned forward. Zoey felt her knees start to buckle. Sawyer was going to kiss her anyway! Her mind was screaming for her to stop him, but Zoey knew that was impossible. It was a miracle that she had been able to resist him earlier, but now she couldn't.

Zoey's eyes fluttered closed as Sawyer's lips touched hers. He pulled her closer to him, and tilted his head to the right. Zoey wrapped her arms around Sawyer and returned his kiss with equal passion.

Sawyer's thumbs gently caressed Zoey's cheeks, as he continued to kiss her.

Zoey pulled back breathlessly.

Sawyer smiled, "I'll leave you alone now."

"That was amazing."

Sawyer smiled.

Zoey felt as if she had been shocked by electricity. She had never kissed a guy before, and Sawyer had just changed all that. And what a kiss it was.

Sawyer opened the door, "Bye Sunshine,"

Zoey placed her hand to her heart. She didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to stay…and never, ever, go away.

(End…of this chapter. Thanks guys for the reviews! As you can see things are picking up a little bit. Chase is still in the picture though, because she likes both him and Sawyer. I know she needs to make up her mind…but it might take a while.)


	12. Playing with Fire, Part 2

Chapter 12- Playing with Fire, Part 2

Sawyer clutched his pillow tighter.

_Sawyer leaned forward to kiss Zoey. He was surprised that she didn't try to pull away. Sawyer brought his hands to her face. Zoey couldn't escape now. Closing his eyes he leaned forward to kiss Zoey. When their lips touched he felt as if he was dreaming…but it was real. Zoey's mouth opened, and Sawyer took advantage, turning his head to the right. He could feel Zoey's arms shaking as she wrapped them around him. Sawyer tenderly stroked Zoey's cheeks, and then ran his hands through her hair. Was he too young to be this in love with a girl. No, this was real._

Sawyer sat up. He pulled his hair out of his face, and looked around his dark room. After kissing Zoey, he went back to his dorm, and fell asleep. How he fell asleep after such a hot kiss, he wasn't sure, maybe it had to do with this crazy day. Sawyer turned on his light, and stared in his mirror. He wanted to be Zoey's man, and he wasn't going to make her chase after him like Logan was doing to Dana. Sawyer was going to chase after Zoey. Even if he did lose her to Chase…no, that wasn't an option.

Sawyer reached for his guitar by his desk and started to piece together an improvisation song for Zoey. He reached in his drawer for a pencil and a piece of paper.

Sawyer tilted his head backwards and tried to imagine kissing Zoey once more. The nervous expression on her face, and then the way her eyes widened before he kissed her. Sawyer smiled to himself, He was crazy for her.

Sawyer started to strum the chords on his guitar, He closed his eyes and tried to replay his kiss with Zoey as he pieced together a song.

"Live like wire. Electricity shook. Surge of light, I'm putting up a fight. I love you but then again I don't want to. Your smart, you know what you are doing. Intoxicate me with your smile. Lure me in with your eyes. Clear, sexy, and sincere. And worth my while. Rain pours, mist fills the air. Baby you step closer. I'm struggling with this. Trying to get you out of my head. But I can't resist. And I don't want to. As I kiss you, the room heats up like a sauna. Live like wire, Electricity shook. Surge of light, I'm putting up a fight. I love you but then again I don't want to."

Sawyer looked up at the ceiling in disbelief. Wow, Zoey was a good inspiration for him. He looked down at the blank paper. The words had came to him so quick that he had forgotten to write them down.

Sawyer placed down his guitar and looked around his room blankly. Zoey preoccupied his thoughts about 75 percent of the day. He had to balance his life back. And the only way he could do that was by winning over Zoey's heart.

Sawyer smiled. She did enjoy that kiss.

_Sawyer pulled away from Zoey._

_Zoey's eyes slowly opened, and she slowly let go of him. "Amazing," She said breathlessly._

Sawyer bit his lip, and looked down with a smile. Zoey did like him. He pumped his fists in the air. He was filling exhilarated and on top of the world. Good enough to turn his music up full blast and dance around like a fool.

Sawyer got up and turned up his music. He nodded his head along with the rap song on the radio. Someone knocked on his door.

Sawyer turned around. Zoey! He ran towards the door, and opened it surprised to see Nicole. "Hey,"

"Hi," Nicole said with a smile. "It sounds like your having a party in here."

"I am," Sawyer said.

"Oh really, where is the D.J, and the people?" Nicole teased.

"I was having a private party." Sawyer said with an embarrassed smile.

"Is it your birthday?"

"No, but it feels like it," Sawyer said watching as Zoey walked past them.

Zoey didn't acknowledge him or Nicole, but that was okay. He knew how she felt deep down.

(Break)

Chase grabbed the picnic basket and got ready to leave the pond. He had been waiting for ten minutes, and Zoey didn't seem to be coming. Chase sighed to himself, Who was he kidding. What was the point of even trying to make Zoey fall in love with him. As Chase got up, he saw Zoey slowly approaching.

"Chase, I am so sorry,"

Chase smiled back at her. He could never be mad at her. "Hey, the PB&J sandwiches were getting soggy."

"Oh really," Zoey asked still slightly flustered from her kiss with Sawyer.

"Yeah," Chase said placing down the picnic basket.

Zoey walked over to Chase, "Well let's eat them now Chase,"

Chase nodded.

As Zoey reached for the basket, there hands touched.

Chase looked up at Zoey. He felt almost ridiculous for getting this worked up over a touch, but he couldn't help it.

Before Zoey or Chase could say anything else, the sprinklers went off.

"Ahh!" Zoey screamed letting go of the basket and then grabbing onto Chase.

Chase yelled as well, completely caught off guard by the assault of water beaming at them.

Chase held Zoey tighter.

Zoey stepped backwards and her foot stepped on a sprinkler. "Ohh!" Zoey said falling forward. Chase fell forward as well.

They were both drenched. There clothes, there hair, and their faces.

Zoey smiled embarrassed. "Damn sprinklers,"

"I know," Chase said. His stomach was rising up and down anxiously. The sprinklers were still going off, attacking him and Zoey with gallons of water, but he wasn't noticing any of that right now. All he could think about, was Zoey on top of him.

Zoey pulled her wet hair out of her face, and attempted to get back up, but she slipped on the wet blanket and went falling back onto Chase.

"Oww," Chase moaned.

"I'm so sorry," Zoey whispered.

Chase could barley see because his hair was covering his eyes.

Zoey pulled Chase's hair out of his face, "Well, I guess we got in our swim."

"Yeah," Chase said placing his hands on Zoey's arms.

Zoey looked down at Chase. Something was deeply wrong with her. How could she do this to Sawyer…and to Chase as well. Just staring at Chase like this, made her want to kiss him. Her hormones were going out of control!

Chase stroked Zoey's arms.

Zoey bit her lip.

"Dinner has gone to the dogs." Chase said motioning towards the open picnic basket, and sandwiches that littered the lawn.

"No," Zoey said getting off of Chase. "We can go to Mama Jo's pancake house,"

"Mama Jo's?" Chase said with a laugh.

Zoey cautiously stood up, so she wouldn't slip this time, and held out her hand for Chase.

Chase took Zoey's hand. "Thanks,"

Zoey nodded, "No problem,"

Chase scowled. He had almost kissed her.

The sprinklers turned off.

Zoey shook her head in disbelief, "As soon as we get back up, that's when they decide to turn off. Darn rascals."

Chase grinned.

Zoey laughed. "Sorry,"

"No, it's okay." Chase said still smiling.

"Hey Charlie," Some voice said approaching.

Zoey and Chase looked at each other with wide eyes. They looked more than suspicious standing together at nighttime completely soaked.

Zoey grabbed Chase's hand and quickly walked towards a mass of bushes.

They crouched down, and Zoey worked on wringing the water out of her hair.

"Why are we hiding?" Chase whispered in her ear.

"Because we look suspicious." Zoey whispered back.

Chase looked down at his soaked shirt and then smirked. "Yeah, we do."

Zoey placed her hand over Chase's mouth as she watched Charlie approach with another guy.

"So do you got it?" The guy asked.

Zoey raised an eyebrow, What was going on?

(Break)

"So Kate, do you play any sports?" Dana asked.

"Sports…what is that?" Kate said focusing on the t.v.

Dana narrowed her eyes at Kate, and then looked at Logan in shock.

Logan shrugged, and then focused back on himself in the mirror.

Dana was through with this girl. Logan obviously didn't like her, He was just using Kate to make her jealous.

"So Logan, when are we going to your parents ranch?"

Dana's mouth dropped open. He was taking Kate the fugly beaver to meet his parents! Had he lost his damn mind!

Logan smiled at himself in the mirror. His eyes drifted over to Dana, the expression on her face was priceless. "Kate, baby, we're going next week."

"Oh okay, I'll make sure I bring something cute,"

Dana scowled at Kate. Too bad nice clothes couldn't fix that face. Dana crossed her arms. Did Logan really like this girl? Out of all the girls at PCA, this is what he settled for?

Dana sighed. Why was she even getting worked up. Maybe she didn't like Logan, maybe she just thought he was cute. Dana smiled satisfied. That made things easier. After all that chinese food, she felt really sleepy.

Dana rested her head against Logan's bed, and watched the t.v. with a blank expression. A couple of minutes later, she closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

(Break)

"Ahh!" Quinn screamed.

Her hair was a disaster. Her homemade hair dye had betrayed her in the worst possible way. Instead of the chestnut honey rave color that she desired, her hair was died a Ronald Mc Donald red.

Quinn looked away from the mirror, and then looked up once more. "AHHHHHHHH! I look like BoBo," She cried.

Quinn placed her hand on the sink counter and shook her head.

"Quinn, I like your wig for Halloween," Nicole said stepping into the bathroom with her.

"This is not a wig," Quinn said.

"Extensions?" Nicole asked.

Quinn's face dropped, "No! It's a science experiment gone wrong! Gone terribly wrong."

Nicole gasped, "That's your real hair?"

Quinn slowly nodded, "Fire engine chaos."

Nicole placed her hand over her mouth, "Oh…um…I…"

Quinn placed her hand to her face, "I can't go…I can't let Jack see me like this."

Nicole bit her lip, "Quinn, you have to, I told Jack that you would be there."

Quinn looked down sadly, "For once in my life, I found someone that I liked, and I don't want to show up looking like Cousin It."

"Well, you don't look like Cousin It…your missing the red squishy nose."

Quinn looked up at Nicole is disdain, "I will have to reschedule with my Romeo, Juliet must fix this disaster."

"Ohh…Quinn your name is Juliet?" Nicole asked with a smile.

Quinn sighed, "Shakespeare…don't you read?"

"Only when I have to…which is once a…every three months."

Quinn nodded, "That explains so much, Tell Jack I am sorry."

Nicole bit her lip, Jack was going to be at the lounge waiting for Quinn. Nicole placed her head in her hands. She was going to have to break the news to Jack.

(Break)

Jack paced back and forth nervously. He looked up with a smile as Nicole stepped into the lounge.

Jack squinted. At least he thought it was Nicole. He reached in his pocket for his inhaler and took a quick dose.

"Hey Jack," Nicole said.

"Hi, these are for you," Jack said handing Nicole a bag of sweet tarts.

Nicole smiled, "Aww, I love these."

"I carefully picked them out." Jack said trying to see Nicole's expression.

Nicole hugged Jack, "That was so sweet."

Jack nodded sheepishly and looked down, "And so are you."

(Break)

Quinn walked towards the lounge. She had a cap on over her wild hair, and she was going to see Jack anyways. After some careful thinking, and glances over at Tabby and Tamulthus she knew that she had to meet Jack. According to Nicole, Jack really wanted to go on the date with her. Quinn clasped her hands together excitedly. A boy was in love with her!

(Break)

"Jack…" Nicole started.

Jack stepped closer.

Nicole stepped back.

Jack stepped closer again.

Nicole smiled back at him nervously. Before she could react Jack leaned forward to kiss her.

(Break)

Quinn walked around the corner still feeling on cloud nine. Her eyes rested on Nicole and Jack. She felt her heart drop and she stepped back. Her mouth dropped open, and tears started to sting her eyes. Quinn's mouth started to tremble and she shook her head. How could Nicole do this to her.

Quinn closed her eyes, and tried to pretend as if Nicole and Jack's kiss was a dream. She opened her eyes, but it was still there.

Quinn sobbed, and then turned around to run.

(Break)

Nicole pushed Jack away.

Jack looked back at Nicole in hurt.

"Jack, I'm so sorry…but you have the wrong idea, I don't like you like that."

Jack looked down sadly. He tried to make out a chair to sit down on, once he found one, he sat down, and fell onto the floor. His vision was so bad, he couldn't even find a chair.

Nicole went over to Jack to help him up, but he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Nicole said.

"Don't be," Jack forced himself up, and slowly walked back towards his room.

Nicole looked down sadly. She closed her eyes and sunk down on the chair. Jack's sweet tarts were still in her hand. Nicole looked down at them. I love you, Be mine, your #1.

Nicole bit her lip. She had just shattered his heart.

(Break)

Logan turned away from the mirror. Both Kate and Dana were now sleep. What a night Dana had. He grinned mischievously to himself, He had her going through all of the emotions. Jealousy, anger, love.

Logan bent down next to Dana. He clenched his jaw as he watched her sleep. "I didn't think it was possible to love someone more that I do myself."

He stroked Dana's face with his hand, and then leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. We're going to keep on playing these games Dana, until you come clean and tell me how much you want me.

Logan glanced over at Kate who was wrapped up in his covers.

He scowled, How come she got to stay warm, while Dana was exposed to the cold. With a solid yank, Logan pulled the covers off of Kate.

"Oww, Logan…" Kate started.

"Go back to sleep," Logan whispered.

"The covers…" Kate started.

"Dana's cold," Logan replied.

"What about me?" Kate whined.

Logan shrugged, "There is a sleeping bag in the closet."

Kate got up.

Logan stopped her, "But that's mine."

Kate gasped.

Logan shrugged, "But there is a comforter on Chase's bed take his."

Kate sighed loudly.

Logan bent down on his knee and tucked Dana in. Have a good night sleep Dana.

(Break)

A couple seconds after Charlie and the guy disappeared. Zoey and Chase crawled out of the bushes.

"What is Charlie up to?" Zoey asked.

Chase pulled a leaf out of his hair, "I have no idea,"

Zoey tilted her head to the side in worry, "Whatever it is, it's not….Ahh!"

The sprinklers came on again.

Chase laughed.

"Let's get out of here!" Zoey screamed playfully.

Chase and Zoey ran through the sprinklers.

Chase slipped, and Zoey slipped on the slick grass as well.

Zoey couldn't stop laughing, and neither could Chase.

Chase crawled over to Zoey and sat up, so the water was spraying on his back and not Zoey's face.

"What are you doing?" Zoey asked through a laugh.

"Protecting you from the heartless evil sprinklers,"

"Oh really, so you can protect me from merciless evil sprinklers, but not homeless guys, Salty Seagull?"

"Hey!" Chase said with a smile.

Zoey threw her head back and laughed.

"I'm going to make you pay for that!" Chase teased placing his hands on her shoulders.

Zoey laughed even harder.

Chase smiled.

Zoey stopped laughing.

The sprinklers turned back off.

Chase looked around. "I think now is our time to escape."

Zoey nodded with a half smile.

Chase tried to fight the instinct, but he couldn't. He wasn't a guy that liked to take risks, but he had to sometime. Please God, don't let her push me away.

Chase closed his eyes and leaned forward.

Zoey gasped. Her heart started to pick up enough speed to push a locomotive. Two kisses in one day. On No! Chase please.

Chase's lips touched hers silencing her disturbed thoughts.

Zoey sighed with relief.

Chase placed his hands on the soft, damp grass, and rolled over Zoey.

Zoey turned to the side, and wrapped her arms around Chase's lower back. She didn't know what she thought of herself anymore.

The sprinklers turned back on, but neither Chase or Zoey acknowledged them.

Chase got on top of Zoey protecting her from the gallons of water spraying onto them. "I love you," He whispered between kisses.

"Me too," Zoey mumbled finding Chase's lips once again.


	13. The Breakfast Club

Chapter 13- The Breakfast Club

The alarm went off, loud blasting music filled the girls dorm.

Zoey shot up. Her hair was a mess, and she was somewhat disoriented.

"Yes Chase, I would like a pizza and soda," She said slowly. Zoey opened her eyes. Opps, she was talking in her sleep. Zoey smoothed down her wild hair and then looked around the room at Nicole and Dana.

Nicole shot up two minutes late. "Ahh!" She jumped off the bed and rolled on the floor.

Zoey stared back at Nicole alarmed.

Nicole slowly got up and looked around the room embarrassed, "I guess the elephants aren't attacking."

Zoey stared back at Nicole confused but decided not to even ask.

Nicole yawned, "Why are we getting up so early? It's Saturday."

Zoey forced herself up. Ohh, she had to stretch. Zoey stretched out her arms tiredly and then walked over to her closet. "We have Saturday school remember."

"Oh Darn," Nicole complained.

Zoey nodded, "I don't want to go, especially since Sawyer and Chase are going to be in the same room."

"Yay," Nicole squealed latching onto Zoey's arm.

Zoey's eyes widened. Right…Nicole had no idea about Sawyer and Chase kissing her last night. Zoey forced a smile at Nicole. "Can you wake Dana up,"

Nicole's eyes widened, "Are you crazy! Last time I tried to wake her up she nearly pulled a chainsaw from under her bed and went all Leatherface on me!"

Dana pulled her covers off of her, "Are you trying to say I have a leather face!"

"No, as in the movie," Nicole replied.

"He was ugly!" Dana screamed.

"Girls, please!" Zoey said reaching for her curler.

"My face hurts, you probably kicked me on the way down. If I have a bruise, I swear I am going to kill you Nicole,"

Zoey glanced at her alarm clock, "We have three minutes to get there!"

(Break)

The principal stared at Jack, Logan, Sawyer, and Chase as if they were criminals.

"Where are the girls?" He growled.

"Girls, what Girls?" Chase said.

"You know what girls I'm talking about…don't play dumb with me. Did you think that I wanted to miss my Grandma's birthday to babysit you terrors,"

"With all due respect sir…" Chase started.

"Terrors! Juvenile delinquents, wasting your parents money…" The principal yelled.

Chase closed his mouth with wide eyes.

"A little sporadic aren't we," Logan replied reclining in his chair.

"What was that Mr. Reese?" The principal asked angrily.

"Sorry we're late," Nicole said breezily as she ran into the room behind Zoey and Dana.

"Oh really?" The principal asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep," Nicole said with an airy tone, she then turned to Logan, "Do you have some gum? I didn't get a chance to brush my teeth."

"Eww, get away," Logan growled.

"What? I was honest." Nicole replied.

The principal crossed his arms and stared back at Nicole in anger and distaste.

Zoey's eyes widened. She tried to tap Nicole. But as usual Nicole remained oblivious.

Nicole leaned over Logan, "Psst…Chase,"

Chase looked at the principal and then at Nicole oddly. He tried to signal with his eyes that the Principal was giving them the death glare, but she wasn't picking up.

"Missy,"

Nicole looked around, "No, no, no, my name is Nicole, and this is Dana and Zoey,"

He crossed his arms, "Well I'm going to call you Missy,"

"Me?" Nicole asked pointing to herself.

The principal slowly nodded, "Yes, you."

"Oh, my name is Nicole."

Zoey rested her head in her hands, and Dana sighed loudly.

"Missy, come with me."

Nicole slowly stood up, "Okay, were are we going?"

"To Disney," The principal answered with a solid grimace.

Nicole clapped her hands, "Yay!" She then turned back around to face Zoey, and Dana. "We're going to Disney," Nicole then turned back to the principal, "Disneyland or Disneyworld?"

He narrowed his eyes at Nicole annoyed, "You choose," He then reached for a mop and a plunger.

"He's going to kill her!" Dana gasped.

Zoey raised an eyebrow in Dana's direction. He obviously wasn't going to kill her, he had some horrible chore for her.

"Disneyland! I remember seeing Pluto there when I was younger…he gave me a hug! Too bad Pluto isn't a real guy…"

The principal placed the mop and broom in Nicole's outstretched hands.

Nicole looked down at the mop and broom in confusion.

"Um…we are going to pretend like we're witches and fly there?"

"No, you talk to much, you're cleaning the women's bathrooms…all of them in the school."

Nicole gasped and dropped the mop and the broom like they were poisonous.

Zoey shook her head in disbelief. Poor Nicole! The janitors didn't even like to tackle that job.

The principal bent down to pick up the mop and broom that Nicole had dropped, and then placed it back in her hands.

"I'll get you some cleaning supplies,"

The principal looked around for another victim. "I need someone to clean the boys bathroom."

Jack reached for his inhaler.

"Sudden movements…you, come with me." The principal said.

"Me?" Jack asked.

The principal nodded, "I will get you a mop, broom, and cleaning, supplies as well."

Jack slowly got up and joined Nicole.

Nicole passed Jack a small smile, but he didn't look back at her. Nicole looked down sadly. She was so abrupt with Jack yesterday, she had to find a way to prove to him that she still wanted to be his friend.

(Break)

"Happy Quinnday!" Quinn's mom said coming in her lab/dorm room with balloons in her hands.

Quinn slowly sat up, she pulled her latest invention off of her face. A visor which scanned your brain patterns and put all your dreams in 3D vision. After her hard night last night she thought she should treat herself.

Her mom bent down to kiss her, "Hi Quinn!"

"Hi," Quinn said sadly.

"Are you okay?" Her dad asked. He handed her a toy that she used to love when she was younger…a year younger, last year. "I brought Albie!"

Quinn gently took the Albert Einstein life size doll. She pulled the string.

"You're a genius," It said.

Quinn smiled weakly back at the doll.

"Honey, we also have great news for you," Her mom said.

Quinn pulled off her glasses. "Really?"

Her dad nodded, "But it depends on whether you want to stay at PCA or not."

Quinn looked down, "I got into Crenshaw's Academy of Science?"

Her parents nodded in excitement. "Yes, but are you ready to leave PCA?"

(Break)

Dana pulled her filer out of her purse, and started to file her nails. "Poor Nicole, that job is heinous,"

"Yeah, can he do that?" Zoey asked scribbling a sketch in her notebook.

"I don't know, we should get him fired." Dana replied.

"Do you have a disorder?" Logan asked Dana.

"What!" Dana growled.

"Do you have a compulsive obsessive disorder to file your nails? Because that is all you ever do," Logan replied.

"If you don't leave me alone, I'm going to jam this in…"

"That's enough, both of you come with me!" The principal ordered.

Dana gasped. When did he come back into the room! She tossed her nail filer back into her purse, and focused on the principal. "You two come with me."

"Who are you talking to?" Logan asked.

"Okay, I see I'm going to have to break this down once again…I'm talking to the girl that was just filing her nails on my time…and you…the one that just asked me the question…who is combing his hair on my time."

"I don't comb…I style," Logan corrected.

"Whatever, both of you come with me,"

Dana slowly stood up. She was silently praying that the principal wouldn't make her clear toilets with Nicole.

The principal reached in his pocket for a key.

Dana raised an eyebrow, "What is that key to?"

"The janitors closet…it's a mess in there."

"Uggh…do you have any freshner?" Logan complained.

"You got to be kidding me, that is your job to freshen the janitors closet…and clean it, Follow me."

Dana snarled in Logan's direction. "Do I have to work with him?"

"Of course you do," The principal said with a smile.

(Break)

Zoey tried to ignore the uncomfortable fact that she was caged in a room with both Sawyer and Chase. She tried to appear as busy as she could by sketching a surfboard. No, that wouldn't work…Sawyer liked to surf. With her eraser, Zoey quickly got rid of the surfboard. What else could she draw.

Zoey felt Sawyer's eyes on her.

She hunched over farther. If she kept it up she was going to have a humpback like Quasimodo. Stray strands of hair fell into Zoey's eyes, as she busily concentrated on writing a poem. She wasn't good at writing poems, but she needed a distraction. No, Chase liked to write poems. Zoey placed down her pencil in defeat. No matter what she did she couldn't win!

"Psst…Zoey," Sawyer whispered.

Zoey closed her eyes. She couldn't escape him or Chase, for some evil and twisted reason the principal decided to leave her with the two last people she wanted to be with.

Zoey glanced at Sawyer, "Yes Sawyer,"

"I'm bored, do you want to play a game?"

Chase raised an eyebrow at Sawyer, and then scooted closer to Zoey.

Zoey turned around to face Chase as his chair touched hers.

Chase gave her a nervous smile, "Hey,"

Zoey stared back at Chase oddly but smiled back at him anyways. "Hey Chase,"

"Sunshine," Sawyer said.

Chase scowled and leaned forward so he could see Sawyer's face. Who was he calling Sunshine? Not Zoey.

Zoey slouched down in her chair, "Yes, Sawyer?"

Sawyer grinned, "Do you want to play…"

"Not truth or dare," Zoey said laying down the ground rules.

"That game is Logan's, I am more of a hide and seek kind of guy."

Chase rolled his eyes, "Oh give me a break, we're like too old for that,"

"Well do you have any better suggestions mop top?" Sawyer asked.

"Mop top!" Chase growled.

Zoey placed her hand against Chase's chest. "Hey guys…"

"You," The Principal said pointing at Zoey.

Zoey stared back at him shocked. Did this guy ever take a break? "Yes?"

"The principal walked towards a ladder, "I need you to reorganize all of the books in the library,"

Zoey's eyes widened, "But…"

"Do as much as you can until Saturday school is finished, but until then all of your souls is mine."

Zoey stood up and walked towards the first shelf.

"No, no, no," He said.

"What?" Zoey asked confused.

The principal pointed towards two empty shelves, with tons of books piled on the floor.

Zoey gasped, "I didn't do that."

"No I did country girl, now get to work."

Zoey groaned and walked towards the books. She collapsed down helplessly and then started to organize the books.

Chase stood up, "He…Hey, that's not fair."

The principal turned to Chase with an expression of sheer evilness on his face.

Chase swallowed down a wad of nervousness, "I…I mean…"

"You mean what?"

Chase smiled back at him with a cheesy grin, "I mean…I'll help Zoey,"

"No, I have a job for you frizzle frazzle."

Chase gasped placing his hand to his unruly hair. Why was everyone ragging on his hair today? Just haters…The principal, and Sawyer, haters, that was it.

"Your job is to scrape off all the gum under the tables…with this." The principal handed Chase a pencil.

"Wha…" Chase started.

"Get started. My job is to make sure you guys regret your decision to misbehave at PCA, by the time I'm finished, I know I won't be seeing any of you for Saturday school again."

Sawyer glanced over at Zoey helplessly.

"You…Abercrombie,"

Sawyer looked down at his shirt, "Oh,"

"I have a job for you too, dust down this place." The principal reached for a duster and tossed it at Sawyer. "Now get started,"

Sawyer sighed. This man was on a rampage.

(Break)

Nicole flipped back the toilet seat and then groaned.

"Eww, I so can't do this. I just can't. I don't even have gloves," Nicole shook her head and stepped out of the stall. She bit her lip, and looked around thoughtfully. She didn't even know how to clean a toilet.

Nicole whimpered helplessly. She tilted her head backwards, and then rolled it around. "Okay Nic, you can do this. Who said you have to touch the nasty thing?"

Nicole heard footsteps. Her eyes widened. The "slave driver" principal was nearby. She quickly dodged back into the stall, and tried to figure out what to do with the toilet.

(Break)

Dana unlocked the door. She opened the door slowly and then turned to face Logan.

"What? You go in first." Logan said.

Dana stepped in slowly. "Uggh, I can't believe I am stuck with you."

"And do you think I want to be stuck with you?" Logan groaned.

After Logan stepped in the door closed behind them.

Dana jumped. "Keep that door open. I don't like being in closed spaces."

"Me either, especially not dirty closets filled with dust and who knows what else…"

"Stop whining, and open the door." Dana ordered.

Logan twisted the knob, but it seemed to be locked from the outside. "Umm…"

Dana's eyes widened, "No…don't tell me."

"This door must lock from the outside…because we are kind of locked in."

Dana closed her eyes.

"Well think of it this way…your stuck in a closet with the hottest guy at PCA anything is bound to happen," Logan said with a suggestive smile.

Dana pushed Logan aside roughly, and started to bang on the door. "Get me out of here!"

(End of this chapter. Thanks once again for the reviews guys. I promise when I get a chance I'll read some of your stories and review them as well. I have some major tests coming up…so I might not be able to update until Wednesday, but we'll see, because I like to write this story.)


	14. Rock and Roll!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, or any of the characters except for Jack, Skyler, Sawyer, Charlie, Kate

Chapter 14- Rock and Roll

"Psst…Sunshine," Sawyer replied dusting around Zoey's shelves.

Zoey looked up at him, "Hey, are you coming to help me?"

Sawyer tossed down the duster, "I'm taking a break,"

Zoey glanced cautiously towards the door, "What if he comes back in, you know he has this place bugged."

Sawyer shrugged, "So, I don't care about him."

Zoey tilted her head to the side and smiled, "So then what do you care about?"

"I care about you," Sawyer whispered. He then reached for Zoey's hand and started to kiss it.

Zoey stared back at him longingly.

Chase got from under the table. "Hey, Hey," He reached for Zoey's hand forcing Sawyer's mouth to fall on his hand.

"Uggh, man!" Sawyer complained.

Chase shrugged, "Sorry,"

Zoey looked down embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…it's just we have work to do." Chase said trying to come up with a good save.

Sawyer used his duster to motion for Chase to get lost. "Zoey and I are taking a break…if you want to work then go ahead."

Zoey looked up at Chase pitifully.

"I…um…" Chase sat down.

Zoey scooted over so he could have more room.

Sawyer sighed. Chase was like a pain in his ass. He liked the guy…but he didn't like the fact that they were fighting for the same girl.

Chase raised his eyebrow in Sawyer's direction. He was going to have to fight fire with fire.

"So guys…" Zoey said trying to break the tension.

Sawyer and Chase remained in an intense staring contest.

"Guys!" Zoey exclaimed slamming her hands on the floor.

"Yes?" They both asked.

"What do you guys want to do?" Zoey asked.

"Well since we are on a break, we should do something fun." Sawyer suggested.

"What hide and seek?" Chase asked with a sarcastic tone.

"No," Sawyer said quickly.

Chase pulled back, "Then what do you have in mind."

"Rock and Roll." Sawyer said with a smirk.

Zoey stared back at Sawyer confused, "What,"

Sawyer placed his hand on Zoey's leg, "Rock and Roll, we do whatever we want to for the rest of the day without getting caught. So say if we want to play a little B-ball in the gym…then we can, as long…"

"As we don't get caught." Zoey finished.

Sawyer used his thumb to wipe away a strand of hair that was caught in Zoey's mouth.

Zoey smiled at him, and then looked down as her cheeks grew red.

"Are we going to start this game?" Chase asked impatiently.

"Yes, Your first."

"What?" Chase asked confused.

"Ohh yeah, I forgot one of the rules of Rock and Roll, is you have to do what the Rock says, and then you Roll after you get the order."

Zoey playfully hit Sawyer, "So this is like Truth or Dare?"

"Well, I guess?" Sawyer said.

"So what am I doing?" Chase groaned.

"You are going to lock the principal in his office,"

Chase's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Sawyer, no! The principal is nuts are you trying to get Chase killed." Zoey exclaimed.

"He'll be fine." Sawyer replied.

"This game sounds lame. I'm going to get back to picking gnarled gum pieces from under the tables."

"Have fun," Sawyer joked.

Zoey sighed, "So…"

"Then let's do it."

"Are you crazy!" Zoey said loudly, causing her southern accent to come out full circle.

"Maybe, let's do it Zoey," Sawyer suggested.

"Sawyer," Zoey said slowly.

"All we have to do is take the key he left on the desk and lock him in."

"But he is going to know it was us, I don't want to get in trouble."

Sawyer leaned forward and then rested his head on Zoey's lap, "Saturday School with you isn't half bad, I wouldn't mind another week."

Zoey placed her hand over his eyes and smiled, "Your definitely crazy."

"Hey," Chase said walking back over to them.

Zoey moved her legs from under Sawyer's head, so he was forced to sit up.

"I'll do it." Chase said.

Zoey stared back at Chase in concern. "Are you sure Chase?"

Chase nodded, "And what happens after that?"

"We free Logan, Dana, Nicole, and Jack from their slave duties find a stereo…and then have our own private party." Sawyer finished.

"We are so getting expelled." Zoey said placing her hands to her face.

"No…we would just get two more straight weeks of Saturday School." Sawyer said with a smile.

"Oh Sawyer that is just so comforting," Zoey replied with a saccharine sweet tone.

"I know isn't it Sunshine?"

Chase felt his stomach start to rumble. He just wanted to throw up. All over Sawyer, but not Zoey. "I'm going," Chase said turning on his sneakers.

Zoey felt bad for letting Chase go alone. If he got in trouble then that meant he would be taking all the blame. Zoey stood up, "Hold on Chase, I'm going to come with you."

Sawyer scowled, "Okay…I'll go find a stereo. You guys this is going to be awesome!"

Zoey smiled at Chase as she walked away.

(Break)

"Logan, start cleaning! Why are you just sitting there!" Dana ordered.

"I could ask you the same question," Logan retorted.

Dana sighed, "Someone needs to get me out of here before I kill you."

Logan stepped closer to her, "Go ahead,"

Dana pushed Logan away from her, "Get away from me,"

Logan rubbed his chest, "Oww, that was a rough push there. Are you sure your…Nah,"

Dana crossed her arms, "Are you trying to ask me if I am a man?"

Logan grinned, "If the shoe fits,"

Dana shook her head angrily, "Just because I am more of a man than you…doesn't mean anything, oh right, but a lot of girls are."

Logan playfully rolled his eyes, "Don't let your head get to big."

Dana fluffed her hair, "I need to get out of here."

Logan sat down, "Well, don't hold your breath because it looks like we will be in here for a while,"

Dana's cell rang.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me!"

Dana looked down at Charlie's number, and then quickly turned off her phone. "What, Logan?" She snarled.

Logan stood up, "You had a phone this whole time and you didn't call for help."

Dana had to come up with an excuse quick. "I…I…I went over my minutes,"

Logan groaned, "Call Zoey, and ask her to help us,"

"Battery is dead," Dana replied in satisfaction.

Logan stared back at Dana oddly, "Oh really, so tell me why you were begging me to get out earlier, and now that you have the chance to get out, your not acting on it."

"I…" Dana stammered.

Logan's lips curled into a smile, "My charm has fallen on you."

Dana scoffed, "Please, what charm."

Logan smiled back at Dana confidently, "This charm."

Dana turned away from Logan and looked back at him in disbelief. "Believe it or not, your not the hottest guy at this school."

Logan threw his head back and laughed, "Yeah okay, and who is number 1. Not your criminal boyfriend."

"Leave him out of this," Dana growled.

Logan stepped closer. He placed his hands against the wall, so Dana was in between them.

Dana groaned, "You are unbelievable,"

Logan stared deep into Dana's sexy eyes. Now was the perfect time to go for another "pool kissing scene." He smiled to himself, that was definitely hot. But now it was time to top that. Logan looked down at Dana's full lips, and then into her eyes.

"What are you doing freak?" Dana asked with a shaky voice.

Logan smiled. She was trying to act so tough as usual. But he knew there was a softer side under that whole show.

Dana pushed Logan away.

"Do you want to wrestle?" Logan asked.

"What!" Dana growled.

Logan flexed his arms, "Your strong…I'm strong…we have time to kill,"

Dana rolled her eyes, "And mess up my hair, you got to be kidding."

"No, I'm not,"

Dana stifled a yawn, "Where is the beaver?"

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"The hot mess that I saw in your dorm the other day," Dana replied.

"By hot mess…are you talking about my girlfriend."

"If she has a name," Dana said snobbishly.

Logan grinned, Dana was so jealous, it was funny. Every other day he was going to let her chase after him, but today he was going to meet her halfway. "You mean Kate?"

Dana nodded, "You know what…actually I don't care."

"Sure you do, because you asked me." Logan started to step closer to Dana once again.

Dana looked up at him daringly. "Are you trying to get punched."

"No, I'm trying to get kissed." Logan said with a smirk.

(Break)

Nicole watched in horror as the toilet started to overflow.

"Um…I don't think that is supposed to happen." She placed her hand to her mouth.

Umm. Nicole closed the stall, and then headed out of the bathroom. "I didn't do that."

Jack stepped out of the boys bathroom.

"Hey," Nicole said.

Jack looked up at her, and then looked down at the floor where water was coming from underneath the door.

"Umm…Nicole?"

Nicole jumped away from the water. "Umm…it was like that before I got in there,"

Jack smiled, "Don't worry I'm not going to tell."

Nicole sighed relieved, "Good, because I did do it, but how was I supposed to know a lot of paper towels could make it over flow."

Jack tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Huh?"

Nicole blushed, "I didn't want to touch the toilet. Because their was a filthy ring around it…so I poured a whole bottle of cleaning stuff in, and then grabbed about ten paper towels, and flushed."

Jack grinned, "That will definitely overflow a toilet."

"Well…opps," Nicole replied.

Jack looked down, "I wanted…"

"Jack, I'm so sorry."

"Me too, I've been doing a lot of thinking." Jack said.

"Hold that thought." Nicole peered around the corner, and then did a cartwheel.

"Nicole?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Shh," Nicole said waiting for a sudden noise. "Okay, the coast is clear. If the principal was nearby then he would've attacked. But the coast is clear."

Jack looked down and shook his head, "So should we go find him, and ask him what to do…"

Nicole stared back at Jack alarmed, "Are you crazy! His next chore might be for us to clip his toenails, and that would be so gross…"

"Okay then the jury has ruled…we will not go and find him."

Nicole nodded, "Good, so should we go find the others…that is if they are still alive."

"I'm sure they are fine." Jack replied. "But I actually want to talk to you,"

"Oh…okay," Nicole said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I did like you, but now I realize who I really want to be with."

Nicole narrowed her eyes at Jack, and then smiled mischievously. "Please tell me Jack,"

Jack smiled, "I like Quinn,"

Nicole placed her hands to her mouth, "Come with me!"

Jack nodded, "Okay…where?"

"To Quinn's dorm!" Nicole exclaimed. She reached for Jack's hand and dragged him towards the door.

Jack stopped and placed his hand to his chest.

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, but we can't get out of here because we have Saturday School."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Nicole said with a pout.

"But I know where we can go."

"Where?" Nicole asked.

"The roof," Jack suggested.

Nicole nodded, "Yeah,"

(Break)

"So you really like him huh?" Chase asked Zoey.

Zoey looked down. "Chase, I do."

Chase nodded, "I know you do…"

Zoey bit her lip, and then started to play with the key around her neck. "But I like you too."

Chase smiled weakly, "I don't stand a chance against him."

Zoey latched onto Chase's arm, "You're my best-friend, and…"

"We don't want to mess that up right?" Chase said stopping in the middle of the hall.

Zoey looked back at Chase sadly. She hated breaking his heart. If she knew what she wanted it would be so much easier. "Chase…"

"Zoey, we kissed yesterday."

Zoey nodded, "I know,"

Chase reached for Zoey's hands, "I thought about it all night. And I even wrote something for you. I didn't want to give it to you, in the risk of looking stupid…"

Zoey raised her chin slightly. "No, I want it."

Chase shook his head, "I'm not going to give it to you."

Zoey's eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to make any more of a fool of myself than I already have. I never meant to take it this far."

Zoey bit the inside of her cheek.

Chase sighed, "Well let's just get this over with."

"No," Zoey said firmly.

Chase turned to her surprised. "Huh?"

"I don't think you get it. Chase I don't like Sawyer anymore than I like you."

Chase looked down.

Zoey placed her hand under his chin. "I'm the one that is confused. There are a million other girls at PCA…well,"

Chase laughed, "Not really, girls are very rare at this school. And you can't even count Bertha McNichol the exchange student from Denmark, I think she's a man."

"I think so too." Zoey said with a laugh.

Chase smiled back at her, and then sighed.

"Hey guys whatcha doing?" Sawyer ran up behind Zoey and then picked her up, and swung her around like a doll.

Chase stepped back and watched Sawyer and Zoey in jealousy. Why couldn't he be like that? A guy that knew what he wanted and went after it. Chase tapped his shoe impatiently, only he was too shy.

Sawyer placed Zoey down.

"So did you guys lock up the psycho principal?" Sawyer asked Zoey.

"Not yet," Chase said.

Sawyer ignored Chase and kept his eyes on Zoey. "So then what are we waiting for."

"A ticket out of PCA," Zoey said sarcastically.

"Nah," Sawyer said.

"So let's go," Zoey said hesitatntly. She placed her arms around both Sawyer and Chase and led them towards the principals office.

Sawyer glanced at Chase. This wasn't going to work. Chase had to get out of the picture.

Chase smiled at the fact that Zoey's arm was still around him. Somehow he was still in the running against Golden Boy over there. This fight for Zoey was far from over, and it was time that he stepped up his game.

Chase daringly placed his arm around Zoey's lower waist.

She looked at him, but didn't say anything.

Sawyer looked down at Chase's arm wrapped around Zoey's waist, and his hand gripping onto her light pink graphic tee.

No way Chase.

"Hey sunshine, are those new earrings?"

Chase rolled his eyes. How pathetic! C'mon, no way Zoey would fall for that!

"Yes," Zoey said with big eyes.

"I love them, because they bring out those beautiful brown eyes of yours," Sawyer said gently fingering Zoey's earrings and then stroking her cheek.

Zoey smiled. Obviously both Sawyer and Chase were competing for her attention. Usually she would be slightly disturbed, but for some odd reason, she suddenly wasn't minding it so much. As long as Sawyer knew that she liked him, and Chase knew that she liked him too. Then maybe everything would be okay, and hopefully they wouldn't expect her to make a decision.

(Break)

Nicole sat down. The sun was staring to descend behind the pink, and blue clouds in the background.

Jack shielded his eyes from the sun, and looked out towards the gently rolling waters of the Pacific. "This place is so beautiful, I never want to leave."

"Me either," Nicole said softly.

Jack turned to her and smiled.

Nicole walked over to the edge of the building and placed her hands against the safety railing. "Quinn, huh?"

"Yeah," Jack said sheepishly.

Nicole closed her eyes as a gust of wind blew past. "When did you realize you liked her and not me…was it after that kiss? I haven't kissed a guy in a while, so I could be bad. And if I was then I am totally…"

"Nicole," Jack said with wide eyes.

Nicole paused and took a breath, "What? Am I being too chatty? People tell me that sometimes but I…"

Jack looked down and grinned.

Nicole laughed, and leaned back against the railing helplessly. "Okay, chatty…I got it."

"Honestly, I thought Quinn was really weird at first. She approached me with a light bulb in her hand, and that's how we first met."

Nicole laughed, "I remember that,"

"Yeah, but then we started talking and then I found out she likes baby food too…" Jack paused and looked up at Nicole.

Nicole had an expression of disgust on her place, but she quickly replaced it with a giddy laugh. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks," Jack said.

"No problem," Nicole replied.

"I still like you a little bit, but I'll get over it."

"Do you want to kiss Quinn?" Nicole asked.

Jack looked down shyly, and then nodded. "I never thought about it, but I guess I do."

"Then we will do Blind date #2,"

Jack looked back at Nicole surprised, "Are you trying to tell me that I was supposed to meet Quinn that night?"

Nicole nodded, "You were, but she had this bizarre hair dying incident…and to make a long story short. It just didn't happen."

Jack smiled, "Ohh,"

"Jack, can I ask you a question?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah sure,"

"Who was that woman in the painting you had in your room?"

Jack looked down, and then clasped his hands together. "She's my mom."

"Aww," Nicole said.

Jack looked away sadly.

Nicole pulled her hair out of her face as a cool gust of wind blew past. "Is she still alive?"

Jack stood up, "Yeah,"

Nicole smiled, "She's really pretty."

Jack looked towards the sunset, "I drew that picture before the chemotherapy,"

"What's that?" Nicole asked.

"Something you receive for cancer…"

Nicole bit her lip and looked away. She didn't know that much about cancer, except that it was bad. Nicole tried to think of something else to say, but she wasn't good at comforting. "Wow, it's a lovely day out here."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, it is," He then placed his hands over the railing and then looked out towards the sea.

Nicole frowned. Poor Jack, she had to get him and Quinn together pronto.

(Break)

Dana fanned herself. "It's getting hot in here,"

Logan pulled off his shirt, "Let's take off our clothes then."

Dana turned away from him. "No, what is this the damn boiler room. Why is the heat on when it is so nice outside!"

"Your not feeling heat from a boiler room Dana, it's all coming from me." Logan said.

Dana smirked. "Oh really, and what the heat just bounces off your body and comes on me?"

Logan chuckled, "If you want to phrase it like that."

Dana looked down, "Your unbelievable,"

"Really?" Logan asked.

Dana sighed even louder.

Logan grinned, "I think it is too hot for these pants."

Dana's eyes widened as Logan started to pull off his pants. Without thinking she grabbed his hands, "Don't think about it Reese,"

Logan grinned, "Why not?"

Dana turned away from him, and then let go of his hands. "Actually I don't care what you do, get naked…I don't care."

Logan pulled off his pants, "Good, because I am burning up in this,"

Dana turned towards the wall. She closed her eyes. You don't want him. Do you really want to think about kissing him after his lips have been on Kate's teeth. Uggh…those horrible teeth. Dana turned around with new found strength.

Logan started to dance around in his boxers.

Dana crossed her arms, "What are you doing idiot."

"I always wanted to pull a Tom Cruise in Risky Business, you know the scene where he dances around in his…"

"Whitie tighties." Dana finished.

"Well I'm going to do the dance in my boxers…are ya getting turned on?"

Dana raised her hand in disgust.

"You so want me." Logan said grabbing a broom and pretending to dance with it.

Dana couldn't help but smile, but she quickly masked her smile with a frown. "This closet is making you crazy…stark raving mad, you have lost all your marbles,"

"Are you finished?" Logan asked tossing down the broom, and holding his hand out to Dana.

Dana raised her chin in disgust and looked down at his hand as if he was holding rotted cheese. "Why are you holding out your hand? I'm not giving you any money for your pathetic striptease."

Logan grinned, "Oh so it's a striptease?"

Dana rolled her eyes, "A miserable one,"

"Dance with me," Logan said touching Dana's arm.

"Don't touch me,"

Logan smiled, "You sure,"

"Sure about what?" Dana back fired.

"You sure you don't want to act on this stud standing right in front of you half naked…asking for a closet dance. You got to stay entertained somehow."

Dana placed down her purse. "Okay, don't try anything sneaky…or you will be on the floor in seconds tending to a very private area."

Logan nodded, "Hmm…I'll deal with the consequences."

Dana allowed Logan to pull her to him.

He wrapped his arms around her back, "Where did that evil mug of yours go?"

"It's still there, start dancing, and shut up." Dana ordered. She looked away from Logan.

Logan held his breath. Why was he nervous? Logan closed his eyes. Mental images of him kissing Dana filled his mind. He reopened his eyes and looked at her.

Dana had an expression of content on her face.

Logan licked his lips. Did he really want to kiss her again?

Dana looked away from Logan. Why was she doing this to herself. Who in their right mind would dance with an unstable boy in his boxers while they were stuck in a closet. Dana bit her lip. Obviously, someone in love.

Logan looked back at Dana.

Dana looked back at Logan.

Dana's hands slowly moved away from Logan's bare waist and then towards his shoulders.

Logan smiled. He felt his hands start to shake around her waist.

Dana's hand massaged his shoulders. She felt as if she wasn't herself. Why was she acting on these feelings for Logan! Why! Why! Why!

Logan closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss her but then stopped.

Dana felt herself moving closer to Logan's face. She was now so close that she could feel his breath on her face. Her eyes fluttered close.

Logan closed his eyes.

(Break)

"Where is he?" Zoey asked.

Sawyer, and Chase looked around the principal's office in shock as they searched his office.

Chase picked up a letter. "Um…this says here that he left to go to his grandma's birthday."

Zoey giggled, "Look who's playing hooky now."

"So, who is going to lock this school after we leave at five?" Sawyer asked.

"I guess he's coming back," Zoey assumed.

Chase laughed, "Well what are we going to do until then."

"Rock and Roll…without the stupid dares." Sawyer replied.

"I got an idea, Michael let me use his Ipod…lets hook it up in the library's sound system…and play some music while we finish our chores."

Sawyer agreed, "Okay…and then after that we can play some basketball,"

"Or indoor soccer since your trying out for the team." Zoey said.

Chase frowned, "Your trying out for the soccer team too?"

Sawyer nodded, "Yes, are you too?"

Chase looked away with an expression of disbelief. Unbelievable, did he have to compete with this guy for everything?

"Zoey, I'm starting at Surf and Tame next Sunday,"

Zoey bit her lip and looked down.

Chase raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Sawyer turned away from Zoey, "Yeah, why?"

"Because I'm the mascot there." Chase replied gingerly.

Sawyer gave Chase a pitiful expression, "Sorry to hear that, but I'm going to be working cash register and greeting customers."

Chase scowled. Completely, and ridiculously unbelievable. He glanced at Zoey who was looking back at him in remorse. Chase walked past her and out the door. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to be by himself.

(Break)

"Poor Chase," Zoey replied.

Sawyer scratched his head, "Yeah, I feel sorry for him. He seems to always get the short end of the stick."

"I'm going to talk to him." Zoey said.

"Wait, I wanted to give you this," Sawyer said reaching for Zoey's arm.

"Zoey looked back at him surprised.

Sawyer pulled a key with blue and green polka dots on puka shells out of his pocket.

"What's this?" Zoey asked.

Sawyer smiled, "The keys to my dorm."

Zoey's eyes widened, "Oh,"

Sawyer grinned, "Just in case you want to talk, or if you ever get lonely." He stepped behind Zoey and pulled her hair gently away from her neck. "I hope it's not weird, I gave you this key because I assumed the key on your necklace is to Chase's dorm."

Zoey held her hair in her hand as Sawyer put the puka shell necklace around her neck. "Actually that key is to my room."

Sawyer grinned, "So I am the first boy that has given you a key to wear."

"Yes Sawyer,"

After Sawyer finished putting on the necklace he reached for her hair and then allowed it to fall on her back.

Zoey placed her hand to both of the keys on her necklaces. "Thanks Sawyer,"

Sawyer nodded, "You better go check on Chase,"

Zoey glanced at Sawyer once more, and then walked out of the office. She placed her hand to Sawyer's key. He was definitely a heartbreaker.

"Hey Chase, where are you?" Zoey called.

Chase stepped out of the boys bathroom. He forced a confident smile onto his face. If he kept on playing the part of the wounded best-friend then Sawyer would definitely get the advantage.

"Don't disappear like that!" Zoey said playfully hitting him.

"Sorry, I uh…Salty Seagull had to take a restroom break."

Zoey leaned forward to hug him, "Chase you are such a great friend."

The word friend echoed in his ear.

Zoey pulled away, "Well are you going to stand there stiff as a board or are you going to hug me back?"

Chase closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Zoey. Her hair smelled like magnolias, He smiled. She loved those flowers, maybe he could take her on a real date. Not today, but soon.

Zoey felt Chase's heart start to beat faster. She pulled away a couple of seconds later. "Let's go and get Sawyer, so we can free Nicole, Jack, Dana, and Logan from their duties."

"Maybe we should let Logan work a little longer?" Chase suggested.

Zoey nodded, "Maybe your right."

(Break)

Dana leaned forward to kiss Logan. For some reason he didn't come to her. Why Not! He had worked so hard to get her attention in the closet. Their lips touched. Dana opened her mouth, and moved along with Logan's lips. He wrapped his arms around her, and walked with her towards the wall.

Dana wrapped one arm around Logan's waist, and then placed her other hand against his face.

"Dana," Logan mummered.

Dana's lips moved away from his mouth. She kissed his cheek, and then his eye. What was she doing? Before she could think anymore, Logan pulled her onto the floor. Dana knocked down some stray brooms and cleaning supplies on the way down. But both she and Logan didn't care. Logan allowed Dana to pin his hands behind his head as she kissed him.

Logan kissed Dana's neck and then cupped her chin in his hand. His lips found their way back to hers. "Dana…"

"Logan…" Dana mumbled.

"I lo…"

Before Logan could tell Dana he loved her the door opened.

"What the f…" Sawyer started.

"Hush your mouth." Nicole said placing her hand over Sawyer's mouth, and then looking back at Dana and Logan with a wide smile.

Zoey was stunned. Completely and utterly shocked!

Dana and Logan stopped kissing seconds later. Logan was still in his boxers and Dana was on top of Logan with her tank top sleeves around her shoulders.

"Ohh, it's getting steamy in here!" Nicole cooed.

Dana and Logan quickly pulled away from each other.

"Oh gross! Get off of me!" Dana screamed.

Logan wiped at his mouth, "Look who's talking…you attacked me!"

Dana gasped, "No I didn't…hot breath!"

Logan did a breath check, "What are you talking about? My breath is fresh as always."

"It smells sour like onions!" Dana screamed.

Sawyer laughed amused at Dana and Logan's childish behavior.

Logan reached for his clothes, "Believe me baby, I don't have to chase after girls,"

Dana fixed her hair, "He's lying guys."

"Uh-huh," Zoey said in disbelief.

Sawyer found all of this hilarious. Maybe he should lock himself and Zoey in a closet…that would be fun.

"Let's give them some time to get it together." Zoey said with a smile.

Sawyer, Zoey, Nicole, Chase, and Jack stepped away from the door.

"It's been a crazy day," Nicole said with a soft laugh.

"Yeah," Sawyer added.

Nicole glanced at Jack, "Right after this we are going to go to Quinn's."

Jack nodded solemnly, "Okay,"

Zoey pulled Nicole close, "Is he okay?"

Nicole shook her head, "No,"

Zoey stared back at Jack in concern, but then shifted her attention towards Dana and Logan as they stepped out of the closet.

Dana sneered at Logan.

Logan forced a look of disgust on his face. He wanted to kiss her again.

Dana fixed her shirt. Logan looked so cute dancing around in his boxers…but she would never say that aloud, she would rather be stoned to death.

Sawyer wrapped his arms around Nicole and Zoey, "Hey guys, I think we served our time, what do you say we Rock and Roll out of this place?"

"What about our unstable principal?" Nicole asked.

"Apparently he rolled out of here a while ago," Sawyer answered.

"Really?" Dana asked.

Zoey nodded, "Yeah,"

"Well then what are waiting for, my girl Kate is waiting for me at home." Logan said glancing back at Dana.

Dana crossed her arms, "Make sure she doesn't cut your lips with her sharp teeth."

Logan bit his lip, "Like you did…when you were kissing me so rough?"

Dana raised her purse to hit Logan, but Sawyer stepped in between them.

"C'mon guys lets get out of here,"

"I couldn't agree more," Dana stepped in front of Sawyer and walked towards the door.

Logan winced. He had almost told Dana that he loved her. Logan ran his hands through his hair. Good thing she didn't hear that, and also thank God she didn't remember him carrying her back to her dorm after she fell asleep in his room. Logan smiled to himself. Dana could sleep through a bomb.

(Thanks guys once again for the reviews. I enjoy reading your feedback. Jakusa, they all got detention for skipping class in some way or the other. I will explain how Dana got back to the dorm, maybe next chapter. Tinkaroo, I do think Chase and Zoey would be to cliché, but he still has a chance. I will say that I like Sawyer and Zoey together though. Ms. Logan Reese, thanks for the "good luck" on my tests! I needed it. And thanks Ryan Conde!


	15. Fragile Hearts and Eager Minds

Chapter 15- Fragile Hearts and Eager Minds

Quinn looked around blankly at all of her belongings. She bit her lip as her mouth started to tremble. She was sad because a small part of her didn't want to leave PCA. What if the other kids at Crenshaw's Academy of Science were smarter than her, and even worse if she left PCA then that would mean leaving Jack.

Quinn looked down sadly. Before she met Jack she didn't know what it was to love. Science was her love, but that all changed when she had rested her eyes on Jack.

Slowly she forced herself up and walked towards her window. Maybe leaving PCA was for the best.

There was a knock at her door.

Quinn turned around expecting to see her parents, they had left to bring back ice-cream…Quinn's favorite was Upchuck wormy goo. She forced a smile, ice-cream always made her feel better.

Quinn opened the door.

Jack turned around. "Buttercup?"

Quinn adjusted her glasses on her nose, "Obliged,"

Jack handed her the buttercup, "I picked it outside, I would've gotten you a real flower…but I'm dirt poor."

"Aren't we all…I'm working on a new machine to mimic U.S. currency."

"Isn't that illegal?" Jack asked.

"Shh, don't tell anyone," Quinn said placing her hand to her lips.

Jack smiled, and leaned closer to Quinn, "I won't…I promise,"

Quinn stepped aside so Jack could enter. "So what um…brings you by? Are you here to try out my 3D dream chaser?"

Jack shook his head, "No," His eyes traveled around Quinn's vacant laboratory/ dorm. "Are you going somewhere?"

Quinn slowly nodded, "I um…"

Jack looked down sadly.

Quinn bit her lip, "I got accepted into the school of my dreams."

"Oh," Jack said quietly.

Quinn sat down on her bed, and patted a spot next to her for Jack to sit down. "Why are you here?"

Jack slowly sat down, "It doesn't matter now,"

"Yes it does," Quinn pulled Jack's hair out of his eyes.

Jack turned to her.

"You have good eye genes, they are very pretty, hopefully your offspring will inherit those baby blues,"

Jack grinned. Quinn's quirkiness was growing on him. He didn't want her to go.

Quinn slowly pulled her hand away from Jack's hair. "I um…how is Nicole,"

"She's good. I um…Quinn."

Quinn smiled back at Jack, "Yes?"

"I don't want you to go…please stay, I want to know you." Jack begged.

Quinn's eyes softened and an expression of warmth crossed her face. "You really care if I stay?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, I like you, and it would be a shame if you left as soon as I realized…"

"Jack…can I eat your lips?"

Jack's eyes widened, "What?"

Quinn blushed, "I believe it is called kissing."

Jack's cheeks turned bright red. He wanted to kiss Quinn, but he had never kissed a girl before. What is he was horrible, and he scared her away.

"The only experience I have had is with Albie…"

"Albie?" Jack asked confused.

Quinn giggled embarrassed and then pointed to a scary doll of Albert Einstein.

"Woah, that thing is scary," Jack said in fear.

"Oh, it's just Albie, he's really sweet."

Jack forced himself to look away from the frightening doll, and then turned back to Quinn. "You practiced on that…"

"Yeah, I was eight, and I had a crush on him."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Kidding," Quinn said playfully hitting Jack.

"About everything…or just the crush."

"No, I did try kissing him." Quinn said embarrassed.

"And you want to kiss me?"

Quinn nodded, "If that is okay with you."

Jack took his inhaler out of his pocket, and took a quick does of medicine. "Okay."

Quinn smiled and leaned forward.

Jack felt his stomach start to rise up and down nervously. Quinn kissed his chin.

"Um…" Jack said looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm trying to get a feel for your skin…and then…"

Jack smiled. Okay? Before he could think anymore, Quinn's lips was on his. Jack was surprised to find out that Quinn wasn't half bad. In a matter of fact she seemed better than him.

(Break)

"Michael, this is not working." Chase complained.

Michael looked up from his magazine. "What on earth are you talking about Chase?"

Chase pointed to himself, "My image…is not working."

"There is nothing wrong with you"

Chase walked over to Michael and pulled the magazine out of his hand.

"Hey, where's your manners…I was checking out Miss Hawaii's two piece!"

Chase smiled, "She's pretty…but I'm not!"

Michael scowled, "Don't you want to be handsome?"

"Whatever," Chase placed down the magazine and then flopped backwards on his bed. "My image reads…Good friend…Non-threatening friend…Boy that will never get the girl because he is just the friend!"

Michael sat up, "Um…you need to calm down."

"I can't because I am so worked up!" Chase collapsed onto the floor. "God, what does Sawyer have that I don't!"

Michael looked down with a smile. Did Chase really want an answer to that?

"What's so special about him huh? I consider myself handsome…"

Michael looked up slowly, "Are you having a breakdown?"

Chase placed his hands to his face, "I just want Zoey! I love her so much…" Chase picked up his pillow and started to bang his head against it. "I just want her to see that!"

Michael cautiously stood up. "Crazy boy, I am going to need you to hand me the pillow,"

Chase slowly handed Michael the pillow. "What is so special about him? Yes, he's tanner than me, and maybe a little taller…but so who cares, and did I mention that he has nicknames for her!"

"Nicknames? Freaky nicknames…"

Chase gave Michael the eye.

"I kid, I kid," Michael saved patting Chase on the shoulder.

"He's calls her sunshine, how sick is that!"

Michael nodded, "I bet you she likes it."

Chase scowled. "Probably, I need to give her a nickname…I got it Buttercup,"

"Kind of mushy," Michael said with a shake of the head.

Chase sighed, "Well, you have to help me come up with one."

(Break)

Zoey bit her lip. Was she really doing this? She glanced around the boys floor. Everyone was gone. Where were they? Zoey placed her hand to the key Sawyer had given her earlier. Before she could pull it from around her neck, Sawyer answered the door in a tee shirt and boxers.

Zoey smiled embarrassed.

"Hey Sunshine, what brings you here?" He asked with a warm smile.

"I needed to ask you for a favor."

Sawyer nodded, "Anything," He opened his door wider for Zoey to come in.

Zoey shook her head, "Sawyer, I…"

"Zoey, I have Chinese food in here, I can't possibly eat it by myself,"

Zoey glanced into Sawyer's room, "Do you have any General Tso's Chicken?

"Of course, I have some of everything." Sawyer said.

Zoey grinned, "It's like you expected me to come,"

"I didn't expect, I hoped, now please can you come in?" Sawyer asked.

"I don't know,"

Sawyer dropped down to his knees, "I usually don't beg, but with you it has become a habit."

Zoey looked around embarrassed as a bunch of guys walked past.

"Sawyer get up,"

"Please, please," Sawyer teased reaching for Zoey's hands.

Zoey shifted her weight to her other foot. "Sawyer,"

Sawyer gently tugged on Zoey's hand once again.

Zoey stepped closer, "Fine Sawyer,"

"Yes," Sawyer said.

Zoey tilted her head to the side, "You are ridiculous,"

"Only with you," He said.

Zoey stepped inside and sat down on his bed. No way. She slid down onto the floor. Good save Brooks.

"Have you ever played guitar before?"

Zoey shook her head, "No,"

:Do you want to learn how?"

Zoey smiled, "You play?"

Sawyer nodded, "Yeah," He said down next to Zoey and then started to strum a melody.

Zoey turned completely towards him, as Sawyer started to strum the chords on his guitar. She stared back at him dreamily. Maybe she did like Sawyer more than she liked Chase. Zoey bit her lip. Sawyer did things to her that she couldn't explain.

Sawyer closed his eyes and started to sing.

Zoey placed her hands to her heart. She wanted to kiss him, because Sawyer was the guy she wanted.

Sawyer opened his eyes and smiled confidently at Zoey as he continued to sing.

After he was finished, He placed his hand under her chin. "Now I would like to sing you your song."

"I have a song?" Zoey said with wide eyes.

Sawyer nodded, "Yes,"

Zoey's heart was doing backflips, she took a deep breath, and then looked away from Sawyer's piercing eyes for a second.

"Are you ready?" Sawyer asked.

Zoey nodded.

Sawyer removed his hand from under her chin, and then started to strum the chords once again.

Zoey looked down at his hands, and then back at him. The melody was beautiful and soft. She closed her eyes as he started to sing again.

(Break)

Nicole dived into the pool. She closed her eyes as the cool chlorine water swept over her body. She needed this swim. Hopefully everything was going well between Quinn and Jack. Nicole moved her arms like butter through the water. She loved swimming. Did Sawyer like to swim? Well anyways she couldn't think about him now. Instead she had to focus on Jack and Quinn.

Nicole smiled at the thought of Jack getting ready for Quinn. They would make such a cute couple.

A sharp pain ripped through Nicole's stomach.

Nicole gasped. That couldn't be good. She put her left arm in front of her right as she tried to swim towards the edge. The pain struck her once again.

Nicole gasped taking in a mouthful of chlorine water.

She gagged as she tried to reach for her stomach. Oh No, she was having cramps, she shouldn't of eaten that sub right before swimming.

Nicole attempted to swim to the edge once again. But it was so far! Oww, the cramps hurt so bad. Nicole gasped, taking in another mouthful of water.

"Help!" she screamed.

No one was around. Darkness was all she saw for miles.

"Help!" Nicole screamed. Nicole waved her arms frantically in the air. Tears started to fill her eyes. She sunk underneath.

Nicole surfaced once again. "Help me! Please, someone!"

She was pulled under once again. She was so scared that she had forgotten to breathe. Nicole started to choke on the chlorine water and everything started to go black.

(Break)

Jordan Monroe walked towards his new dorm. Jordan raised an eyebrow as he glanced towards the pool. It looked as if someone was struggling under there. He paused and continued to stare at the pool. The person stopped moving.

"Oh God!" Jordan threw down his bags, and ran towards the pool. He didn't even think about taking off his clothes, he just ran like the wind. Jordan dived into the pool. He wrapped his arms around Nicole's lifeless body and quickly brought her to surface. As he swam towards solid ground he made sure to keep Nicole's head above water. Jordan brought Nicole onto the concrete, and then got out right after her.

He placed his ear to her mouth. She wasn't breathing.

(Break)

Sawyer pointed at Zoey, "This is for you, and it describes everything that I have been feeling the last couple of days,"

Zoey smiled back at him. She couldn't control it. As hard as she tried to remain neutral to Chase and Sawyer, Sawyer was winning right now. She felt like a horrible person. Zoey tried to ease her thoughts by reaching for a cheese wonton, but then stopped, she didn't want her crunching to distract Sawyer while he sung to her.

Sawyer strummed the intro.

" Hey, Hey, I got something to tell you. I can't hide anymore. The lights are on, and the dark is finally gone. My emotions are finally on the floor. I've been battling this inside for so long. Secretly trying to hide. Denying all feelings for you. Even though I knew they were true. Hey, Hey, I got something to tell you. Light the fire, and let it burn to the wire. I'm finally giving you the clue. I'm feeling so high. I'm looking at you, while my tongue is tied. Dealing with these emotions while healing from letting this known, has got me in the zone. Hey, Hey, I got something to tell you. I can't hide anymore. The lights are on. And the dark is finally gone. My mouth is dry, and I'm trying to figure out why I am letting this by you. But it's time to be true. The lights are in. And the dark is finally gone."

Sawyer strummed the last chord and then slowly looked at Zoey. His heart was in his throat.

Zoey stood up.

He swallowed nervously, "So…"

Zoey stroked Sawyer's cheek, "You don't make anything easy."

"I love you," Sawyer said.

Zoey smiled helplessly. Tears started to form in her eyes, and she tried to wipe them away quickly.

"Why are you crying?" Sawyer asked pulling her into a hug.

Zoey closed her eyes and rested her head against Sawyer's shoulders. She loved this guy. "Because, your song was beautiful,"

Sawyer placed his hands against Zoey's face, "I didn't mean to make you cry Sunshine,"

Zoey smiled.

Sawyer wiped away her tears. "If you want to be with Ch…"

Zoey stood on her tippee toes and kissed Sawyer.

Surprised Sawyer wrapped his arms around her.

Zoey brought her arms around Sawyer's neck, and placed her hand against the back of his head. She never wanted to let him go.

Sawyer held Zoey tight. He never wanted this kiss to end. "Zoey,"

Zoey pulled away, "Yes Sawyer?"

Sawyer bit his lip, looked down , and then looked back into Zoey's eyes, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

(Break)

"What should I do?" Chase asked.

Michael picked back up his magazine, "You got to fight for her man, Chase you're a nice guy."

"So what are you saying…I should start acting like Charlie?"

Michael's eyes widened, "No, you want to make her love you, not run away by a mere glance…have you seen that boy up close…he be lookin scarier than a troll."

Chase smirked, "What should I do."

"Sawyer seems to lay it on thick, with the nicknames, and the charm…you got some tough competition. But I think I can help you."

"Really?"

Michael nodded, "You need to have another reason to get closer to Zoey, like…what do you think about Hip Hop?"

"Huh?" Chase asked confused.

"My baby Skyler…" Michael grinned. "Yeah…my baby."

Chase raised an eyebrow, "Are you guys even dating."

"No, but I know she's digging me, now back to you. Skyler likes to dance so I agreed to be her partner at this Hip Hop dancing class. Maybe you should ask Zoey to be your partner."

"Hip Hop? I have no rhythm."

Michael grinned, "Don't I know it."

Chase gasped, "Hey,"

Michael shrugged, "I have to be honest, but Zoey probably doesn't either. You guys can learn together."

"I don't know Michael," Chase said sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Think about it our Casanova, Sawyer is doing backflips faster than a trained gymnast to win Zoey's heart…and Chase your crawling the speed of a toddler."

Chase frowned, "But if I ask her to take hip hop classes, then I'll probably just embarrass myself even more."

"Think about it…Dancing involves sweating, getting close…"

"What time is that class?" Chase said quickly.

(Break)

As Jack and Quinn continued to kiss which was surprisingly normal for them both, Jack felt his cell phone vibrate.

Quinn scowled as Jack pulled away. Kissing was amazing…well at least kissing Jack was.

Jack reached in his pocket for his cell phone. His heart started to beat faster. It was his dad, he only called with bad news.

Quinn fixed her hair. Why wasn't her parents back yet?

"Hey Dad," Jack said hesitantly.

Quinn turned to Jack. She smiled as she watched him talk. Jack kisses were better than Albie's hands down.

"I'm at my friends dorm," Jack replied.

Quinn watched as Jack got up, No he couldn't leave now! As soon as her parents got back they were going to drive her to the Crenshaw Academy of Science. One kiss wasn't enough.

Jack opened the door, "Where are you?" He asked with a shaky voice.

Quinn stepped out after him.

Jack's face looked purple, and it seemed as if something was wrong. Quinn placed her hand on Jack's shoulder. What was wrong with her Cupcake.

"Jack, we have to go to the hospital," A man said approaching them.

Quinn assumed this guy was Jack's dad. He was handsome too, but Jack looked better. Quinn reached for Jack's hand, "Don't go,"

"I have too…I think something is wrong with my mom."

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes, "What's wrong cupcake?"

"My mom," Jack decided to ignore Quinn's odd pet name.

Jack started to follow after his dad.

"Can I come with you?" Quinn asked not wanting to leave Jack yet.

Jack nodded, "Yes, but we have to hurry!"

(Break)

Jordan tilted Nicole's chin back and then started to do CPR on her. He couldn't believe this was happening on his first night at PCA. After trying to resuscitate Nicole with no luck. He placed his lips against hers and tried to breathe air into her still body. After three breaths, Jordan started to pump his hands on her stomach. Fifteen times…hopefully that's right.

As Jordan struggled to save Nicole.

She started to cough. Water spilled out of Nicole's mouth, and she struggled to fill her lungs with air. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "You…you saved my life."

Jordan smiled down at Nicole, "I'm glad you are okay…"

Nicole sat up and threw her arms around Jordan, "If it wasn't for you then I could've died. Thank you so much!"

Jordan slowly hugged her back. "Um…your welcome."

Nicole took another breath, "I am never eating a sub before I swim again."

Jordan grinned, "I'm glad you learned your lesson."

"I did, Thank you so much," Nicole slowly stood up. She still felt really dizzy.

"Be easy," Jordan said softly placing his hand around Nicole and helping her arm around him.

For the first time Nicole got a good look at Jordan. Well hello there! This hottie saved her life. Nicole grabbed onto Jordan's hand. "My name is Nicole,"

"I'm Jordan,"

Nicole smiled. "Jordan, I am forever grateful to you,"

Jordan sheepishly nodded, "Don't mention it, do you want me to walk you…"

"Yes!" Nicole said quickly.

Jordan stared back at Nicole amused.

"I mean…I um…I swallowed a lot of chlorine water, that stuff is foul."

"Yeah, it's not meant to drink, C'mon lets get you back."

(Break)

Zoey looked down.

"C'mon Zoey, your wearing my key," Sawyer said with a smile.

"And does that make me your girl?" Zoey teased. Her stomach was churning and she felt like she was walking on coals. There would be no going back after this.

"Not necessarily."

"Nicole, really likes you."

Sawyer nodded, "I know, and she's cute, but I like you."

"Me too,"

"So say yes to me," Sawyer got down on his knee again.

Zoey giggled, "Are you trying to propose now?"

Sawyer pushed his hair back, "Yes, Ms. Brooks also known as Sunshine Brooks…"

Zoey laughed.

Sawyer grinned, "Don't laugh at me, this isn't easy loving a girl that loves two guys,"

Zoey looked away from Sawyer.

"But I am a fighter, and I'm kind of hard headed so…I refuse to give up."

"Why though Sawyer?"

"Because I'm crazy for you,"

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend,"

"Really?" Sawyer asked.

Zoey nodded.

Sawyer picked Zoey up in his arms, raised her above him, and brought her down to give her a kiss. "So we're an official item?"

"Yes…"

"Love you," Sawyer said kissing her again.

"Sawyer, only we can know. No one else."

Sawyer nodded, "Okay, so we'll keep it on the down low. We'll sneak kisses in between periods, and if we ever want to pull a Logan and Dana, the janitors closet is ours for the taking."

Zoey laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

Sawyer hugged Zoey, "Chase especially can't know right."

"Right," Zoey said. She felt guilty, but yet happy at the same time. Sawyer was officially, her "secret" boyfriend. They were in this together now.

(Break)

Quinn stepped into the hospital behind Jack, and his dad. She looked around at the patients eagerly. Maybe one of these people would allow her to take a small piece of skin to study the science of genetics. Before she had the chance to approach anyone Jack's dad turned to them.

"Jack, your mom…she isn't doing well."

"I know," Jack whispered with his head bent.

Genetics was going to have to wait. Quinn stepped closer to Jack.

"Jack, the doctors think she'll be lucky if she makes it through the night." His dad finished softly.

Jack winced. He started to tap his leg as he felt the tears. He didn't want Quinn to see him cry.

Quinn placed her hand on his shoulder, "Jack,"

"Can I see my mom?" Jack said.

His dad nodded, "Yes, she wanted to see you too."

Jack walked after his dad.

Quinn stood still feeling as if she was out of place.

"Quinn, can you please come?"

Quinn nodded, "Of course,"

Quinn followed after Jack and his dad. They came to room 114.

"You don't have to come in Dad, but Quinn can you?"

"Yes," Quinn said nodding.

Jack opened the door. He started to have troubles breathing, all the stress was to much. Jack took his inhaler with shaky hands. After he got another dose of medicine he placed it back his pocket. His mom's eyes were weak, and she looked so frail.

Quinn looked back at Jack sadly. His mom looked really sick. Poor Jack. Quinn walked right behind Jack, until he approached her bed, and then went to the window.

"Mom," Jack whispered.

His mom slowly stirred. Her eyes then opened. "Jack,"

"Yes mom, it's me."

She smiled at him weakly, "I love you so much,"

"I love you too, I brought this for you,"

Quinn looked down at the painting in Jack's hand. How come she didn't notice that before.

Jack's lips started to tremble as he talked, "I…I painted this picture of you, because I missed you."

Tears started to well in her eyes. "I missed you too Jack,"

She placed her hand to his face and then stroked it, "My son, I love you so much…and I wrote this for you."

Jack wiped the tears away from his eyes as she tried to reach for something in the draw. She tried but failed.

"Ohh…I don't have the energy anymore, Jack can you…"

"Sure," With shaking hands Jack opened the draw. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to his mom.

Her hands started to shake as she opened the letter. "God, couldn't have given me a greater son than you. After hard days at work you were there, taking care of me, and cooking breakfast. I cherished the time we spent together, you are a light in my life…"

The letter dropped to the floor.

Jack looked back at her sadly. He picked up the letter and handed it back to his mom.

Quinn stepped towards Jack. This was really sad.

"Mom," Jack said.

The door opened and his dad stepped in.

"Mom," Jack repeated.

She laid down and closed her eyes, "I…love you Jack,"

His painting slid off of the bed, and onto the floor as well.

He got up and placed his hands against her shoulders, "Mom, please. Please don't go!"

"Jack," His dad tried to reason.

The tears started to flow without control. Jack hugged his mom and didn't want to let her go.

A nurse stepped in and checked her vital stats. "She's not responding,"

Jack ignored her.

Quinn forced herself to step forward and hug Jack. She didn't know what to say, but she knew she had to be there. Jack pulled away slowly from his mom. His face was red and soaked with tears.

Quinn hugged him so tight. "It's going to be alright Jack,"

"No it's not," Jack whispered burying his face in Quinn's shirt.

Quinn closed her eyes. She definitely couldn't leave PCA now. Jack needed her, and she couldn't leave him like this.

(Wow! Thanks guys for the amazing reviews. I read them all and I really appreciate the support for this story. Thanks once again. Now, I am going to answer some of your questions…Mrs. Logan Reese, and Sevenleafclovergril-7, Yeah, I know Nicole hasn't paid Logan back yet. He will start giving her a hard time soon…because no one messes up Logan's expensive clothes, and gets away with it…besides he has been really busy with Dana lately…Hope was Here, I don't plan on ending this story soon, I still have so many ideas in my head…and as long as you guys keep reading and you like it…I will keep on writing! Spiffy Bell and Hip Hopper 92, I know you guys want to see Zoey with Chase, although she is "secretly" dating Sawyer, Chase is still in the picture. Because he still thinks Zoey is single. Thanks for the reviews again!)


	16. There's something about Charlie

Chapter 16- There's Something about Charlie

"Hey Zoey," Chase said running after her.

Zoey turned around to face Chase. "Hey,"

"What are you doing out so late?" He asked with a smile.

Zoey looked down at her watch, "It's eight thirty."

"I know, that's late for you."

Zoey smiled.

"Do you want to go to the Cyber Bean and grab some mocha's?" Chase asked.

After her kiss with Sawyer she needed something to lower her body temperature. Maybe she should tell Chase about the kiss? She glanced over at him, he was staring straight ahead at something.

"Zoey," He whispered.

"Yes," Zoey said pushing Sawyer out of her mind.

"There's Charlie,"

Zoey froze up. He scared her. "I don't know why Dana is dating him, she doesn't really like him that much, and he likes to control everything she does."

"Does she let him?" Chase asked pushing Zoey against the wall.

Zoey looked around for Sawyer. Once again, she found herself looking suspicious with Chase. "What are we doing?" She whispered.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to try anything."

"I never assumed you were," Zoey said softly.

Chase scowled. He minus as well get the "Safe friend" tattoo.

"But really what are we doing? I thought we were going to grab mocha's at the Cyber Bean,"

"We were, but I want to find out what Charlie is up too."

"Chase, are you trying to get us both a black eye!" Zoey exclaimed.

"No, but I think Dana deserves to know."

Zoey looked away, "Did you see that expression on his face? He looked meaner than a pit bull…who's been tortured. I don't know Chase,"

"C'mon we can be super sleuths. You and me working together to find out what is it about that guy."

Zoey thought it over, "And what happens when we do find out the truth."

"We go to Dana, and tell her,"

Zoey bit her lip, "Why are we doing this again."

So I can have a reason to be even closer to you. Chase thought to himself. "Um…because Dana. Yeah, Dana."

Zoey nodded thoughtfully, "She does deserve to know,"

"Let's go," Chase peered around the corner where Charlie had disappeared.

Zoey silenced her phone, "Wait…I have to put 911 on speed dial."

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Just in case Charlie tries to kill us."

Chase laughed.

Zoey stared back at him with a serious expression. "Do you think I'm kidding? He has a crazy look in his eyes all the time, I've never seen him smile, and do you think I am going to follow after him unarmed."

"Well we are," Chase replied.

Zoey nodded, "That's why I put the reinforcements on speed dial."

"Okay, well we gotta go before he gets away."

Zoey said a silent prayer. Was she going to tell Sawyer about her little quest with Chase. No, Sawyer didn't have to know everything.

Chase started to run.

Zoey glanced up at the moon, it was full. Oh God, she wouldn't put it past Charlie to turn into a killer werewolf and kill everyone at PCA…except for Dana.

(Break)

Dana finished applying her mud mask. She put it on mostly when she needed to relax…and tonight was definitely one of those nights. For some odd reason both Nicole, and Zoey were out so she had the dorm to herself.

Dana flipped on the t.v. Maybe she could watch her soaps she taped earlier. There was nothing like violent car crashes, destroyed weddings and spouses secrets exposed…to get you out of a funk.

Was she in a funk? Maybe she did want more of Logan's closet dance. Dana smiled to herself. That was so cute. And then how they kissed. She's kissed plenty of guys but not like that. If only Logan wasn't so self absorbed and only if she wasn't dating Charlie. Dana brought her legs up to her, and rested her chin on top. Why did Logan have to date that horse Kate? Why, he could do so much better than that. And even worse he was taking _her_ to see his parents! Was he really proud of that.

Dana growled.

The door opened and Nicole stepped in with some guy.

Dana gasped and turned around.

Nicole leaned forward to Jordan, "I swear there is a person under that. She looks like a monster though, and sometimes she acts like…"

"Nicole," Dana warned.

"Really scary," Nicole replied.

Jordan smiled, "Well, I have to go."

"Do you want to get changed out of those clothes?" Nicole asked giddily.

Jordan smiled back at her, "And what streak all of PCA on the way back to my dorm?"

"Logan did," Dana replied.

Nicole turned back to Jordan, "I got this cute new polo shirt, that says I heart Boys, only when they are good. And this pleated denim…"

"You don't expect me to wear that?" Jordan asked with a smile.

"Oh No silly," Nicole playfully hit Jordan, "I was just telling you about my new clothes."

"Oh,"

"Thanks once again," Nicole replied.

"Don't mention it, well I'll see you later." Jordan said.

Nicole smiled after him, "Hopefully."

Jordan turned around and waved and then took the stairs.

Nicole leaned against the door dreamily. "I am in Heaven."

"What about Sawyer?" Dana asked whipping out her nail filer.

"Sawyer? Oh yeah, him. I am over him." Nicole replied.

Dana looked back at Nicole completely surprised. "Really?"

Nicole nodded, "It's so obvious that he likes Zoey,"

Dana sighed, "Little miss perfect,"

"I know," Nicole agreed.

Dana stopped filing and then turned to Nicole in shock, "I can't believe you actually agree with me,"

"Well it's pretty obvious Zoey likes Chase and Sawyer,"

Dana nodded, "Yeah, and she's stringing them along like dogs on a leash."

"Sawyer has the bright blue leash," Nicole added with a smile.

"Huh?" Dana asked looking at Nicole in surprise.

"Sawyer was wearing this bright blue shirt that he really brought out his eyes…he looked so hot."

"I thought you were over him?" Dana asked.

"I am…but I can still drool after him."

Dana groaned at the imagery, "But anyways…Zoey would've been the last person I would expect to play with the emotions of two guys."

"I know," Nicole replied.

"Playing them hot and cold and they are none the wiser. I think we should talk to her," Dana said.

"No," Nicole replied.

"Why not?"

"Zoey would never hurt them both. I think she likes them both but it's not like she's chasing after them. They are both obviously chasing her."

"And your point is…"

Nicole walked over to her window, "Both Sawyer and Chase are her friends and as long as they are around she's going to be in a constant struggle to downplay her feelings for them both, and it's not helping that they are trying to win her attention."

"You do have a point."

"Zoey is a good person, she'll make the right decision…eventually." Nicole flopped down on Dana's bed.

"How did Logan look in his boxers?" Dana asked.

Nicole clasped her hands together, "Give me the dish! What really happened in that closet?"

"Whatever are you talking about," Dana said airly getting up and walking towards the door.

Nicole shook her head as she looked after Dana. Dana definitely liked Logan. Ohh! Nicole's thoughts shifted towards Jack and Quinn. How did their first date go? She had to get the scoop.

(Break)

"I don't see him anywhere lets turn around." Zoey said.

"Where's my money!" Charlie yelled.

Zoey gasped.

Chase grabbed onto Zoey by the waist and pulled her down by a bush.

If she wasn't so scared she would make a comment about their habit of hiding behind bushes.

Chase tried to get a better view. Charlie was hovering over some kid.

"What do you think he is going to do?" Zoey asked with a shaky voice.

Chase simply shook his head. "I have no idea."

Charlie pushed the guy roughly, he went slamming into the wall.

Zoey opened her mouth to scream but Chase realized and placed his hand over her mouth.

"Don't mess with me." Charlie yelled.

"I'm sorry…"

Before he could finish Charlie slammed his fist into the guys jaw. The victim helplessly fell to the grass. Charlie got on top of him and repeatedly started to punch him.

Zoey turned away as tears started to fill her eyes. He was crazy!

Chase held Zoey tighter.

Chase stood up, and then spat on the bruised guy. "I will beat you up everynight until you get me my money. And by the way don't you even think about telling anyone who's whooping you ass…because what you did will get you kicked right out of this school too."

Zoey watched in fear as Charlie walked away. He glanced around quickly and continued to walk. Her eyes rested on the injured guy.

Chase removed his hand from Zoey's mouth.

"Chase, we have to help him!"

"No Zoey," Chase said with wide eyes.

"Chase he's hurt!"

"If we help him then that risks Charlie finding out about us, we can't help him. We'll just call secure…" Chase paused as the guy forced himself up and slowly walked away clutching his stomach.

"I wish we didn't have to be so nosy, and follow Charlie." Zoey said in disbelief.

"Well we did, and now we know he's up to no good. We have to find out what he's doing so we can tell Dana…and pray that she won't tell him were she got the information from."

"And if she does do you realize that we're dead too?" Zoey said.

Chase nodded, "Pretty much."

(Sorry this chapter was so short. But thanks guys once again for the reviews the feedback is amazing…and believe me I do consider all your suggestions. Thanks guys…now to the questions…Hey Tinkaroo, yeah Jordan is going to be Nicole's new guy. All the girls will want them though, so Nicole will have a lot of competition. Spiffy Bell, if Chase kissed Zoey that wouldn't necessarily be cheating…and also he doesn't know Sawyer and Zoey is dating. Besides Sawyer and Zoey's relationship isn't set in stone yet… they will run into trouble. You guys thanks for the support…I want to think you all individually but I have to go..So thanks once again.)


	17. Rainy Days at PCA

Chapter 17- Rainy Days at PCA

Zoey opened her eyes. Rain pounded against her window.

She groaned and turned over on her side. It never rained. Today was definitely going to be a long day. Her alarm went off. She lazily reached out and turned it off. Today was the first full day of being Sawyer's girlfriend. She wasn't sure how she felt about that because she was in love with him, but she felt bad for keeping it a secret.

Nicole stepped into the dorm with three bagels and a carton of juice.

"Oh wow Nicole you got breakfast for us?"

Nicole nodded, "Yeah, I thought we all might need some brain food with this nasty weather."

"Tell me about it," Zoey said crawling out of bed. More sleep, she thought tiredly.

Nicole sat down on the floor Indian style, "Come sit on the floor Zoey,"

"I have to get dressed," Zoey said through a yawn.

Nicole shrugged, "Well, I met this really cute guy yesterday."

Zoey turned around to face Nicole with lightning speed. "You met a guy?"

"He actually saved my life,"

Dana snored loudly.

Nicole turned around to look at her funny, and then looked back at Zoey.

Zoey smirked, "Someone else besides Sawyer?"

"Sawyer's your boy toy," Nicole said flatly.

Zoey quickly turned around to look through her clothes. It was such a depressing day, maybe she should wear a hoodie and some jeans. And while she focused on that, ignore Nicole's comment.

Nicole took a bite of her bagel, "Oh man, I forgot to warm it up."

Zoey turned around to look at Nicole's frozen bagel, "Did you warm any of them up?"

Nicole shook her head, "No, I was thinking about Jordan's mouth to mouth,"

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked with wide eyes.

Nicole placed the ice bagel onto her press, "I almost drowned yesterday."

"No you didn't!" Zoey exclaimed in disbelief.

Dana sat up, "Is Jordan the guy that came by here yesterday?"

"Uh huh," Nicole said in excitement.

"I'm impressed," Dana replied.

Nicole smiled from ear to ear, "And so am I."

Zoey glanced over at Nicole's "Sawyer" screensaver. It was gone.

"So you don't like Sawyer anymore?" Zoey asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"I…he's cute, but my heart belongs to a new boy."

Zoey smiled back at Nicole encouragingly, "Well I am happy for you."

Nicole looked down. She was kind of upset that Zoey never admitted to liking Sawyer, but she would deal with it. After all Zoey was her best friend.

"So do you talk to Jordan?" Zoey asked.

"Just met him, after he saved me,"

Zoey hugged Nicole, "Well I have to thank him myself because I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

"I have to find him." Nicole said.

Zoey grabbed a light blue hoodie, "Well PCA isn't that big,"

Nicole shrugged, "I know, but I want to find him ASAP, and maybe get started where we left off at."

Zoey smirked, "And where was that."

"Duh, CPR…well not the whole chest compressions part, but the mouth to mouth is fine with me."

"Well your not drowning now."

"I could always pretend," Nicole teased.

Zoey giggled, "Nicole, your silly."

(Break)

"Man! I almost beat you in pool…I was so close," Michael said placing down his pool stick.

Chase shook his head, "I wasn't even trying."

"Don't be so modest, so are you still going to try out for soccer today?"

Chase nodded, he walked over to a table and sat down. "Why wouldn't I."

Michael pointed to the window, "Have you looked outside?"

Chase shrugged, "I'm not scared of a little rain."

"It'll flatten your famous fro,"

Chase grinned and patted his hair, "I do not have a fro,"

"Yeah okay, it's not ordinary hair,"

Chase watched as Sawyer walked in. Maybe his hair wasn't perfect like Sawyer's but so what.

Michael glanced over at Sawyer as he came in, and then over at Chase.

Chase looked back at Sawyer with an expression of discontent. Just because Sawyer looked like the typical California guy didn't mean he was better than him. Sawyer sat down by some guys and then turned towards Chase.

Chase tried to look away, but he was trying to see what was so special about this guy…nothing.

Sawyer waved at him.

Chase caught off guard turned around.

"Oh, the battle begins," Michael said with a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Chase turned towards a waitress, "Hey ma'am can I get a coffee…black, and a donut,"

"Sorry honey, I'm on my break," She said.

Chase scowled, "Okay, thanks,"

She nodded.

Michael leaned across the table, "I have a feeling things are going to get ugly between you and Sawyer…my suggestion is you find another girl,"

Chase looked back at Michael in disbelief, "What…your supposed to be my friend! Not Sawyer's."

"I'm not…"

Chase watched as the same waitress that had told him she was on break, went over to Sawyer and took his order. "I get no respect."

"Well he did used to work here," Michael said glancing over at Sawyer.

Chase sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

"You came back kind of late yesterday, what were you up too?" Michael asked.

"I was…" Chase flashed back to Charlie beating up that kid the other day. He clenched his jaw, he wanted to tell Michael about what he saw, but he couldn't risk it.

"Is it something big, like did you and Zoey make out and your not telling me about it?"

"No, I would've told you that believe me."

"Uggh, I hate rain!" Dana screamed fixing her hair.

Chase looked up at Dana. He felt bad for keeping this from her but she couldn't know.

(Break)

Zoey reached for her bookbag, she heard some noises by the door, and then saw a note being slipped underneath the door. Zoey stepped back, and watched in amusement. Was this Logan giving his first letter to Dana? As soon as Zoey heard the person walk away, she went over to the note. Sure enough Dana's name was scribbled on the front in messy writing. She wanted to read it...but she wasn't going to. Zoey placed the note down on Dana's bed, and then headed to her first period.

As usual Zoey arrived late to Food Nutrition. She was surprised to see Logan sitting in Dana's seat and Dana sitting in Logan's seat. "What's going on?" Zoey asked him.

Logan glanced over at Dana who returned him a murderous glare. "Hey baby," he cooed to her.

Dana pounded her fists together.

"Oh, I'm just shaking…you got me so scared Dana," Logan said.

Zoey sat down her book bag, and looked between Dana and Logan somewhat annoyed. This was really childish. "Um…why are you sitting in Dana's seat."

"Have you noticed Walsh isn't here today?"

Zoey glanced up front at the attractive substitute teacher. She had to be in her early 20's.

"In case you guys haven't noticed I am not Mr. Walsh, my name is Miss Sugars and I will be your substitute today,"

"Hi, Miss Sugars," Logan said flirtatiously.

"Hi there," She said.

Zoey glanced at Logan, "Are you seriously flirting with our substitute."

Logan smiled, "She's hot, and she wants me, why not. By the way where is my money."

Zoey rolled her eyes, "Why are you asking me?"

"Tell Nicole, I want my cash… if she wants to make her payment by check, or credit card, then I guess I would be okay with that."

Zoey smiled amused, "Will you let Nicole pay you back in separate payments."

Logan shifted his attention towards Miss Sugars who was bending down up front. "Yeah,"

Zoey scowled. She turned around to look at Dana who was staring at Logan dreamily. "Dana?" Zoey whispered.

Dana snapped out of it, "I mean Eww,"

Logan turned around to look at Dana as well, and then turned to Zoey, "What was she looking at?"

"The rain," Zoey lied.

"Why would she say Eww to that?" He asked.

Zoey shrugged, "I don't know. By the way are you still going to give Dana those…"

"Don't even say it." Logan replied.

"What?" Zoey asked confused.

Logan reached for Zoey's notebook.

Zoey made a sudden grab, "What are you doing!"

Logan reached for his pencil, "Writing you a note,"

"Write it on a loose leaf…not that," Zoey tried to grab her notebook again, but Logan grabbed her hand.

Dana sat up defensively. Zoey already had Sawyer and Chase, why was she flirting with Logan. Yeah Zoey was her friend, but she would fight her for Logan. Dana sighed, Was she serious?

The guy next to her started to breathe heavily.

Dana turned to him with a mean expression.

"Uh…Hi Dana,"

Dana stared back at him with a stone expression. "Um…yes?"

"You smell really good."

"Turn around," Dana ordered. She was being meaner than usual, but how dare this guy annoy here when Logan and Zoey were flirting right in front of her face. Zoey was a man stealer.

"Logan please!" Zoey growled.

Logan opened her notebook, "Zoey heart Sawyer, Zoey heart Chase, I love them both, and I can't choose." Logan closed Zoey's notebook and then turned to face her with a smirk. "You really wrote this?"

Zoey snatched her notebook away from Logan, "Yes,"

"Well Sawyer really likes you." Logan glanced over at Dana, "I'm not doing the note thing anymore,"

"Why not?" Zoey said still embarrassed.

"Because I moved on…I'm over her," Logan said with a content smile.

"Can I use a volunteer?" Miss Sugars asked up front.

Logan raised his hand.

"Okay…Mr…"

"Reese," Logan finished.

Dana rested her head against her cheek. Why was Logan doing this to her.

(Break)

Quinn knocked on Jack's door.

"Jack," She called.

No one came to the door.

Quinn turned the door knob, surprisingly it was open.

Jack looked up from the painting he was working on.

"Hey, I brought you breakfast, freshly squeezed orange juice from my genetically enhanced orange tree. Eggs from my pet chicken, and sausages…from the Cafeteria."

Jack looked up slowly. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked exhausted. "Thanks Quinn,"

Quinn nodded and sat down across from Jack. "This will energize you, How are you feeling."

"Like crap," Jack said. He was a little hurt that Nicole didn't stop by but then again she didn't know.

Quinn placed her hand on Jack's shoulder, "Are you not going to classes?"

"No, I don't want too."

Quinn pouted, "Well I'll stay with you."

"You don't have too, I know you have science and your working on crossing the genes of a monkey and a chicken."

"Oh, that's my own experiment." Quinn replied.

"Oh," Jack said looking back down at his painting.

Quinn glanced down at his painting. "What is it,"

Jack shrugged, "I'm just blending together warm colors, I'm trying to feel something…the rains not helping."

"Let's talk," Quinn said placing her hand on Jack's.

Jack slowly looked up, "It just doesn't seem real to me, after you left I was in denial."

"That's not unusual," Quinn replied.

Jack sighed, "I'm glad you were there, The viewing is three days from now."

"I'll be there," Quinn answered.

Jack smiled back at her weakly and then leaned forward to hug her, "I don't want to live with my dad."

"Why not," Quinn asked.

Jack scowled, "I just want to run away, and not come back."

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes, "And leave me behind?"

Jack shook his head, "No, I would take you with me."

(Break)

Nicole sat down in her English class. Jack shared this class with her, but for some odd reason he wasn't there today. Hmm, Nicole thought curiously.

"Nicole right,"

Nicole's mouth dropped open in shock, "Jordan!"

Jordan stepped back, "Yeah, hey."

Nicole sat up straighter.

Jordan sat down as well.

Nicole checked out his eyes, light brown, hair, dark brown, and smile…perfect.

Jordan opened his book bag and pulled out some books. "Apparently a lot of reading material has been covered in this class."

"Really?" Nicole asked surprised.

Jordan slowly nodded, "You were here all semester right?"

"Oh yeah," Nicole said staring into Jordan's eyes.

"Well, do you think you could help me get caught up?"

"With what…but sure," Nicole said.

Jordan grinned, "Your very funny you know that."

Nicole laughed, "Yeah that's me, a very funny girl."

Jordan smiled, "I like you already."

"I like you too."

"Okay, well when do you want to study." Jordan asked.

"Study, what does that mean?" Nicole asked placing her hand under her chin and giving Jordan her full attention.

Jordan grinned once again, "How about the Cyber Bean…"

Jordan was interrupted by a random girl.

"Me and my friend just did a poll of the hottest guy in the class, and guess what, you won."

Jordan smiled back at them oddly, "Okay,"

"You get to choose which one you want to take out on a date."

Nicole looked down as Jordan looked between the two girls.

"Um…this is a hard choice…neither, I'll choose Nicole." Jordan turned back around to Nicole.

Nicole clapped her hands together, "Yay,"

Jordan playfully mimicked her, "Yay, your hilarious Nicole,"

Nicole bit her lip in order to hide her smile.

The teacher stepped in, he glanced at the class through his thick glasses. "I have graded your tests and I am happy to announce that there was only one D in all of my periods."

Nicole sunk down in her seat. That D was definitely hers. Somehow she had to help Jordan get caught up on all of the reading that she _didn't_ do, and at the same time appear to be smart. Jordan wasn't going to slip through the cracks like Sawyer, she needed a plan.

(Break)

Chase yawned as he looked up front at his history teacher.

"World War 2, began in blah, blah, blah. World War 2 was caused by blah, blah, blah."

Chase reached for his pencil. This was so boring. He glanced outside at the miserable weather. It was foggy, and depressing outside so he couldn't even make out the Pacific Ocean in the background. Did he really want to try out for soccer, what if Sawyer out shined him on the field and made him look pathetic in front of Zoey. Chase shook his head. He couldn't think like that. Yes, he was the under dog against Golden Boy, but his chance was still coming right.

Chase sighed, "I surely hope so,"

Chase looked down at his notebook. He had been thinking about writing the story lately, but he was nervous, what if someone saw it. Chase clenched his jaw. If anyone found out about the story he planned on writing with Zoey playing his girlfriend, he would be embarrassed beyond belief. But then again, how would anyone find out unless he lost the notebook.

Chase winced. Did he really want to do this. He closed his eyes and imagined kissing Zoey the other day. Yeah, he wanted to write it. Chase started to write feverishly.

_"The Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up." Zoey said._

_"I know," Chase said looking back at her with his heart in his throat._

_"Will you go with me?" Zoey asked._

_"Without a doubt," Chase said stepping out of character and kissing Zoey._

Chase smiled. As long as no one found this book. He was going to write about his love for Zoey, until he won her heart.

(Break)

"Is that Zoey Brooks I see?" Sawyer said walking towards her.

Zoey smiled. Sawyer's smile was contagious. She hugged him, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Oh wow, so much for "secret dating".

Sawyer leaned forward and hugged Zoey.

Zoey playfully pushed him away, "You'll all sweaty."

Sawyer pushed back his long dirty blonde hair, "Well we were playing an intense game of…ping pong."

"Ping Pong?" Zoey said with a laugh.

"Nah, I'm just kidding we were playing basketball,"

"Ohh," Zoey replied.

Sawyer smiled back at her, "So where are you going."

"Anywhere to get away from Logan and Dana, they are trying to make each other jealous at all means necessary."

Sawyer shook his head, "Of course they are."

Zoey sighed, "So I had to get out. Where are you going?"

"I was going to get you out of Food Nutrition." He said linking hands with Zoey.

Zoey smiled, "We are so bad at keeping secrets."

"Well then let's not." Sawyer leaned forward and kissed Zoey.

Zoey looked into his hazel eyes adoringly. He was taller than her which she liked. "We have too,"

"Yeah, I guess so, because you don't want to hurt Chase,"

Or maybe because I still like Chase, Zoey thought with guilt.

Sawyer shrugged, "Well I guess I could deal with it."

"Your going to have too." Zoey teased letting go of his hands.

"So are you going to cheer me on at soccer tryouts, Sunshine?"

Zoey nodded, "As soon as I hunt down an umbrella, I'll be there."

Sawyer playfully squeezed her cheeks, "Your so cute, Thanks Zoey."

Zoey turned to the side playfully, so her hair covered her face. She didn't know she had it in her to be so mushy.

"I don't like that guy." Sawyer said.

Zoey turned around to see who Sawyer was looking at, she scowled once she saw Charlie.

"Hey Zoey," Charlie said.

"Hey," Zoey said quietly.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at Sawyer, "What are you looking at Preppy Boy? Is there a problem with your eyes that you want fixed."

Sawyer continued to stare at him.

Charlie balled his fists. "You better watch your eyes."

Zoey stood in front of Sawyer protectively.

"Zoey…" Sawyer tried to push her to the side.

Zoey knew Charlie was dangerous, how come Dana couldn't see that? She flashed back to how Charlie beat up that poor kid the other day. He was aggressive and brutal. Zoey didn't want Charlie anywhere near Sawyer or anyone else she cared about. He was out of control, and just recently it got worse.

Charlie threw down his book bag, "Come on Prep, you got a problem, let's settle it right here, and right now."

(Hey guys thanks for the reviews again…much appreciated. I'm not sure if you guys noticed but last chapter I accidentally called Charlie..Chase, when he was beating up the kid. Sorry about that. Mrs.LoganReese, you rock too, and I hope I gave you a good enough description of Sawyer in this chapter. Also this story is far from over, that's why I update so much. Spiffy Bell…I promise Chase will get his moments to shine. Zoey is still pretty much torn between them both.)


	18. Love Letters

Chapter 18- Love Letters

"You have a problem with me?" Charlie growled.

"What's going on here?" Chase asked quickly walking towards Zoey, Sawyer and Charlie. He quickly stepped in front on Zoey, blocking her from Charlie.

"You better watch out…and tell your friend Logan to stay away from my girlfriend or I will snap him half like a twig." Charlie threatened.

Sawyer opened his mouth to speak.

But Zoey placed her hand over his mouth.

Charlie sneered back at him. "Your lucky Zoey was standing right there or I would've flattened your face."

Sawyer pulled down Zoey's hand from his mouth. "What's your problem dude? Why are you always angry, and what do you have against Logan and me."

"I hate you because you and Logan walk around like your ten feet tall thinking you'll are better than everyone else. And Logan has a crush on my girl. Let him try and get close to her…"

"You don't own Dana," Sawyer said.

Charlie's face turned almost purple, "I wasn't going to kill you, but you talk to much boy."

"Hey," Chase stood in front of Charlie blocking access to both Zoey and Sawyer. What was he doing? Yes, he would stand up for Zoey regardless, but Sawyer? Charlie was after Sawyer not Zoey.

Charlie sneered down at him, "You want to get beat up too?"

"No!" Zoey yelled at the top of her lungs.

Charlie looked at her surprised.

Zoey reached for Chase's shirt and pulled him away from Charlie. "Leave my friends alone,"

Charlie clenched his jaw and then walked off.

Zoey shook her head as she watched him walk away. She then turned around to Chase and Sawyer. "Do you guys have a death wish?"

"C'mon Zoey, he's obviously trying to intimidate me. I'm not going to just sit around while he threatens, me, you, and Logan."

Zoey sighed, "And Chase…"

"I wasn't going to let him hurt you…I mean we both know what he can do."

Sawyer raised an eyebrow. What was Chase talking about?

"So then why would you get in front of him. If he started attacking you then I would've had to jump in. And you know he would've beat me up in seconds." Zoey said flatly.

"Not on my watch," Sawyer said

A teacher walked down the hallways towards them "Do you three have hall passes?"

Zoey, Chase, and Sawyer waved their hall passes.

"Okay, well get to where you are going too," She said crossing her arms.

"I'll see you at lunch Zoey, your going to sit with me right?"

Zoey turned to Chase. She ate with Chase, Dana, Michael, and Nicole everyday.

Sawyer smiled back at her, "No worries, I'll see you at soccer tryouts."

"Okay," Zoey said.

"Are you going to eat with us still?" Chase asked.

Zoey nodded, "Of course,"

The teacher stifled a yawn, "My cup noodles would be ready by now,"

"Oh sorry," Zoey apologized.

"We have to find out what Charlie is up to soon, he's getting worse Zoey,"

Zoey glanced at the teacher cautiously.

"I believe my Maury has started…the topic today is I cheated on my baby's daddy with his brother and I don't know who the daddy is…can you two wrap this up and go to your destinations."

"Wasn't that the topic for the last three days?" Chase asked.

The teacher nodded, "Yes, but Latishinida and Hazel are returning for the 5th time, and they think they have finally found their baby daddies."

"Okay, Chase, I'll see you later." Zoey said.

"At lunch, or soccer?"

"Both," Zoey answered.

Chase smiled back at her, "Bye Zoey,"

Zoey headed down the hallway, and turned the corner.

Someone grabbed her. Zoey opened her mouth to scream, but Sawyer silenced her with a kiss. Zoey ran her hands through his hair, and then placed her hands on his shoulders. "Bad boy,"

Sawyer grinned, "Is it a sin to steal a kiss?"

"No, I just…"

"I'm finished," Sawyer said.

"Okay well I will see you later."

"Bye Sunshine," Sawyer said walking off.

Zoey leaned against the lockers, and then touched Sawyer's key around her neck.

"Oh wow," Nicole said.

Zoey turned to Nicole stunned. Her mouth dropped to the floor. "Um…hey,"

"I saw that kiss between you and Sawyer…I thought you liked Chase?"

"I do…"

"But you like Sawyer too," Nicole finished.

Zoey had to bite her tongue to keep from spitting out that she was dating him. "Your not mad at me?"

"Of course not, I have moved on. Like a…" Nicole paused.

Zoey tilted her head to the side, "Like a what?"

"Um…name a bird."

"A cardinal?" Zoey replied.

"Yeah, like a cardinal I have flied on…" Nicole thought it over, "Um…I'm not sure if that made sense…but I can't think about it now, in a matter of fact I can't think at all because I have to save my brain power."

"Really?" Zoey asked confused.

Nicole nodded, "Yeah, I am going to tutor Jordan so I have to catch up on some reading,"

"I've never seen you read,"

"Because I don't." Nicole said with a laugh.

"Well then how are you going to catch Jordan up?" Zoey asked.

Nicole shrugged, "That's a secondary issue…my first issue is getting cute for him. After I pick out the perfect outfit I'll…"

"Read?" Zoey added in.

Nicole stared back at Zoey in shock and with wide eyes, "Read, Um…No. I am going to go to Jack and get tutored by him."

"Do you think Jack has time to catch you up on eight different readings?"

"Jack's smart," Nicole said with a nod.

"She finally found her baby's daddy!" The same teacher yelled from the teachers lounge.

Nicole giggled, "What's that all about,"

"She's watching Maury,"

"Oh, that explains it all," Nicole said.

"Well I have to get back to Food Nutrition so I'll catch you later," Zoey said.

Nicole latched onto Zoey's arm, "Zoey, what about Chase?"

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked with a shaky voice.

"You have to tell him about you and Sawyer. He likes you so much and…" Before Nicole could finish the same teacher stepped out of the lounge.

"Catch ya later Nicole!" Zoey said quickly disappearing into the bathroom.

Nicole stared back at the teacher awkwardly, "Um…Hi,"

"Get to class," She growled.

"Oh, okay!" Nicole started to run back to her class, and then paused when she saw Jordan stepping out of their class. She stopped and started to walk slowly. "Where are you going to?"

"The Library to pick up the books I have to read, do you want to come and help me?"

"Yes!" Nicole exclaimed.

Jordan smiled, "Okay, the teacher gave me a list, but he talks so monotone I got bored halfway in…and started to tune him out."

Nicole giggled, "He's so boring, In a matter of fact I used to love catching up on my Z's in his class."

"Why not anymore,"

"Well," Nicole said glancing back at Jordan with a smile.

"Well what? Did he put some extra pep into his…"

"No, I don't think he even knows what that word means. He is all about the boring and dull, kill the students slowly approach."

Jordan smiled, "I see, so why aren't you bored anymore,"

"Well, because I um…I found a cute guy to drool…I mean think about."

Jordan nodded, "Well…okay, what about class?"

"I um…I can manage my thoughts and daydreaming and class at the same time. I have a…knack for um…balancing things."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course." Nicole said nervously.

"Well let's go to the library so we can get the books,"

"What books?"

"The ones that you are going to help me get caught up on."

"Oh yeah those, you go on ahead to the library and I'll meet you there." Nicole said.

"Okay," Jordan headed towards the library.

As soon as he was out of hearing range, she whipped out her cell phone.

(Break)

Jack watched as Quinn tried to make some sleeping pills for him. He raised an eyebrow as she mixed a blue liquid with an odd green one. "Is this healthy?"

Quinn smiled back at Jack sweetly, "I would never try and hurt you cupcake,"

Jack rested against his bed. He closed his eyes. His mom's lifeless eyes appeared in his thoughts. Jack sat up weakly and then crossed his arms over his legs. "Quinn, thanks for staying with me,"

Quinn leaned forward to kiss the top of his head, "Don't mention it, one final shake and your sleeping pills will be ready,"

Jack wiped at his eyes, "But Quinn…it's liquid."

"If it works correctly it will metabolize into pills on the third shake. This blasted thing better work,"

Jack's cell phone vibrated, he tiredly reached for it. Hoping it was anybody but his dad. Jack's eyes lit up when he realized it was Nicole. Jack clicked talk.

"Hi Nicole,"

"Hey Jack, are you okay?" She asked.

"Well…" Jack started.

"Jack, I am so sorry. I don't mean to cut you off but I need a VIFty really quick!"

"VIFty?" Jack asked.

"Very Important Favor…with a t..y..added on to make it sound cuter," Nicole chirped.

Jack nodded, "Sure," He looked at his drawn curtains sadly.

"There is this really cute guy in my English class, and I offered to help him get caught up in English, but one problem I'm not even caught up."

"So you need my help?" Jack asked in defeat.

"Uh huh, I hate reading and I know I can't do it by myself."

"Sure Nicole," Jack said lifelessly.

"Oh thank you so much Jack! I love you," Nicole squealed.

Jack looked down sadly. He still liked her a little bit, but he couldn't worry about that now. He had too many other things going on right now.

"Do you want to meet up? How about the library?"

Nicole gasped, "God No, that place is filled with thick books and guys that aren't even cute…well except for Jordan,"

"So then we'll meet at the Cyber Bean later,"

"Okay, and one more favor…do you know the books we have read this semester?"

"Yeah, do you have a pencil?"

"No,"

"You don't?"

"No, for what?" Nicole asked.

"To take notes Nicole,"

Nicole laughed. "Notes, I um…don't take those."

"Okay, well your going to have too remember the eight books."

"Eight!" Nicole said in shock.

Jack laid down on his bed and turned to the wall.

Quinn tried shaking the liquid. "Jimminy Crickets! Good for nothing piece of crap! You were supposed to metabolize into pills."

Jack closed his eyes, "Nicole, we had to read five short stories…"

"What's that?" Nicole asked.

"A short story is just that…"

"Okay, what are there names, are they all in the same book, and by chance are any of them about clothes, makeup and guys?"

"No, they all take place in the fourteenth century."

"Was there even make-up or clothes then…or even people. Weren't the dinosaurs around then?"

Jack reopened his eyes. He couldn't do this right now. He didn't want to help Nicole win some other guy, and not to mention everything he was going through. Jack mentally saw his mom's hand dropping and then the sheet being pulled over her face. "Nicole, I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Jack…"

Before Nicole could finish Jack clicked his cell phone off. He felt horrible for cutting Nicole off but he just wanted to be by himself.

"Bad news the pills seem to be stuck in a liquid mode do you still want to try them?"

"No Quinn," Jack said crawling under his covers.

Quinn pouted. "Do you want to do something fun like collect hair samples and work on cloning humans?"

"No, I just want to be by myself, Sorry Quinn,"

(Break)

_Rain poured down, Lightning pierced the sky._

_Chase was running after the purse snatcher. He was going to catch him, and get back Zoey's purse._

_"Chase stop!" Zoey screamed after him._

_Chase was going to be her hero tonight. He could do it. As lightning illuminated the roaring waves of the Pacific in the back, Chase pushed harder._

_Lightning crashed again as he rested his eyes on the culprit. Heroically he lunged forward and caught the purse snatcher's jacket._

_Shocked he dropped Zoey's purse to the slick boardwalk and then turned to Chase with his fist balled and ready to attack. Chase's eyes widened and dodged a punch to the face, Chase then grabbed his fist, and then raised his other fist to punch the purse snatcher in the face._

_His head went backwards, and he held up his hands in the air. "Okay, I give up! You can keep the purse." He then took off running._

_Zoey ran over to Chase. "Chase, I can't believe you ran after him."_

_Chase bent down to pick up Zoey's damp purse and then handed it to her._

_"Your such a hero…you're my hero," Zoey wrapped her arms around Chase and pulled him into a kiss._

_The rain started to pound harder._

_Chase smiled in satisfaction. As he tasted Zoey's succulent lips._

(Break)

Chase placed down his pencil, and smiled down at his notebook. He was liking this story already. Chase placed his hand against his cheek and stared out dreamily…too bad it wasn't sunny outside…and he still had to tryout for soccer in the rain. But then again that was okay, because he had kissed Zoey in the pouring rain. Well at least in his story. Chase closed his eyes, and thought about holding Zoey close. It was cold outside so he could see her breath in the air, her nose was red, and she was shaking. He wanted to keep her warm, so he leaned forward. Their lips touched, and it seemed as if everything turned warm. Chase smiled, as he thought about kissing Zoey.

"Excuse me Chase,"

Chase opened his eyes. Umm…the whole class was looking back at him with expressions of amusement. "Hey everybody," He said nervously.

"Are you okay?" The teacher asked.

Chase closed his notebook, "Of course…I'm fine."

"Well I would appreciate it if you stopped making those noises."

Chase's eyes widened. He was making noises. Oh No. "Um…what kind of noises."

The teacher looked around the class, "I…you know the, Mmm, Mmm, Mmm, noises."

Chase felt his cheeks grow red.

A kid looked at him and laughed, "Who's the special girl?"

Chase closed his eyes and looked down at his closed notebook, "I'm sorry about that."

"That's okay," The teacher said returning back to his lecture.

Chase looked up from his notebook, a couple of students were still looking back at him oddly, but most of them had turned around. Chase looked towards the hallway, he smiled as Zoey walked past.

(Break)

Zoey sat back down in her Food Nutrition class. Nicole's words were still fresh in her mind. Nicole thought she should tell Chase about Sawyer and _her_ relationship. Zoey tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't want Chase to know.

Zoey glanced down at a piece of paper sticking from her notebook. She raised an eyebrow. Who was this from? Zoey opened the paper.

_Hey Sunshine,_

_I guess you figured out who this is. My nickname for you gave me away in a second. I just wanted to say that I need your help with something. I am such a bad artist…but in my art class, we have to paint a still life, of something special to us. I thought about it, and I was going to paint my guitar…but how boring right. So I sat down and spaced out…like I love to do, but anyways it came to me. Your special to me, and I want to ask you if you'll be my study. After all you are a whole lot better to look at than a guitar. _

_Love, forever and forever Sawyer_

Zoey smiled. Of course she would be Sawyer's study.

Dana got up and sat down next to Zoey.

Zoey quickly placed the letter back in her notebook.

"Not like I care or anything but do you like Logan?" Dana asked.

Zoey stared back at Dana in surprise. "No Dana,"

"Okay, because you already got Sawyer and Chase."

Zoey looked down.

"That's all I wanted to know," Dana glanced up front at Logan, who was showing off in front of Ms. Sugars."

Zoey smiled back at Dana, "If you like him so much you should tell him…and dump Charlie."

Dana nodded in agreement, "I am going to dump Charlie, but I'm not telling Logan anything."

Zoey sighed in relief, "Your going to dump Charlie."

Dana nodded, "Yeah, he's been acting really sporadic lately, and I don't have time to deal with that."

"Good," Zoey replied.

"Is there something your not telling me Zoey?" Dana asked.

"No," Zoey replied. If Dana was breaking up with Charlie then there was no need for her to know what she and Chase saw last night.

"I'm going to break him and Kate up," Dana said glancing up front at Logan.

"What?" Zoey asked surprised.

"He doesn't like her, I am going to find a way to break them up."

"Dana," Zoey scolded.

"What, I'm not going to do anything directly. I am going to make him notice me more. More flirting…basically I am going to beat him at his own game."

"Dana, games don't work…"

"Your playing them." Dana replied.

Zoey looked down, "I'm not…"

"Yeah okay," Dana said.

"Logan would you like to call someone up to help you?" Ms. Sugars asked sitting down.

"Actually I would…Dana, can you help me?" Logan asked.

Dana looked up front startled, "Are you kidding me? I am wearing…"

"Zoey?" Logan said.

Dana quickly stood up, "I'll be your assistant."

Logan smiled as Dana approached him. "A little eager aren't we?"

"Pass me an apron," Dana said.

Logan glanced over at Ms. Sugars, she reached for an apron and then handed it to Logan. Logan then gave Dana the apron. She snatched it without saying thank you.

"What do you need me to do?" Dana asked.

"Stir in the nuts," Logan said.

"Excuse me?"

Logan pointed to the walnuts next to the bowl of brownie mix he was mixing. "Those nuts Dana,"

"Oh yeah," Dana gave a nervous smile to the class. Half of the students were sleeping or daydreaming, so it didn't matter. Dana opened the walnuts and then started to pour them into the mix. "Is that all you need?"

Logan glanced up at Dana and smiled, "My hand is getting tired, could you stir for me."

"Do I look like your slave?" Dana growled.

Logan smiled but remained silent. "You know you want to be,"

Dana pushed Logan. "Shut up,"

"You," Logan retorted.

Dana reached for the spoon, grabbing Logan's hand in the process.

"Oww, why are you giving me the death grip?" He asked.

"Move," Dana said pushing him aside.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because your going to screw up the brownies." Dana retorted.

Logan glanced over at Ms. Sugars who was sleeping. "Look at her, isn't she worthless,"

Dana grabbed the spoon out of Logan's hand. Logan made a sudden grab.

The spoon went flying backwards onto his face. Causing brownie batter to cover his face, and then slide downwards onto his clothes.

Dana placed her hand to her mouth, "Sorry," A laugh followed soon afterwards.

Logan wiped the brownie mix from his eyes, "It's on now Dana,"

"No!" Dana screamed stepping back as Logan dipped his hands into the brownie mix. "Don't do it Logan,"

"You messed up my clothes Dana…let's wrestle."

(Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope was Here, that's really nice of you, but you don't have to review all of the chapters. Thank you though. You rock too. Ludaverse, I really appreciate that. Thanks a lot. Tinkaroo, update SOON. And thanks RyAnCoNde.)


	19. Surfer Boys and GQ Style

Chapter 19- Surfer Boys and GQ Style

"Logan, don't do it!" Dana exclaimed reaching out for his wrists.

"Do you really think that is going to stop me baby doll? Look at my hair…"

"It still looks good," Dana replied nervously.

"It's a mess, you wanted this."

"Logan!"

Before Dana could say anything else Logan raised his hands in the air as if he was going to throw the dripping brownie mix onto her.

Ms. Sugars opened her eyes, "What is going on? Oh My, I must have dozed off."

Logan watched as Dana tried to make a sudden run towards the door.

He smiled, did she really think he was going to mess up her clothes? Not Dana's.

Dana's sneakers came in contact with some brownie mix on the floor. As if in slow motion, Dana felt her feet slip from underneath her.

Logan tried to grab onto her, but his hands were still covered with brownie batter.

Dana grabbed onto Logan's shirt.

Shocked Logan held out his arm, as he went falling forward onto Dana. On the way down his arm knocked down the bowl of brownie mix.

Dana landed on the ground with a hard thud. "Oww," She groaned.

Logan fell onto her. He placed his hands on the floor, and then looked down at her.

Dana didn't have time to focus on the fact that Logan was ontop of her, because the brownie batter was falling fast.

Logan looked down at her with a smile.

Dana grabbed Logan's shoulders, and then took refuge underneath him.

The rest of the brownie mix with bits of walnuts fell onto Logan's back, neck, and hair.

Logan groaned, "That has to be the nastiest feeling ever,"

Dana placed her hands on his arms. "Thanks for taking one for the team."

Logan smiled down at her. He was supposed to make her chase after him, not the other way arpund.

"Oh really?" Logan traced his hand against Dana's cheeks, smearing the batter on her face.

Dana closed her eyes. They had to get up some time. They were in front of the whole class. _Wait a second did he just put that crap on my face!_

"You two need to get cleaned up," Ms. Sugars said.

Logan continued to look into Dana's eyes. Why was she so damn stubborn? She wanted him.

Dana let her hands slid down Logan's arms. "Can you get off of me,"

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Um…excuse me. You two really need to get cleaned up, and so does this place. Would someone like to volunteer to take care of this mess?" Ms. Sugars looked around but everyone was sleeping, including Zoey.

(Break)

_"You have to trust me Zoey," Sawyer said placing his board on the sand next to her._

_"I don't know Sawyer, what if I drown?"_

_Sawyer grinned and then laid down on the hot sand next to her. "Are you kidding me."_

_Zoey shook her head, "No,"_

_Sawyer wrapped his arms around her waist and then looked up at the clear skies. "Did I tell you that I am a lifeguard too."_

_Zoey giggled and then sat up, "Sawyer what aren't you?"_

_Sawyer shrugged, "I try to do some of everything."_

_Zoey used her hand to push Sawyer's wet hair out of his face._

_"Thanks, sometimes I forget to do that,"_

_Zoey sat up. "Come here Sawyer,"_

_"Uh…okay,"_

_"Lay down," Zoey said patting her lap._

_Sawyer laid down without any questions, and then looked up at Zoey._

_Zoey started to run her hands through Sawyer's hair, and then leaned forward to kiss him._

_Sawyer stroked Zoey's cheek, "I love you Sunshine,"_

_"I love you too."_

_"Now come on…I want to show you how to surf,"_

_Sawyer jumped up._

_"Darn I was trying to make you forget about that."_

_"I know what you were trying to do." Sawyer held out his hands for Zoey._

_Zoey took Sawyer's hands. "Shoot,"_

_"Trying to make me forget everything with a kiss. You came pretty close but…"_

_"Surfing is your first love," Zoey allowed Sawyer to easily lift her up._

_He dusted some sand off of her arm. "No, you're my first love…but surfing is pretty close."_

_"Really?" Zoey asked with wide eyes._

_"Yes," Sawyer ran towards the water._

_"Sawyer!" Zoey screamed running after him._

_Sawyer turned around and then grabbed Zoey playfully._

_"Sawyer!" She screamed as they went falling into the gently rolling surf._

_Sawyer laughed, and then quickly stood up before a wave washed over him._

_Zoey who was still laughing got socked with the wave._

_Sawyer grinned, "How's that sea water?"_

_Zoey gagged, "Treacherous,"_

_Sawyer held out his hand. Zoey reached for it but pulled him down onto her._

_Sawyer sat down and ignored the small waves coming into shore._

_Zoey placed her hand against Sawyer's cheek and started to kiss him. _

_Sawyer wrapped his free arm around Zoey's waist and leaned forward._

_A huge wave came tearing apart their kiss._

_Zoey laughed._

_"Damn waves," Sawyer teased._

(Break)

A wide smile covered Zoey's face as she turned her head around. Sawyer. Maybe one day she would go surfing with him. Her eyes started to open but she decided daydreaming/ sleeping was probably better than Dana and Logan's brownie wrestling. Sawyer was no longer on the beach. Zoey pouted. Where did he go. She looked around, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Sawyer!" She screamed in the dream.

Before Zoey could scream his name once again the beach disappeared. "Huh?" Zoey mumbled looking around in confusion.

(Break)

_"Hey Zoey," Chase said._

_Zoey looked down at her "Swimsuit" it was now a flowing black dress. Wow, where was she going with Chase?_

_"Are you ready?" He asked._

_"Oh look at you Chase…looking sharp."_

_Chase grinned and then adjusted his black sports jacket with confidence. "I got some style tips straight from the pages of GQ magazine."_

_"Well they did you good."_

_Chase smiled, "I'm glad you think so." He pulled out a chair for Zoey._

_"Thank you," Zoey said sitting down._

_Chase sat down across from her. "There's something I have to tell you,"_

_Zoey nodded. She looked down at that candles flickering in the night, and then back at Chase. "What is it Chase?"_

_"I um…I," Chase got up and wiped his hands on his khaki pants._

_Zoey looked up at him anxiously._

_"I don't know if I stand a chance against Sawyer but…"_

_"What do you mean?" Zoey asked softly._

_"Well we obviously are different guys…he's the typical California boy with a nice tan…and I…have the complexion of the Pillsbury dough boy."_

_Zoey smirked, "I like the fact that you are different from him."_

_"Really?" Chase asked._

_Zoey nodded and reached for Chase's hand. "Chase, your funny and you make me laugh, and besides I think your…um Pillsbury dough boycomplexion is adorable."_

(Break)

"Dana, Logan, to the office now!" The principal demanded.

Logan turned to the principal surprised. "Hey man, you want to join this?"

"No, Mr. Reese. You and Dana come with me."

Dana looked down at her shirt. "I cannot believe this! Logan do you know how much this shirt costs!"

Logan smiled, "Um…eleven dollars. It kind of looks like a thrift store special."

"Logan!" Dana screamed. She lunged forward and massaged her hands into Logan's hair.

"Hey! You have that nasty brownie shit all over…"

"Ha Ha! I'll show you a thrift store special!"

Logan fell onto the floor, and Dana went right after him. "You messed up my hair, and my clothes."

The principal and Ms. Sugars quickly broke Dana and Logan apart.

Logan stared back at Dana with a smug smile.

Dana shook her head. She loved every second of her "brownie mix wrestle" with Logan. After all he did let her win. Did Logan do that on purpose, was he trying to be a gentleman, yeah right.

"Come with me," The principal repeated.

"Can we get cleaned up?" Dana asked.

(Break)

Zoey sat up. She watched in confusion as the Principal led Dana and Logan out of the room, and then at the brownie disaster on the floor. Wow, Logan and Dana must have really gotten at it while she was sleep. Zoey yawned and then looked around the rest of the class. Everyone was sleep.

(Break)

"Thanks Nicole for the help," Jordan said.

Nicole nodded, "No problem," She looked up at Jordan with a smile. Thank God for librarians. If that librarian hadn't secretly slipped her a required reading list then she would've given Jordan the only books she knew. Sassy and Fresh magazine, and Makeup and Guys…Girls first loves.

Jordan looked down at his books and then at the GQ and Teen People magazine underneath. "What are these for?"

"Cute guys," Nicole said.

Jordan grinned, "Oh okay."

Nicole shrugged, "I can't help it."

Jordan winked, "I know,"

Nicole felt her cheeks grow warm. It was going to be so fun tutoring him!

"So we're going to meet up tonight right?"

Nicole nodded, "Yeah, where do you want to meet at?"

"How does dinner sound?"

"So good."

"Cool, then we'll go to this seafood place right on the boardwalk…you don't mind taking the bus."

Seafood. Nicole was allergic to something but she wasn't sure what. It ended with fish? Well that could be anything.

"If you walked so would I," Nicole added out of the blue.

"That's crazy…the beach is a couple miles away."

"I wouldn't notice if I was with you." Nicole said dreamily.

Jordan adjusted his book bag on his shoulder, "Why?"

Nicole shrugged, "Hmm…because I um…you…"

Jordan raised an eyebrow, "Tongue tied?"

"Always," Nicole said looking down embarrassed.

"Don't be," Jordan said.

(Break)

"Your behavior has been atrocious!" The Principal said looking between Dana and Logan.

They were both cleaned up.

Dana had to take a shower in the girls locker room and change into her gym clothes. Logan showered in the boys locker room and once again he got the shaft. Logan looked down at the dirty looking tee-shirt, and high water corduroy jeans he had gotten from the nurse's office. From now on, he was traveling everywhere with an extra pair of clothes, just in case Dana decided to attack.

Dana sneered over at Logan. "I love your outfit, did you get that from the every other shirt is a penny section?"

Logan looked down at Dana's shorts and then at her tank top. He _loved_ her outfit though. It was sexy.

The principal cleared his throat and then clasped his hands together. "I don't know what to say? For some reason you two can't be within five feet of each other without causing chaos. My initial decision was to give you both Saturday School again."

Dana sighed.

"But…I decided that we have to get to the root of the problem, so I am sending you both to counseling."

"What?" Dana groaned.

Logan found all of this amusing. Counseling! They did not need counseling. "Are you kidding me?"

"Actually, Mr. Reese I am very serious. I am referring you both to peer mediation. Hopefully peer mediation will help you work through your differences."

Dana crossed her arms, "Thanks Logan, for making my school day even longer."

"Hey, how could you blame this…"

Dana held up her hand, "Not another word."

"Okay, baby doll."

Dana gasped and turned to Logan as if she was going to spit venom at him. "Don't ever call me that again!"

Logan tilted his head to the side. Yes, he had struck a chord! "Call you what?"

"You know," Dana said icily.

"Baby Doll?" Logan rolled off his tounge.

Dana shook her head, "If only I had some more brownie batter."

"Enough you two. Return to your classes, and I expect you both to meet me after school so we can discuss your mediation." The Principal stood up and then opened the door for Dana and Logan.

Dana snobbishly flipped her hair off of her shoulder, and then strolled out of the office.

"See ya Baby Doll,"

"Logan I swear," Dana snapped.

"This is how I see it…Sawyer has a nickname for Zoey, so I thought what the hell, why not give Dana a nickname."

Dana tapped her feet impatiently. "Sunshine, sounds so much better than baby doll, and besides we are not attached like Sawyer and Zoey…why am I even talking to you."

"Because you want me, you love me, and I occupy your thoughts 24/7,"

Dana faked a smile, "Yeah okay Logan, keep on thinking that in your soiled tee-shirt."

Logan looked down at the tee-shirt he was wearing in disgust. "It's your fault I'm wearing this,"

"No it's not…I didn't tell you to pick up that grimy disaster."

"Grimy Huh?" Logan said stepping closer to Dana.

Dana nodded, "Grimy, filled with body soil, and I'm sure it smells like sour milk."

"Sour milk huh, well how about you wear it?"

Dana scoffed, "I'll stick with my gym clothes…thanks dirty boy."

"Dirty boy now, oh you are going to get it!" Logan looked around for the principal and then pulled of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Dana asked stepping back.

"Paying you back for the brownies."

Dana gasped as Logan started to run towards her. "Are you trying to get us in more trouble?"

"I don't care." Logan used his hand to fling the shirt towards Dana.

Dana screamed and then ducked as the shirt hit the wall.

"You know you want it, because it was on me Baby Doll."

"Stop calling me that! It is so cheesy." Dana said getting up.

Logan picked back up the shirt, "I'm going to give you a three second head start…Baby Doll,"

He was doing this to annoy her, "Look Dirrty with two r's because your extra filthy since you wore that shirt, if you call me that one more time…"

"3…" Logan started.

Dana watched as he got ready to fling the shirt at her once again. She didn't want that shirt anywhere near her. Although Logan was wearing it before, it was beyond being salvaged.

"Two," Logan counted.

Dana took that as her cue to run. If she kept on playing with Logan then he was going to get them both expelled.

"One! Run like the wind, Logan is coming after ya!" Logan yelled throwing his head back and doing a crazy laugh.

Dana turned the corner laughing and out of breath. They were crazy for playing a game of "chase you with the dirty shirt" but for some reason Dana didn't care. As long as Logan's full attention was on her.

(Break)

"Last class of the day and then soccer," Chase said glancing at Michael.

Michael had his earphones on and he was in another world.

Chase grinned. He minus as well go to sleep or write his story. No not in front of Michael what if he read it? Poems was one thing, but stories. Chase glanced at Michael who was drumming his hands on the desk. Stories were like writing his most private of dreams and waiting for someone to find them.

Chase rested his head against his hand. If he was going out with Zoey then he wouldn't be writing stories about them together. Chase smirked, Would Zoey think he was a freak if she found his story.

"Hi Class, your next project is due a week and a half from now. The theme is painting life with nature. Take out your sketchbooks so I can give you some basic notes, and then afterwards I'll tell you more about the assignment."

Life with nature. So Chase needed a life form, and a nature scene to put together. Zoey. He would ask her as a friend…not because he was in love with her. Hopefully she would say yes.

(Break)

Zoey sat down at their usual lunch table. Nicole came rushing over with a smile plastered on her face.

"How's it going?" Zoey asked.

Nicole sat down her tray. "Unbelievable! Guess who has a date tonight!"

"You," Zoey said.

Nicole nodded, "Uh huh, and it's with a really cute boy,"

"Well obviously it's not Chubaka."

"Chubaka? Who is that? Is that the weird kid that kept on appearing in trashcans whenever I was around because if it is…"

"No Nicole, it's a character from Star Wars,"

Nicole frowned, "Ohh, I don't know what that is but anyhoo, you have to help me pick out an outfit."

"Hey Zoey,"

Zoey looked up and smiled at Sawyer. "Hey,"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Can you excuse us for a second Nicole?"

Nicole smiled adoringly at Sawyer. "Hi Sawyer,"

"Hey Nicole, what's going on?"

"Nothing, but I just wanted to tell you that I like your shorts, they look…nice on you. And your shirt it really brings out your eyes…what is that forest green?"

Sawyer shrugged, "It's some kind of green…I don't know."

"It's forest green, I don't know much but I do know my colors. After all you can't accessorize without…"

"Nicole," Zoey said.

"Oh yeah, bye Sawyer," Nicole said.

Sawyer waved at her, "Bye Nicole,"

Zoey and Sawyer walked across the lawn towards a hill overlooking the ocean.

"So what's up?"

"Are you going to be my masterpiece?" He asked.

"Definitely," Zoey said.

Sawyer looked up at the sky, "At least it stopped raining."

"Yeah, now I can enjoy tryouts without an umbrella." Zoey said with a smile.

Sawyer nodded, "I want to kiss you…"

"Secret…"

"I know," Sawyer said. He grinned. "I'll behave I promise, but I am beginning to suspect that people are on to us,"

Zoey looked around, "Why do you say that?"

"Because this girl in my Art class was passing around this slam book, and both of our names was in it."

"Really?" Zoey asked with a frown.

"Someone wrote that I was your property." Sawyer said with a laugh.

Zoey sighed. "Really?"

Sawyer grinned, "That's funny, but I have to find Logan he has to give me the answers to last nights English homework."

Zoey laughed, "Logan doesn't do his homework."

"Yes he does, because he has Kate doing it for him." Sawyer replied.

Zoey shook her head in amusement. "That poor girl,"

"Well I have to go, Bye Sunshine."

"Bye Sawyer,"

Zoey walked back towards the table where Michael and Chase were now sitting as well.

"Where's Dana?" Zoey asked.

"Believe it or not I saw her chasing after Logan with a broom. Everyone was looking at them like they had lost their minds." Michael replied.

"Love does crazy things to you," Chase said stealing a glance at Zoey.

"Yeah it does," Nicole said gazing at Jordan as he read his books a couple of tables away. "I didn't know it was possible to be so gorgeous and so smart too, Jordan is like one and a million…how much is that?"

"A lot," Zoey replied.

"Okay 1 in 100…that's easier, is that like leaving behind 99 guys?" Nicole asked.

Michael took a bite of his potato chip, "What exactly are you asking?"

Nicole shrugged, "I don't know, but I'll be smart soon enough. You guys just wait I'll be able to do addition and subtraction without using my hands, and I'll also know how to do square roots…oh wait, that's too far."

Chase smiled. "Zoey, I have this dumb art project, and I was wondering if you would let me paint you?"

Zoey couldn't believe her luck. The more she tried to balance out her feelings the worse off she was. "Umm, sure Chase,"

"Thanks Zoey," He said.

Zoey bit her lip, "No problem…"

(Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Zxxbsmgirl3148, Your story sounds really good, and when you post it. I'll read, and give you a review. And Zoey will eventually choose between Sawyer and Chase, it's going to be a tough decision though, because when the story ends, both Chase and Sawyer will have opportunities to leave PCA. Zoey will have to choose who stays. Spiffy Bell…Chase is desperate. And his story will be kind of significant because if someone finds it…let's just say they could use it against him. Plus thanks for the idea! I used it see. And their will be conflict from both Sawyer and Chase's paintings. They are both competing for Zoey's attention…Hope was Here, and Mrs. Logan Reese, I'm glad you liked the Dana and Logan part…they love getting under each others skins and they have many more "crazy" scenes to come..lol. Also in general, someone is leaving the story soon. I'm not sure if they will have a quiet exit or a dramatic one yet. ) If I left anyone out, I'm sorry!


	20. Object of my Affection

Chapter 20- Object of my Affection

"Say you love me," Logan said.

Dana crossed her arms, "No,"

"You want to kiss me don't you." Logan replied.

"I would rather kiss the Principal," Dana looked away. She then looked down at her watch. "Where is he! I have a tanning appointment at three,"

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Really…do you happen to have an appointment at Bronze and Beautiful?"

Dana reached in her purse for her nail filer, "How do you know that."

"Because I'm psychic," Logan teased motioning his hand towards his brain.

"No, your just challenged," Dana commented.

Logan smiled, "Really?"

"Yes, now shut up. I'm trying to think."

"Think about what?"

"None of your business," Dana snapped.

"Me,"

"You know what, you are the most annoying, self absorbed, ignorant jerk I have seen or heard in my life!"

"Right back at you baby doll,"

Dana groaned, "This is not going to work. I'm going to kill you."

"Dangerous, should I call the police?" Logan joked.

Dana turned her nail filer towards Logan, but didn't bring it anywhere near him. "Have you ever seen _CSI_?"

"Yeah?" Logan said with a smirk.

"Keep it up, and you will be one of those unidentifiable corpses."

"Oh, that turns me on." Logan said playfully snatching Dana's nail filer.

"Your sick! Give me that back!" Dana screamed.

"No, you're clearly sick in the head," Logan said laughing.

"Ha, Ha, give me it back…don't make me!"

"Don't make you what…" Logan turned to Dana mockingly, "Is Dana going to lay a can of…tickle Logan until he gives back the nail filer!"

"How about we play a game of punch Logan until he bleeds,"

Logan stopped smiling, "You got some anger issues, we need to work out. Sit down and let me be your psychologist."

"Ha! You got to be kidding me!" Dana exclaimed.

Logan grabbed Dana's wrist. "I'm serious Baby Doll,"

"Stop calling me that!" Dana raised her fist and instead of punching Logan she gave him a noogie.

"Hey, Hey!" He exclaimed.

Dana threw her head back and laughed, "Who's in control now huh?"

"Me!" Logan grabbed Dana's waist and started to tickle her.

"Ahh! Stop Logan! Stop! Ha Ha," Dana was laughing so hard she couldn't even breath.

Logan got up and started to tickle her harder.

Dana swung around wildly. She was trying to tell him to stop, because she had no control over her limbs whenever she was tickled. "Stop…Ha Ha!"

Logan dodged Dana's wildly flailing arms. "Watch it girl," He then wrapped his arms completely around her waist and started to tickle her back.

"Stop! He's going to come any second!" Dana said through a wild fit of laughter.

Before Logan could give Dana a chance to breathe, her knee rose in the air and hit him in the nose.

"Oww," He groaned jerking his head back and then holding his nose.

Dana gasped, "Um…"

Blood started to come from Logan's nose. "Ahh! My nose is bleeding!"

Dana quickly grabbed some tissues from off of the Principal's desk. "Come here,"

"Stay away,"

Dana rolled her eyes, and then grabbed Logan's arm, "Don't be difficult, hold your head back."

Logan tilted his head back and Dana applied pressure to his nose. "Keep your head back,"

"Dana, do you know what a crooked nose could do to my market value?"

Dana smiled satisfied, "A crooked nose, could ruin your sexy face forever,"

A smile curled on his face, "What was that…sexy face?"

Dana rolled her eyes, "I was only kidding," She leaned closer to get a better look at Logan's nose.

Logan reached for Dana's hand. "I think it stopped."

"Are you sure?" Dana asked.

Logan nodded.

"Let me see,"

"It's fine." Logan said.

"No," Dana cupped Logan's face in her hand and leaned closer so she could see. Logan's nose did seem better.

Logan looked down at Dana's hands on his chin, and then looked back at her eyes.

"Your fixed,"

"After you tried to kill me," Logan said with a smile.

"I didn't do that on purpose," Dana said.

"So then make it better," Logan teased.

Dana let go of his face, "No are you sick in the head or something?"

"Maybe, and by the way…we both have an appointment at Bronze and Beautiful at the same time."

Dana pretended to gag, "Yuck, you go tanning."

"You know you like it,"

Dana smiled briefly and then put on her stone face. "Not really,"

Logan leaned closer to her.

"You need to chill with that,"

"Chill with what,"

"Trying to seduce me."

Logan laughed so hard he had to place his hands to his stomach.

"What?" Dana asked with a serious expression.

Logan continued to laugh.

Dana's expression hardened, "What I am a prize to any guy,"

"Yeah, okay Princess," Logan retorted.

"I am going to make your nose bleed again,"

The Principal stepped back into his office, "Okay you two that's enough."

(Break)

"What should I wear?" Nicole walked over to her radio and turned it up full blast. She then looked at her bed thoughtfully. 5 Shirts, 2 pairs of jeans, and 1 skirt waited for her to try on.

"Hmm," Nicole picked up a shirt and then the skirt. "This is it,"

Nicole got dressed hurriedly hopping around her room as she tried to multi-task. "Perfume…um, where is my brush?" Nicole looked around her usually neat side, which now looked like Dana's constant mess.

"Brush, where are you!" Nicole complained. She paused and finished putting on her skirt. "Okay," She approached her bed and started to throw all of the clothes onto the floor. "I have to look foxy tonight! I can't go on a date with Jordan looking like I got electrocuted, static go away!"

Someone knocked at the door.

Nicole calmed herself, "Um…who is it?"

"Jack,"

Nicole looked around her bed in defeat once again. "Well, I'll just use Zoey's,"

She took Zoey's brush off of her press, and then went to answer the door.

"Hey Nicole," Jack said.

He looked exhausted, dark circles were under his eyes, and his skin was unusually pale.

"Are you okay Jack?"

"Yeah, I want to help you," Jack said.

Nicole looked down, "You don't have too,"

"I need to preoccupy my thoughts…"

"How did your date with Quinn go?" Nicole cut off.

"Oh, it went good. But…"

"Do you like this outfit?" Nicole asked.

Jack looked down, "Yeah, it's really nice,"

"Sorry I kept on cutting you off, so how was your date?"

Jack sat down on Dana's bed.

Nicole shook her head, "Jack, I think your sitting on Dana's outfit for tomorrow,"

Jack quickly stood up, "Oh," He then looked down at the outfit, "It's all balled up?"

Nicole smirked, "She's a mess,"

Jack sat down on Nicole's bed, "Have you ever thought about getting away?"

"Like running away?" Nicole asked placing Zoey's brush back on her press.

Jack nodded, "Yeah,"

"Not really, why?" Nicole said.

"No reason," Jack sighed.

(Break)

"Hey Chase," Zoey said approaching Chase as he stepped out of the locker room.

"Hey," Chase said with a warm smile.

Zoey handed Chase a bracelet she had made last period. "I made you a good luck charm,"

"Oh really," Chase grinned. "At least it's blue and green…those are my favorite colors,"

"I know, I was going to make it pink and purple, but…"

"I would wear it. Good luck is all the same," Chase replied.

Zoey unclipped the bracelet and then put it in Chase's wrist, "You are going to make the team,"

"You think?"

Zoey nodded and then let go of Chase's wrist, "You got my good luck on your side,"

"Thanks Zoey," Chase said looking down at the beaded bracelet.

"Go and get em' Chase,"

"I will, cheer me on okay," He said.

Zoey patted him on the back, "Of course I will,"

"Good luck hug?" Chase asked shyly.

"Sure," Zoey hugged Chase.

Chase smiled. She always smelled good.

Zoey leaned away from Chase, "You smell really good, what is that?"

"Remember that cologne Quinn made for Michael?"

"Yeah, the one that makes girls fall in love with you?"

"Yeah, I thought it smelled fresh, and…"

"Sexy,"

Both Zoey and Chase laughed.

Zoey paused. Did she really just say that?

Chase looked down, "For once one of Quinn's experiments has normal side effects,"

"Are you sure, your not going to break out in hives or something." Zoey asked reaching for Chase's arm and inspecting it.

Chase's cheeks started to grow red.

"Does it work? I mean Nicole told me girls were chasing after Michael like hyenas after a carcass,"

Chase laughed, "Nicole said that?"

Zoey nodded, "Yeah, you know how crazy Nicole is,"

"I got to get out on the field," Chase said.

"Okay, I'll be cheering you on." Zoey said watching after Chase with growing interest. There was something about Quinn's potion. She closed her eyes, she always thought Chase was cute, but for some reason just now…he had been bumped up to irresistible.

Zoey closed her eyes. She just needed some rest, a lot of rest.

Two hands covered Zoey's eyes. "Guess who,"

"Sawyer,"

"Nope, your wrong." He said with a laugh.

"Well unless you have a twin that I don't know about," Zoey replied pulling Sawyer's hands from around her eyes. "You look cute in your little soccer uniform,"

"I want the real thing…do you like me socks?"

Zoey looked down at Sawyer's white socks with blue stripes around the edge. "Ohh, daring."

"I know," Sawyer said with a laugh.

"Coach will definitely have his eyes on you," Zoey added playfully hitting Sawyer.

"Yes!" Sawyer said exaggeratedly. "Do you got any good luck for me?"

"Like what?" Zoey asked thinking about the beaded bracelet she had made for Chase during en extreme period of boredom.

"A kiss maybe,"

"Sawyer,"

Sawyer leaned forward and kissed Zoey on the cheek, "See ya out there,"

(Break)

"Soccer isn't for the weak. If you play bad on the field you will die," Coach Miller said looking between the twenty three guys with a crazy glint in his eye.

Chase's eyes widened. Did he really want this whack job as a coach.

"Soccer is a man's sport…"

One guy raised his hand.

The coach turned to him with a twitch in his eye. "Yes?"

"Soccer is a girls' sport too." The guy said.

Chase looked down, as Coach Miller's face started to turn red.

"Get off of my field. Get off."

"But I…"

"Get off," He said.

Sawyer cleared his throat.

Coach Miller turned to him, "You got something to add?"

Sawyer looked back at him with wide eyes, "No, I um…the grass is really green."

Coach Miller raised an eyebrow, "What…"

"It's good for playing soccer even though it is a little damp…"

"Do you want to play soccer?" Coach Miller asked.

Sawyer nodded.

"Then stop talking nonsense."

Sawyer closed his mouth promptly.

"Now this is how we are going to do it. I am going to split you guys up into two groups and we are going to do a mock game."

Chase started to tune Coach Miller out as he watched Zoey sit down on the bleachers. He waved at her, and she waved back.

Sawyer's eyebrows furrowed low over his hazel eyes. He had to tell Chase that Zoey was his. It wasn't a matter of being mean, but instead a matter of interest. Zoey was _his_ girlfriend and it was about time Chase realized that.

"You,"

Sawyer looked at Coach Miller confused. Coach Miller's eyes were cockeyed so he wasn't sure if he was looking at him or the person next to me. "Me?" Sawyer asked.

Coach Miller groaned, "Don't you see me looking at you?"

Sawyer shrugged, "I really don't know,"

The guy next to him stepped up, "I think he's talking to me,"

"No, I'm talking to the blonde kid," Coach Miller growled.

Sawyer glanced at the other kid, he was red head, so Coach must've been talking to him.

"Have you played Goalie?" Coach asked.

Sawyer nodded, "Briefly, but I am better on the field."

"Okay, move," Coach Miller said signaling for Sawyer to get out of his way.

Sawyer stepped aside slightly irritated. If he made the team he could already tell that he wasn't going to get along with this guy.

(Break)

"You both will start counseling on Monday, and it will continue for the next three weeks." The principal explained to Dana and Logan.

"Three weeks!" Dana protested.

The principal nodded, "Yes, you both are dismissed."

Dana and Logan got up.

"This is all your fault you know that," Dana growled as soon as they got out.

"Oh yeah, let's play the blame game. I don't have time for this." Logan said walking away confidentially.

"What are you doing gnawing on trees with your beaver girl Kate," Dana shot back.

"No, we'll be doing something else," Logan said with a wink.

"Your nasty," Dana snapped.

"You know you want in,"

Dana turned around and stormed away.

Logan smiled. He then reached for his cell phone, and dialed the number to Bronze and Beautiful.

"Hello, This is Bronze and Beautiful, the one stop shop for year around gorgeous tans. Sunny smiles and warm…"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I need an appointment at three," Logan said.

"Um…that is really short…"

"I don't care fit me in," Logan ordered.

"We can't…"

"Yes, you can. My last name is Reese, and I will be expecting a bed ready for me. And it better be clean, if I get any bumps from your place then I'm suing. Bye." Logan clicked off his cell phone. Well his plans had changed for the day. Yeah, he told Kate he would take her dinner, but he could do that any other day of the week.

(Break)

"Dana," Charlie said.

Dana turned around surprised, "Charlie…"

"Hey," He silenced all of her thoughts with a kiss.

Dana looked down.

"What's wrong? Did you have a good day? Is someone bothering you?" Charlie asked.

Dana shook her head, "No I'm fine,"

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.

Dana nodded, "Yes, I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "It's good right?"

"We'll talk later," Dana replied. She looked at Charlie, he clenched his jaw.

"Fine, I got you something."

"Charlie, you didn't…"

"Yes, I did." He said abruptly.

Dana looked up at him surprised.

"I mean, I had some extra money so I thought I could get you something special,"

"But you don't work Charlie…where are you…"

Charlie kissed Dana once again. "What is with all of the questions?"

"You have been acting kind of weird lately."

Charlie scowled, "I'll pick you up for dinner at eight."

"Sure, whatever." Dana said walking away.

Charlie watched after Dana. His expression hardened and anger started to surge through his veins. He could already see that they were going to be a problem. _Logan likes_ _Dana and he is trying to steal her away from me._ _Well I'm not going to let Logan or Sawyer stand in my way. That bitch Sawyer thinks he can get away with talking back to me, no…no one talks back to me and gets away with it. I'm going to handle him as soon as he gets back from soccer practice. I'll make him wish he never opened his mouth. _

Charlie smiled a wicked smile. He opened his book bag, and glanced at the black mask. One more mark on his record and he was going to get kicked out, Sawyer was going to get a special visit from him, but he didn't have to know it was him. Charlie moved the mask aside, a change of clothes…just in case anyone remembered what he was wearing…and brass knuckles. He was going to mess up Sawyer really bad, and if Logan was with him, he just might kill them both.

(Hope was here. Sorry about the hints, I just wanted to give a heads up…lol. Tinkaroo, thanks for the awesome idea. I am definitely going to use it. Jakusa that is really nice of you, and I think that you are a great writer too. Ludaverse, and Mrs.LoganReese, thanks for the support. You guys rock. Thanks everyone for the reviews…not trying to leave anybody out.)


	21. Temperature's Rising

Chapter 21- Temperature's Rising

"Dana, you got mail," Nicole said.

Dana ran to her computer.

Nicole placed her hands on her hips and stared back at Dana, "No silly, on your bed."

Dana turned to her bed and looked at the mass of clothes in confusion, "I don't see anything."

Nicole tried on a pair of earrings, "Because it's buried underneath your gym clothes that you just tossed on your bed."

"Oh," Dana went to her bed, and tossed her gym clothes onto the floor. She found the small white note and then gave it a sniff.

Nicole raised an eyebrow, "Um…Dana, one question, whatcha doing?"

Dana smiled, "This letter isn't from Charlie."

Nicole sat down on her bed, "How do you know that?"

"Because all of Charlie's letters smell like stank cigarette smoke. This smells good…like _Axe_."

Nicole's eyes widened, "Oh, that means it is from a cute boy. What kind of _Axe_?"

Dana sniffed the letter once more, "Voodoo."

"Ohh, you better watch out for this guy. What are you waiting for! Open it."

Dana started to open the letter, and then stopped. "What if it is from a really ugly boy with yellow teeth, and greasy hair?"

"I doubt it. Open it up!" Nicole exclaimed.

Dana sighed and then opened the letter. "Dana, you got a secret admirer. It's not who you think. I consider myself handsome, and I hope you do too. But I got to tell you that I am in love with you. You won't find out who I am, and I refuse to tell. But I will tell you that I am not Logan or Charlie. Try and figure it out, and come to the student activities center later tonight and found out what I am about."

"Hmm…so it's not Logan or Charlie? I don't think I want to know anymore."

Nicole pulled her hair into a side ponytail on her right. "How does this look?"

"Retarded,"

Nicole pouted, "Harsh, I don't know what to do, Jordan is going to be here in an hour and I'm running around here looking like Shaka Zulu."

"Who is that?" Dana asked placing the note on her press.

Nicole shrugged, "Don't know…I made it up."

"You look fine, but what am I going to do? Some guy has a crush on me, and I don't know who he is. I wanted it to be…"

"Logan Reese," Nicole answered.

"No," Dana scowled in distaste. "Thank God it's not him." Dana got up, "I have a tanning appointment at Bronze and Beautiful, so I'm going to go."

(Break)

"Good job at practice today Chase," Sawyer said patting him on the back.

"Thanks Sawyer," Chase said opening his locker and pulling out his gym bag.

Sawyer pulled off his shirt, and grabbed his gym bag.

Chase frowned. This guy was so full of himself. Was it really necessary to walk shirtless back to his dorm.

"Chase, I wanted to talk to you about something…" Sawyer started.

"Great job on the field you two," Coach Miller said stepping into the locker room.

Chase and Sawyer turned to him surprised.

The door opened in the back and someone stepped out.

Coach Miller, Sawyer, and Chase turned around.

"Who's there?" He asked. He pushed Sawyer and Chase aside and then walked towards the door. "No one's here?"

"Thanks Coach, See ya Chase," Sawyer said walking out.

Chase closed his locker and then waited a couple of minutes to leave after Sawyer. As he stepped out he ran into Zoey.

"Hi Zoey,"

She waved at him, "You did so good out there on the field…you and Sawyer,"

"Thanks,"

"Sure, so do you want to come to the Cyber Bean with me and help me put the final touches on the PCA fashion show?"

"Sure, that's this week right?"

"Saturday," Zoey looked down at Chase's drenched tee-shirt, and then at his wet hair. "You want to shower first?"

Chase laughed, "That would be nice, I don't want to go into the Cyber Bean looking like swamp thing."

"Is it alright if I wait for you at your dorm?"

Chase nodded, "Of course,"

Zoey inhaled Chase's cologne again. There was something in it that was making Chase irresistible. Zoey looked down, she had to find out what that cologne really did.

Chase looked at her with an easy smile.

"Hey Chase," A couple of girls said walking by.

"Um…hey,"

"You smell sooo good," Some random girl said walking closer to him.

Zoey raised an eyebrow, "What's going on here?"

Chase grinned, "It must be the cologne,"

"Here you go Chase," A girl said throwing her bra at him.

"Woah," Chase said laughing.

"Are girls still chasing Michael like that?"

Chase placed the bra down on a garbage can, "I don't know where that's been…but girls haven't been attacking Michael since he's been with Skyler."

"Really?" Zoey asked.

Chase nodded, "Yeah,"

A girl snuck up behind Chase and smacked his butt. "Hey there cupcakes," She said.

Zoey's eyes widened, she pulled Chase close and then started to drag him away. A couple of girls were waiting outside their classrooms, looking back at Chase as if they were ready to attack.

They were looking back at him almost primitive like.

"Chase we better go,"

Chase waved at the girls, "Um…hi ladies,"

"Who is she?" some girl asked.

"My name is Zoey," Zoey replied staying as close as possible to Chase. "Don't ever use Quinn's experiments ever again."

Footsteps started to pick up behind them.

Chase turned around the girls were following after them in a single line.

"Run," Zoey said.

"I don't want to make any sudden movements,"

"Get him!" The girls yelled.

Zoey and Chase started to run.

"Where are we going?"

"To your dorm!" Zoey said through a fit of laughter.

A couple of minutes later they were inside. Chase closed his door, and then leaned against it out of breath.

Zoey sunk down on Chase's bed, "Don't wear that stuff anymore, Does Michael still wear it?"

"I don't think so,"

"But Skyler still hangs with him right?" Zoey asked.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, how come the cologne has no effect on you."

"Did you wear it for me?" Zoey asked.

Chase blushed, "No, I um…couldn't find my _Fierce_ so I just put on some of Michael's cologne."

"Oh," Zoey stood up and reached for the bottle. "Quinn and her crazy experiments,"

"Yeah, they never work."

Zoey sighed, "Sometimes they do."

Chase raised an eyebrow, "I'm going to get showered and then we can head to the Cyber Bean."

"Okay," Zoey said.

Chase handed her the remote and then stepped out of the room. Zoey looked after Chase. She thought she had already made up her mind, but obviously she was still as clueless as ever.

(Break)

Sawyer felt so stupid for doing this. But he had to set the atmosphere for his date tonight with Zoey. He was thinking about doing the painting tonight, but then again that could wait. Tonight, he wanted to spend some alone time with Zoey.

Sawyer took out some candles and started to arrange them around his room. He brought one of the candles to his nose, Vanilla…hopefully Zoey liked vanilla. After the candles were set out, Sawyer pulled out some magnolias from a pink bag. Magnolias were Zoey's favorite flowers so they were worth his money. He placed the flowers on a table situated in the middle of his dorm, which he currently had to himself.

"Now it's time to call Zoey…" Sawyer scowled. Right she doesn't have a phone. We'll then I will go and find her.

(Break)

Zoey leaned forward. She was going out with Sawyer, but she was still battling feelings for Chase. She stood up, and walked towards the window. Zoey placed her head against the warm window sill and stared out. She didn't want to feel like this anymore. She was tired of being confused.

The door opened and Chase stepped back in. He hung up his towel on the back of his door, and stashed his shower gel, and other accessories back in his draw. He then turned to Zoey. "You don't know how good that shower felt,"

"After soccer, I'm sure it felt nice." Zoey said.

"Are you ready to go to the Cyber Bean?" He asked.

"Yes,"

"Thanks for the bracelet, I think it really did give me some good luck." Chase said taking the bracelet from around his wrist. He then reached for Zoey's hand and placed it in her hand.

"Thanks Chase,"

Chase closed the bracelet inside of Zoey's hands, and then smiled back at her. "Let's go."

"Chase,"

"Yeah?" Chase asked.

"I am dating Sawyer,"

Chase blinked once and then twice. "You are?" He said in a low voice.

It felt as if all of the tension Zoey was holding inside of her was being released.

"Yes, Chase,"

"Well that's okay…I'm really happy for you. I mean I know he liked you a lot…and you liked him too." Chase turned away from Zoey. He wanted to be a good friend, and put his feelings for her aside. But it was hard masking the hurt and anger he was feeling right now.

"Chase, I'm telling you because…" Zoey looked down.

Chase turned around to face her, "Why are you telling me?"

Zoey's eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes.

"I'm telling you because I still love you."

Chase clenched his jaw. He looked away from Zoey and then shook his head. "Obviously you don't…because you're with Sawyer."

Tears started to sting Zoey's eyes. Why was she crying?

Chase's face softened, and he slowly inched closer to her. Even though she was with Sawyer…he hated seeing her cry.

"Sorry, I am such a baby." Zoey cried.

Chase pulled Zoey into his arms.

Zoey rested her head on Chase's shoulders. This was so wrong. Why was she doing this?

Chase rested his head on top of Zoey's and then ran his hands through her hair. "If you want to be with Sawyer, then I am fine with that…I'll be your friend no matter what."

"It's not that simple Sawyer…I mean Chase," Zoey shook her head, and tried to pull out of Chase's arms, but Chase refused to let her go.

"Zoey, it's no secret that I like you too, but I will move on…"

"But I can't…I thought dating Sawyer would solve this problem, but it's just making it worse. I can't kiss Sawyer without thinking about you…and…"

Chase stroked Zoey's face, "I'm nothing special."

"Yes you are," Zoey said wiping at the tears spilling down her cheeks.

Chase wiped at her tears. "You choose Sawyer for a reason, and I know why you're crying…and it's because you don't want to hurt me, but I'm fine."

Zoey slowly pulled away from Chase, "Maybe I should plan the fashion show by myself."

Chase reached for Zoey's hands. "Zoey…"

"Chase let me go…I need to be by myself…I need to think."

"You can't plan the fashion show by yourself, it's too much," Chase said.

Zoey tried not to look into Chase's eyes, Maybe it was Quinn's cologne, which she could still smell on him, or maybe it was the fact that she told him about Sawyer.

"Chase, you should just let me go, I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have. It's like I can't control…"

Chase silenced Zoey by placing his hand to her mouth. He quickly pulled it back seconds later, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize," Zoey said with flushed cheeks.

"I'm here to be your friend, and stand by you no matter what," Chase looked down. He was going to have to kick himself for saying this later. "Sawyer is a good guy…"

Zoey wiped the last of her tears away. "I can't do it,"

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

"I thought I made the right choice, but I…" Zoey grabbed her purse,

Chase stared after her confused, "Zoey…wait?"

"I have to make things right," She said.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked reaching for her arm.

"I don't deserve you or Sawyer," Zoey reached for Chase's hand and gently eased it off of her arm. "Bye Chase,"

(Break)

"Hey Nicole," Jordan said.

Nicole smiled back at him, "Jordan you look very nice."

He handed her a magazine.

"What's this?" Nicole asked.

"_Teen Vogue_, it's one of the magazine's you picked out earlier."

"Oh," Nicole tossed the magazine carelessly onto her bed.

"What do you think about the Debate team?" Jordan asked as Nicole closed the door behind her.

"Debate?" Nicole asked.

Jordan nodded, "Yeah, like arguing against other schools, hearing cases, and proving your point."

Nicole frowned. The debate team sounded boring, dull, and useless.

"I'm in it." Jordan said.

"I love the Debate Team," Nicole gushed.

"Would you think about joining? We need a couple more girls and…"

"Yes," Nicole said quickly.

"Great," Jordan wrapped an arm around Nicole and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Nicole rested her head on Jordan's shoulder, and then closed her eyes. Before the end of this year Jordan was going to be her guy.

"Step aside," Some girl said.

Nicole's eyes widened as she felt some girl pushing her away from Jordan. "Excuse me," Nicole complained. She stared back at three girls in surprise.

Jordan blushed, "I'm sorry Nicole, these are my friends on the debate team."

Nicole frowned. Well she didn't have that much competition. Not one of the three girls in front of her were cute. Well at least not like her.

"Nicole, this is Jackie, Jade, and Janet." Jordan introduced.

Nicole gave them all a half-spirited wave.

The girl that Jordan had introduced as Jackie stepped up, "We are also known as the Jordan-letes, we are his biggest fan club, and there is no one in this school that likes him more than we do."

Nicole placed her hand on her hip, "Are you sure about that?"

Jordan cast his gray eyes on Nicole.

"I mean…how do you guys know that for sure?" She stuttered.

"We just do," Jade spoke up.

"Well ladies, Nicole is going to help me get caught up with my school work." Jordan said.

Nicole tried to ignore the persistent stare from the three girls.

"Where are you going with her?" Janet asked.

Jordan raised an eyebrow, "Somewhere to eat, C'mon Nicole,"

Jordan placed his hand on Nicole's lower back, and guided her away from the "Jordan-letes"

Weirdos, Nicole thought to herself.

"You know the Sade Hawkins dance is coming up." Jordan said opening the door for Nicole.

"Isn't that the dance where the girls ask guys?"

"Yeah," Jordan answered. "Do you have a guy in mind?"

Nicole tried to push the extremely odd, "Jordan-letes" out of her head. "Actually I do."

(Break)

Chase knocked on Quinn's door.

Quinn opened the door partially, "Yes Chase, make it quick because I am engrossed in a new experiment."

Chase gave her an odd look and then handed her the cologne, "Thanks Quinn."

"No refunds,"

"It was free." Chase said.

"Oh yeah, hurry up."

"I don't get this cologne. I put some on and thousands of girls were chasing after me, but Zoey…"

Quinn stepped outside, "Zoey feels strongly for you."

"Huh?" Chase asked.

Quinn adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose, "When a girl feels as strongly for you as Zoey does…then cologne doesn't have as strong of an effect, it just serves to intensify feelings that already exist."

"Well I don't want to play with her emotions,"

"Okay, well if you don't mind I have to fix Jack," Quinn said.

"What do you mean fix him?" Chase asked.

"His mom died, and he is having trouble letting go, so I want to help him."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Chase said in a low voice.

"Me too," Quinn grabbed the cologne and then disappeared back inside her dorm.

Chase stared back at Quinn's closed door. From now on he was going to back off, It was going to be hard…but he had to do it for Zoey.

(Break)

"Hey Sunshine," Sawyer said picking up Zoey in his arms and swinging her around with ease.

Zoey wrapped her arms around Sawyer and then let him go as soon as he let her down.

"I was looking all over for you," He said.

"You were?" Zoey said in a small voice.

Sawyer nodded, "Yeah,"

He opened the door to his dorm, "I got a little surprise for you,"

"You do?" Zoey asked fidgeting with her hands.

Sawyer reached for Zoey's hand and pulled him into his room.

Zoey placed her hand to her mouth. "Sawyer…"

"I know I am breaking a thousand PCA rules with all these candles but I'm a guy so my room might smell a little funky."

Zoey smiled for the first time in a while. "Well it definitely doesn't now. Sawyer, wow, why did you…"

"And these are for you." Sawyer reached for the magnolias on his table and then handed it to her.

"Sawyer," Zoey said.

"What, can't a guy spoil his girlfriend now and then?" Sawyer teased.

"I guess so," Zoey said filled with guilt.

"Can I see one?" He asked.

"Um…sure," Zoey handed Sawyer one of the magnolias.

He broke the flower apart from the stem, and then placed it behind Zoey's ear.

"Now that's pretty." He said.

Zoey's cheeks started to grow red. She was in a triangle that she didn't know how to get out of.

"Dinner should be here soon."

"There's dinner too?" Zoey asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it would probably be better if I cooked, but I am such a tool in the kitchen."

"That's okay," Zoey sat down on Sawyer's bed. "So what did you order?"

"Moroccan,"

"Ohh, I never had Moroccan before," Zoey replied.

"I haven't either so we can try it together," Sawyer sat down next to her. He playfully bumped into her.

Zoey looked up from a spot on the carpet. "Yeah,"

"What's wrong?"

"Me," Zoey said quietly.

"There is nothing wrong with you."

"Sawyer, I still like Chase,"

"I know that," He responded.

"You do?" Zoey asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I am a little jealous but I don't expect you to get over him just like that. Chase is your best-friend, and I am somewhere in between that…so I guess I have to deal with it." Sawyer leaned forward to blow in Zoey's ear.

"Eww, Sawyer what are you doing?" Zoey said with a smile.

"Trying to show you that I'm fine, with your feelings for Chase, as long as your don't act on them."

"I wouldn't do that, I may be confused, but I would never cheat on you."

"I know," Sawyer turned Zoey's face to his. "I wanted to do this all day,"

"What kiss me?"

"Yeah," Sawyer leaned forward and kissed Zoey.

"Your really okay with this…"

"Let's not talk about it anymore," Sawyer whispered in Zoey's ear, and then trailed kisses along her cheek and back towards her mouth.

(Break)

Dana came out of the tanning beds with a towel wrapped around her waist. She was about to get dressed, but then she decided to head to the sauna. If Bronze and Beautiful charged her membership for the other facilities why not use them. Dana opened the door to the sauna. She smiled it was nice and toasty in here.

Dana sat down, and then turned to the door as it opened, and Logan stepped in.

Dana rolled her eyes, "You got to be kidding me,"

"I could say the same thing." Logan adjusted his towel around his waist. The knot loosened and then fell to the floor. "Shit," he mumbled.

Dana grinned. "Flashing people again?"

Logan picked up his towel, "You know you like it."

Dana raised her hand, and then turned her head, "Not really, by the way I'm lovin' your Lindsay Lohan tan."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked sitting down across from Dana and then spreading his arms out across the seat.

"You're orange,"

Logan looked down at his skin, "Your right…I'm suing them."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, my dad has enough money."

"How petty." Dana said in distaste.

"How is that petty, I don't want to walk around PCA looking like I got a cheap spray tan, when I paid."

"You're so full of yourself,"

Logan sighed, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to leave. Because that ego of yours is invading my space."

"Don't be childish, stay, and talk with me."

Dana stood up, "Talk about what…you?"

Logan stood up as well, "Or we can do half and half."

"I am out of here," Dana said reaching for the door handle. She turned it, but it didn't budge. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"What baby doll?"

"Logan, shut up!" Dana screamed.

"Feisty today aren't we?" He asked.

Dana tried to open the door once more. "This is insane!"

'What?" Logan got up and walked towards the door.

"We're locked in! How does it always happen that I am locked in closed spaces with you…your trying to set me up."

Logan grinned, "A little paranoid aren't we?"

Dana pushed Logan out of the way. His towel dropped again.

Logan quickly picked it up, and then wrapped it back around his waist. "So your just giving up…just like that?"

"Leave me alone," Dana snarled.

"It's getting kind of hot in here," Logan said sitting back down.

Dana turned to him and rested her head against the wall, "How do you get locked in a place like this?"

"Destiny,"

"What?" Dana said.

Logan shrugged carelessly, "Isn't it a big coincidence that we're always stuck together…just the two of us, in unusual places."

"Not really," Dana said.

"Well I think so, Dana I want you to try out for my band."

Dana laughed, "You have a band…you got to be kidding me,"

Logan decided to ignore Dana's side comment, "Yeah, Sawyer is in it too,"

Dana held her thick hair up with her hands, "I am about to start banging on that door, it is getting way to hot in here,"

"I know," Logan watched as sweat started to fall down Dana's face.

Dana stood up and started to pace back and forth, "I'm sweating like a pig,"

"Interesting metaphor,"

"Do you even know what that word means?" Dana growled.

"No, I slept all through English." Logan said. "But anways that's not important. Try out for my band."

"What about Nicole?" Dana said walking towards the door, and then pounding against it violently.

Logan stepped back slightly scared.

Dana turned to him, "What? It's getting unbearable in here. The air is so thick,"

"Uhuh… but Nicole still owes me my money, and besides she's not as…nice looking as you."

Dana laughed, "Nice looking…what is this the Disney Channel?"

"Okay…attractive, that's all your getting from me." Logan said sitting back down.

Dana smiled, "You think I'm attractive?"

"I just said it didn't I,"

"Well I think your…attractive too…your face at least, but your stuck up personality makes you ugly."

Logan scowled, "Thanks for the compliment,"

"Anytime cutie pie,"

"Don't ever call me that again," Logan said with distaste.

A wicked smile curled on Dana's lips. Did she just discover a nickname that got under Logan's skin! Well, well, well, from now on until he stopped calling her baby doll, she had a new name for him.

"Um…cutie pie." Dana said with a laugh.

Logan stood up, "I see what your doing baby doll,"

"What's that?" Dana said crossing her arms in satisfaction.

"You're trying to beat me at my own game,"

"You like to play too many games Logan, so someone has to beat you."

Logan smiled, "And wouldn't you love to be the one. Well you know what, I can deal with cutie pie, because I know I'm cute."

"But you know what would really get under your skin." Dana said leaning closer to Logan.

Logan didn't move away. She was obviously teasing him, making him want her more. He had to stand his ground. "What?"

"If I started calling you that around Sawyer, and all your other male friends…wouldn't you just love that?"

"I'll just tell them you're my girlfriend…and that wouldn't be so bad then." Logan answered.

Dana thought it over. "What about Kate,"

Logan pretended to gag, and then remembered who he was talking too. "I mean…beautiful Kate, my baby is coming with me home this weekend."

"Is she?" Dana asked.

Logan nodded, "And were going to have lots of fun."

"Out in the dam, putting together make-shift houses and making ugly little beaver babies?"

"Hold on…my genes can flush out even the worst,"

"So your admitting that Kate's face looks like someone sat on it." Dana confirmed.

"No, your just jealous."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are." Logan said.

"No, I'm not,"

"So then why are you arguing with me," He pointed out.

"No, your arguing with me."

"Why are we arguing?" Logan asked.

"I don't know?" Dana said closing her mouth.

Logan nodded, "Why do we argue so much?"

"Because…" Dana paused and looked up at him.

"Why are you with Charlie?"

Dana scowled, "Why are you talking about him?"

"Because you deserve better than him."

Dana crossed her arms, "What is this sudden change in mood. Like you care, okay Logan."

"I actually do, and he isn't right for you."

"How about you let me make that choice. And since we are on that subject, I don't think Kate is right for you."

Logan smiled to himself. "Then who is Dana, who is the right girl for me…you?"

"I…I never said that," Dana said.

Logan looked down, "Ohh,"

"It's just not Kate, okay," Dana looked down and then turned back to the door. "Somebody open this damn door, before I make sure you all lose your jobs!"

Logan scratched behind his head as he watched Dana in amusement. "Who's starting to sound like me huh?"

(Break)

Jordan pulled out Nicole's chair for her.

"Thank you," She said.

"We can study after we eat…what do you think about the beach?"

"That's a nice place to ur…study." Nicole said. Studying was not for her, but since Jordan needed some help she would make the exception. "So Jordan…do you like PCA so far?"

He nodded, "Yeah, the people are really nice."

Nicole rested her head against her cheek, and then stared back at him with a smile. "Has anyone told you you should be a model?"

Jordan smiled, "I actually was."

Nicole squealed, "Really,"

"It was nothing big, I was like in a _JCPenny's_ catalog,"

"So," Nicole said with wide eyes.

Jordan shrugged, "I think I am going to get the shrimp and lobster pasta."

Nicole glanced down at the menu. Right, she had forgotten they were in a restaurant, because she had been so busy adoring Jordan. Nicole opened the menu. The first dish was $16.50! She didn't even make that much at the Cyber Bean…but then again she barley worked.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked.

"This food is an arm and a leg."

"Well it will be my arm and leg because I am paying for it…well actually my parents are."

Nicole bit her lip. Why on earth couldn't she remember what she was allergic too. She started to click her tongue nervously.

The waiter approached, "Are you guys ready to order?"

Jordan smiled at Nicole you can go first.

Just looking into his grey eyes made her feel dumb and disoriented because he had that effect on her. "Uh…I'll have the shellfish, and shrimp seafood platter, with Jordan…I mean tea," Nicole looked down completely embarrassed.

Jordan grinned, "I'll have the shrimp and lobster pasta…with Nicole…I mean iced tea as well,"

Nicole blushed. Was he making fun of her?

The waiter took their menus. "I will be right back with your drinks."

"So Nicole do you want to dance?" Jordan's eyes wafted across the restaurant towards a small dance floor playing soft 80's rock.

"Um…I have two left feet." Nicole said embarrassed.

"So," Jordan got up.

Nicole nervously got up as well. "I'm going to make a fool out of myself."

"That's okay too," He held out his hand for Nicole.

Nicole took his hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.

"No one else is dancing." Nicole whispered.

"I know, most of these people are older, so of course there not going to dance."

"Are we dancing fast or…"

"Slow," Jordan answered. "Even someone with two left feet like yours can pull that off Nicole,"

"I guess so," Nicole allowed Jordan to pull her close. She smiled. Okay slow was good.

Jordan trailed his hand down Nicole's back and toward her lower back, "I'm glad I saved your life that night that I first arrived at PCA, or I probably would've never met you."

Nicole rested her chin on Jordan's shoulder, "I'm glad it was you,"

Jordan closed his eyes. He was starting to like Nicole more and more each day. Was she the right one for him?

(Break)

"The food is taking forever," Sawyer said.

"I know, but that's okay," Zoey whispered. She was still deep in thought about Sawyer and Chase but she was going to keep her feelings to herself.

Sawyer crawled up to her and then wrapped his arms around her.

Zoey smiled as he wrapped his arms protectively around her. Her eyes closed and she reached for his hand with hers.

"I can go to sleep like this," He whispered.

"Me too," Zoey turned around to face him.

Sawyer smiled, "Just so you know I don't usually do this for girls, but your special."

Zoey leaned closer to Sawyer and wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks for doing this for me."

"Thanks for choosing me," He said. Sawyer leaned forward to kiss Zoey.

Zoey returned his kiss, and then wrapped her arms tighter around Sawyer. She didn't want to let him go…and that was her problem because that was the main reason she had come over there…to break up with Sawyer.


	22. Guitar Strings and Southern Magnolias

Chapter 22- Guitar Strings and Southern Magnolias

"Was that your stomach Sawyer?" Zoey asked sitting up.

Sawyer nodded and sat up. "Yeah, the food is taking forever,"

"That's okay," Zoey got up from Sawyer's bed and walked over to the window.

Sawyer propped his hands behind his head, and watched Zoey with a carefree smile. "So what were you going to say earlier?"

"What?" Zoey asked absently.

"Before we started kissing, I could tell you wanted to tell me something."

"Oh, I um…"

"Do you want to break up with me?" Sawyer asked.

No she didn't want to break up with him. Zoey glanced around Sawyer's room, at the candles decorating the small space and then the magnolias on the table.

Sawyer stood up, "I don't want you to break up with me. If I am being honest…it would break my heart."

Zoey pouted, "Sawyer…"

Sawyer reached for Zoey's hands and placed it to his heart. "I know…I am so corny. But do you feel how fast my heart is beating?"

Zoey looked down at Sawyer's hand on top of hers, and then at her hand on his chest. "I'm not breaking up with you,"

Sawyer sighed relieved. "Thank God,"

Zoey gave him a small smile, "I'm nothing special,"

"Are you kidding me?" Sawyer said with a laugh.

Zoey frowned. That was the same line she used with Chase a couple minutes ago. Chase.

Sawyer's cell phone rang. "I got it," He jumped onto his bed, and then answered it. "Foods here, I'll be right back."

"Okay," Zoey said .

Sawyer headed to the door, and then paused, "Don't die on me," He teased.

"What?"

"It's from a movie, Sunshine," He said with a laugh.

"Oh," Zoey said giving him a small smile.

After Sawyer disappeared out the door, Zoey walked towards a candle and picked it up. There was no way she could break up with Sawyer after he did all this for her. Zoey placed the candle back down and then removed the magnolia, Sawyer had placed behind her ear. She smiled, and then brought it to her nose. Although, she was going through the stages of, I want Sawyer, and Chase at the same time, she was lucky to find two caring guys.

"I just wish it wasn't at the same time," Zoey mumbled to herself.

The door opened.

Zoey placed the magnolia back behind her ear, and then smiled back at Sawyer. She'd talk to Chase later. He was her best-friend, and he always knew how to make her feel better. But what if he was still mad at her?

Sawyer sat the food down on the table, "You smell that, doesn't it smell good."

Zoey tried her best to shake all thoughts of Chase…at least for now. "Scrumptious,"

Sawyer laughed, "Well alrighty then."

Zoey giggled, "That's the only word that came to mind…and by the way Sawyer you have to be the richest teen here at PCA,"

"Why do you say that?" Sawyer said.

"Because, you give me magnolias like candy, and the candles…"

Sawyer shrugged, "So,"

"What do your parents do?" Zoey asked.

"Let's not talk about that," He said.

"Sawyer…"

"Zoey," Sawyer protested.

"Oh…okay," Zoey said quietly.

Sawyer pulled out a chair for Zoey, "Come and sit next to papi."

Zoey smiled, "Your silly you know that,"

"I know, I want to cheer you up." Sawyer added.

Zoey sat down next to him.

"Oh, and Sunshine,"

"Yeah?" Zoey asked.

"I got a little something for you later," He said.

Zoey tilted her head to the side. He loved to spoil her, and if it wasn't for Chase, she would love every second of it.

(Break)

"Hey, what's the long face for?" Michael said pulling his earphones to his Ipod out of his ears.

Chase sighed, "I lost Zoey,"

"You didn't lose her."

Chase shot Michael a classic "Oh really" look, and then looked away.

"What happened? Sawyer rode in on a stallion and took Zoey away towards the sunset like in those cheesy romance novels."

Chase shook his head, "No…have you been reading them."

"No…I…no man."

Chase smiled, "Yeah okay Michael,"

"Well you got to know how to impress the ladies," Michael replied.

Chase narrowed his eyes at Michael, "And some guys named Fabio and Lauren in silk shirts could really teach me that."

Michael shrugged, "Hey…I'm just saying they get mad honeys."

Chase smirked, and then ran his hands through his bushy hair. "What should I do?"

Michael turned on his Xbox, "Why don't you join me for a game of Halo 2, I'm telling you once you go Halo…you don't go back…um solo?"

Chase raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"I don't know. I was trying to improvise."

Chase stood up, and started to pace the room.

"Stop that, your making me nervous,"

"Why?" Chase asked.

Michael grinned, "My mom used to do that whenever I was in trouble…and when she paced that meant I was getting a whipping."

"Well, I'm not going to spank you."

"I would hope not. Now play Halo 2 with me." Michael said.

"I…"

Michael passed Chase the remote, "Come on, you know you can't resist."

"What I can't resist is Zoey…"

"Chase, she's got you tied to a post…and she's whipping you with her chain."

Chase smiled, "Kind of like a dominatrix…nah, not Zoey."

"I know, but Zoey has you so tied up, she's all you think about."

Chase finally gave in and accepted the controller. "Well it's been no secret that I like her."

"Well I'm not saying you need to move on, but you need to make it appear that way."

"I'm not following." Chase replied.

"Zoey is my friend too, and I don't want to play with her emotions. But Chase you got to make her see red, and green."

"So you want me to turn her into a Christmas ornament," Chase said in amusement.

Michael hit Chase upside the head.

"Oww!"

"Opps, I didn't mean to hit you that hard. But work with me…you got to make Zoey jealous. I'm telling you jealousy gets them all the time, and you should know because the green eyed monster has got you."

(Break)

After dancing Nicole and Jordan sat back down.

Nicole was trying her best not to daydream about Jordan while he was talking to her. She sat up straight, and stared back at him with a mouth hurting smile. Her smile hurt because she had been smiling for the last ten minutes. After all it was easy to get side tracked when he was talking about the war and politics. Nicole didn't even know there was a war going on, and that President Bush was the president…oh yeah, that's why he was called President Bush. Score one for Nicole.

"So what do you think about the war?" Jordan asked.

Nicole twirled a strand of her chocolate locks around her pinkie. She didn't want to appear to be an airhead. She had to look smart and informed about other things besides guys, makeup, and even more guys.

"I um…think it is a shame," Nicole said nodding her head up and down as if she knew what she was talking about.

"Why?" Jordan asked taking a sip of his water.

"I um…because…I…have you seen their uniforms?" Nicole said shaking her head.

Jordan grinned, "Standard military camouflage."

"Ohh, I love camouflage especially paired with a simple white tee, it sounds yuck…but I know how to make it work."

Jordan nodded, "Really,"

Nicole's smile was starting to fade. She was starting to strike out more times than J.Lo getting married. What if Jordan lost interest in her, what if she wasn't as smart as those crazy "Jordan-letes" or whatever they called themselves, and what if…

"Nicole," Jordan said.

Nicole shifted her thoughts back to Jordan's gray eyes. "Yeah hon…I mean Jordan?"

Jordan placed his arms on the table and then leaned forward, "Politics, and war don't hold your interest huh?"

"Um…of course they do. I am just really hungry, and when I'm really hungry, pushing hungry enough to eat a cow territory…I get really dumb."

"I don't think so," He said.

Nicole smiled back at him relieved.

Jordan took another sip of his water. "Let me see your hand."

"Oh okay," Nicole gave him her hand a little too quickly. She accidentally knocked his glass of water over onto his lap. Nicole placed her hand over her mouth. "Oh mi gosh! Jordan I am so…"

Jordan's cheeks grew redder.

His cheeks were always flushed which Nicole found adorable, but they were really red now.

"It's okay, where's the bathroom…Oh I see it," He got up and walked quickly towards the bathroom.

Nicole winced. How could she be so clumsy. Why did Jordan want to see her hand? Nicole looked down at her hand, and gasped. On her hand scribbled in pen was, I heart Jordan, Jordan hearts me, I want to have his family.

"Oh No! what if he saw that!" Nicole looked around the restaurant and then poured a little bit of water from her glass onto her hand. She then reached for a paper napkin and started to scrub furiously. Mental note to yourself Nicole, don't ever attempt to write cheesy poems in English class.

(Break)

"So you want me to join your band?" Dana asked.

Logan nodded, "Just say yes,"

"Hmm…I don't know. Don't you think I deserve an incentive?" She said shifting her attention towards the door once again.

Logan looked towards the door and then focused back on Dana. "Like what, cash?"

Dana shrugged, "I don't know a shopping spree on Rodeo Drive,"

Logan grinned, "Yeah okay Princess, and may I ask who is paying for that."

"Logan c'mon, you love to flash your daddy's credit cards. If I didn't know any better I would think they were attached to your hands."

Logan smiled, "Well, I'm not ashamed to flaunt what I got."

Dana looked Logan up and down, "I'm sure you aren't…and that's obviously not much."

Logan's mouth dropped open, "I know what your talking about…and it's not money."

"You got that right." Dana said glancing at Logan's towel once again. "Your towel dropped twice and there wasn't much to see."

Logan shook his head, "Well Kate's pleased."

Dana's expression hardened in seconds. If she was Medusa then Logan would have already turned to stone, and if she was the Wicked Witch of the West…then Logan would already be dead.

"What," Logan said with a grin.

"Don't talk to me," Dana said turning around and crossing her arms.

Logan laughed. "I was kidding ha ha,"

"Don't laugh….there is nothing funny. Don't look at me."

Logan placed his head on top of his balled fist and then leaned forward. "I'm looking at you Dana, I'm looking right through your towel…"

Dana turned to Logan with a sour face.

"I'm looking right through your towel and I am seeing your soul." He finished.

Dana pretended to gag, "Someone is going to lose their job! Someone is getting fired!"

"I can have my dad put this place out of business," Logan replied.

"Goof for you, now shut-up." Dana growled.

"You shut up,"

"Excuse me!" Dana screamed.

"You heard me toots, baby doll, princess…I know you liked the three name combo…you shut up."

Dana stood up and balled her fists. "Logan…I am going to pound your face into the ground."

"How many times have you given me that hollow threat and not followed through?"

"This time I will," Dana placed her hands around Logan's neck. She had no intentions of strangling him, she just wanted to scare him.

"Are you trying to give me a massage?" Logan teased.

"If you're referring to the Massage of Death then yes," Dana let go of Logan's neck, and then crossed her arms. "You are so not worth going to jail for,"

Logan sighed, "Join my band."

"Your persistent aren't you?" Dana said.

"Yeah, I get it from my dad."

"Okay,"

"Really?"

Dana nodded, "But I expect you to do my English book report,"

"Deal, but I don't read or do work…so I'll just give it to Kate."

(Break)

"Dinner was so good." Zoey said.

"I'm glad you liked it." Sawyer replied.

"It was different, and that's why I liked it. So what are we having next time."

Sawyer thought it over, "Chinese,"

"Okay," Zoey said gathering her plate and Sawyer's.

"No, I'll clean it up later," Sawyer got up as well. "I wanted to give you something…and then ask you a little favor,"

"Okay," Zoey replied.

"Well, I know you don't know how to play. But I want to teach you…I heard you sing and…I'm just going to stop stalling and give it to you."

"Give me what?" Zoey asked pulling her hair out of her face.

"This," Sawyer handed Zoey a beautiful guitar painted in a sparkling purple.

Zoey gasped, "Sawyer this is so gorgeous!"

She was speechless, she had never seen a guitar so pretty, and feminie. "I…"

Sawyer knelt down, "So do you like it?"

"Sawyer, I love it!" Zoey placed down the guitar and wrapped her arms around Sawyer. They both fell to the floor.

Zoey kissed him on the cheek five times.

"How about one for the road." Sawyer said pointing to his lips.

"Sure," Zoey kissed him on his lips.

"I'm glad you like it," Sawyer responded.

"I love it." Zoey got off of Sawyer and then helped him up. "One problem I don't know how to play."

Sawyer playfully ruffled Zoey's hair. "I know, and I am going to teach you."

"I might be a little slow."

"Zoey Brooks…Slow, no way." Sawyer said.

Zoey picked back up the guitar. "It's so nice I almost don't even want to play it."

"Well you have too," Sawyer sat down on his bed, and then patted his leg for Zoey to sit down.

Zoey sat down on his leg. She looked at Sawyer and he smiled back at her.

Sawyer stole a kiss on her cheek.

Zoey smiled.

"Okay now I am going to show you how to hold a guitar," Sawyer leaned forward his dirty blonde hair slid against Zoey's cheek.

Zoey smiled once again. His hair smelled really good. Okay focus Zoey. Focus.

Sawyer reached for Zoey's hands with his. Zoey allowed Sawyer to have complete control over her. She closed her eyes as Sawyer positioned one of her hands to hold the guitar, and then his hand slid against her other one. He softly held onto her hand, Zoey's hands tightened around his.

Sawyer stopped.

Zoey opened her eyes. She realized what she was doing and then let go of Sawyer's hand.

"It's okay," He whispered. Sawyer reached for Zoey's hand once again. "Place your hands like this,"

Zoey's eyes closed once again. It was like she had no control. All she could think about was Sawyer's hand on her's and soft music playing in her ear. She wasn't sure where it was coming from but it sounded beautiful. Just then Zoey realized that Sawyer was using her hands to create soft melodies from her new guitar.

Zoey rested her head on Sawyer's shoulder. He made it impossible for her to make a decision.

"This is how you hold the guitar, and how you play…" He glanced down at Zoey who was sleeping in his arms. He smiled, she was just awake. Sawyer then eased the guitar out of her hands, He then placed it against the wall and turned to face Zoey. He looked back at her with love in his eyes. He knew she had come over here to break up with him. Sawyer swallowed down a wad of nervousness in his throat. Thank God, he convinced her to stay.

He placed his hands underneath her legs, and stood up, while picking her up in his arms.

Zoey's arms tightened around his neck, as she started to drift off into a deeper sleep.

Sawyer kissed her forehead, and then smiled down at her. "I don't think there is anyone that I love more than you. I'll only say that when your sleep…because, I would hate to put myself out like this…and then have you leave me." Sawyer then bent down to pull his covers back, after he did, he placed Zoey down on the bed.

Sawyer pulled her hair out of her face, and then reached for the magnolia behind her ear. He placed it next to her guitar, and then started to blow out the candles one by one.

"Chase," Zoey mumbled.

Sawyer turned around. He looked down sadly when he realized that Zoey's eyes were still closed and she was obviously talking in her sleep.

He bit his lip, and placed his hand against the wall. Was it so much to ask to want to be the only guy Zoey thought about and loved.

"Sawyer,"

Sawyer turned to face her once again, and then he glanced at the magnolia on the floor, and then at the guitar. He was in love with her, He loved Zoey, and he was scared he was setting himself up to have his heart ripped out of his chest, and then stomped on with force. Sawyer sunk down to his floor, and then looked at Zoey, so he could watch her angelic face, as she slept peacefully.

(Break)

"Do you got the stuff Charlie?"

Charlie pulled a small bag of weed out of his pocket. "You got the cash?"

"I got it, we do an even trade because I don't trust you…you're a sneaky son of a…"

"Just hand it to me," Charlie said roughly extending the dime bag halfway.

They made an even exchange. Charlie counted the cash with expertise, and skill.

"So how long have you been doing this?" The guy asked slipping the dime bag in his pocket.

"A while, why you want to know where to get it from?"

"No," The other guy said. He looked around, and then walked away.

Charlie watched him walk away. He then reached in his pocket for his cell phone. He had to call Dana to ease his guilty conscious. She had no idea about his selling habit, and she definitely didn't know who he really was.

Charlie placed the phone to his ear. A snarl formed on his face by the third ring. He clenched his jaw, and then stuffed his phone back in his pocket. He was angry because she was the only one that kept him sane. He closed his eyes, if Dana knew the real him, then she would probably let him go, and move onto assholes like Sawyer or Logan.

Charlie shook his head furiously. Well he wasn't going to let that happen. If only Coach hadn't came in when Chase and Sawyer were in the locker room, then he would of showed Sawyer what the real deal was.

The sun disappeared behind the dark clouds high in the sky.

Charlie took a cigarette out of his pocket, and then walked off with his head bent.

(Break)

Dana helplessly rested her head against the wall.

Logan stretched out his legs. "It looks like we are going to be here for a while,"

"No, someone will be here soon."

"You said that twenty minutes ago."

"Well they will," Dana argued back.

Logan nodded his head in disbelief, "Uh huh,"

"So why do you want me in your band really?" Dana asked changing the subject swiftly.

"Because I'm giving you your fix, free of charge,"

"What fix?" Dana asked.

"Your need to be close to me."

Dana smiled, "Are you sure you aren't fulfilling your own fix?"

"My need to be close to you," Logan said.

Dana nodded.

"Maybe so," Logan said.

"So you ad…"

Before Dana could finish her sentence the door opened and a woman stepped in.

Dana sprung up, and Logan did as well dropping his towel for the third time.

He smiled, and then picked it up. "Wait Dana,"

"Yeah?" She said.

Logan paused, "Um…nothing, just go."

Dana rolled her eyes, "Fine, bye Logan."

Logan looked up at the ceiling in defeat. He was so close to telling her.

(Break)

Jordan sat back down. He had now managed to dry his pants somehow…well at least most of it.

"I'm really sorry about that," Nicole said leaning forward.

"No it's okay," He replied.

The waiter returned with their food. "Be careful it's hot."

Nicole always wanted to touch the plate, after they said that, but she resisted because she was with Jordan. She had to rebound from her snafu earlier. She had to appear smart, and pristine.

Nicole sat up once again. She reached for her napkin and folded it in her lap.

"This shrimp and lobster pasta is really good…try some Nicole," His eyes glanced down to her hand, and he then looked back into her eyes. He twirled some of the pasta around on his fork and then brought it towards Nicole's mouth.

"Ohh," Nicole said. She opened her mouth, Jordan placed his hand underneath, and then fed her the food.

"That's good," Nicole replied. Hopefully she wasn't allergic to shrimp or lobster.

"Yeah," Jordan brought his fork back to his plate and started to eat.

Nicole glanced up at him for a couple seconds longer and then started to eat. She had a reaction to some kind of seafood when she was younger. But she couldn't remember what it was. All she remembered was that it was a bad reaction and…

Nicole coughed.

"Are you okay?" Jordan asked.

Nicole nodded. She coughed again, and then placed her hand to her throat. She reached for her water with her other hand. She tilted her head back and took a long swig of the icy water. But it didn't help.

Nicole started to fan her hands in front of her face. She couldn't breathe. Her cheeks started to grow bright red, and tears started to stream down her cheeks. She was choking. Something was stuck in her throat, and she couldn't breathe. Tears started to stream faster as she struggled to breathe. Jordan was up, and behind her in seconds, struggling to save her life once again.

(Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Your feedback is important, and I appreciate the support. You'll rock. Otempora, thanks for being honest, I agree with you. And a B is very good in my book! Thanks. youknowyouluveme01 …I wish I could tell you who the secret admirer is..but I can't. At least not yet. Mrs.LoganReese, Thank you so much. You are awesome, and in regards to a sequel, I don't know. But I do know that this story is going to be looong…maybe 40-50 chapters. I still have a lot of ground to cover, and I don't know when it's going to end. But it will eventually. ChaseandZoey…Sawyer and Zoey are still together now, but they make break up….and yes Zoey will kiss Chase…a couple more times. Lol. But Sawyer isn't going anywhere….at least for now. Tinkaroo, I love cliffhangers. I know they are mean…and update your story soon. And if anyone cares…I just changed it so you can review anonymously as well. Peace.)


	23. Shadows of You

Chapter 23- Shadows of You

Zoey opened her eyes. She sat up tiredly and then yawned. How could she fall asleep on Sawyer? Zoey slowly got up, and then looked around Sawyer's now empty dorm in confusion. Where was he?

Sawyer stepped back into his dorm with his towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh hey," Zoey said slightly flustered.

Sawyer smiled back at her warmly, "Did you have a good sleep?"

Zoey ran her hands through her disheveled hair and smiled. "Can't you tell? My hair is sticking up like a troll,"

"A cute troll…because those things are ugly." Sawyer stole a kiss on Zoey's cheek and the walked to his closet.

Zoey struggled to keep her eyes off of him. She glanced towards his window. It was night now, so she could focus on the moon, and the stars. Zoey's eyes slowly drifted back towards Sawyer.

Sawyer turned around, "I'm not trying to flash you so…"

"Oh, I'm not looking," Zoey said completely embarrassed. She turned away as Sawyer put on his boxers, and then a plain white tee.

"You can look now," He said throwing his towel on the back of his door.

Zoey fixed her hair. She didn't want to appear roughed up after coming from Sawyer's room in the nighttime, because people might get ideas, and assume that she was something that she wasn't. "Hey Sawyer,"

"Yeah Sunshine," He said walking over to her and then sitting down.

"Thanks for the guitar again, I promise, I won't fall asleep next time you try and teach me how to play,"

"That's okay," Sawyer placed the side of his hand to her face, and then ran his hands through her hair. "You were tired, you had a long day…we all did."

"Yeah," Zoey kissed Sawyer on the cheek and then stood up.

"Are you leaving me," He said in a somewhat begging tone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry,"

Sawyer reached for Zoey's hand, "Okay, do you want me to walk you back?"

"No, I'll manage," Zoey picked up her new guitar and the magnolia beside it.

"Oh wait." Sawyer got up.

Zoey paused by the door and turned to him surprised.

"I forgot to ask you,"

"Oh yeah," Zoey leaned against the door.

"You know the Battle of the Bands? Well if you don't I'll explain afterwards, Logan and I have been looking for a girl to sing vocals…and I think you're the one."

"Aww Sawyer,"

Sawyer shrugged, "I love your voice, it's very versatile,"

"Really?"

Sawyer nodded, "I know Nicole wanted to try out for the band, but I don't think Logan will let her. Everyday he keeps on bringing up something about a…"

"Silk shirt," Zoey said with a smile.

"Yeah, Logan's sick in the head you know." Sawyer replied.

"He is your best friend though," Zoey teased.

"Which makes me sick in the head as well,"

"I'll consider it," Zoey responded.

"Yeah, sleep on it, and tell me what you want to do in the morning,"

"Sure,"

Sawyer pulled Zoey close and kissed her one last time. _Remember that kiss Zoey, because I know Chase is going to be around you, as soon as you leave me_.

"Bye honey,"

Sawyer smiled. He had officially been giving a nickname from Zoey, honey, he liked that no matter how generic of a nickname it was. Just coming from Zoey's mouth it sounded new. Maybe it was because of that southern accent of hers which he found so warm, but yet sexy at the same time. Sawyer closed his eyes. He was inspired, Zoey inspired him once again and he was in the mood to write a song. Sawyer closed the door behind him, and then picked up his guitar. He sat down on the edge of his bed, and closed his eyes.

_Sawyer wrapped Zoey in his arms. Her head was resting on his shoulders and he could smell her perfume…she always smelled like magnolias. As Sawyer guided her hands along the strings of her guitar, he leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek. She was sleeping, and she looked like an angel. His angel._

Shadows of You

Horizon sets. Darkness washes over.

The shades are drawn. And night has come.

But the shadows of you keep me warm

Your energy wakes my dreams.

That smile of yours, paints in between.

The sunset that has dipped beyond.

The sunset is far gone. But I got something else

I got you to keep me warm.

You stole my heart, lock and key

And made me feel things that I couldn't see.

Your love woke me up.

Forced me to see you, and everything in between

The shadows of you have waked my dreams.

_Sawyer pulled the covers back, and then placed Zoey down on his pillow. Her golden hair spilled across his pillow. He watched her with a smile and then pulled the covers back over her._

Sawyer strummed the last note, and then bent his head. He had it bad. He was happy that he felt this way for her, because he loved her…but he knew Chase loved her too which bothered him a great deal. Sawyer placed down his guitar and then pulled his hair out of his face.

"Zoey, Zoey, Zoey," He whispered to himself. Sawyer walked over to his stereo and turned it up, He then picked up his fifteen pound weights and stared into his mirror.

"One, Two…" Sawyer paused and glanced to the door. What if it was Zoey? He placed the weights down quickly, and ran towards the door.

A very red Logan stood at the door.

Sawyer couldn't help but smile amused. "What happened to you? You look like you've eaten too many tomatoes,"

Logan faked a laugh, "Dude that was so funny…not."

Sawyer opened his door wider so Logan could come in, "So, what brings you by?"

"Chase is having a meltdown,"

"About what?" Sawyer asked with concern in his voice.

Logan shrugged, "I dunno, Michael was trying to calm him down, but I really don't got time for that. What are you doing?"

Sawyer closed the door, "What was it about? Was he upset because he found out about Zoey and I dating?"

"Once again, I don't know, and I don't really care." Logan sat down on Sawyer's bed and then placed his hand in his head. "I blew it,"

"You blew what?"

Logan looked away with disappointment, "My chance with her,"

"Are you talking about Dana?"

Logan's eyes widened, "What the hell are you talking about! I'm not talking about Dana, I mean she's not even suitable to date, she's difficult, and she likes to argue…and did I mention that she…" Logan shook his head, "Why am I wasting my breath on Dana?"

"Because you got it bad for her Logan,"

Logan stared back at Sawyer in denial. "Shit, I don't need this. No one is thinking about Dana, I don't like her she's not even that…Forget it,"

"She's not what? Attractive," Sawyer asked Logan in disbelief.

"I didn't say all that," Logan informed.

"But you were about too," Sawyer filled in.

"She's hot, she's got the whole exotic look going on…But that's all I'm saying, it doesn't mean I like her,"

"What about Kate?" Sawyer asked.

"Ms. Buckteethworths,"

Sawyer grinned, "Huh?"

"I was bored, Kate and I went to the cafeteria this morning. Why I don't know, but anyways we had pancakes, and let me tell you, she tore up those pancake like a knife going through meat. While I was watching her with much disgust, she reached for the syrup, and that's where I got the name from."

"Oh, and before I forget I asked Zoey to join our band."

"What?" Logan said with a frown.

"I asked Zoey…"

"No I heard you, but that's not happening man because Dana already agreed."

(Break)

Dana's music was up so loud, she wouldn't be surprised if the R.A. Coco, came in and asked her to turn it down. She was in an unbelievable good mood, and that all had to do with Logan. Dana liked every second of her "locked in the sauna" moment with Logan. Well everything except for his idiotic comment about pleasing Kate. Yuck!

Dana picked up a plethora of clothes on her bed, and tossed them joyously around her room. She spun around as they fell on her, the floor and all over her room. Why was she so happy? It wasn't like they kissed.

Black Eyed Peas song "Let's Get it Started" filtered throughout the room. Dana loved this song! What better song to think about Logan to. Dana paused. "Am I really in love with that guy," She placed her hand to her stomach, and then collapsed down on her floor. She looked around her room in confusion, and then at all the clothes she had tossed on the floor. "I cannot be in love with Logan Reese. Yeah, he's cute but…he's so arrogant, and not to mention he is such a metrosexual…I hate metro's…well I thought I did." Dana pouted.

Her feelings for Logan bounced back and forth, one second she hated him, and then the next he painted all of her dreams. Dana smiled, Logan was definitely colorful enough to paint her dreams. He was insanely funny with how he carried himself, so stuck up, and then he was annoying as well. Dana leaned against her bed. "You got to deal with this Dana, Logan is going to be breathing down your neck for a while, so you got to figure it out."

Well she could do that some other day. She had a secret admirer to meet later tonight. All she could do was pray that it was Logan, even though whoever it was…said that he wasn't.

(Break)

"Chase your acting irrational," Michael said.

"I'm fine," Chase replied.

Michael looked down at the empty boxes of shrimp fried rice, shrimp and broccoli, and package of cheese filled wontons. "You ate all the food…you even ate the food on my plate!"

"No, I…are you going to finish those?" Chase asked taking the last cheese wonton out of Michael's hand and then popping it into his mouth.

"Keep it up, and your going to be as big as Kirstie Alley," Michael said attempting to check the boxes of chinese food for any remaining food…at least a piece of rice.

"No, Kirstie had lost some weight, she looks good." Chase corrected.

"Well you won't my friend. You got a bad case of the Zoey blues,"

"No, I don't,"

Michael raised an eyebrow as Chase shoved a mouthful of fried rice and shrimp into his mouth, "Do you want some water to wash all that down? Are you even swallowing the food because from here I can't tell?"

Chase stared back at Michael slightly annoyed, "I'm fine."

There was a knock at the door.

Chase continued to eat, "You don't expect me to get it do you?"

"Looking like that…not really, and by the way you got some rice in your bushy fro."

"It's not a fro!" Chase protested.

"Yes, brother it is." Michael said with a laugh. He opened the door to reveal Zoey.

"Hey Michael," Zoey said.

"Hey,"

"Is that chinese food?" She asked.

"It was…but the hippopotamus done got to it," He said motioning to Chase.

"Oh," Zoey said looking into the room at Chase with wide eyes.

Chase tried to fix himself as soon as he realized that Zoey was standing at the door.

"Chase are you okay?" Zoey placed her hand on Michael's arm gently pulling him aside and went over to Chase. She sat down on the floor next to Michael's bed, which Chase was sitting on.

"Oh hell No! Chase you got shrimp fried rice, and wonton pieces all over my bed…I don't want ants crawling all over me. I'm taking your bed tonight." Michael complained.

"I'll wash your sheets," Zoey suggested.

"No, Zoey. I was just kidding." Michael said looking at Chase in concern.

"You shouldn't eat so fast Chase, or your going to get a stomach ache."

"Too late for that," Chase said placing the plate down on the floor.

Zoey looked back at him in concern. "Michael can you get me a warm wet cloth?"

"Sure, um…but why?" Michael said grabbing a white hand cloth off of his press.

Zoey placed her hand on the edge of Michael's bed, "I don't want you guys to think I'm weird, but when my stomach hurts, I usually put a warm cloth over it, and drink ginger ale,"

Michael grinned, "That is weird, but I'll go put some warm water on the towel."

Zoey turned back to Chase as Michael disappeared outside.

"Does your stomach hurt really bad?"

"Not really, that's what I get for being so greedy." Chase said.

Zoey gave him a small smile. Michael returned with the damp cloth, "Thanks Michael,"

"Uh huh?" He said crossing his arms and standing over her with a weird expression on his face.

Zoey started to pull Chase's shirt back and then stopped, "You guys think I am weird, maybe it doesn't work…maybe it's just me?"

"It's worth a try," Chase said scowling as his stomach started to growl.

Michael laughed amused, "It sounds like those gastric juices are getting a workout."

Zoey started to reach for Chase's shirt again, and then stopped. Would Chase consider that flirting? Even if she wasn't trying too? What if he mistook her silly remedy for a reason to be close to him, and lead him on further.

Chase seemed to get the hint, and pulled back his shirt.

"Thanks Chase," Zoey whispered. A strand of hair fell in her eye, as she leaned forward to place the wet cloth on Chase's stomach.

"Chase you need a tan," Michael said reaching for some potato chips on his press.

Chase turned to Michael, "I'll be getting a tan in my Salty Seagull costume when I start work this week with Sawyer,"

Zoey didn't give Chase eye-contact, she decided to act as if she didn't hear Sawyer's name. "How does that feel?"

"Okay, I guess," Chase said.

Zoey's hand touched Chase's skin as she adjusted the warm towel. "Maybe it's all in my head, Michael do you guys have any ginger ale in your mini-fridge?"

"No, but we do have three month old kool-aid, it's the best, and guess what flavor it is…blueberry."

"Uggh…blueberry," Chase sat up.

Zoey quickly reached for a trash can and then placed it right by Chase as he threw up. Her eyes softened and she pulled his hair back off of his forehead with her hand. She felt like a horrible person, was she the reason Chase had eaten so much and gotten sick.

After Chase was finished he laid back down.

"Nasty," Michael muttered.

"Do you want me to go down to the vendor machine and get you something to drink?" Zoey asked softly.

Chase slowly nodded, "Thanks Zoey,"

Zoey smiled back at him warmly, "Your welcome Chase, I'll be right back." She stood up and walked out of their dorm.

"I'll walk with you…it's after curfew hours and you'll get in even more trouble if your by yourself," Michael offered.

"Thanks Michael," She said.

Michael closed the door behind them. "Hey Zoey, I have an idea but I might need your help."

"Sure," Zoey was talking but she was deep in thought. Poor Chase.

"Chase needs a girlfriend…so I was thinking we could set him up on some blind dates…"

"No," Zoey said.

Michael was shocked. He thought he didn't hear her right. Did Zoey just say No.

"I mean…Chase doesn't want to go on blind dates…with random girls he doesn't even know." Zoey recovered. Her cheeks grew red and she walked off quickly.

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Hey wait, I'm supposed to be your escort!" He yelled running after her.

(Break)

Jordan was behind Nicole. He placed his arms around her, and with his hands together he applied force to her lower stomach.

Nicole clutched her throat. "He..Help," She gagged.

Jordan's cheeks were bright red, and his whole face was quickly transforming as well. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Nicole.

He gave her another stomach thrust, with more intensity.

Nicole's mouth opened, and a piece of shrimp flew out landing in Jordan's glass of water. They fell backwards, Nicole fell on Jordan, and he fell on the hard floor.

She coughed violently, and then tried to suck in as much air as she could.

Jordan patted her back, he was still sitting on the ground and he was staring back at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Nicole nodded, still struggling to get air into her lungs.

Jordan wiped a tear away from her eye with the back of his thumb. "Are you allergic to seafood?"

"I think," Nicole said with a small smile. She felt as if her breathing was starting to get to normal and the redness in her face was starting to go down. "You saved me again."

Jordan smiled, "If stuff like this keeps on happening then I am going to have to start charging you."

Nicole was so in love with this guy. She threw her arms around him, and rested her chin on his shoulders. She didn't care if all the snooty older people were looking at them as if they were crazy. Jordan had just saved her life again and she was forever grateful. "Thank you,"

Jordan was surprised that she was hugging him. At first he surprised, but then he allowed himself to loosen up. He wrapped his arms around Nicole as well.

"Your welcome,"

Nicole was giving him the grip of death. She didn't want to let him go.

"We can go somewhere else to eat," He said slowly getting up.

Nicole's eyes were closed and her arms were still wrapped around him.

"Uh Nicole," Jordan said trying to pry Nicole's arms from around his neck.

Nicole's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Oh hey,"

"Hey," Jordan grinned, "Let's get out of here, do you want hamburgers and fries instead."

"But you are going to have to pay for two different places…and that is a lot of money, I don't expect you to do that…I really don't…"

"I figured out what you like to do…you don't like war and politics but you like to talk."

Nicole blushed, "You got me," She glanced down at the shrimp that had came from her mouth which was now floating around in Jordan's drink, "I um…I am so sorry about that."

Jordan nodded, "Since you like to talk, we should hang out more. You're very interesting Nicole and I want to find out more about you."

"Me interesting…please." Nicole said bashfully.

"At least I think so," Jordan replied.

_Heart be still. Glory Days. Hallellujah. I heart Jordan. Jordan hearts me. I want to have his family_. All these thoughts were racing through Nicole's mind at the speed of light. Her thoughts weren't organized at all, but they were all saying the same thing, her crush on Jordan was more than a crush…it was love.

(Break)

Dana glanced into the mirror. Was she really straightening her hair for this mystery guy. Obviously she was. Dana leaned forward and smiled. She then frowned. If this guy was Logan, what was she going to do? Run into his arms and tell him how much she loved him too? Bad idea Dana. Logan is so full of himself that he might claim that it was all a game to set her up. Dana placed down her hair straightner, and then reached for a tube of lip gloss. What if she ended up looking like the fool in the end. That would hurt her so much. She didn't usually get hurt, because she wasn't one to wear her heart on her sleeve, but with Logan her heart was always right there.

There was a knock on the door.

Dana placed down her lip gloss, and turned to the door surprised. Who could that be? Was it possible…Logan…or her secret admirer wanted to meet her at her dorm. How risky, how scandalous…and even more how romantic!

Dana swung the door open, and then gasped. "Charlie!"

Charlie staggered into her dorm. His face was bruised, and blood was dripping from a wound in his forehead.

"Oh migod! What happened to you!" She screamed.

"Some kids they beat me…My head,"

Dana hurriedly sat him down on the floor, so his back could rest against her bed. She moved her clothes out of his way, and then reached under her bed for some hydrogen peroxide and a towel. "Why did they attack you? What did you…"

"I didn't do shit!" Charlie yelled.

Dana quickly poured some hydrogen peroxide onto the towel and placed it against Charlie's forehead. He did do something, and it wasn't good. Why was she staying with him, at once she felt sorry for him, but not anymore. He wasn't the decent guy she thought he was…he was someone else.

Charlie winced, "I'm sorry, I had to come to you like this Dana,"

"It's okay Charlie," Dana said sadly. She glanced at her clock in remorse. She had gotten ready for nothing, because she wasn't going to be able to meet her secret admirer tonight.

(Break)

Logan waited for Dana under the moonlight. He glanced up at the full moon and then at the roses in his hand. Dana was going to joke him, and make him feel like a complete idiot. And she had a right too, he had lost his edge. He was no longer Logan Reese the ladies man…somehow he had transformed into Logan Reese the wannabe Dana's man in a couple of weeks. He forced a smile onto his face, He didn't want to make her think he was joking when she came…but then again if she thought he was joking then he could play along, if she laughed at him.

But if things didn't go as planned, and Dana actually liked his gesture. Then he was going to give her the roses and the lyrics that he had stolen from Sawyer's room before leaving. Logan shifted his weight to his other foot. It seemed as if he had been waiting forever, but he knew Dana was going to come. Logan looked left and the right, everything was still, no one was walking, and the trees were even still. He sighed. Dana wasn't coming. He had hoped that she would come, so he could tell her the truth, but now he wasn't sure if he could do that anymore.

As Logan walked away he tossed the roses into the trash, and glanced at his lonesome shadow briefly as he walked back to his dorm.

( Classic Rock N' Roll fan, thanks for the review last time, after I submitted the chapter, I realized that I had missed you. I am so sorry. Thanks. youknowyouluvme01, right on the money, good job! Otempora, A-, that's even better in my book! Thanks, your awesome. Zxxbmsgirl 3148- Thanks for the all the support! ludaverse, it's okay to hate Sawyer. It seems as if half or the reviewers want him to be with Zoey, and the other half want Zoey to be with Chase. Jakusa, Zoey is wrong, and people will get hurt. It's not intentional on her part, but it's inevitable. Mrs. Matthew Underwood- Thanks so much. At first I was trying to figure out who Matthew was and then I realized it was Logan…duh. I like his character too. Sevenleafclovergrl-7, your right! You got the ball rolling. Thanks for continuing to review my story. I will definitely share the love and review your story as well as some others. Thanks once again for the reviews, they keep me going…and it's good to know that people actually like this story no matter how crazy it gets sometimes…(Charlie) lol. Peace.


	24. Morning Sunshine

Chapter 24- Morning Sunshine

Logan turned around in his bed. His alarm was going off, but he was going to ignore it. He wasn't going to class today. He didn't want to do much of anything, except think about yesterday. Maybe it was a good thing that Dana didn't show, because he wasn't sure if he could keep up the romantic act. Yeah, Dana was sexy (Only when his eyes was closed, he would admit this so freely) but he was used to girls doing things for him. Maybe he tried to sweep Dana off of her feet, because he had been hanging with Sawyer so much this year. Sawyer was all romantic, and sensitive towards Zoey, and Logan figured he should try it. But that just wasn't him. Logan opened his mouth, and clutched his pillow tighter. The alarm was still going off, was Chase and Michael still sleep too? Those good for nothing lazy…

Logan turned over once again. At least he had an excuse to miss class. He was still sporting the cheap red tan that he had gotten from being locked in the sauna the other day with Dana. Logan smiled at the thought. Being locked in a sauna, with Dana, was only something he would dream about in his wildest dreams, but it happened. He yawned, and then kicked his covers off of his bed. Sexy, Sexy, Dana. From now on, he was going to stick to his word. He was too much off a catch to be chasing after Dana, she was going to chase after him, and he was going to stop the whole secret admirer thing. Logan wasn't Sawyer, so it was time he handled his feelings for Dana his way again.

Someone knocked at the door.

Logan imagined kissing Dana. On a hot summer day, she was waiting on him hand and foot. Logan smiled, and then turned over once again. His leg slid over the edge of his bed, and touched the carpet.

_"Hey babydoll, I'm getting a little thirsty," Logan said. He brought his tinted blue shades down slightly so Dana could see his eyes._

_Dana stared back at him apologetically. "I'm so sorry Logan,"_

_"That's alright baby, you know how you can fix your mistake?"_

_Dana batted her eyelashes, "A kiss,"_

_"Yeah,"_

_Dana leaned forward, and Logan quickly took action meeting her more than halfway so their lips could touch faster. He was now sitting up. Dana sat down next to him. Logan placed his hand around her lower arm, and then reached for her hand. _

_"Aren't you glad you're my girl?"_

_"Yes Logan, I love waiting for you hand and foot…and besides I am the luckiest girl at PCA, to be dating you,"_

_Logan stroked the side of Dana's face, "You got it all wrong,"_

_"I do?" Dana asked._

_Logan slowly nodded his head up and down, "I'm the hottest guy in the world you ever laid eyes on, after all does anyone else have a year around tan like I do, and my hair…babydoll, my hair is a work of art, a masterpiece."_

_"It's so sexy," Dana said ruffling Logan's hair._

_Logan pulled his head away from her._

_Dana pulled back. "What?"_

_"The hair is off limits. Just so you know, if you were Kate then I would have jump kicked you in the face…"_

_"Jump kicked?" Dana asked._

_"Hey it's my dream…don't question it."_

_"Your so stupid Logan…even in your dreams I would never suck up to you like this…are you kidding?"_

_Logan pouted, "Um…the prince is thirsty can I have some more orange juice."_

_"Sure hun," Dana said gripping the plastic cup in her hand._

_Logan smiled, "I knew you would see it my way,"_

_Dana brought the drink closer to Logan._

_"Straw to my lips, are you trying to poke my eyes out?"_

_"Oh sorry cutie pie,"_

_Logan cringed, "This is my dream,"_

_"So…I'm making it mine, and I don't want to be your "servant girl". So here's your juice." Dana raised the juice over Logan's head, and then poured it. _

_"Ahh!" He screamed as his perfect hair fell flat with the juice._

_Dana leaned extremely close to him. "How's that juice taste?"_

Logan shot up. Of all the twisted and evil things Dana could do to him in his dream. Mess up his hair! That was just wicked…that was evil. He swung his legs over his bed, and then looked around. Chase and Michael were still sleep. Too bad, it wasn't his job to wake them. Logan stood up and stretched out his arms. Last night was rough, after Dana didn't show, he stayed up all night wondering what if. Maybe it was for the best. Logan grabbed his towel, and showering supplies out of his closet, slipped on his flip flops and then walked towards the door. He opened the door and found Kate standing there with a sickening smile plastered on her face.

Logan frowned. There wasn't that much girls at PCA, but why did he have to pick this one? Every time he looked at her he felt sick. "Hi,"

"Hey Logan, do you want to grab some pancakes and…"

"Nah," Logan said with a wave.

"Really? I mean I'll pay." Kate said with big eyes.

"Nah," Logan repeated in the same monotone voice.

"Oh okay, are we still going to see…"

"Yeah, your coming with me to see my parents…" Logan said dryly.

"Great, I can't wait to meet Mr. and Mrs. Reese."

Logan winced. "Yeah, whatever. Are we finished now, because I got a hot shower that's begging for me to occupy."

"We can shower together," Kate said.

Logan gagged, "I would rather shower with _Shrek_, I'll see you later beaver…I mean Kate," With that Logan walked off, leaving Kate staring behind him.

(Break)

Dana decided to ignore Nicole's blow dryer. Why did she always do this, no matter how much Dana threatened to hurt her, Nicole always put on the blow dryer at least once a week. Dana groaned loudly.

"Having a bad dream Dana?" Nicole yelled.

"Your about to have a bad dream, if you don't turn that damn thing off!" Dana yelled.

"Huh, can't here you. What was that? We're going to have ice cream and bad stroganoff?"

Dana raised her hand in the air. Why did she try. She pulled her pillow from underneath her head, and then placed it over her head. Damn Charlie for messing up her chance of meeting her secret admirer. Maybe it was for the best, because it was probably some reject that looked like the typical geek. After all her crush on Logan, was such a waste of time. Did she really think Logan Reese, the king of assholes, would write her sensitive poems, and profess his undying love for her under the moonlight? Ha, yeah right. He didn't care about anyone but himself, and she was foolish to think that she cared about him back. Today was her last day of liking Logan Reese. After today, she was going to move on, from him, and from Charlie. She didn't need them messing up her life. She was young, hot, and on the market. Why stay tied down. Dana thoughts ceased as she drifted off into a further sleep, and a vivid dream started to wake her subconscious.

_Dana slammed her boxing gloves together. _

_"Do you got this Dana?" Zoey asked._

_Dana nodded, "Yeah, I'm taking Logan out."_

_"Tilt your head back," Zoey said squirting some ice cold water into Dana's mouth. Zoey then handed Dana her mouth guard, "This should be an easy fight, Logan has a couple of weak spots."_

_"Privates first,"_

_Zoey's eyes widened, "You don't want to kill him…and that might be illegal…well in this dream it is."_

_"But it's mine,"_

_"Do you really want to hurt him Dana?" Zoey asked._

_Dana shrugged, "Yes…and No,"_

_"Go for his hair, and his face. If you mess up either one of those prized features he will be down in seconds demanding for a medical attention before his "beautiful" face and strategically tasseled hair is ruined."_

_Dana nodded, "Hair, and face, I got it."_

_"Go and get him champ."_

_Dana pounded her gloves together once again and stared back at Logan with intensity._

_Logan blew her a kiss. "You know you want a piece of this,"_

_"Your going down Logan,"_

_"And I am taking you with me." He said. Sawyer, who was his coach started to prep him._

_"Hey Zoey…" Sawyer said._

_"Hey," Zoey said waving at him._

_"Zoey, he is our enemy. He is Logan's coach!" Dana protested._

_"Dana, this is your battle not mine," Zoey replied going over to Sawyer and giving him a kiss._

_"In one corner we have baby doll, she's strong as nails but she's got a soft spot for one special boy, and that's metrosexual…"_

_"I am not a metrosexual!" Logan complained._

_Dana took out her mouthpiece for a second, "Logan how long do you spend getting ready in the morning?"_

_"Two hours,"_

_"Metro," She shot back putting back in her mouthguard._

_"Let's get this show on the road…I'm predicting a tie, and a smoldering kiss at the end."_

_Dana placed her hands on her hips, and took out her mouthguard once again, "Are you on drugs? Me kiss Logan Reese, that is just nasty."_

_"You've done it before," The announcer said narrowing his eyes at her._

_Dana scowled, "I was confused, and mixed up, I thought I liked him, but I was wrong."_

_"Let's just start the damn match," Logan complained._

_"Okay, ready, set box,"_

_Dana inched closer to Logan, Logan got closer to her._

_Dana raised her glove and got ready to attack. _

_Logan quickly raised his arm in defense._

_She could tell he was going to let her win. Even in her dreams. Maybe Logan was human after all. Dana lunged forward. Logan seemed surprised. Instead of locking his jaw with her fist, she gave him a kiss. He looked so cute, this was the last time she was going to dream about kissing him._

(Break)

"Today is the beginning of a new era," Michael said dramatically.

Chase looked up at Michael tiredly. He had spent all night tossing and turning because all of the chinese food he had eaten, and he didn't get to sleep until four.

"That was nice of Kate to wake us up," Michael said taking the rest of Chase's blueberry muffin.

"Hey," Chase said lethargically.

"You got cereal." Michael pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Chase looked down at his uneaten cereal, and the pushed aside his tray. "Michael can you wake me before our second class starts."

"Are you kidding? It took two fog horns, pulling you out of your bed, and then pouring cold water on you two times, just to get you up this morning."

Chase rested his head on his hand, "Okay, I'll try and stay up."

"You should find out about making the soccer team today right?"

Chase's head started to fall down slowly.

"Um…Chase, unless you want to bang your head against the table…"

Chase slowly sat up, "I don't know if I can go to my classes today, I am way too tired."

"So I guess I have to scout out some foxy ladies for you by myself."

Chase took a sip of his blue energy drink. "I don't want to go on blind dates. I'm not desperate."

"Are you sure?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm positive."

"Chase, Logan and I saw that story you wrote about Zoey…the title had to be called Desperate Measures,"

Chase blushed. "Logan read that too huh?"

"Yeah, he wanted to burn off copies and post them all over the school."

Chase's eyes widened, "No way,"

"Yes, but being the good friend that I am. I hid the book before he even got the chance."

"Thanks Michael,"

"Don't mention it, but I have to meet Skyler in the library."

"When did you start going to the library?" Chase asked confused.

Michael stood up and smiled suavely, "When hot girls started inviting me there…so I'll see ya later, and think about some ladies that you would like to get to know better."

Chase frowned. He wasn't desperate…well maybe slightly, but he wasn't going to date random girls in order to find the right one to replace Zoey.

(Break)

Zoey knocked on Mr. Winters' door. In her hand she held the finished music list, program schedule, and swimming suit choices for the upcoming PCA fashion show.

Mr. Winters looked up at her and smiled, "Hi Zoey, is it all done."

"Yes, here you go." She handed it to him, and he looked over the papers quickly.

"Everything looks good so far…we're expecting a big turnout from faculty and the students."

"Great," Zoey was slightly nervous, because even though she had everything on paper there was still a lot of work to be done.

"Okay…I see here, most of the models are split up into pairs…Nicole and Vincent, Zoey, and Chase…are you participating in the show."

Zoey raised an eyebrow, did she put herself with Chase? She had thought she was with Sawyer. Before she could open her mouth to change it around Mr. Winters started to speak again.

"Sawyer and Meadow,"

Zoey scowled. Crap.

"Okay, we can make this work. And one more thing, what do you think about side activities."

Zoey forced the thought of pairing Sawyer with another girl out of her head. "Side activities,"

Mr. Winters took a sip of his coffee, "Like side events, such as kissing booths…which I'm not recommending, but anything on the side to raise more money."

"It sounds like a good idea, I'll see what I can do,"

"Okay, thanks Zoey," He said.

"Uh huh," Zoey said closing the door on her way out.

"Zoey!" Nicole gushed walking towards her.

"Hey Nicole, you look cute."

"Thanks, I'm trying to show off for my stud muffin."

Zoey grinned. Nicole was so silly. "So what's the status on you and Jordan?"

"Walk with me, talk with me," Nicole said with a dreamy smile as she linked her arm in Zoey's. "Jordan and I are now dating."

"What!" Zoey exclaimed.

Nicole motioned for Zoey to keep her voice down, "But Jordan just doesn't know it yet."

"Oh, so…"

"I'm still working on making him mine officially, did I tell you that he used to model?"

"No, but he looks like a model," Zoey said.

Nicole stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" Zoey asked confused.

Jordan walked down the hallway towards them. The light was hitting him in a way that made it look like the spot light was on him.

Nicole pulled some glasses out of her bookbag.

Zoey looked back at her confused, "Nicole, don't you have contacts?"

"Yeah, but Jordan likes smart girls…so I figured I could look cute and brainy at the same time. Bye Zo!" Nicole slipped on her glasses and walked over to Jordan. "Hey, Jordan,"

"Hey Nicole, do you want to help me with some work?"

"Sure,"

"I was kidding, let's get breakfast…no seafood." Jordan said with an easy smile.

Zoey watched them in awe. They were so cute together. As they walked away, Zoey leaned against the wall. How was she going to explain to Sawyer that she had paired herself with Chase, and him with some random girl.

"Zoey Brooks," Dana said with an edge in her voice.

"Hey Dana," Zoey said somewhat surprised by Dana's tone.

"I ran into Sawyer this morning and he told me that you were going to take my spot."

"Your spot?" Zoey asked in confusion.

"Yeah…that dumbass Logan asked me to join the band, and I agreed. So why are you trying to take my spot."

"Dana…Sawyer asked me. If you want it so bad, then you can have it. I have too many other things to do anyways."

"Oh…well I don't care. You can join the band if you want. I mean why would I want to be closer to Logan." Dana looked away from Zoey.

"I have to get together some side fundraising events for the fashion show…"

"Like kissing booths, bakes sales, and hot guys and girls auctions."

Zoey tilted her head to the side, "Good job Dana, do you think you could help me plan."

Dana nodded, "Sure, as long as you let me do a kissing booth."

"Sure," Zoey said.

Dana smiled. She wanted Logan to see every kiss, and if her planned work right get really jealous. But why did she care.

Logan strolled down the hallway with Kate in tow. She was carrying his books.

"He is disgusting," Dana commented.

"Would you carry his books like that?" Zoey asked in amusement because she already knew the answer.

"No way, he would be on his own. I could never date him." With that Dana walked off.

Zoey smiled as Logan eyes quickly met Dana's.

They were so in love with each other, it wasn't even funny.

"Hey Zoey," Logan said.

Zoey sighed. It seemed like everyone wanted to talk to her today. "Yes Logan?"

"I can't do your fashion show thing because I have to go home…but is there anything else I can do?"

Zoey was shocked to hear Logan volunteering to help. It probably had to do something with Dana. "Well, on Friday I'm going to organize side events with the help of those participating."

"Side events like what…"

"Auctions…guy and girl auctions, kissing booths, bakes sales."

"I'll do a kissing booth, what's Dana doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dana…is she doing an auction, or a kissing booth?" Logan asked.

"Why?"

Logan shrugged, "Just wondering, well I got to go,"

Kate dropped some books on the floor.

Logan looked down at the books, and then kept walking, "You break it your buying."

Zoey shook her head. Poor girl. "She's doing a kissing booth Logan,"

Logan smiled, "Then that's what I want to do too."

(Classic RocknRoll Fan, that's really nice of you. I'm sure your stories are good too. And I can't wait to read them. Otempora, I don't write everyday, but almost. Charlie is just there to create tension for Dana and Logan. He might not be around for much longer. Because Dana is getting tired of him quickly. Tinkaroo09, thanks for the suggestion. I still have to think, but I'll definitely consider it. Your idea makes everyone win…which is a good thing. Jakusa, zxxbsmsgirl3148, Mrs.Logan Reese, youknowyouluvme01, you guys all rock too. Thanks again for the support. Peace.)


	25. Wake My Dreams

Chapter 25- Wake my Dreams

Chase knocked on Zoey's door.

Zoey looked up from the collage she was busily working on. "Hey Chase,"

"Hey, can I come in?"

Zoey nodded, "Yeah," she patted a spot on the floor next to her.

Chase sat down and looked down at her collage, "Oh, what's that?"

"Oh, it's just the project I have to turn in for class tomorrow." Zoey pulled her hair out of her face, and then picked up a picture to paste.

"Do you mind if I look at it?" Chase asked.

"Of course not," Zoey placed the last picture strategically next to a picture of her family, and then handed the fluorescent pink poster to Chase.

Chase smiled down at Zoey's collage. She had multiple pictures of him and her. In all of them they were smiling…and they looked so happy. "Is this a collage that represents you?"

Zoey nodded, "How does it look?"

"It's really nice,"

"There's a lot of pictures of us up there because you're my best friend." Zoey said with a smile.

Chase felt his heart start to pick up pace.

"Chase we need to talk."

"We do," He added finally.

Zoey placed her collage ontop of her bed, and then gave Chase her undivided attention. "I haven't been a good friend these last couple of days…"

"Zoey…"

"No Chase, please let me finish. I've been selfish, and I hurt you so much, and I never intended too."

Chase looked down.

Zoey reached for his hand. "Your such a great guy, and it's no surprise that you're a catch to any girl."

Chase blushed, "I know what this is…it's the I finally made my decision, I want to be with Sawyer speech."

"No Chase you got it all wrong." Zoey placed her hand to the side of her face, and then wiped at her eyes, "This is more like the I don't deserve you speech. You've been there for me through thick and thin, and I love you for how compassionate you are…"

"Zoey…" Chase said with hurt in his eyes.

Zoey tilted her head to the side, and then squeezed Chase's hand harder. "I love you so much, and I always will, but I can't do this to you…Chase I'm with Sawyer."

"I know," Chase said with his head bent.

Zoey pouted. She had to do this. She had to clear her conscious, and the only way she could do that was by settling things once and for all. Chase would always be her best-friend, and she would always love him, but she couldn't hurt him anymore.

Chase stood up, "I got it Zoey,"

Zoey stood up as well, "Please don't hate me."

"Are you kidding? I could never hate you. I just need some time."

Zoey bit her lip. No matter how many times she told herself she was doing the right thing she felt like it was all wrong. But she had made a choice a while ago, and she had chosen Sawyer.

Chase gave her a small smile, and then walked out of her room.

Zoey stared back at her closed door. Her heart was in a million pieces, and all she could think about was Chase's face. He looked so hurt. She closed her eyes, and collapsed onto the floor. All Zoey wanted to do was do the right thing. She placed her hands to her eyes, and then grabbed her pillow off of her bed.

(Break)

Nicole knocked on Jack's door.

In her hand she held all the books she needed to help Jordan catch up on his English reading.

Jack opened the door a couple of seconds later. He had his bookbag on, and he looked like he was headed somewhere.

Nicole looked back at him surprised. "Hey Jack, did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Um…kind of." He said.

"Where are you going?"

"I just need some air."

"Can I come?" Nicole asked.

"Are you sure?"

Nicole nodded, "Yeah, I need a break from being smart. I was going to ask you to help me understand these books but we can do it some other time."

"No, we can do it now." Jack said quietly.

"Nah, later. I have a headache the size of Massachusetts. Jordan is cute and all, but between looking at him, and trying to understand this stuff…I need a break. My brain is on overload."

"Okay…" Jack closed the door behind him.

"So how are you and Quinn doing?" Nicole asked.

"Um…good. I really like Quinn she's a special girl, and she's been there for me you know…"

"She likes you a lot."

"I know…and I like her too. If it wasn't for her then I don't know how I would've gotten through my mom's death."

"What!" Nicole asked with wide eyes.

Jack bit his lip. He had forgotten that Nicole didn't know.

Nicole latched onto Jack's sleeve, "Jack…Oh no, your mom died."

Jack closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk about his mom right now, he just wanted to focus on getting away. He felt bad for leaving Quinn behind, but he would be back tomorrow. "Nicole, maybe…"

"No, I'm going with you. Jack, I can't believe you didn't tell me…"

"You were busy Nicole with Jordan…and I didn't want to stand in your way." Jack explained.

"I wish I could've been there."

"Well, I'm going to see her now." Jack said.

Nicole nodded, "I'll go with you."

"Thanks Nicole,"

Jack leaned forward to hug Nicole. "Thanks,"

"Your welcome, I just want you to know that I'm here for you…and no matter how busy I might appear you can always come to me."

(Break)

Dana sat down across from Logan. She rested her head on her hand.

Logan drummed his hands against the desk. This was so worthless, it was such a waste of his time.

Dana glanced down at Logan's hands, and then looked away.

"What?"

"Can you stop that?" She asked with a hint of anger.

"Stop what?"

Dana mimicked Logan by drumming her hands on his desk. "That, it's annoying now stop!"

Logan smirked and then reclined back in his seat, "So I'm getting under your skin huh?"

"You always get under my skin. Now just leave me alone." Dana said turning away from him.

The principal stepped in, and closed the door behind him. "The mediator didn't show,"

"Great, can we go?" Dana asked grabbing her purse.

"Actually you can't. Apparently word got around PCA about you two, and everyone wants to steer clear, not one mediator wanted to sign up for the job."

Logan glanced at Dana with a smile. Did they really have a reputation that notorious. "What kinds of things do people say?"

"That's not important Mr. Reese,"

"I think so," Logan added.

"Well I don't. Since no one would take this mediating job, I was forced to step in. Together we're all going to work on building a healthy relationship." The principal sighed, and then opened his desk.

Dana stifled a yawn. This was so boring.

The principal pulled out a book called, "The Dummies guide to solving bad ass juvenile's problems." He nodded as he read the first couple of pages.

"Are you going to read that whole book?" Dana asked somewhat irritated.

The principal lowered the book, and then placed it down on the table. "No, the book says I should let you two talk, so go ahead and talk."

"I can't talk to him," Dana said snobbishly.

"You have before, hell we've even kissed!"

Dana gasped, "Logan!"

The principal raised an eyebrow. He fought the urge to jump up, and grab some popcorn really quick.

"What, it's the truth baby doll." Logan fired back with a mischievous smile.

"I swear if you call me that one more time I will hang you up to dry with clothespins by your ears!"

Logan tapped on the principal's desk. "Hey, she's getting threatening."

The principal snapped out of it, "Right, um…watch your tone and continue."

Dana turned to the principal, "I swear I won't argue with him anymore, just let me go. I don't want anything to do with him anymore, not even arguing."

Logan scowled. "C'mon, you know it's the highlight of your day."

"What, watching you treat Kate like shit…"

Logan laughed, "Are you kidding me! You call her beaver teeth, and…"

"It's stupid, yeah she looks like a beaver, but I'm not dating her. It's so obvious you don't care about her."

"Just like it's obvious you don't care about Charlie!" Logan yelled. His face was red and he was starting to get heated.

Dana's mouth closed. She glanced at Logan pleadingly, and then looked at the principal who was watching them as if they were on a trashy episode of Jerry Springer. Dana shook her head, why was she even doing this. "I have to go," She stood up.

Logan sat back in his chair, and then looked down at the ground.

"Your not finished with mediation yet," The principal said standing up.

Dana shrugged, "Actually I am, I have to go."

(Break)

Quinn knocked on Zoey's door.

Zoey was on her bed looking back at her collage sadly. Why did she feel as if she had just lost her best-friend. She wiped at her teary eyes, and then glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and red.

Zoey sighed, "Great, I look like a zombie from _Night of the living Dead_,"

Eventually realizing it was a worthless cause Zoey walked over to the door. She opened it to find Quinn. "Hey Quinn," Zoey said with a weak smile.

"Hey Zoey, do you know where Jack and Nicole are at?"

Zoey shook her head, "No,"

Quinn looked down.

"Why? Is everything okay?"

"Well not really," Quinn whispered.

Zoey stared back at Quinn in confusion, "Why? Is something wrong with Jack and Nicole?"

"Can I come in?" Quinn asked.

Zoey stepped aside so Quinn could come in. She closed the door behind her, and then waited for answers.

Quinn walked towards the window, and then looked out.

Zoey walked over to her, and looked out as well. It seemed as if Quinn was looking for Jack, expecting him to come any second.

Quinn bit her lip, "I'm worried about him Zoey,"

Zoey was concerned. She always knew Quinn wasn't as weird as she appeared, but she had never seen Quinn scared before. Something was really wrong. Zoey's heart started to pick up faster. Quinn was definitely not acting like herself. "Quinn…what's wrong."

"Jack is taking his mom's death really hard."

"His mom died?" Zoey asked sadly.

Quinn nodded, "Yes,"

Zoey closed her eyes. She had never lost anyone before, but whenever she heard about deaths she became emotional. Just because she knew after a person died all that was left of them were memories, and they were never coming back.

"Anyways…" Quinn pulled off her glasses, and then wiped at her tears.

Zoey's lips started to tremble. She was about to start crying as well. Not only was she worked up over Chase, but the news about Jack's mom was upsetting as well. Zoey reached on Dana's desk for some Kleenex, and then handed it to Quinn. "Here you go Quinn,"

"Thanks Zoey," Quinn said accepting it with shaky hands.

Zoey used some Kleenex for her as well, and wiped at her eyes.

Quinn swallowed down a lump in her throat. "Jack's asthma has gotten worse lately."

Zoey's eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes, "Is it because of the stress?"

Quinn shrugged.

Zoey wrapped her arm around Quinn. She didn't even think about what she was doing, although she didn't always understand Quinn she knew she needed her now.

Quinn started to sob, "He left his inhalers in my room yesterday."

"What?" Zoey asked with wide eyes.

"I was so scared because he was having trouble breathing. We went to the nurse, and she told him to take his medicine as he always did."

"So she didn't think anything was wrong? She thought he was having normal attacks?" Zoey said in a soft voice. She was trying her best to reason with Quinn, and make her feel better.

Quinn placed her hand to her heart. "I made him stay with me last night…I know it sounds silly but I wanted to monitor his breathing."

Zoey laughed through her tears, "It's okay…it doesn't sound silly at all."

Quinn gave Zoey a small smile, and then looked down, "He needs his inhalers, and I don't know where he is. We have to find him."

Zoey looked down at her watch. She had promised both Chase and Sawyer that she would show up for their first practice.

Quinn stood up, she wiped at her eyes. "I promise I'll never come to you like this again…how out of character right."

Zoey shook her head, "Not at all. We're going to find Jack, and I have no idea in my mind that he's going to be okay."

"I hope so, because Zoey…" Quinn paused and looked down.

"Yes?" Zoey asked.

"I love him,"

Zoey was speechless. Quinn was in love with a boy, she was in love with something else besides science! "Quinn, that's great."

Quinn nodded bashfully, "Yeah, maybe I'm just worrying to much."

Zoey slipped on her flip flops, and then opened the door for Quinn.

Quinn stepped out first, and Zoey closed the door behind them.

"Let's check the Cyber Bean first," Zoey suggested.

(Break)

Storm clouds were pulling low over PCA. Sawyer scowled and looked out towards the Pacific in the background. Today was a suckish day to be starting out practice. He turned away from the unsettled California horizon and then looked towards the bleachers, he was looking for Zoey.

Sawyer clenched his jaw. Where was she? He looked down sadly. Well, maybe she had something more important to do, after all did he really expect her to be with him 24/7?

"Hey Sawyer," Chase said coming up behind him.

Sawyer turned to Chase in shock, "Oh uh…hey Chase,"

Chase smiled and gave him a small nod. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm cool, with you and Zoey dating."

Sawyer was shocked, that was a very honorable thing of Chase to do. "Wow,"

"What?" Chase asked.

Sawyer shook his head, "You're a good friend to her,"

Chase shrugged, "I just want what's best for her…and I'm not saying that it's you, but if you make her happy then I'm happy."

Sawyer extended his hand to Chase. After all this time, he was just realizing what a decent guy he was. "I really appreciate this man…"

"Don't hurt her, Zoey is a special girl, and I just want you to know that if you do…I'm going to come after you and…"

Sawyer smirked, "Like the _Godfather_ huh?"

Chase forced a smile, "I tried to be threatening, but I guess it didn't work. But seriously treat her well, she's in love with you man."

Sawyer nodded once again. "Chase you're a cool guy. I know there's a special girl for you out there somewhere."

Chase looked down as small droplets of rain started to fall from the sky.

(Break)

Dana closed her door behind her. Why did she walk out of mediation like that! She could've stood up to Logan, she had certainly done it before. Dana walked over to her bed and pushed piles and piles of clothes off, and then flopped down on her bed. She didn't want to like Logan anymore. She just wanted to get over him, and not think about his selfish, and stuck up ass anymore.

There was a knock at the door.

Dana sat up with lightning speed. Was that Logan. She scowled. She was doing it again! "Who is it?"

"Charlie,"

Dana groaned. She wanted to tell him to go away, but she was just going to deal with him. She forced herself up, and then walked to the door. She opened it seconds later.

"Hey Dana," He said.

"Hey," She repeated back lifelessly. She was tired of using Charlie. At once she had tried to convince herself that she liked him, but now she knew it was all a lie. Charlie had been her scapegoat, her weapon to deny all feelings for Logan. Dana smiled at herself, how dumb had she been.

Charlie hugged her, "I was thinking about you all day."

She remained silent. She always thought Charlie had an edge to him, and for some reason she had thought that she could soften him, but once again she was wrong. Dana closed the door behind him, and thought over what she was going to say. She was tired of using him, he wasn't helping with her Logan problem, so she had to let him go.

"Charlie," She started.

"Hold that thought, I have a call." Charlie unconsciously grabbed his cell out of his bookbag, and then left his bookbag on the floor as he went outside to take the call.

Dana sat down on her bed as she mentally thought about what she was going to say. She glanced down at Charlie's bookbag, and then looked back at the door cautiously. Dana reached out, and then paused. What did she think she was going to find?

Dana bit her lip. Oh what the hell. She reached out and grabbed Charlie's bookbag. With adrenaline and anxiety pumping through her veins, Dana unzipped the front. She found textbooks…she was surprised that he even studied. Dana closed the top portion of his bookbag, and then opened the bottom portion. Dana gasped. Her eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes, and she shook her head in disbelief. "Charlie…how could you." She quickly closed his bookbag and threw it down on the floor like it was poison.

Dana placed her hand to the side of her face still in disbelief. How could he do this? How could he?

(Break)

Nicole and Jack had gotten off of the bus about five minutes ago, and they were walking towards a one story ranch style house.

"Where is this Jack?" Nicole asked resting her arm around Jack.

Jack was feeling short of breath. He stopped for a second and struggled to regain his breath.

Nicole slowly took her arm off of his and looked back at him worried. "Jack are you okay? Do you need your inhaler."

Jack shook his head, "I think I only have one with me…so I'm going to wait."

Nicole squeezed Jack's shoulder, "Are you sure?"

Jack took in a mouthful of air, and then nodded. "Yeah, thanks Nicole,"

"No problem, I'm so glad I could be here with you."

"I'm glad you're here with me too."

Nicole tilted her head to the side, "Jack, you're such a good friend. I don't even deserve you."

Jack was thinking the opposite, He didn't deserve Nicole.

A couple seconds later they were at the door. Jack took the key out of his pocket and then opened the door. He allowed Nicole to step in first and then stepped in after her.

"Wow, this place is beautiful. It looks like Martha Stewart's house," Nicole said breathlessly.

Jack nodded, "My mom loved to decorate…before the…"

Nicole turned to Jack and gave him a small smile, "I know,"

"I know you think I'm weird for coming back here…"

"No," Nicole said quickly.

Jack sat down on a chair and then picked up a framed picture of him with his mom. "I just need to be with her for a second, before the funeral."

Nicole sat down on the edge of the chair, and looked down at the picture. "You look so much like her,"

"I loved her. When my dad ran off with another woman, she stayed there and took care of me. He was never there for me, it was always us two…I know it sounds corny but we called ourselves the dream team."

Nicole wiped at some tears. Jack's story was touching. "So that's why you don't want to live with your dad?"

Jack slowly nodded, "Yeah, he's never been there for me, but she always has…and now that she's gone…"

Nicole looked down sadly at Jack, "If it's any consolation, you have Quinn and I to lean on."

Jack stared back up at Nicole with hope in his chestnut eyes.

Nicole placed her hand on Jack's shoulder, "And not only do you have Quinn, and I, but you also have Zoey, Chase, Sawyer, Dana and the rest of the gang."

Jack sighed. "You mean a lot to me Nicole…and so does Quinn and everyone else."

"Believe me Jack…the feeling is mutual."

Jack stroked the silver framing of the picture.

Nicole was starting to get all teary. She knew that her mascara was running, and she looked like a beast. "Jack, where's the bathroom?"

Jack pointed towards the stairs, "Right upstairs to the left."

Nicole playfully ruffled Jack's hair, "I'll be right back, you don't go anywhere okay."

"I'm not going anywhere," Jack said.

Nicole walked upstairs.

Jack placed down the picture, and then smiled to himself. Maybe his life wouldn't be so lonely after all. He had Nicole, and Quinn and he knew they would help him through this. Jack closed his eyes. Nicole was the best-friend he could ask for, even though she had been preoccupied with Jordan lately, just the fact that she came out here with him proved she cared. Quinn on the other hand, showed her love for him, by her constant worry. A smiled crossed his face, Quinn had changed a lot, and at first he thought she was extremely odd, but now he knew who she really was. Quinn was compassionate, and caring, despite her attempts to try her sometimes lethal experiments on humans.

As Jack continued to reminisce he felt his lungs start to close up. Jack's eyes widened. Not now, not now. He was going to fight it like he did the first one. Jack struggled to breathe air into his lungs. He gripped the chair handles so hard his knuckles turned white. You have to fight it Jack, You have too. Jack tried for a couple seconds longer, but he was struggling. As he started to wheeze, he tried to call out for Nicole. But he couldn't. Jack's breathing grew more sporadic, as he desperately grabbed his bookbag. He opened the top section, and frantically searched around for his inhalers. Jack opened his mouth wide, and tried to suck in a mouthful of air. He wasn't getting oxygen. Tears started to stream down Jack's cheeks as he fumbled around with no luck for his inhaler. Jack fell to the ground. He balled his fists together and continued his struggle to breathe.

Nicole help me! Please help me! He thought frantically. As Jack struggled on the ground, he kicked over a vase with his foot.

Red shards of glass slammed onto the floor.

(Break)

Nicole leaned away from the mirror. She could swear that she had just heard something break. "Jack?"

Nicole tossed the tissue that she was using to wipe at her mascara into the trash, and then opened the door. "Jack?"

Nicole walked quickly towards the stairs. She took them two at a time. Nicole looked around the den frantically when she couldn't find him.

"Hel…Help…breathe…I…"

Nicole screamed. "Ohmigod! Jack!" she screamed. Nicole ran over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Your having a asthma attack! Oh…what do I do…what do I do." Nicole cried. Scared and confused Nicole frantically picked up Jack's bookbag and started to search for his inhalers. Nicole looked twice, but both times came up with nothing.

"Jack, where are your inhalers,"

Jack's face was starting to turn purple.

Tears started to stream down Nicole's eyes. And she started to cry. She didn't know what to do! Confused Nicole placed her mouth over Jack's and struggled to breath into his lungs.

Jack coughed and started to struggle violently.

"Jack, please stay with me!"

"Ph…Phon…"

"Phone!" Nicole ran to the phone. She dialed 911 with the speed of lightning.

Jack started to convulse.

"Please pickup…Please…Yes my friend is having an asthma attack…I don't know…please! You have to get here…"

"Ni..Nic…I can't"

"Jack!" Nicole screamed.

Jack stopped moving.

Nicole threw down the phone and ran over to Jack. With her heart beating fast, and her body shaking violently, Nicole felt as if she was stuck in a horrible nightmare. But it was all real, and Jack was really having an asthma attack.

Nicole rested her ear against Jack's mouth. "Breathe Jack! Listen to me you got to Breathe!"

Jack's body remained motionless.

Nicole took action, she placed her mouth against his and started to breath air into his lungs, "Breathe Jack! Breathe!" Nicole collapsed onto him balling her eyes out. He wasn't breathing! What if he died before they got here. No she couldn't let him die.

Nicole looked around frantically. There was someone next door! She stood up, and then fell. "No, please." Nicole forced herself back up, and then placed her hands around Jack's shoulders. She couldn't leave him. Nicole struggled to bring him to the door, but it was useless…he was too heavy for her.

Jack's breathing was now shallow, and he sounded like he was barely hanging on.

Nicole had to go next door and get help.

"Don't…Don't…leave…me," He said with a very weak voice.

"Jack, I have to get help!"

"I…can't breathe…stay…" His eyes opened briefly and then closed.

Nicole placed her hands to her mouth and started to cry. She ran back over to him, and held his hand. "Hold on to me, Hold on to me tight…and I swear I'm not going to let you go."

(Break)

Zoey and Quinn had looked all over PCA's campus for Jack and Nicole.

Quinn looked around the field where the boys were now playing soccer.

Zoey waved at Chase.

He waved back at her, and then skillfully intercepted a pass to some other guy.

Zoey bit her lip. Hopefully he would still want to be her friend after all of this.

"Hey Sawyer, your ball!" Some guy yelled.

The guy kicked the ball towards Sawyer.

Zoey smiled. But she was sure she had made the right choice. She loved Sawyer. She loved how he wrote her songs, and spoiled her with magnolias. Hopefully Chase would understand.

The ball went out into the street.

Sawyer turned around as he headed out into the street.

His eyes rested on Zoey. A smile crossed his face and he waved.

Zoey waved back at him.

Sawyer bent down to pick up the ball.

Down the road a car was coming fast, their music was up loud, and they didn't see him or hear the screams of everyone telling them to slow down.

Zoey's eyes widened, and she felt a shrill scream escape her throat. It was coming so fast that she didn't have time to react.

"Move Sawyer!" The coach yelled.

But the car was coming to fast, and Sawyer didn't seem to hear them.

"Sawyer!" Zoey screamed. Within seconds she was running towards him, as if she could push him out of the way.

Sawyer heard her, he dropped the ball, and turned to her in surprise.

"Move!" She screamed with tears in her eyes.

But it was too late. The quickly approaching car tried to screech to a halt, but it was too late. The sickening sound of metal and turning wheels echoed throughout the field as the car spun around wildly. Sawyer was thrown forward. His body was propelled like a toy over the car. Breaking the windshield, and then rolling over the hood, and then onto the asphalt in a lifeless position.

"Sawyer!" Zoey screamed hysterical. She was screaming uncontrollably, and she couldn't move. Chase ran over to her. He struggled to calm her, but she continued to scream, and cry hysterically. "Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed.

Chase held her in his arms. He knew he had to hold her. Sawyer was hit badly. Chase felt his whole body start to shake, and he felt as if he was going to be sick. There was no way Sawyer could be alive after that. Chase winced as tears started to sting his eyes.

"Sawyer!" Zoey screamed again.

(Hey guys…thanks once again for the awesome reviews. Sorry for the sad chapter, but if it isn't obvious already either Jack or Sawyer will die. Sorry. Classic Rock N' Roll fan, you're so awesome, thanks a lot. Post your story soon, I am definitely reviewing, and I'm sure it is going to be good…I write so much, because I have no life..Zxxbsmgirl3148, Logan is using Kate…like Dana is using Charlie. He has no feelings whatsoever for her, and Kate stays with him because she has low self esteem. I know you don't know that because I haven't really talked about Kate…and I'm sorry about that. Spiffy Bell, you are so right…Logan wouldn't kiss any girl "beneath him", and he's not going to…he has something else in mind for the kissing booth…or he did, after Sawyer's accident, I'm not sure how that will change things though. And I know this story kind of drags…but I'm used to writing long stories so it's a habit, and it's taking so long to get to the battle of the bands..because my mind works overtime with new plots…I have to calm that down, and finish my old ones first…thanks for the heads up. Otempora, another good grade, thanks a lot, Jakusa, and Mrs.Logan Reese, you guys rock. Peace.)


	26. Wonderwall

Disclaimer: "I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters except for my OC's."

"Wonderwall is the title of a song by Oasis" and I don't own that either.

Chapter 26- Wonderwall

"1…2…" Logan was bench pressing, and Kate was his spotter. He glanced at her, her mouth was moving. Why was she trying to talk to him during his session. Logan ignored her as usual and focused his eyes on the ceiling. "5…6" He counted.

Kate reached forward and took out his earphones.

Logan brought the weights back onto the holder, and then turned to Kate with an aggravated expression. He used his towel to wipe away some beads of sweat that had formed during his workout. "Did I say I was finished yet?"

"No, but…"

"Do you think I get this body from doing six measly repetitions?" Logan continued to argue.

"No, you do twenty five, and three sets of them." Kate answered.

"So why did you stop me?"

"Because my hands were getting tired," Kate sighed.

"Okay, and what does that have to do with me?" Logan complained obviously not getting the point.

Kate sat down across from him, "I'm not stupid Logan, I know what's going on. In a matter of fact I always knew…"

Logan rolled his eyes, "Oh spare me, I'm trying to work out here, and keep my body in perfect shape for the ladies, and you're talking about your girly problems?"

"It's not just my problem," Kate replied back.

"Well it's about to be," Logan growled.

"You don't give me any respect, you treat me like shit."

"So then why the hell are you still with me!" Logan yelled. He calmed down, as some ladies he thought were attractive walked by.

"Hey Logan," They cooed.

Logan tilted his chin up," What's up ladies,"

"Nothing much, but your looking good."  
Logan crossed his arms confidently giving the ladies a view of his biceps, "Don't I know it."

Kate scowled, "Like that,"

"I don't have time for this, I'm just going to have to spend twice as much time in the gym tomorrow."

Kate stopped Logan, "You flirt too much, and you don't like to be tied down to one girl."

Logan nodded, "Are you trying to tell me stuff I don't know already."

He tried to move past her again but Kate blocked him.

"What do you want girl?" He shot at her.

Kate stared back at him in hurt, "I just wanted to know if you ever liked me, or if you were just using me to get Dana,"

Logan stared back at her as if he didn't have a clue. "That's crazy, can you move now? I have an appointment with a masseuse."

"Just answer my question. I stayed with you because I blindly believed that I had managed to catch Logan Reese the hottest guy at PCA, but deep down I always felt as if I was a pawn…"

"Are we talking about a game of chess now?" Logan asked with a smile.

Kate looked down in hurt. "So I guess I was right."

"Guess so sweetheart."

Kate looked back up at Logan, "Well I just wanted to say one last thing to you. You're an asshole that thinks the whole world revolves around him. Do you really think your going to get Dana to like you? You treat women like shit, and as far as I'm concerned, you're not even that special. You primp like a girl, you get daily tans, and seaweed wraps…Logan Reese your not God's gift to women, so stop acting like it."

For the first time in his life Logan could say that he was speechless. Before Kate had let him walk all over her, and now she was pulling a "Dana" on him. What the hell was that about. Ugly Kate turned on her heels and started to walk away, Logan couldn't let the beaver get the last word. "I had you fooled didn't I, you were in love with me Kate, and you know it."

"Yeah, I thought you were hot, but once I got to know you your looks faded on me Logan. Don't bother dumping me because I'm leaving you, I'm not going to be your pawn anymore. Find another girl to take that role."

With that Kate strolled off.

(Break)

"How is he?" Nicole asked worried. She sat in the hospital anxiously waiting, next to Jack's dad, and his dad's girlfriend.

The doctor gave Nicole, Jack's father, and his lady friend an encouraging smile. "Jack is going to be okay."

Nicole squealed. "Yay," She had been so scared, because during Jack's asthma attack she didn't know what to do.

The doctor placed his hand on Nicole's shoulder, "If you called 911 any later than you did, we could have lost him, but he's fine now."

"Can we see him?" Jack's dad asked getting up.

"Yes, you can, but he um…he asked to see Nicole." The doctor said looking between the girlfriend of Jack's dad and Nicole.

Nicole stepped up surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, he's in the 3rd room on the right."

Nicole walked towards Jack's room slowly. He is okay. She stepped into his room, and smiled at him. "Hey Jack,"

"Nicole, you didn't have to stay here, but I appreciate it."

Nicole blushed, "Do you think I could leave after you nearly gave me a heart attack! Jack I am so horrible at "thinking on my feet" and I had to today,"

"You did a good job, I'm still here." Jack slowly sat up.

Nicole walked closer to him, "I'm so glad your okay."

"I called Quinn, and she said she would be over here in a jiffy spiffy moment…those were her exact words."

Nicole giggled, "Sounds like Quinn,"

"She also said there was an accident."

Nicole's smiled ceased, "What?"

Jack looked down, "Like theirs not enough drama for one day right…apparently while the guys were having soccer practice, Sawyer um…"

Nicole's eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes, "What Jack? What happened to Sawyer?"

"He was hit by a car."

Nicole gasped and then placed her hand to her mouth, "Oh migod!"

Jack winced, "Today just isn't a good day for any of us."

Nicole was still trying to stomach the news. Zoey had to be devastated! Nicole turned back to Jack, she wanted to ask him in Sawyer was fine and walking, but then again she didn't want to know. Life obviously wasn't the fairy tale she had played over and over in her head.

"Jack!" Quinn explained running into the room.

Nicole moved away from Jack, so Quinn could be close to her boyfriend…or whatever Jack was to her, and then looked back at them sadly. Why was today such a horrible day. First Jack nearly died from an asthma attack, and then Sawyer got hit by a car. Nicole placed her hand to the side of her face, what could possibly be next?

(Break)

Dana looked down at her phone. Charlie had been gone for a while. She picked up the phone, and then contemplated dialing the Dean's number which she had found in the student booklet. Dana placed down the phone, what was she going to do? Leave an anonymous tip that her soon to be ex-boyfriend was selling drugs around the school. Dana scowled, what if the call was traced back to her, she just wanted to turn him in without him finding out about it. Dana closed her eyes and leaned forward, would she really be turning Charlie in if she didn't find that gun in his bag? Charlie had officially lost it, and she didn't want him around her anymore.

There was a knock at the door.

Dana's eyes widened, "Um…one minute."

She stood up, and quickly composed herself. "Come in."

The door opened and Dana waited nervously for Charlie's tall, hulking figure to step through, but instead Logan stepped in. Dana gasped, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Talking to you, what else,"

"You have to go!" Dana exclaimed placing her hands on Logan's back and trying to push him out.

"Hold on baby doll, we aren't finished here yet. We need to talk." Logan replied.

"Not now, any other time."

Logan turned to face Dana and reached for her hands, "I want to talk now."

"Do you want me to whack you upside the head with a bat! Don't be so damn hard headed…"

Logan looked around outside and then closed the door.

Dana crossed her arms, "You're stupid you know that."

"I guess so," Logan stepped closer to Dana. "Why did you walk away from me earlier?"

"What are you talking about?" Dana asked rolling her eyes.

"You know sweetheart, during our little retarded mediation session." Logan stepped closer.

Dana didn't bother stepping back, "I left because I thought it was stupid."

Logan was now close enough to kiss Dana, "Let's stop playing these games, we've been playing them for a while."

"I don't play games." Dana replied raising her chin.

Logan cupped Dana's chin in his hands, "Yeah, you do baby doll."

Dana reached for Logan's wrist, "What are you doing?"

Logan tilted his head to the side, "What does it look like?" He kissed her on the cheek.

Dana pulled back surprised. Charlie could come back any second, but Logan just kissed her on the cheek! Hold on Dana, there is nothing special about him, he is a stuck-up, rich little…

Logan kissed her on the cheek again.

He's so cute.

Logan could tell that he was getting to Dana. A smile crossed his face. No matter how hard Dana tried to act, she knew she was under his spell. Now Logan wanted to kiss Dana's lips. Logan slowly brought his mouth onto hers.

Dana wasn't fighting him at all, she was giving in, just like he knew she would. Logan ran his hands through Dana's curly hair. Dana grabbed Logan by his shirt and pulled him back towards her wall. As they continued to kiss, Dana fumbled around for the radio.

Logan pulled away for a second, "Wh.." He kissed her again. "What are you doing."

"Music…" Dana said giving him one last kiss before she focused on the radio. Dana turned on the power.

"Why," Logan asked trailing kissed down Dana's neck. The smell of her perfume was sweet, and it only made him want her more. Logan was in love with her. He loved Dana.

Conveniently, "Take my breath away" filtered from the radio.

Dana smiled. She had dreamt about kissing Logan many times before, but never to this song. Her cheeks started to grow warm, as Logan looked back at her surprised. "What…I'm a sucker for romance."

She couldn't believe she just said that! What was going through her head. How dorky, I'm a sucker for romance!

Logan smiled, and then placed his hand against the wall as he started to kiss her again.

Dana wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and leaned against the wall. They were too much like each other to make this work, but right now she didn't care. She didn't care about Charlie, or about anyone else, all she cared about was Logan's lips on hers. How could something so wrong seem so right?

Logan wrapped his other hand around her lower waist pulling her closer to him.

(Break)

"Here Zoey," Chase said handing her a hot chocolate.

Zoey gave Chase a small smile. "Thanks,"

Chase nodded, and then sat down next to her. "Is that Sawyer's mom over there?"

Zoey glanced at the blonde haired woman in a black pantsuit, that was pacing back and forth nervously. "I think so Chase,"

Chase rested his head against the wall. He had a big project due tomorrow, but he couldn't leave Zoey, he had to be there for her.

"Chase, you don't have to stay…I know you have that project."

"No Zo, I'm not going anywhere."

Zoey looked down and nodded.

Chase gave her shoulder an encouraging squeeze, "I know Sawyer is going to be fine."

"You think?" Zoey asked with a gleam of hope apparent in her eyes.

Chase nodded, "Yeah,"

The doctor stepped out of Sawyer's room.

Zoey looked back at him nervously searching for any signs of loss.

Chase reached for Zoey's hand, "Let's go."

Zoey squeezed Chase's hand tighter. She knew Chase was being her support, and she loved him for that.

"Zoey!"

Zoey turned to Nicole shocked.

Nicole threw down her purse on one of the chairs and ran over to her best-friend. Chase let go of Zoey's hand and stepped back as Nicole hugged her.

"Nicole," Zoey said surprised.

"It's a long story, but I was here at the same time as Jack, and Quinn told me that you were here with Sawyer and Chase, and I heard…okay I'm going to shut up before I start rambling…which I already am, but how is he?"

Zoey glanced towards the doctor once more, and then at Sawyer's mom.

"So he's going to be alright?" She asked with hope.

The doctor nodded, "He has a few broken bones, and didn't suffer any trauma to the head so…"

Before Zoey could hear the rest, Nicole started cheering and running around happily.

Zoey smiled relieved and leaned against the wall. Sawyer was fine.

"Glory Days!" Nicole exclaimed.

Zoey clasped her hands together. Sawyer was okay!

Nicole ran over to her and gave her another hug. "For such a horrible day things didn't end so bad."

"I know, thanks guys for being here for me."

"No problem."

Zoey held out her other arm for Chase to join in on the hug. He hesitated at first and then joined in. Everything was right again.

"Excuse me are you Zoey?" Sawyer's mom asked stepping out of his room.

Zoey smiled back at the prestigious looking woman. "Yes,"

She walked over to them, and extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Meredith, Sawyer's mom. So you're the girl he's been talking about non-stop."

"Nice to meet you," Zoey said.

"Sawyer wants to see you," She replied.

"Okay," Zoey said walking over to Sawyer's room.

She knocked on the door.

Sawyer was sitting up, but he looked like he was in a little bit of pain.

A smile crossed her face, "Hey Sunshine," She said.

Sawyer blushed, "Hey that's my name for you."

Zoey walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad your okay."

Sawyer wrapped his arms around Zoey and closed his eyes, "I just have a couple of broken bones, but that's okay…"

"What do you mean, doesn't it hurt?" Zoey asked pushing his blonde bangs away from his hazel eyes.

"Well yeah, but with surfing, and all the other sports I do, I'm always breaking bones."

Zoey pouted and then stroked Sawyer's face, "Well, you need to calm down with that. Because your going to have me worrying about you non-stop."

Nicole and Chase stepped into the hospital room with Zoey and Sawyer.

Nicole clasped her hands together, "Aww, aren't they so cute?"

Chase looked down. He was at ease with Zoey's decision. He was happy for her, but now he had to find a way to be happy for himself. Chase forced a smile on his face as he watched Sawyer wrap his arms around Zoey. Maybe he would take Michael up on his offer, Chase wasn't desperate, but he had spent so much time loving Zoey, he had kept his eyes close to other girls. Well not anymore, no matter how long it took, Chase was going to get over Zoey. He would always love her, but it was time for him to be happy too.

(Break)

The door opened.

Dana and Logan didn't even notice because they were so engrossed in kissing.

"Dana, I don't feel so…" Charlie's hands dropped from his stomach. And through blurry vision he could make out Dana and Logan kissing. He stared back at them in anger, his fists were clenched and his nostrils flared. After leaving Dana's room to take the call he had took some of the ecstasy he was supposed to sell in the bathroom. He was on a high…a higher high than usual, and his heart was beating fast. He felt sick and disoriented, tossed around and confused. But all he could see now was Logan, the guy he hated most in the world kissing his girlfriend.

Without thinking he charged at them. Charlie slammed into Logan.

Logan was slammed up against Dana.

Dana screamed at the sudden impact and fell to the ground holding her stomach.

Charlie grabbed Logan by the shirt and roughly swung him around like a doll.

Logan tried to pry Charlie's hands off of him, but he was too strong.

Charlie wrapped his hands around Logan's neck. He was sweating profusely, and he was starting to feel weak. Charlie's grip tightened around Logan's neck. He didn't care about anything right now, except paying Logan back. He was going to kill him, that's all he could think about.

Logan's face started to turn beet red. He couldn't breathe, he made one last attempt to pry Charlie's hand from around his neck, but his attempts were proving to be futile. As he struggled Logan watched as Dana appeared behind Charlie with something raised in her hand.

Dana raised the vase over Charlie's head. She slammed it down, and then stepped back as Charlie fell onto Logan. Dana quickly pushed Charlie off of him, and then pulled Logan as far away from Charlie as she could.

She cupped his face in her hand, "Are you okay?"

Logan struggled to breathe, and then looked back at Charlie in fear, "He's a freakin' psycho! What the hell…"

Dana looked back at Charlie. He wasn't moving. "I didn't hit him that hard,"

She slowly got up, and walked over to Charlie cautiously. Dana placed her hand to his pulse. He wasn't responding. She placed her hand to her mouth. Oh No, did she kill him!

Logan went over to the phone and called for help. He sat against Dana's bed, "You didn't do it."

"What?" Dana asked getting as far away from him as possible.

"He was on something, he had this crazy look in his eyes…I think he was on some kind of drugs."

Dana glanced down at Charlie's book bag. "But why would he want to kill himself…"

"He probably overdosed." Logan said still in shock. He placed his hands to his neck which still hurt from Charlie trying to strangle him.

Within minutes campus security was inside of Dana, Nicole, and Zoey's room examining the scene. They took Charlie away on a stretcher and then asked Dana and Logan questions.

Dana watched them take Charlie away sadly. She couldn't understand why Charlie would do that to himself, and when did it get so far. He didn't tell her about anything.

Dana slowly watched as they took the drugs and the gun in his book bag as evidence and then asked her a couple more questions.

After they were finished they left. Logan stayed with her for a while longer, but then she asked him politely to leave. How was she going to tell Zoey, and Nicole that Charlie died right here in their room.

Dana closed her eyes. Her mind was on overload, if only the night ended after her kiss with Logan, then everything would be perfect. She reopened her eyes and then looked on the floor. A folded piece of paper nestled under her bed drew her attention. Dana reached down to pick it up, and then unfolded it. The letter was in Charlie's writing, maybe he had meant to give it to her before...

Dana shook the troubling thoughts out of her head, and started to read.

_Dear Dana,_

_I hate writing notes. English has always been my least favorite subject, but I just wanted to write this to let you in on something. First of all, I just want you to know that I really like you. You are the only person that has ever wasted their time on me, In a matter of fact most of my life…I had people telling me that I was never going to amount to nothing. But you're different, even though I know I can be a pain you stayed by me. That's why I had to tell you what I have been doing, the guilt was eating me up inside and I had to come clean. Before coming to PCA, I used to sell drugs, and I occasionally took them, but I became clean for a while, and that was mostly to do with you. I know I'm stupid, but the drugs were my control and…well that's not important. I recently stared taking them again, because I saw you slipping away and going towards Logan. But what I realized is that I can't expect you to love me like this, I'm not perfect, and I never said I was, but I guess deep down I realize you deserve a better guy. Not Logan because he is an asshole…(P.S. this is me in my right mind, under no influences, so I hope I'm making sense.) I'm leaving PCA, and I'm getting the help I need. I wish you the best Dana, and I want to thank you again for being my friend…even through all the crap I put you through. Sincerely, Charlie._

Dana glanced down at the spot where Charlie had died. She opened her mouth to take in a mouthful of air, and then struggled to keep from crying. Why was she crying? Charlie tried to kill Logan. Dana glanced down at the letter once more, and then closed her eyes. So Charlie did have a heart somewhere, under all of that craziness, he wanted to change. Dana closed the note sadly. Well it was too late for change because Charlie was dead. Dana turned off her light, and then crawled under her covers. She held her pillow tightly towards her body, and glanced at the shadows on her wall.

The door opened, bringing in a slither of light.

Dana turned over.

Logan stood there, "Hey, I didn't think you should be by yourself tonight."

"Have you forgotten about the curfew rules?" Dana asked softly.

Logan closed the door behind him, "So, it's been a long day for us all." He pulled back her covers and crawled underneath.

"Who said you could lay on my bed." Dana asked trying to be mean, even though she didn't have it in her now.

"Well okay, I'll leave." Logan said starting to get up.

Dana reached out for his arm, "I only said that because I didn't get a chance to ask you yet. Logan would you mind staying over?"

"Sure Dana," He said.

Dana turned over on her side away from Logan, and Logan slept facing Dana.

Dana listened as ambulances pulled away from the dorm taking Charlie's body with them. What was sad was he was never given the chance to redeem himself. Charlie died still needing to change the course of his life, in order make himself a better person.

(Hey, thanks for the reviews! Thanks for the feedback…At first Jack was going to die. But you guys saved him…or most of you anyways…lol…I saved Sawyer because still has a plot, and it's going to get deeper, so I need him around. But then I realized if I killed Jack then Quinn would be sad, and so would Nicole since Jack is her friend, so I'm going to keep him around for now. Also Charlie was going to leave sometime anyway, because he was getting too wild for Dana, and I wanted to get Logan and Dana together for a little while…emphasis, on "little" for now. Also Chase and Zoey aren't exactly over, but let's just say that things are about to start shaking between those two…and a new girl with connections to Sawyer, is going to be some trouble for Zoey…and her guys…Chase, and Sawyer. Also if you guys want me to give a description of my Original characters next chapter…let me know and I'll do it at the end. Thanks guys so much once again…and peace.)


	27. Who's That Girl?

Chapter 27- Who's that Girl

"Here you go Chase," Zoey said tiredly.

Chase shielded his eyes from the sun, and then glanced back at Zoey as she handed him a folder. "Hmm…what's this?"

She sat down next to him. "It's confidential."

"Oh really? Like FBI kind of stuff?"

Zoey nodded, "Yeah, FBI information available to a sixteen year old." (AN. I never said their age for a reason. I'm going to make them sixteen.)

Chase opened the folder, and looked back at Zoey in surprise. "You did my History project for me!"

"Well you stayed with me all night at the hospital with Sawyer, so I had to take care of you."

Chase was still shocked, "Zo, I had to research the Ming dynasty and write in the top five contributions they brought to China…not very interesting stuff."

"Well, I think so," Zoey said taking a sip of his juice.

Chase stood up half-way to hug Zoey and then thought better of it.

"Nah, it's okay," Zoey said with a sunny smile, and then hugging him back.

Chase relaxed back in his seat. "So how's Sawyer?"

"He's good." Zoey added deep in thought.

"What's wrong? Is he coming back to PCA?"

Zoey snapped out of it, "Sawyer is, but Charlie's not."

Chase froze at the mention of Charlie's name. "What happened to him? Did he finally get expelled."

Zoey shook her head, "No, but he did die."

"What?"

"It's a long complicated story, but apparently he was on drugs…and he overdosed."

Chase stared back at Zoey in disbelief. "And all of this happened yesterday?"

"Yeah, crazy huh?"

Chase closed his folder, "How's Dana,"

"She's okay, Logan has been right by her side all morning and night."

"Logan?"

Zoey nodded, "Yeah, surprisingly he cares about something besides himself, and that seems to be Dana."

Chase ran his hands through his curly hair, "Yesterday was crazy, I just want to get back to a normal life at PCA,"

"Me too," Zoey sighed.

"Hey you'll," Michael said walking over to them.

Chase and Zoey waved.

"Don't tell him about Charlie," Zoey mouthed.

Chase nodded, sensing that Zoey didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"I found three ladies that are dying to meet you Chase,"

Zoey stared back at Michael surprised, and then at Chase. "You're going to go on three blind dates?"

Chase felt ridiculous for admitting it in front of Zoey.

"Do you want to meet the ladies?"

Chase blushed, "Maybe some other time."

Zoey stood up, "I'm going to go. I'll see you guys later."

Chase looked after her in defeat, "Bye Zoey,"

She waved with her back still facing him as she walked away briskly.

* * *

Sawyer sat up as his door opened. He expected to see Zoey, but instead he saw his ex-girlfriend Meadow. She had long red hair, big blue eyes, and freckles on her porcelain skin. Meadow had always reminded him of Lindsay Lohan.

"Hey," She said.

Sawyer raised an eyebrow, "How did you find out I was in the hospital?"

"Your mom told my mom," Meadow said sitting down on the edge of his bed.

Sawyer glanced at the door in worry, "You shouldn't be here."

She rolled her eyes, "Why not? Didn't you think I was worried when I heard about the accident."

Sawyer looked down, "I guess so,"

"I was," She reached for his hand.

Sawyer released his hand from her grasp. "C'mon Meadow,"

She scowled, "So who's the new girlfriend, that you dumped me for."

Sawyer pretended as if he didn't know what Meadow was talking about. "I've been hearing word around school that you're dating the disgustingly perfect Zoey Brooks…please tell me that's a lie."

"I'm not dating Zoey," Sawyer lied for a very obvious reason. Ever since he had dumped Meadow she had been searching for answers. She wanted to find out why he dumped her, and he knew why. Meadow wasn't exactly the nicest girl, so she probably wanted to make Zoey's life hell, so he could date her again.

"I'll be nice to her if you tell me who she is, promise." Meadow said with a fake saccharine tone.

Sawyer raised his chin, "Meadow, you're an attractive girl…I'm sure there are other guys…"

Meadow clamped her hand over Sawyer's mouth, "I don't want other guys, I want you."

Sawyer pulled her hand off of his mouth, "Well that's not going to happen because…"

"Your dating some bitch," Meadow growled getting off of Sawyer's bed and then pulling down her mini-skirt.

Sawyer looked down at her long legs which traveled for miles, and then looked away.

She smiled smugly, "Soon enough your get bored with Miss Perfection, and come back to me. Sawyer you're too much like Zoey to be with her."

"I'm not dating Zoey." Sawyer said once again.

"You're a bad liar, and you always have been. Besides why do you want her, she's obviously in love with that Matthew's kid and she always has been."

"Who are you talking about?" Sawyer asked with interest.

"Chase Matthews the kid with the ugly hair, and odd style. It's so obvious they deserve each other…and it's even more obvious that we should be together."

Sawyer placed his hand to his aching head. "Meadow just give it up."

"You know you still want me Sawyer,"

"No, I don't."

Meadow raised her chin. "Well fine, I hope you're happy with her."

"You know what I am."

Meadow glared back at Sawyer for having the audacity to admit the truth. She smiled back at him, and then stormed out of his room. Zoey was about to have a big problem on her hands, because Meadow was getting her man back.

* * *

Sawyer scowled as he looked after the closed door. Why did she start bothering him again. They had been off since the first day he had met Zoey. He sighed and then placed his hands to his eyes. He didn't want Meadow near Zoey, because she was mean, probably one of the meanest girls he had met in his life.

* * *

Dana glanced over at the kissing booth Logan was supposed to be at. His booth was empty but she still showed up even though she had a lot on her mind.

"Excuse me people, fine boy coming through," Someone chanted as they walked through the crowd.

"Hey, you can't cut."

"Excuse me," He groaned pushing more people aside.

Dana stood up pressing her hands against the table. "What's going on?"

Logan finally appeared in front of her pushing the last of the guys out of the way.

"Beat his ass!" Someone yelled.

Dana quickly pulled Logan over to her, "Are you crazy? Half of these guys are quarterbacks on the football team. They can beat you to a pulp and you're pushing them out of the way!"

"I had to check on you…and see how you were doing."

"I'm fine," Dana said crossing her arms.

"And I also wanted to pay to get a kiss,"

"What," Dana said confused.

Logan reached in his pocket for a quarter, "25 cents right?"

"Logan," Dana sighed.

"Hey, it's for charity, and besides doesn't every girl want a kiss from me to brighten their day?"

"There are like a thousand guys in front of you." Dana said tiredly.

"So, I want to be the first," Logan replied.

(Hey guys thanks once again. This was so short I know, and nothing at all happened. But I just wanted to update before I went out of town. So here's some thank you's and answers to some questions!

Spiffy Bell, I would never have noticed that! Just the type of mistake I would make…lol. Thanks for the heads up. Otempora, I am a fan of OTT stories. You can tell can't you. But I think I might calm it down for a while. There will always be drama, but less car accidents, asthma attacks, and deaths in one chapter…another A…wow, thanks. Classic Rock N Roll Fan, Thanks. P.S. I will consider your idea about Nicole and Michael but I think it will be more of a him liking her thing. Your story sounds really good, and you can stop bunching of the words by clicking on the line by the I, and U, symbols up top. Post soon, so I can read when I get back! You know you love me- Dana and Logan will be together…of course with fighting non-stop, but it won't last too long for now…sorry. Sevenleafclovergrl-7, I actually killed Charlie because of your idea! Thanks a lot…and it is just starting. Mrs. Logan Reese, Death is sad. There is more Chase/ Zoey/and Sawyer on the way…and the mean girl is only going to intensify there triangle. Tinkaroo09, I'm sorry…lol, Thanks for the compliment! Callmemaddy- Your awesome. I hoped you liked this chapter even though NOTHING happened, and it was kind of stupid. Obsessed Confessed, I appreciate that! Also thanks to The Assasin, Checkmateroxmysox, Pink Poistivee, and Melinda…Woah that was long! All of you rock, and Peace.)


	28. Mean Girls

Chapter 28- Mean Girls

"I'm kind of nervous about this fashion show tonight." Nicole confessed as she tossed her bookbag onto her bed.

Zoey flipped off the t.v., and then laid face down on her pillow.

"Are you okay Zo?"

Zoey lifted her head up for a second. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you nervous?"

Nicole shrugged, "Jordan's going to be there, and what if I trip, and fall off the stage? You know that's something I would totally do."

"You'll be fine," Zoey said resting her head on her pillow and then looking out towards the sun.

Nicole pulled off her shoes and laid down as well, "I am still so tired from yesterday. When did you get to sleep?"

I didn't go to sleep, I stayed up all night finishing Chase's History project, if you think tripping is bad imagine me falling asleep while I'm walking the runway."

Nicole giggled, "That would be bad. So anyways, what is this about Chase going on blind dates,"

Zoey narrowed her eyes at Nicole. "Don't even ask. I can tell it's more Michael's idea than Chase's. You know how shy Chase is, I feel like talking him out of it."

"Why?" Nicole asked tilting her head to the side.

Zoey shrugged. She tried to rack her brain for a plausible excuse that didn't make her sound jealous, but nothing was coming to mind. "I just don't think that's him."

"Well it's not like one of the girls is going to be an axe murderer,"

Zoey raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

Nicole smiled, "Well in this world, you can never be sure, but I think Chase needs this. He deserves to be happy and…Hold on,"

Zoey raised an eyebrow, as Nicole started to look around the room. "Um…Nicole?"

"Shh, I'm trying to pick up the frequency Quinn is sending."

Zoey sat back with concern and amusement at the same time. "What are you doing?"

Nicole placed her hand to her ear, and pulled out a small device. "The reception must not be good."

"What reception, and what is that thing?" Zoey said pointing to the small earpiece in Nicole's hand.

"Oh, this is Quinn's "smart like me" invention."

Zoey got up and grabbed a juice from the refrigerator, "Do you want one?"

"No, but Quinn talks to me through this ear piece, she answers Jordan's questions that I get stomped on, and when he asks me hard stuff…like who is the President of the United States, then Quinn helps me."

Zoey smiled, as she twisted the cap off of her juice, and then took a sip. "Who is the President of the United States?"

Nicole told Zoey to hold on one second with a quick hand movement, and then reinserted the ear piece. "Quinn, who is the President of the United States…Bush, you idiot…okay thanks." Nicole removed the ear piece. "The President of the United States is Bush you idiot."

Zoey giggled, "Okay,"

There was a knock at the door.

"Hold that though Nic," Zoey said walking over. She opened it to reveal Michael and Skyler.

"Hey ladies," Michael said.

"Hi guys," Zoey replied back.

"We're trying to raise some money for Chase's blind dates tomorrow night…and before you ask, yes the date was changed."

Zoey looked down. Why was Michael doing this?

"Nicole…" Michael glanced in the room at Nicole who was staring at her new "Jordan" screensaver. "Forget it, Zoey, do you know your best-friend has some serious problems."

Skyler smiled as she watched Nicole. "Michael, I don't think Zoey has any money."

"Hold on, what about golden boy?"

"You mean Sawyer?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, Sawyer "money bags" Thomas." Michael said.

Nicole laughed out loud.

Michael laughed along with her because he thought she was laughing with him, but then stopped when she realized Nicole was looking out the window.

"I can't ask him for money," Zoey reasoned.

Michael nodded, "Okay, it looks like Chase is going to be taking the ladies to the 99 cent hamburger store down the street."

Skyler shrugged, "I really don't think the girls are going to care, because after all Chase is a good guy…any girl is lucky to have him. Oh and Zoey,"

Zoey looked back at Skyler, "Yeah,"

"Can you tell Dana I'm really sorry about Charlie…or actually tell her that I'm going to stop by later."

"Sure thing, Skye," Zoey said quietly.

"Okay, let's go Michael," She said.

"Sure thing master," He teased.

Skyler playfully hit him upside the head, "I wish you would stop that. Bye girls."

Zoey closed the door after them, and then turned back to Nicole. "Nic, I'm going to go talk to Chase."

Nicole placed her hand to her chin, "Look at my sweet little Jordan down there."

Zoey walked over to the window, "Where is he?"

"Surrounded by those ugly girls,"

Zoey turned to Nicole surprised.

Nicole smiled, "What, it's the truth Zoey. And besides they follow him like magnets. I barley get him alone, it's so annoying Zoey, wouldn't you find it annoying if girls were crowding over your boyfriend like…."

"Woah Nicole, take a breath." Zoey said staring back at Nicole surprised.

Nicole relaxed against the wall, "At least you don't have mean girls like them chasing after Sawyer."

Zoey nodded, "Yeah, I think I'm going to visit him really quick before the show."

"Do you need some company?" Nicole asked.

"Oh no, that's okay." Zoey headed out of her room and down the hallway.

"Hey," Someone said.

She turned around, and stared back at the pretty red-head in front of her. "Hi," Zoey said somewhat awkwardly.

"I'm Meadow, I heard you write the advice column for the PCA newspaper."

Zoey blushed at the thought of the advice column, which she hadn't written in a while. She had been falling back on a lot of things since she went boy crazy for Sawyer and Chase this semester. "Yeah,"

"Cool, I could use some advice."

"Now?" Zoey asked stepping out of the way of some people.

"Yeah, I like this guy, but there's one problem, he's dating this girl who I hate. What should I do Zoey?"

Zoey raised an eyebrow. Wow, this girl didn't seem too nice.

Meadow examined her nails, and then focused her green eyes back on Zoey. "I just wanted to ask you in person, because I didn't want anyone to read it and think I was mean. After all how many girls are there named Meadow."

Zoey was still slightly uncomfortable. "Well, you could talk to the guy you like in a nice way, and just let him know how you feel."

Meadow scowled, "Is that your advice?"

Zoey nodded.

Meadow smirked, "It's bad."

Zoey's eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes. "Excuse me?" How could this girl ask her a question and then attack her when Zoey didn't give her the answer she wanted.

"I talked to the editor in chief of the paper, because I wanted to take over the advice column, because a certain somebody has been slacking on the job."

"I've just been really busy." Zoey defended, not to harshly but with an edge in her voice.

"Well if you're too busy then give it up, and I'll take your spot. See ya," Meadow flipped her hair off of her shoulder and then strolled off.

Zoey crossed her arms. That girl was mean. Meadow didn't know anything about her, but yet she wanted to leave a first impression like that. Zoey turned around and headed back into her dorm room.

Nicole was now sitting on the windowsill watching Oprah, and looking down at Jordan simultaneously. She turned around surprised. "Hey, did you see Sawyer already?"

Zoey shook her head, "No, but I did have a bad run-in, with this really mean girl."

Nicole turned to Zoey surprised. "What?"

"This girl named Meadow threatened to take my advice column, because my lack of updating."

"Is she a red-head, a cheerleader, and kind of tall?"

Zoey nodded.

Nicole gasped, "She's mean, I've heard she's stuck up, and even worse she's a serial dater."

"What's that?"

Nicole looked back at Zoey confused, "And I thought I was slow! She dates a lot a guys, and after she's finished with them, she throws them away like trash. I heard she had one boyfriend that she went out with for a year, and he dumped her."

"Yeah, so what does that have to do with me?" Zoey complained.

* * *

"Come on Dana gimmie a kiss," Logan said bringing his lips closer to hers.

"Logan, I swear!" Dana growled.

"What! I hate when you do this, you act like we haven't kissed before when you know we have."

"Just shut up," Dana growled.

Logan leaned closer, his lips grazed Dana's.

She pushed him back with all of her force. Logan went stumbling back, his foot caught a chair, and he fell hard down on the ground.

The crowd waiting to be kissed by Dana erupted into laughter.

Dana felt bad. She didn't mean to push him, but he was acting like a jerk. How dare he come onto her, after Charlie just died yesterday.

Logan stood up, his face was red, and he looked angry. "Dana you're such a bitch," He growled.

Dana's mouth dropped open in shock. Usually she would yell back at him, but not today. She was going through a lot and he had the nerve to call her names. "And you're so gay."

Logan turned around. "What was that?"

"You heard me." She growled. Why was she doing this! Why was she fighting with Logan! But it was too late, her feet had a mind of their own, and she was walking over to him.

Logan stood where he was, "Why don't you get back to your job."

"Only after you leave," Dana said crossing her arms.

Logan looked down at her, and then he met her eyes, "I don't even know why I wasted my time on you."

Dana raised her chin, "You're such an asshole."

Logan nodded, he was hurt, but he wasn't going to let it show. "Forget you Dana,"

"Forget you," She sneered back.

Logan shook his head as he walked away. "Ladies, which one of you wants to come back to my dorm?" He yelled loud enough for Dana to hear as he stepped out of the gym.

"Oh me Logan!"

"No me…please Logan, please!"

Dana rolled her eyes. Those girls were out there looking like fools over Logan's dumbass. She walked back over to the kissing booth and then sat down. The only reason she yelled back at Logan, was because she wasn't ready to accept how she felt for him so close after Charlie's death. She needed time, and obviously Logan wasn't willing to give that.

"Excuse me Dana, can I get the kiss I paid for?" A guy asked.

Dana rolled her eyes, "I'm thinking, you're going to have to wait."

* * *

Chase sat down on the floor playing a game of Halo 2.

Logan threw open the door, without any girls trailing behind him, and flopped down on his bed.

"Life sucks!" He yelled.

"What happened?" Chase asked.

"Leave me alone." Logan groaned, crawling under his covers and then pulling them over his head.

Chase raised an eyebrow, "Okay…"

Zoey knocked on the partially opened door, and then stepped in. "Hey you,"

"Hey, do you want to get out of here?" Chase asked looking at Zoey first and then signaling his head in Logan's direction as he waved his hands to convey the message, "Logan is in a BAD mood."

"Yeah, let's get a funnel cake or something."

"Oh, I love funnel cakes." Chase said turning off the t.v.

"Can you two, hurry up and get out." Logan groaned.

Zoey stepped out and Chase closed the door behind him. "So what's his deal?"

Chase shrugged, "I don't really know, and right now I don't really care…is that mean?"

"Considering that it's Logan, not really."

"Did you go and see Sawyer yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm probably going to go after the fashion show and sneak him some dinner that is actually edible."

Chase smirked, "I think he would appreciate that."

"So um…what are you doing later tonight?"

"Catching up to Michael in Halo, maybe doing a little bit of writing, I'm not sure."

"What about the blind dates?"

Chase scowled, "I don't think I'm going to do that."

A small smile crossed her face. Maybe she wasn't being jealous, protective was a better word. Zoey glanced at Chase from the corner of her eye, but why did she feel the need to protect him. Maybe it was jealousy.

"Hey are you Chase?"

Both Zoey and Chase turned around.

Zoey scowled. It was that mean girl Meadow again, what did she want now.

"Yeah, I'm Chase,"

Meadow extended her hand to him, "Nice to meet you."

"Um…you too?" He said somewhat bashfully.

"I found something of yours." She said.

Chase raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"I think you have my science class before me, and you sit in my seat. Anyways to make a long story short. I have your notebook."

Chase paused. "My science notebook?"

Meadow shook her head, "No, your story."

Chase's mouth dropped open. "What, how,"

Meadow smiled, "It's kinda cute," she then looked down at Zoey and walked off.

"I do not like her." Zoey remarked.

Chase was speechless. That girl had his story, Sabotage was written all over it. Why couldn't she just give it back to him. The only reason she would keep it was if she had some kind of plan. Chase clenched his jaw, Why did he even write that stupid story in the first place!

"What story does she have Chase?" Zoey asked.

"Don't worry about it…I have to um…go, I'll see you at the fashion show."

Zoey stepped back as Chase ran down the hallway towards Meadow. She had to find out why this girl was bothering her all of a sudden. She wanted something, but Zoey wasn't exactly sure what it was.

* * *

"Hey, wait," Chase said placing his hand on Meadow's shoulder as soon as he got outside.

"Yeah?" She asked with false innocence.

Chase struggled to regain his breath, "Can I have it back."

Meadow smirked, "What sweetheart? Your story?"

Chase nodded, "Yeah,"

"Sure,"

"Thank you," Chase replied relieved.

"On one condition." Meadow said.

Chase stood up straight, and stared back at Meadow in surprise. "Huh?"

"Blondie, has something I want…and I need you to help me get it back."

"Zoey,"

"Blondie," Meadow barked.

Chase closed his mouth. "What does she have,"

"We'll talk later. Because I have a feeling we will be working very closely until I get what I want."

"And what's that." Chase asked defensively.

"I said we'll talk later, now run along, you don't want the perfect princess to get upset do you." Meadow blew Chase a kiss, and then walked off.

Chase didn't even know her, and he didn't want to. That Meadow girl was evil, and she wanted something from Zoey. If Meadow was out to hurt Zoey, then she was going to have to go through him first. Chase looked down at the grass underneath his flip flops, Meadow seemed serious, what if she made his story public, if he didn't help her. Then not only would he lose Zoey, but all of PCA would probably think he was a freak. Chase bit his lip. Instead of helping Meadow out with whatever evil she had planned for Zoey, he was going to get back his book, destroying any plans she had to ruin his life and Zoey's.

(Hey guys thanks for the reviews!

Alyssa, sure I'll definitely include some more Michael and Skyler. Darkness Sweetheart 2000, Zxxbsmsgirl, Mrs.Logan Reese, and Evilangel 14. All of you are awesome!

Classic Rock N Roll Fan- No prob! It's okay, is your story a one shot or not? It sounds really good…and I love awkwardness myself.

Callmemaddy- You're so right, I had some big drama in the last couple of chapters, and it was kind of hard to write Chapter 28, because of all of that.

Obsessed Confessed- You caught on! Meadow was actually supposed to be named Shannon…lol, the band is still coming, eventually…Sorry, I'm going to try and finish my old plots…way past due, before I bring up new ones. And P.S. Zoey is getting really jealous.

Tinkaroo- Meadow is kind of like Amber. Yeah, you can do that. And I can't wait to read so post soon!

Otempora- Definitely out of this world…lol. I will give Meadow some depth, and maybe even a heart…eventually.

Spiffy Bell- There you go. Meadow has Chase's story. (Poor Chase)

Okay well thanks once again to everyone. That was LONG…and I'll update soon. Peace!


	29. 2 Sexy 4 U, Part 1

Chapter 29- 2 Sexy 4 U, Part 1

"I think it's time for a change, what do you think Chase?" Michael asked.

Chase pulled on a pair of black slacks, and a blue and white dress shirt.

"Get it now, look at you looking all GQ,"

Chase grinned, "It's a fashion show, and besides it's for charity."

"And your girl Zoey organized the whole thing."

Chase sat down on the edge of his bed to pull on his socks, "Don't forget I helped."

"Right, I guess I got to give you your credit too."

"So what were you talking about a change?" Chase asked standing up.

"The hair,"

Chase protectively placed his hand to his unruly hair. "What do you mean?"

"Today is a new day, it the marks the beginning the new you…"

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked confused.

"I was trying to make it all fancy but obviously you don't want that. Too put it simply it's time for a change."

Chase frowned, "How drastic of a change are you talking about."

"Skyler come on out."

Chase watched shocked as Skyler came out of the closet, with a pair of scissors in her hand.

Chase couldn't help but laugh, at how ridiculous this situation was. "Michael, are you kidding?"

Michael smiled, "Nah, and we just thought it would be funny to set it up like this."

Chase wiped some tears from his eyes as he continued to laugh, "How long have you been in that closet Skyler…and even more importantly what were you guys doing before I got here."

Skyler went over to Chase, and playfully hit him. "We were just talking, and we decided that you need a haircut."

"Hold on, don't I get to decide what I'm going to do with my body?"

Michael raised an eyebrow, "We're not doing anything with your body, it's your hair that we want."

Skyler playfully snipped the scissors.

Chase leaned away from her, and gave her a look as if she was crazy. "You guys are nuts, I had enough run-ins today with crazy people."

"Like who?" Michael asked.

Chase waved off Michael's question. He didn't want anyone to know about his situation with Meadow, Michael was one of his best-friends and if he told him, then Michael might come up with some crazy idea, that could end up hurting his situation. As of now, Chase planned on solving his Meadow problem on his own.

"Yohoo, earth to poofy hair," Michael yelled in Chase's ear.

"Hey!" Chase said moving away from him.

"Sorry man, but we don't have much time to sit around, The fashion show is in an hour in thirty minutes."

Chase nodded, "Okay, but I'm not shaving my head."

"Your not…well at least not bald."

"Michael, Skyler, I don't understand what shaving my head has to do with…"

"It has everything to do with your appeal," Skyler said sitting down next to Chase. "You're a very attractive guy, but…"

"But what?" Chase asked with a pout.

Skyler giggled, she pulled her long raven hair off of her shoulders, and then crossed her legs. "Your hair takes away from your looks, like it's so obvious that Zoey likes you but…"

Michael cleared his throat. "I thought we weren't going to drop the Z bomb anymore."

Chase smiled, "It's okay Skye, Zoey is still my friend and she will always be no matter what. Do you think my "bushy" hair is what helped to maintain my friend status?"

"Big possibility," Michael said with a nod.

Skyler snipped the scissors once more close to Chase's hair.

Chase thought it over, "I don't know, I've become so attached to my hair."

"Your hair's been like that since you were fourteen…we're sixteen now, I really think it's time for a change."

Skyler placed her hand on Chase's shoulder, "And if it's not for you, then do it for the girl's. Remember that Hot Guys list…a couple weeks ago?"

Chase smiled. He had almost forgotten about the list that he had changed a while back in order to get Zoey's attention.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked.

"Each month a new list comes out…on the girls bathroom."

"That's ghetto, you'll can't at least put it in a notebook or something." Michael commented.

Skyler picked up Chase's pillow and tossed it at him. "Boy if you don't stop."

Michael grinned, and then playfully tossed the pillow back at her.

"You're going to mess up my hair!" She squealed.

Chase could tell that they were flirting, they obviously liked each other.

"Anyways, Chase a new look that you introduce at the fashion show/charity event could be just the thing to put you on the map." Skyler explained.

Chase thought it over. His hair, did he really want to chop it off. Was he really ready for that? And most importantly how would Zoey react.

"C'mon Chase, if we don't do this now, then you might lose your chance…" Skyler leaned forward to add an air of drama, "Forever,"

Chase smiled nervously, "I guess so,"

Skyler threw her hands up in the air, "Extreme Makeover here we go!"

Michael gave Chase the thumbs up, "Forget that, Ladies watch out because Chase Matthews is about to knock all of ya'll dead!"

Chase blushed. This "makeover" could turn out two ways, either as a welcome change that would draw positive attention, or else a big joke that could blow up in his face. With Meadow threatening to sabotage him, the last thing he needed was something else to worry about.

* * *

Zoey puckered her lips out, and applied some shimmering pink gloss onto her lips.

Nicole slipped on her boots, "I love that lip gloss, it's so sparkly and pretty." She turned on the radio.

Zoey turned around to face her, "We have to go soon."

Nicole turned up the radio full blast, "I hope my honey is there."

"Jordan?" Zoey asked.

Nicole nodded excitedly, "Yes,"

Zoey reached for some hoop earrings, "He should be there…oh, and Nicole I was thinking about adding a little something to the show at the end."

"Okay," Nicole said reaching for her brush. "1…2…3,"

Zoey turned to Nicole and watched her as she brushed her hair while she counted, "50 brushes right,"

Nicole nodded, "Yep,"

"I was thinking maybe you and the guy you're modeling with tonight could jump in the pool at the end,"

"Oh gosh, in order for me to jump in the pool, I might need to have Jordan on hand."

"You just might get your wish,"

Nicole squealed, "No way,"

Zoey smiled back at her, "You never know,"

Nicole jumped up, and latched onto Zoey's arm. "Zo, did you talk to him?"

"He talked to me,"

Nicole's mouth dropped open, "And he asked to model with ME?"

Zoey reached for her make-up bag, "I dunno,"

"Zoey, you're killing me!"

"Okay, he did!"

Nicole placed her hand to her heart, and fell backwards onto her bed. She came short however, and slammed onto the floor. "Oww,"

Zoey placed her hand over her mouth, so she wouldn't laugh out loud. "Are you okay Nic?"

Nicole sat up, "Yeah," She then glanced over at her Jordan screensaver.

"How's Jack doing?"

Nicole slowly stood up, "He's good, he had to go to his mom's funeral, Quinn went with him."

"Quinn and Jack compliment each other nicely, I'm so glad they're together."

"Me too," Nicole replied. "Oh, and about the jumping into the pool thing, if Jordy is by my side then yeah I'll do it,"

"Is Jordy your new name for him?"

Nicole nodded, "Yeah, he's my Jordy,"

"I thought of a new nickname for Sawyer, it's really corny…but from now on I'm going to call him Angel."

"He has the face of an Angel," Nicole added.

Zoey playfully narrowed her eyes at Nicole.

Nicole giggled, "I got the hint, he's all yours and no one else's. I wish I could say the same thing about Jordy but…"

"After the fashion show, I'm going to start back up my advice column,"

"Really?"

Zoey nodded, "Yeah, Meadow is not taking my column."

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me Quinn," Jack said turning to face her.

Quinn nodded, "No problem Jack," She reached out for his hand.

Jack smiled back at her, and then rested his head on her shoulder.

Quinn closed her eyes. There was no place she would rather be than with Jack, even if it meant being at a funeral. "Hey Jack, I've been working on this cloning experiment."

Jack raised his head for a second, "You're not suggesting cloning my mom are you."

Maybe that was a bad idea. "I no, of course not cupcake, I meant cloning um…sheep."

"Kind of like Dolly?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah,"

"Cool, I guess,"

Quinn reached for his hand, "I'm not going to bore you with my mad scientist routine."

"It's never boring…just a little eccentric sometimes, but that's okay."

"You're the only one that understands me," Quinn replied.

Jack turned around to glance at his father, and his father's girlfriend, who was named Elizabeth. They were talking low to one another. If Quinn didn't come then Jack wouldn't have anyone to lean on, but he had her.

"We are joined here today to celebrate the life of Julie McGuire," Father Killigan said standing up in front of the church.

"Are you okay?" Quinn whispered.

"Yeah,"

Quinn watched Jack for a couple seconds longer as he focused on Father Killigan. She really liked Jack, and surprisingly she liked him more than science.

* * *

Nicole opened the door for Jordan.

She was speechless for a second.

"Hey," He said.

Nicole flipped her hair off her shoulders, trying to appear cute, and then remembered that Jordan was into politics, and adult issues.

"You look nice," He said flashing her a warm smile that showed off his dimples.

Nicole felt her heart melt. "You look nice too, I like your shirt."

"Thanks, it's going to be coming off later though."

Nicole's eyes widened. She felt her cheeks grow warm, and her mind was starting to race at the imagery of seeing Jordan shirtless.

Jordan grinned, "I mean I'm taking it off for the show…well, not all the way off, but you got the idea."

"Yeah, I got it." Nicole said looking away.

"Do you want to head over to the modeling show area, and get ready?"

"Um…sure, Zoey…" Nicole turned around to face Zoey, who was spraying on her favorite perfume.

"Yeah, oh hey Jordan."

Jordan waved at her.

"Jordan, and I are going to head over to the pool, so we can get changed and everything." Nicole replied.

Zoey nodded, "Okay, I'll see you guys there."

Nicole closed the door behind her. "Okay, so are you ready for this?"

"I'm used to runways, and…" Jordan paused.

"What, I know about your modeling, it's nothing to be ashamed about." Nicole said elbowing him gently. "Besides you can brag all you want, I have a thing for male models,"

"Really?" Jordan asked

Nicole nodded, "Yeah,"

Nicole was trying to flirt with Jordan, but she didn't want to make it too obvious, she just wanted him to know that she thought he was cute…at least that.

"By the way I liked your screensaver," He replied.

Nicole's mouth dropped open. She had completely forgotten about her screensaver! She shook her head.

Jordan reached for her hand.

Nicole held her breath. Did she write "I love Jordan" recently?

Jordan let go of her hand, "Damn,"

* * *

Logan was supposed to go home this weekend, but he decided to stay. All night he had played his fight with Dana over and over in his head. He had called her a bitch, and he wished he could take it back, but then again she called him gay, so there was no need to apologize.

Logan looked around the pool area. Chairs were set up around the walkway, which was a good size, that ended right at the edge of the pool. PCA looked like they spent more money organizing this show than they were going to bring in for charity. Logan leaned against the wall. He wanted to talk to Dana, and work things out. It was a given that they would probably fight again soon, but maybe she was right. He placed his hands to his strategically styled hair. Charlie did just die, and while Logan saw Charlie's death as an opportunity to get his girl, Dana took Charlie's death kind of hard. Logan sighed as he looked down at his Rolex watch. He tried to push Charlie out of his head, but it wasn't working. Dana had to see something inside of him that no one else saw.

"Hey Dana," A girl said.

Logan looked up, and watched as Dana waved at some random girl and then disappeared into the back. He got up, and pushed some people out of his way so he could follow after her.

Dana stepped into a building close by, she was walking fast.

Logan slipped into the door, and opened his mouth to call out her name, and then stopped. If Dana was still in a bad mood she might call him gay again, and he didn't want the ladies to hear that.

Dana stepped into the girls' locker room.

Logan looked around. He was going to talk to her whether she was in there by herself or not. Once he realized no one else was around, he slipped inside. The locker room was quiet, and Dana seemed to be the only one in there.

He peeked around the corner and watched as Dana sat down her bag, and then pulled off her shirt to reveal a bikini. He should just talk to her and get out. Logan opened his mouth to speak, and the paused. He felt bad, but he wanted to see more…at least the bikini bottoms.

Dana turned around, she gasped, "What are you doing in here!"

Logan's eyes widened, "Um…I,"

Dana walked over to Logan and slammed him against the wall. "Get out of here pervert!"

"Damn woman, I just wanted to talk,"

"To talk about you!"

Logan placed his hands around Dana's wrists, "Yeah…I mean No,"

"BS," She growled.

"I just wanted to tell you that I…"

"You what?"

"I…I'm modeling with you,"

Dana let him go, "No you're not."

"Yeah, I am…I talked to Zoey, and she replaced the guy you were supposed to work with last minute because some people dropped out."

"So, I'll switch with another girl and get their guy, anybody but you,"

"Why are you avoiding me?" Logan asked.

"Look at you, you're a nuisance, everywhere I turn you're there…for example, I'm in the girls' locker room, and guess where you're at."

"The Girls' locker room,"

Dana nodded, "Let me out, move out of my way."

"You don't want to talk?"

"Talk about what?" She growled.

"You, me, what could be, what we could make it," Logan said smiling confidentially, and completely forgetting why he had came in the first place.

Dana pushed him out of the way, "Move,"

* * *

Outside of the locker room, the last janitor flipped off the light switch in the building. It was finally closing time, and he was ready to go. The bathrooms were cleaned. He locked the boys locker room first, and then the girls. He was too tired to look, besides he was pretty sure everyone was outside at the show, or else using the other building adjacent to this one where the bathrooms and locker rooms were set up for use. He let out a whistle as he strolled out of the dark hallway, and then he closed the door behind him, and locked it as he stepped out into the night.

* * *

"Shut up!" Dana screamed.

"No you, look what I get for trying to be nice to you,"

"Oh please, you're not doing anyone any favors!"

Logan yawned, "Let's just get this fashion show over with, after that, I can finally be finished with you."

Dana rolled her eyes, "Logan, you try and act like you're god's gift to women…"

"I must be because Kate told me the same thing,"

"Oh, just move," Dana pushed Logan out of the way, and then tried to push the door open. Déjà vu from being stuck in the closet at Saturday School with Logan crept into her mind. Not again!

"Open the door, if you want to get out," Logan said placing his hand against the wall.

Dana groaned, "I can't because we're locked in. Damn it!"

* * *

Zoey looked around for everyone.

"The show's going to start in ten minutes, Everyone get ready," She replied. She was so nervous, and jittery. "Hey, has anyone seen Chase, Michael, Skyler, Dana and Logan?"

"Here's Chase,"

Zoey turned around, and then gasped once she laid eyes on Chase. She then dropped the clipboard from her hand. "Chase, wow,"

(Hey guys, thanks so much. All of your support just makes me want to make this story longer and longer. I am glad you guys like this so far. Also I said briefly in an A/N last chapter that they were sixteen. In this story they were never fourteen, I just never decided on an age earlier on, but know I have…so they're sixteen. I hope that's okay. So I'm going to say thank you to my reviewers for taking the time out to review…

Jthotheizzo, Pikyzo, Mrs. Logan Reese, Kristen, Sarahbear, Checkmateyroxmysox, Callmemaddy, Darkness Sweetheart 2000, you guys rock!

Youknowyouluvme01- That's exactly what I was going for! Good job.

Starburst87- I would really like to hear your hunch!

KelySpark4- Honestly, I don't care to mush about the Battle of the Bands either, but I'm trying to think of a way to make it spice up the plot…I don't know how, but I'm working on it.

Thanks once again, I don't think I left anyone out, but if I did, thanks to you too! Peace.)


	30. 2 Sexy 4 U, Part 2

Chapter 30- 2 Sexy 4 U, Part 2

"Two dozen roses please," Sawyer said handing the vendor some cash.

His mom Meredith was staring down at his right leg which was in a cast, and the crutches underneath his arm. "Honey, I don't know how you came out so lucky with just a few broken bones,"

Sawyer accepted the change back with his free hand. He tucked it in the pocket's of his khaki shorts, and then used his crutches to hold him up as he leaned forward to take the roses.

"Let me help you," Meredith offered gently taking the roses out of his hand.

"Uh…thanks mom,"

"No problem," She said ruffling her son's blonde hair.

Sawyer pulled away, "Mom, come on, where on the street."

Meredith sighed, "How often does a parent have their child run over?"

"I'm sure it happens at least ten times a day,"

Meredith frowned, "You don't know how frantic I was when I got that call from the Dean, I thought…" She paused and placed her hand to her mouth.

"All that matters is that I am fine," Sawyer said with a smile.

"Yes, you're right. So who are the flowers for?"

"My girlfriend,"

Meredith nodded in approval, "It seems as if going to PCA has boosted your love life,"

Sawyer blushed. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about his love life with his mom.

"Well not boosted…the girls' have always loved you,"

Sawyer waited for his mom to open the car door for him. "Thanks mom,"

"No problem," She said crisply.

Sawyer was glad that his mom was used to his injuries…because he hated when people treated him like a cripple. He liked to do things on his own.

As his mom started the car, he quickly turned to a rock station.

His mom frowned, "You know I enjoy my classics,"

"But I don't…You'll like the Goo Goo Dolls, and The Killers,"

Meredith's eyes widened, "The Goo…Goo…Dolls? And the Killers? Oh my, are they satan worshiping…"

Sawyer rolled his eyes, "No, just listen to them mom, and please hurry up and get me back to PCA,"

Meredith frowned, "I don't see why you can't come home for a day, your little sister Madison is worried to death,"

"I'll talk to Maddy when I get home…how about I go home next weekend?"

Meredith nodded, "Okay, and if you want to you can bring Meadow,"

Sawyer scowled, "Meadow?"

Meredith looked back at Sawyer surprised. "Oh…I'm sorry,"

"The girl I am going out with now is named Zoey,"

"She's a beautiful girl, but what happened to Meadow she was so nice when…"

"We grew apart mom, let's just leave it at that."

Meredith focused her eyes on the stoplight in front of her, and gently tapped the breaks."I'm sure Zoey…I got her name right, will be happy to see you."

"And I'll be happy to see her," Sawyer replied placing his forehead against the window, and watching as countless signs to Hollywood passed by. Hopefully Meadow didn't show up.

* * *

"Chase woah," Zoey said.

Chase bent down to pick up the clipboard she had dropped, and she bent down as well. Their heads bumped.

Zoey blushed for being so stupid. She had seen Chase go down to get the clipboard but yet, she went down anyways.

Chase reached for the clipboard and handed it to Zoey. He was fighting the instinct to ask Zoey if his newly shaven look was bad.

"Thanks Chase," Zoey took the clipboard from Chase and wrapped it in her arms, holding it close to her body.

Chase stared back at her with a wide smile, and then nervously looked down. He didn't know what she was thinking! He placed his hands over his short hair, which was close enough without leaving him bald, or his scalp showing.

"Can I?" Zoey asked prying one arm away from her clipboard.

Chase took a deep breath. He had no idea what she was asking, but he nodded anyway.

Zoey was staring back at his new haircut as if it were a work of art by Van Gogh. She hesitated for a second and then ran her hands over his short hair. She giggled as the friction created by rubbing her hand over his hair created a prickly sensation.

"It's cute, I love it,"

"You do?" Chase asked relieved.

Zoey nodded, "You look older, more mature."

"Like in college?"

Zoey playfully pushed his shoulder back, "Not the old,"

"Oh,"

"Is that Chase?" Nicole asked walking over to Zoey and Chase in a pink and black two piece bathing suit with a small white bow tied in front.

"Hey Nicole,"

Nicole did a wolf whistle.

Zoey's eyes widened.

"Chase, upgrade," Nicole replied giving him a thumbs up.

Zoey tilted her head to the side as she stared back at Chase. Definite upgrade. "You look tanner too?"

Chase blushed, "Skyler said I was too pale, so she confiscated some of Logan's sunless tanners and she made me put in on all over,"

"All over," Nicole teased with a suggestive wink.

Zoey gasped, and then laughed.

Chase looked down embarrassed , "You got a nasty mind, no not all over,"

"Did you do this for the fashion show or for other reasons…because tanning is definitely not you." Zoey said, even though she was finding Chase's tan enjoyable to look at with his new haircut.

Nicole placed her hands to Chase's arm.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked.

"Amazing, whenever I use the sunless tanners, I always end up getting the Zebra stripes and looking like I belong in the grasslands somewhere…or is that the tropical forest?"

"I think Logan got his sunless tanner from some expensive store on Rodeo drive," Chase explained.

"Ohh, how do you know?" Nicole asked curiously.

"Because it was still in the bag with the receipt when Skyler, and Michael opened it, and gave it to me."

Zoey stared back at Chase in amusement, "Logan's going to be mad."

"Hey Sexy," Meadow said to Chase as she walked over to them in a tight white bikini showing off her long legs, and cleavage.

Zoey raised an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be wearing something else."

"Like what the orphan Annie one piece that looks like it was fit for Shamu on the rack?" Meadow argued.

"Is that the first outfit of the three that say's your name?" Zoey asked as politely as possible.

Meadow scoffed, "Yeah, but it's ugly,"

Zoey bit her lip in order to control her frustration. At that moment she realized that Meadow had just called Chase sexy, why was she flirting with him.

"Chase, can I borrow you for a second?" Meadow asked batting her eyelashes at him.

"Um…"

Meadow linked her arm's in his, "It'll be quick I promise. A quickie…ha ha,"

Zoey rolled her eyes. When Chase got back, she had to tell him not to talk to Meadow.

"What a witch," Nicole replied.

"Replace the W with a B, and you got her. Okay, I have to make sure everyone is ready…the show starts in seven minutes! Um…where is Dana and Logan!"

* * *

Dana fanned herself, "It's as hot as your stuffy and smelly dorm room in here," she groaned.

Logan wiped at his face with the back of his hand, "My dorm room doesn't stink! Well at least not my side, Michael's bed smells like old feet, and Chase's…I don't think I could even describe how that smells."

"And how do you know how there bed smells unless you've been sleeping in it."

"Shut up, I sleep in my own bed, and usually not alone,"

Dana crossed her arms, "Do you realize you're only hurting your argument."

"With girls Dana,"

Dana smiled, "Yeah, uh-huh Metro,"

Logan pulled off his shirt.

Dana stopped talking.

He smiled, "Look at you, getting all silent as soon as I flash you my body. You know I turn you on."

Dana stood up, "Yeah right, I think I'm more turned on by Michael Jackson."

Logan laughed, "He's not even in my ball park, if you're going to come up with a joke like that you can at least say Brad Pitt,"

"Honey, you don't even compare to him,"

"And who do you think you compare to, huh, Senorita Cruz? J. Lo?"

Dana ran her hands through her hair, "I look better than Jennifer Lopez,"

"You don't have her ass,"

Dana stared back at Logan with a raised eyebrow, and then rolled her eyes. "This conversation is stupid. Just don't talk to me. Stay on your side…and I'll stay on mine."

Logan twirled his shirt around in the air bored, "Do you hear that music?"

"It sounds like Reggae," Dana said.

Logan nodded, "It's all Michael's music…when he was helping Zoey pick out some music…I brushed up on the "island rhythm" so I could do a little dance for the audience."

Dana laughed, "You're too funny. First of all, you don't have rhythm, and what makes you think you can dance to reggae music?"

"I can," Logan protested.

"I'll believe it when I see it,"

Logan got up, "Try me sweetheart,"

Dana turned away from him, "I am not in the mood for this, sit your goofy ass down."

"No," Logan said.

"I swear if you dance,"

Logan sat back down.

Dana was shocked. He was actually giving up.

"It's way to hot in here to be dancing…if you were smart you would take off that sweater."

"Excuse me?" Dana directed at him.

"Fine then roast like a turkey on Thanksgiving Day," Logan replied nonchalantly.

Dana hated to admit that Logan was right, but it was hot. This was the third time that they had been locked together. Why did this always have to happen to her and Logan? She just wanted to be alone, and deal with Charlie, by herself, she didn't need Logan confusing her.

Dana reluctantly pulled off her sweater.

"I can see your black bra through that white tee-shirt," Logan replied with a smile.

"Do you even get it?"

"Get what?"

"Someone died Logan, but you don't even care. All you can think about yourself. Your selfish, obnoxious, self!" Dana yelled.

Logan closed his mouth, and then decided to defend himself. "Hey that's no fair! I was there for you the day Charlie died."

"You were, but the next day, you acted like Charlie never died!"

"He wasn't exactly my friend, that psycho had it out for me,"

Dana stood up, and walked away from him. "I can't believe I ever used to like you. You're a boy Logan, and that's all you'll ever be."

Logan stood up, "I'm not a boy,"

Dana nodded with tears in her eyes, "Yeah, you are. It's time that you grow up, and realize the whole world doesn't revolve around you,"

Logan looked down. Why was Dana crying. He never saw her cry, and it was all of sudden. "Are you on your period?"

"What!" She screamed.

"The mood swings, hot flashes…"

"Shut-up! What do you mean hot flashes! Don't talk about things you…" Dana closed her mouth, and pushed Logan away from her, "Just get away from me! Find you're side and stay there,"

* * *

Meadow placed Zoey's second bathing suit back on the rack. She smiled wickedly. The crowd was going to get more than a glimpse of Zoey's "assets" as she strutted off stage, thinking she was cute.

"Meadow," Chase said.

She turned to him surprised, "Don't sneak up on people like that,"

Chase raised an eyebrow, "Why did you take me away from Zoey, claiming that you had something to tell me, and then leave me as soon as we were away from her,"

Meadow shrugged, "I just wanted to get up close and personal with the new you,"

"You don't even know the old me," Chase replied.

Meadow crossed her arms, "No one knows anyone,"

"Huh?"

"Everyone has ulterior motives, and when someone is pushed new sides can come out."

"Are trying to tell me you're really nice?" Chase said sarcastically.

Meadow leaned closer to him and shook her head, "Dear, why on earth would I tell such an outrageous lie. I'm talking about God's gift to parents across the world."

"Zoey," Chase sighed.

Meadow nodded, "I wonder how she would react if she was pushed."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked a little too quickly.

"Oh um…nothing, is that Sawyer?" Meadow placed her hand on Chase's arm and gently pulled him out of the way.

He was surprised that she didn't push him.

"I'm going to go talk to him really quick…you do look nice by the way."

Chase was stunned Meadow was giving him a compliment but before she could make her way over to Sawyer, he reached for her arm. "He came here to see Zoey,"

"So, let go of me." With that Meadow pulled her arm out of Chase's grasp.

Chase clenched his jaw as he watched Meadow walk over to Sawyer.

* * *

"Hey Nicole, have you seen Zoey?" Sawyer asked as he slowly hobbled over to her.

Nicole pulled her hair out of her face, "Oh hey Sawyer,"

"Hey,"

"Aww, look at you're little cast, can I be the first to sign."

"No that's my job," Meadow said pushing Nicole out of the way.

"Um, excuse me," Nicole complained.

Sawyer stared back at Meadow irritated. "Meadow,"

"Hey, how's your leg?"

"Okay," Sawyer mumbled.

Meadow nodded, "I hope it gets better soon. You shouldn't be walking,"

"I know that,"

Meadow sighed, "Well in case you need some TLC, you can come to me later."

Sawyer stared back at Meadow for a couple seconds longer and then looked away.

"Bye baby," She said walking away.

Nicole placed her hands on her hips, "What's her problem?"

Sawyer shrugged, "Crazy,"

"Sawyer!" Zoey exclaimed coming from behind him.

"Zoey," Sawyer slowly turned around while using his crutches to assist him.

She kissed him on his lips, and then hugged him.

Sawyer couldn't hug her back because of the crutches, so he propped one under his arm, and then placed his hand against her lower back.

"You'll are so cute," Nicole cooed.

"Hey Nicole, how does these swim trunks look?" Jordan asked placing his hand on Nicole's arm.

Nicole shivered at his touch. She turned to face him, and smiled in satisfaction. "They look perfect…sexy."

Jordan's eyes widened, and his cheeks grew red.

Nicole playfully punched his stomach, "Kidding, but not really."

Jordan's cheeks grew redder. "You look um…sexy too."

"Yay," Nicole squealed.

Sawyer leaned forward to whisper in Zoey's ear, "What's going on?"

Zoey placed her hand against the side of Sawyer's face, and then turned it so she could whisper in his ear. "Nicole likes to flirt, and Jordan is shy…at least he seems like it."

"I thought Nicole was shy too,"

"Sometimes she is around him, but not around other guys." Zoey said.

"Oh," Sawyer replied back.

"The show is starting soon. I have to get out there," Zoey replied back.

"Good luck," Sawyer picked up the two dozen roses that he had sat down briefly. "These are for you Sunshine,"

"Aww," She said.

"Break a leg…bad choice of words." He said.

Zoey kissed him on the cheek, "I love you,"

"I love you too, now I'm going to go sit down in the audience." Sawyer said.

Zoey watched as he slowly got off the stage.

"Okay, I have to get dressed…oh my gosh, what am I doing!" Zoey screamed running towards the rack of clothes. She quickly grabbed her first bathing suit, and then looked around quickly. Since she had waiting so long, she didn't have time to run into the bathroom to get changed. Everyone was right behind the curtain waiting to be called on stage.

Zoey pulled off her sneakers and then her jeans. She had to be quick. If other girls were back here undressing she might not feel so uncomfortable, because she wouldn't be the only one, but if someone was to walk in, they would only see her. Too bad, that bathroom wasn't outside with them. How inconvenient.

She looked around once more and then pulled off her top. She felt exposed.

"Zoey, we're about to…" Chase closed his mouth when he realized Zoey was changing.

"Oh…I…um…"

Zoey's eyes widened.

"Uh…didn't see anything…woah," His eyes traveled down to Zoey's lacy red panties, and then he looked away, "I um…woah," He stepped out.

Zoey's cheeks were on fire.

The Reggae music had just mixed into a fast Techno Beat.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to PCA's annual fashion show for charity, tonight our theme is all about the beach."

Zoey quickly finished undressing, and then slipped on the bathing suit.

"Hey did you know there are rooms for that," A girl said pointing to some "make shift" rooms right behind her.

Zoey placed her hand to her forehead embarrassed. "Oh, I knew that."

The girl nodded in disbelief, "Yeah, you did."

"The students participating in the show, are all wearing clothes donated by Rushmore's Department store, PCA's partner in funding for the show tonight." The Principal announced.

Zoey quickly ran out of the back, everyone was lined up behind the curtains. She was walking with Chase, and they were the last at every rotation.

"I'm sorry about that," He said.

"No, it was my fault. I chose to be the exhibitionist when there was changing rooms or booths right behind me."

"You didn't know," Chase replied reassuringly.

Zoey blushed, "I just feel so silly."

"It's okay, Nicole and Jordan are first." Chase replied. He glanced up front at Meadow and then thought about his plan to get his book back. Tonight was definitely going to be a busy night.

The music changed once again the techno music was replaced with bombastic reggae beats. Strobe lights lit up the outside pool area.

"Did they pay for all of this stuff?" Chase asked in disbelief.

"I think most of it was donated from the Rushmore Department store, because they're very active in donating to cancer research." Zoey answered quickly.

* * *

Jordan reached for Nicole's hand. "Are you ready?"

"Uh huh," She responded nervously.

Jordan pushed back the curtains and then stepped out. Mist filtered from underneath the stage, and the blue lights zeroed in on him. He smiled and walked down the stage confidentially. A couple girls from the school were checking him out. Jordan's smile faded for a second, where was Nicole.

He turned around and saw her frozen in fear. Without thinking twice he quickly went back to Nicole. "We're on."

"No you're on, I'm so nervous."

"You can do it," Jordan said.

Nicole placed her hand to her mouth, "I don't think so…they're so many people and…"

Jordan bent down to pick up Nicole in his arms.

She gasped.

He smiled, "We'll just have to do it like this…very unconventional but…it'll have to work."

Nicole wrapped her arms around Jordan's neck as he walked down the stage with her in his arms. She was slowly starting to loosen up, because she felt like everyone was watching him and not her. She glanced at him quickly. He was so amazing. She kicked out her legs playfully and did a little pose. Maybe she wasn't as nervous anymore.

Jordan paused at the edge of the stage which cut off right at the pool.

Nicole gently slid out of Jordan's arms.

He seemed surprised, but she quickly took action by turning around and wrapping one of his arms around her shoulder.

Jordan grinned, "Where's you're nerves?" He whispered.

"You chased them away," She whispered back.

Nicole smiled in satisfaction as the audience clapped.

Jordan slowly removed his arm from around her, and then slipped his hand into hers.

Nicole squeezed his hand tightly. Maybe she would let him know how she felt after tonight. As soon as they stepped back behind the curtain. Nicole hugged him.

"I was on the verge of making the biggest fool out of myself!"

"Not on my watch," Jordan said.

"We got to get changed for the next walk…you won't have to carry me next time, I promise." She said.

Jordan winked back at her, and then went towards the boys' changing area, while Nicole went towards the girls'.

Next up was Meadow, and two other girls who were paired together by default. Meadow smiled satisfied. They were supposed to stop for three seconds as soon as they stepped out, and then walk together, but Meadow refused to share the spotlight. As the other girls stopped, she used both of her hands to push them out of the way, and make way for herself.

"Uggh!" One of the girls growled.

Meadow flipped her hair off of her shoulders and walked towards the edge of the stage. Her high heels clicked on the shiny black stage with every step she took. The music seemed to grow louder, and a couple people in the audience stood up to give her applause.

Meadow placed her hand on her hip as she paused. Her eyes scanned the audience for Sawyer, he was sitting with his mom in the front. She smiled back at him, and he kept her gaze. Meadow slightly raised her chin, and then raised her hands in the air, so she could shake her hips along with the beat. She was a show off, and that was okay as long as Sawyer was watching.

Some guys whistled.

Meadow let her hands drop down to her sides, and then she turned around, the girls she was supposed to walk with had just now caught up to her. "See ya ladies," She said snidely as she walked back towards the curtain.

* * *

"We're up," Chase said.

"Yeah, I was nervous but not anymore." She said.

Chase thought about asking Zoey to hold his hand, and then decided against it.

"You ready?"

"Yeah," He said running his hands over his much noticeably shorter hair.

The music slowed down. Drums were heard in the background as Zoey and Chase stepped out.

Chase walked slightly stiff for a couple of seconds and then looked down at Zoey, who seemed completely in her element. He allowed his body to relax and he then fixed a smile on his face. He felt plenty of girls' eyes on him. Chase didn't know how to react to all of this new attention. Once they reached the end of the stage, he tucked his hands in his pockets, and then turned to look at Zoey.

She was smiling back at him.

He felt his heart stop. She looked so beautiful with the lights shining on her. Her eyes were illuminated in the dark, and glitter was shinning on her face. He closed his eyes, and then opened it, she was still staring at him like that. They turned around and walked off stage. Maybe she was already starting to see more to him than just his "fro" and his unthreatening friendship status? What if she was starting to see him as the guy that had always been right under her nose. The one that was always willing to provide her his ear, and also him, whenever she wanted it.

They stepped back behind the curtain.

"You did so good out there…Mr. Confidence." Zoey said rubbing his arm.

"And you did too." Chase stammered.

"Did you see all those girls looking at you?" Zoey asked with a hint of jealously in her voice.

"Girls? You mean the old women? One of them took out her dentures and started waving them in the air for me to take it off."

Zoey giggled, "You're sick you know that."

"Yeah,"

"Let's go and get changed for the 2nd walk…I'm so glad everything is going so good so far!"

Chase watched as Zoey bounced away happily.

"She's flippin over you man," Michael said stuffing a potato chip into his mouth.

"Give me those," Skyler said stealing the potato chip out of Michael's hand and then putting it in her mouth.

"Now that was just wrong!" Michael exclaimed.

* * *

"It's getting so hot in here," Dana complained.

"Let's play a game," Logan suggested.

Dana sighed, "You don't ever get the message do you,"

"Truth," Logan spat out.

"Shut up,"

"Truth, we're going to be here all night baby doll."

Dana glared back at him, "You want to play games huh? When it's hot and sticky in here, and I feel like all my make-up is sweating off my face and onto the floor!"

"How ugly,"

"Fine, Truth…do you feel the least bit bad about Charlie,"

"A little…truth or dare,"

Dana turned away from him, she stayed like that for two minutes until she realized that Logan was still staring back at her.

"Fine, Damn you…truth!"

"Have you ever fantasized about me?"

"Huh?" Dana asked.

Logan smiled devishley, "Like dreamed about me naked or something,"

"What…I…"

"Truth Dana, don't you lie to me." He said.

The answer was yes, of course she had dreamt about him naked…thousands of times in her head, but she couldn't admit that to him. Dana looked down.

"Because I've dreamt about you," He said.

Dana looked up at him speechless.

"I've got nothing to hide," He said sitting back and waiting for her to answer.

* * *

It was now time to model the 2nd outfits of the night.

Meadow stepped off of stage, and then into the back. Zoey was talking to Chase about something, and she was wearing her rigged suit.

Meadow clapped her hands. This was going to be so priceless! Too bad Blondie didn't realize that her bikini bottoms were see through…well at least in the back.

"Just one more after this, and then we're home free," Chase said.

Zoey smiled, "Yeah,"

They stepped out on stage, and walked confidently down the runway. At the end Chase extended his arm to Zoey. She took his arm, and then leaned against him as they did a quick pose.

When Zoey turned around, the audience gasped, and then a couple of guys cheered.

* * *

"What on earth is your girlfriend wearing?" Meredith said in alarm.

Sawyer's mouth dropped open, "Uh..."

"Her whole…you can see everything in the back."

Sawyer winced, "She must not know it's see through." He placed his hand to his forehead and then sank down in his seat. He felt so bad, if he could run on stage he would, but he couldn't.

* * *

Chase could hear the audience's gasps. What was wrong? They were getting applause before? Zoey walked ahead of him slightly. His eyes traveled downwards, and they then opened wide. Zoey's black bikini bottoms were completely see through in the back, and the whole audience could see her butt. He quickly got behind her, and then wrapped his arms around her waist.

She reached for his hand surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Wardrobe malfunction,"

"Huh, what?" Zoey asked startled.

The music picked up, as Zoey and Chase stepped back behind the curtain.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Your bikini bottoms…they are kind of transparent."

Zoey's mouth dropped in shock, "Transparent…how transparent."

"Enough to see everything in the back."

Zoey placed her hand to her mouth embarrassed, "Oh migod,"

(Hey guys, the next chapter is going to be a continuation of the show, and then afterwards. It will be called Midnight Masquerades. Thanks for reviews!

Pinkyzo- Go to Documents first, just type in the name of your story for label…at least that's what I do, and then click on Browse. All the Documents you have should show up, click the one you want, and then go to upload. It should appear with a link up top.

Ludaverse- Hey, and I am so sorry…but Chase did do it! I thought he needed a change.

Classic Rock N' Roll Fan- Keeps on sounding better and better!

Callmemaddy, Midnight Princess 15, zxxbsmsgirl3148…P.S., it was Jordan. Youknowyouluvme01, and Kelly Spark 4, and Chase luvs Zoey. (Of course I want to read.) Thanks a lot guys, and peace.)


	31. Midnight Masquerades, Part 1

Chapter 31- Midnight Masquerades, Part 1

Nicole rushed to get change. Her hair was still damp from jumping in the pool earlier with Jordan, but she didn't have time to blow dry. She grabbed a graphic tee, a denim skirt, and a pair of leg warmers from her closet. It wasn't too cold outside but Jordan had invited her to the movies, and it was always cold in the theater.

There was a knock at the door.

Nicole smiled, "Hold on one second," She quickly changed her clothes, and five minutes later, she opened the door for Jordan.

"Hey, are you ready?"

Nicole nodded, "Yep, you look cute."

Jordan blushed, "This old thing?"

Nicole eyes his black slacks with white stripes down the sides, and his light blue dress shirt. He had obviously tried to impress her as well. Nicole was so relieved that Jordan's self-proclaimed Jordan-letes hadn't decided to tag along.

"Have you eaten yet?" Jordan asked quickly.

Nicole patted her stomach, "Have we eaten? Um…that growl my stomach is giving me in response, is definitely saying No."

Jordan smirked, "So then do you and your stomach want to eat."

"Yeah, as long as it's not seafood."

Jordan grinned, "Definitely not, hey I have an idea…"

Nicole waited for the rest, but Jordan paused not finishing his statement. "What?"

"No, it's stupid," He said.

Nicole elbowed him playfully, "No it's not! Tell me,"

"Well I was just going to ask you if you wanted to come over to my place for Chinese later?"

Nicole smiled, "Sure,"

Jordan smiled, "I didn't want to sound…"

"Sneaky, I know you're not that type of guy…I know I can stay over your room and watch movies, eat chinese, play games, and even sleep over there…and you wouldn't try anything. That's what I respect about you."

"I'm not that type of guy," He said.

"I know, you're a sweetheart."

Jordan grinned, "And so are you Nicole,"

Nicole linked her arm in his, and then rested her head on his shoulder. "You were so hot on that runway. You totally owned it Jordan."

"Well, I have experience with that kind of…"

"Ohh!" Nicole's eyes widened.

"What?" Jordan asked surprised.

"How about, we go to your room and watch movies, order chinese, and play games. Why spend money when we can chill at your dorm?"

"Besides curfew hours," He said.

"Sneak me up to your floor," Nicole suggested.

"How am I going to do that? Put you in my duffel bag?" He teased.

Nicole snickered, "Who knew you had a sense of humor…smart guy."

Jordan smiled, "I try, but I'm not funny."

"You are sometimes," Nicole placed her hands on his sleeves, "So what are we going to do?"

"Want to just try the old fashioned way,"

"Sneak past the R.A.?"

Jordan nodded, "The rebel way,"

Nicole playfully rubbed her hands together, "The rebel way, I like the sound of that."

"Me too, because I am so far from a rebel," Jordan said.

Jordan placed his hand on Nicole's lower back, "Do you want to stay up all night?"

"Hells yeah," Nicole said with a giggle.

* * *

"Sawyer that was so embarrassing," Zoey said.

Sawyer placed his hand on her shoulder, "What happened? I mean didn't you know."

Zoey stared up at him slightly irritated, "Sawyer, do you think if I knew that the whole audience could see my…you know what, do you think I would've worn that?"

"I guess not."

Zoey glared back at him.

"I mean no,"

Zoey sighed, "Sawyer, I don't mean to be mean to you…it's just that, I feel so humiliated, so exposed. The fashion show was for charity!"

"But everyone knows it was a mistake," Sawyer whispered. He then ran his hands through Zoey's blonde hair. "I was angry too, and I still am."

"I think Meadow switched my bikini bottoms,"

Sawyer raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"She has it in for me, I know I sound paranoid, but that girl has been on my case today for no reason."

"Meadow?" Sawyer said trying to act as if he didn't know her.

Zoey nodded, "Yeah, she's kind of tall, she had red hair, she looks like Lindsay Lohan, before the platinum blonde hair."

"Oh yeah…I think I know her," Sawyer said looking down.

Zoey sighed, "I don't even want to think about it anymore…I just want to focus on something else."

Sawyer hugged her, "Despite it all, you organized a great fashion show,"

"You think so?" Zoey asked.

Sawyer nodded, "Uh huh,"

Zoey cupped his chin, and then kissed him. "Are you just saying that because you're my boyfriend, and that's one of your responsibilities?"

"No, I'm saying it because it's true," Sawyer kissed Zoey once again.

She giggled.

"Hey, what's so funny?" he asked.

"The little blonde hairs above your lip, and your chin," Zoey traced the little hairs above Sawyer's lips, and then pulled her hand away. "You need a shave angel."

Sawyer smiled, "We should be in the Guinness Book of records for extreme corniness,"

"Angel,"

"Sunshine," Sawyer responded back.

"Do you want me to shape you up? I need something to distract me from my troublesome fashion peep show."

"I'll be your distraction."

"Okay," Zoey stood up. She reached for Sawyer's crutches, "It's going to be hard getting used to this."

"I'm used to it, I always break bones," Sawyer propped the crutches up, Zoey reached out to help him, and he usually would've fielded her offer, but he accepted because it was her. "Thanks Zoey,"

Zoey reached in her draw for a pink razor, and some wild berry scented shaving cream.

Sawyer smiled, "This is going to be funny,"

"Hold on," Zoey walked towards the door. She opened it on the sly, and then peaked out. She was looking for CoCo, the R.A. Luckily she didn't see her. "We're going to go the girl's bathroom."

Sawyer smirked, "Are you kidding? That's the danger zone, I can't go in there!"

"Yeah you can, we'll be really quick, and besides almost everyone is sleep."

Sawyer shrugged, "Okay, we're feeling risky tonight aren't we."

Zoey nodded, "Yeah, I need to keep busy in order to forget about that disaster of a fashion show."

"Sunshine…" Sawyer started.

"Shh, it's okay, I'll stop. Let's go clean you up." Zoey said.

* * *

Chase stood outside of Meadow's door. He looked around nervously, and then shoved his hands in his pockets. What was he doing out here? Did he really think he was going to get his notebook back, what if Meadow had a roommate? How could he possibly pass them both.

Chase heard someone moving towards the door.

His eyes widened, and he quickly ducked around the corner. Meadow's door opened, and he heard footsteps. Thankfully the footsteps were going in the other direction. Chase peeked around the corner cautiously. His hands were shaking, and he couldn't calm his nerves. He wasn't used to doing things like this. But then again he didn't have a choice. The thought of his private writings about a relationship with Zoey, being posted all over the school terrified him.

Meadow was no where in sight.

Chase closed his eyes. He had to be crazy!

He stepped from around the corner, and walked briskly towards Meadow's room.

Don't do it Chase! Don't do it! His mind was screaming

Chase looked back at Meadow's partially opened door. He glanced down the hallway once again, did a quick knock, and when no one answered stepped inside. Chase looked around her room frantically. The first thing that caught his eye was some pictures on her wall.

He got down on his knees, ready to look under her bed, but before he could he glanced over the pictures briefly. Chase raised his eyebrow, In all of the pictures Meadow was with Sawyer.

One picture he held her in his arms, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her head against his chin. Chase frowned. Was Sawyer cheating on Zoey with Meadow?

His eyebrows furrowed low over his eyes. Sawyer better not be cheating on her, if he was then…Chase closed his eyes. Would he really fight Sawyer? He never considered himself one to fight, he was more of the peacemaker, but if Sawyer was cheating on Zoey, then he wasn't so sure.

Chase forced himself to focus on his book. His was going to deal with his troubled thoughts about Meadow and Sawyer later, right now he had to find the book.

Feeling somewhat guilty, Chase looked under her bed. He pulled out her purple bookbag. He winced as he unzipped it, he felt so bad. He leafed through spiral notebooks, and through some text books.

"Where is it?" He groaned. Chase glanced at the pictures of Sawyer and Meadow once again. They looked so happy…and that would explain why Meadow had been attacking Zoey.

Chase shook his head. And to think he trusted Sawyer. He was starting to forget about his book. How could Sawyer cheat on Zoey with Meadow! He clenched his jaw, If Zoey found out she would be devastated.

* * *

Meadow stepped into the bathroom with her green avocado mask spread across her face. She walked towards the sink, and then looked back at Zoey, and Sawyer in surprise.

Zoey was giggling, while she was shaving Sawyer.

Meadow stared back at them evily. She hated seeing them together, they made her sick. How they acted so lovey dovey with one another. She couldn't wait to break them up, and even more she couldn't wait to use Chase in order to accomplish her goal.

"Hey,"

Sawyer glanced at Meadow with wide eyes, and then looked away.

"Meadow," Zoey said somewhat coldly.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Did you switch my bikini bottoms?" Zoey asked with an edge of anger in her voice.

Sawyer closed his eyes. He didn't want Zoey and Meadow to get into it now.

Meadow turned on the faucet, "Do you know how much trouble you could get in for having a boy in here?"

"Just answer my question,"

"Fine, I did."

Zoey gasped, "But why would you…"

"It was just a joke hon," Meadow said with a laugh.

Zoey shook her head, "Well it wasn't funny, you embarrassed me in front of everyone! Why did you do that for? And why are you bothering me, I don't know you, and you don't me, so leave me alone!"

Sawyer was surprised to see that Meadow had gotten to Zoey. Zoey's cheeks were red, and her eyes were wide. She was seriously upset, and she had every reason to be.

Meadow flipped her hair off her shoulder, and then leaned forward to wipe the mask off of her face.

Zoey crossed her arms, "Leave me alone Meadow,"

After Meadow was finished, she wiped at her face with her towel. "I don't want you,"

She then narrowed her eyes at Sawyer.

Zoey raised her chin, "Then what do you want?"

"Easy, Chase." Meadow declared.

"He doesn't like you," Zoey pointed out.

"But he will, by the way, not everything is about you." Meadow said walking out.

Zoey turned to Sawyer, "That bit…" She sighed. "I have to calm down, I didn't think it was possible for me to hate anyone, but I hate her."

"I hate her too," Sawyer said.

* * *

How could he say that he hated her, after everything they had been through? Meadow crossed her arms angrily. It was all because if Zoey, the sooner she was out of the picture the better. She walked back towards her room, formulating a new plan.

* * *

Dana's eyes were starting to grow heavy. Between the heat in the girls' locker room, and how late it was, she knew she was going to fall asleep soon.

"Hey,"

Dana's eyes opened. She had almost forgotten that she was with Logan. "Yeah?" She said through a yawn.

"You never answered my question," He said.

"Yes," Dana said groggily.

"You've dreamt of me?" He asked.

"Yes, now leave me alone, I'm…." Dana's head tilted back, and she rested it against the wall.

Logan got up, and sat down next to her. "You can lay your head on me."

Dana slowly opened her eyes, "What,"

"You can lay on me…just as long as you don't drool or snore,"

"I don't." Dana lied.

"Then lay on me…I think I'm softer than the wall…well not my rock hard muscles…wanna cop a quick feel?"

Dana placed her hand against Logan's arms, and then rested her head against his chest. At this point she didn't care anymore. She was exhausted from thinking about Charlie, trying to fight her feelings for Logan, and then also being locked in the locker room with Logan.

Logan smiled as Dana started to snore softly. "You're not that scary when you're asleep, you're actually kinda cute."

A smile curled across Dana's lips. This was wrong on so many levels, not only had she and Logan got in a bad fight the same day, but Charlie died. Dana couldn't forget him even if she tried.

Logan leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "I like you to much for my liking."

Dana sat up.

Logan stared back at her, "I thought you were sleep?"

"You just planted a wet kiss on my forehead, how could I sleep…"

"You liked it," He said.

"I di…when are we getting out of here?"

"Obviously not tonight, we are going to be together until the morning."

Dana sighed, "A whole night of you…I don't know if I could do it."

Logan smiled, "Well you're going to have to deal…I know how we can cool down."

"How?" Dana asked.

"There are showers in the locker rooms."

Dana raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh?"

"What do you say?" He said.

"I say no," Dana growled.

"Well, I say yes," Logan pulled off his pants.

"Um…what are you doing?"

"Taking a shower,"

Dana looked away.

"Join me Dana," He said holding out his hand.

Dana looked down at his hand, and then at his boxers, and then looked away. She was in a very compromising position, and she didn't like it one bit.

(Hey you'll thanks for the reviews! Well sorry it took so long, but I have been soooooo busy lately. This was supposed to be one chapter, but I'm going to have to make it a two parter, just because of this schedule of mine! Thanks to everyone that reviewed, and Pink Positvee, and Midnight Princess, I will definitely read your stories, when I get a chance.)


	32. Midnight Masquerades, Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101, or the characters except for my own original characters, Sawyer, Jack, Skyler, Jordan, and Meadow

I also do not own the song "Trip on Love" by Abra Moore

Chapter 32- Midnight Masquerades, Part 2

"What did you just ask me?" Dana repeated trying to make sure she heard him right.

Logan opened his mouth and then smiled, "I just said I um…"

Dana raised an eyebrow. He had asked her if she wanted to take a shower with him! No way, what kind of girl did he take her for.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to cool down?"

"And how am I going to do that, when my face is practically melting off in here,"

"So I guess that proves my first assumption right," Logan teased.

"What are you talking about?" Dana asked impatiently.

"You're a witch,"

"Excuse me?" Dana growled.

"You said your face was about to melt off…"

"Just shut up Logan," Dana crossed her arms.

"If I shutup then who is going to entertain us? Certainly not you."

"What do you want from me? To get up out of no where and start dancing around like and idiot, while were stuck in here, Uggh, it's so unbearable in here!"

"The heat or me?" Logan asked pulling off his pants.

Dana turned away from him, "Both,"

Logan smiled, "Well, I'm going to go cool down."

"Your going to take a shower?" Dana asked.

Logan nodded, "Yep, which means I got to get nakey."

Dana rolled her eyes, "Do it somewhere else, no one wants to see that thing."

Logan was amused, "What thing?"

Dana shook her head, "Logan get away from me."

"Do you want to see it?"

"Eww!" Dana shot up, and pushed him away.

He fell backwards onto the floor. "Oww, Damn Dana,"

"Just stay away from me!" She exclaimed.

"You've seen it before…a couple times, um…remember when we streaked the campus to the pool, and you came pretty close to seeing it when I did the closet dance for you…"

"Logan, just get away from me."

"You keep on saying that," He said. "Do you want another dance."

"What is this a strip show,"

Logan chuckled, "I can make it one if that's what you want."

"Stop being a slut…go away,"

Logan looked down. He ran his hands through his curly brown hair, and then let his hands drop down to his sides. "Don't you think it means something that we're always locked together?"

Don't tell me you believe in fate," Dana scowled.

"Not really, but I know you do."

Dana looked away. She did, but he didn't have to know that.

"It sounds like the shows over…I really wanted to see the girls in bikinis…especially that girl Meadow, she has a nice rack."

"You're disgusting. How could you switch from me to her so quickly?"

"Are you jealous?"

"NO." Dana growled. She sat back down, and then crossed her legs defiantly.

Logan crouched down on the ground. He placed his hands to the side of his face, and then stared back at Dana with big brown eyes. He wanted her to get jealous, he wanted that so badly.

"Why are you staring at me dummy?" Dana sneered.

"Because you're interesting."

"How is that? You're the one that is so quick to get naked in crazy situations like this. You're the one that's interesting."

"I know, I'm interesting and so are you,"

Dana crossed her arms, "And why am I so interesting?"

Logan smiled, "Because I never know what's going on in that head of yours. First I thought you hated Charlie, and now I think you used to love him."

"He died Logan,"

"I know," Logan added quickly. Almost wishing he hadn't brought up Charlie. "My point is that, with most girls I can tell if there interested but with you…I don't know."

Dana slightly raised her chin, "And you never will."

Logan stood up. "I will,"

Dana narrowed her eyes at him, "No you won't."

He sat down next to her, and then leaned forward.

Dana leaned away from him, "What are you doing?"

"Whispering in your ear…it works on all the ladies."

"Not on me," Dana said. She was building up a wall to all of his advances. It was hard, but she didn't want to end up kissing Logan again. He was so cocky, and no matter how much she liked him, she hated proving him right.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Go take your shower and cool off? It's too hot in here." Dana said with a shaky voice.

"Join me,"

"No,"

"C'mon, you know you wanna."

Dana sighed, "Fine, go ahead and get undressed…in the shower room I mean and I'll be there."

No I'm not. Dana thought.

"Really?" He asked.

Dana nodded, "Uhuh,"

No way. She thought.

Logan stood up, "Just like in my dreams."

"What?"

Logan blushed, "Just like in some dream I saw on t.v."

"Porno?" Dana asked amused.

"No…" Logan said laughing nervously. He turned around and walked towards the showers.

As soon as he disappeared, Dana got up. She knew the shower stalls had a door that locked from outside. She was going to lock him in. Dana got up, and walked towards the door.

She heard the showers turn on.

Dana reached out for the door, that lead into the showers, and got ready to close it. But before she could Logan reached out for her wrist. His hand was wet…probably from the water.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I um…"

Logan tugged on her wrist.

"No, don't drag me in there! My clothes…"

"It's just water," He gave her wrist another tug.

"Logan!" She yelled, as he dragged her further into the showers.

Logan was laughing so hard, he couldn't hear her.

Dana screamed, and he let her go. "No, I don't feel like playing,"

"Fine, just don't lock me in…how did I know you were going to do that."

Dana turned away from him. He was naked, and she was a little uncomfortable. Why she wasn't sure, but she was. I mean they were sixteen…but then again Logan moved a little to fast for her. Dana blushed, She liked that about him though at the same time. He took chances, and he went after what he wanted. But this was wrong. It was all wrong. She couldn't be with Logan…not like this.

"You sure you don't want to join me…Oh, someone left some Herbal Essences in here, that stuff smells good." Logan turned away from her.

Dana sighed as she turned away from him. She walked back towards the bench where she was sitting earlier, and then looked around.

* * *

"Do you want to get a milkshake at the Cyber Bean?" Jack asked.

"I feel so adventurous, daring almost!" Quinn squealed.

"Why?"

Quinn tapped her watch, and it illuminated, "Because cupcake, it's 11:55, and I am still out with the wolves."

Jack grinned, "The wolves…he he, where are they."

"Probably hiding in the brush…the sneaky animals,"

Jack shook his head, "Quinn you're so crazy,"

"But that's what you love about me right?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah,"

He opened the door for Quinn, and they grabbed a booth all the way in the back.

"I didn't know this place stayed open so late. I was going to suggest re-runs of Family Matters, and sitting back with two cans of smashed peas and baby carrots,"

"You like Family Matters?" Jack asked.

"It's my dirty secret,"

Jack chuckled, "What else do you like?"

Quinn playfully hit Jack's hand, "Are you trying to ruin my weird girl persona?"

"I promise I won't tell," Jack said adjusting his glasses over his nose.

Quinn was so happy to see that Jack was handling his mom's funeral so well. Maybe it was because he had someone to lean on. "Well, what do you want to know,"

"About the music that you like, and other t.v. shows,"

Quinn pouted, "I'm weird remember, I don't watch t.v., instead I stay locked up in my dorm and work on experiments,"

"That's the Quinn that you present to the world…show me the real you,"

"Jack," Quinn teased.

"C'mon," Jack ushered. He pulled off his glasses, and then reached for Quinn's.

"Jack, I'm blind as a bat!"

"Me too, lets talk without our glasses."

Quinn smiled, "Okay,"

"So what are you interested in besides science?"

"You,"

Jack blushed.

"What are you interested in besides painting?" Quinn asked.

"Ditto,"

Though they were both blind as bats, they stared back at each other with the same expression of love. Blind love, that only Quinn and Jack could share.

* * *

Sawyer laid down on Zoey's bed, and Zoey closed the door behind him.

"Did you see Chase after he left the show?"

Sawyer shook his head, "No,"

Zoey sat down on the bed, "Hmm…"

Sawyer reached for Zoey's waist and gave it a gentle squeeze. "What are you thinking about?"

Zoey flipped her hair off of her shoulder, "That girl Meadow,"

"Let's not think about her,"

"Well you don't have too, she's not bothering you," Zoey replied resting her hand against her face. "That's why I would rather talk to boys…girls are so mean sometimes. I don't want to fight with her…because it's not in me,"

"Don't worry, I won't let her touch you,"

Zoey grinned, "And what are you going to do, hold her back with a crutch?"

Sawyer smiled back at her, "Oh you got jokes huh?"

"Yeah," She said.

"I would do what I can," Sawyer laid back on her bed, and stared up at the ceiling.

Zoey laid down on her bed, and stared up as well. "I have so much energy, I can't even go to sleep right now,"

"Me either, if Logan was here, then he would probably suggest a game of truth or dare,"

"Want to play? I need a distraction."

"Uh sure,"

Zoey crawled up to the top of her twin bed with Sawyer, "Where is Logan and Dana by the way?"

Sawyer shrugged, "Probably making out somewhere,"

Zoey shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Okay, I'll do truth first." Sawyer suggested.

"Okay truth…do you think Meadow is pretty?"

"Uh…" Sawyer closed his mouth.

"What, I won't be mad." Zoey lied.

"She's um…she's okay,"

"You think she's pretty." Zoey answered for him.

"She is, but you're prettier than her." Sawyer said quickly.

Zoey shrugged, "Whatevs,"

"Okay, truth or dare for you,"

"Truth," Zoey said.

"What do you think about Chase? I mean he's got a new look, and the ladies seem to be noticing…have you?"

"He's my BF, of course I noticed."

"Do you think he looks hot?" Sawyer asked.

It sounded so funny coming from Sawyer's mouth so she had to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sawyer asked.

Zoey stopped smiling when she realized, he was being serious, "Oh, Sawyer I…"

"It's okay,"

"Maybe we shouldn't play this game, it's kind of childish,"

"Guess so," He said with a shrug.

Zoey looked down. What happened everything was going so perfectly before!

Sawyer cast his hazel eyes back on Zoey, "Is it okay if I sleep over here tonight,"

"Sure, do you want one of my nightgowns?" She teased.

"Only if it's spongebob," Sawyer joked back.

Zoey giggled, "I'm kidding, I don't have any nightgowns,"

"Then what do you have?"

"Long tee-shirts, and shorts," Zoey answered.

Sawyer nodded, "I usually sleep in my boxers…but I don't think,"

"It's okay, I mean…we're not like that."

Sawyer nodded, "Yeah, but how would it look if Nicole and Dana came in on us…I mean not came in on us, but saw us sleeping in your bed like that."

Zoey thought it over quickly, "Oh, well I'll sleep on the floor."

"Zoey, no way!" He said quickly.

"Your leg Sawyer, when Dana comes in she always throws her purse on the floor along with her shoes…which I might add are heels, and not to mention she sometimes falls asleep on the floor when she is really tired."

Sawyer smiled, "Dana sounds like quite the night character,"

"She is," Zoey said. "And I don't want her to hurt your leg."

"I'll be fine, as long as you give me a sheet to sleep on,"

"What about a comforter?" Zoey asked resting her hand against her cheek.

"I think I'll manage, it's kind of hot outside,"

"Do you want me to turn on the AC?"

"I think I'll still manage,"

"Well do you want anything?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah you,"

Zoey playfully rolled her eyes, "If we got paid for being the "grandparents" couple at PCA, we would be rich folks,"

Sawyer chuckled, "Rich folks," He repeated in Zoey's country accent.

Zoey playfully hit him, and then rested her head against his shoulder, "Don't joke me,"

Sawyer kissed the top of Zoey's blonde hair, "I'm not…your so cute, Sunshine."

* * *

Chase tore his eyes away from the picture of Meadow and Sawyer together quickly. He heard footsteps approaching Meadow's room.

His eyes widened, as he quickly scrambled to turn off the light. Wait, why was he turning off the light? The light was on when he came in! Just as Chase was about to turn back on the light, he heard Meadow scream at some girl down the hall.

"Wear longer shorts, no one wants to see all that!" She yelled.

Panicking Chase ran into Meadow's closet.

The door opened.

Chase wanted to close her closet, but he was too scared she would catch him. He tried to hold his breath, if Meadow ratted him out, he could get kicked out of PCA! Chase placed his sweaty palm to his face. How could he be so stupid! What was he thinking.

Chase closed his eyes as he imagined, Zoey freaking out once Meadow posted his story all over the school.

He heard Meadow pick up something. Chase's eyes widened. He brought his hand over his mouth and tried not to breathe too loudly. What frightened him the most was that Meadow hadn't turned on the light.

The door swung open and Meadow started to hit him with a hard object.

He groaned. It felt like she was hitting him with the lacrosse trophy he had seen earlier.

Chase fell out of the closet in pain.

"You picked the wrong room to break into pervert!" She screamed.

Chase tried to open his mouth to yell for her to stop, but he couldn't.

Meadow tossed the statue onto the floor, and then got down to grab him by the shirt. "I am a black belt in Taekwondo!"

With that, she reached for his arm, and then twisted it behind his back, and then used her foot to bring him back down on the ground.

Chase groaned in even more pain.

He tried to reach out for Meadow's leg, or anything to stop the brutal beating she was giving him. But Meadow was to fast, she raised her elbow, and then fell onto the ground jamming it into Chase's stomach.

"Oww!" He yelled.

"Chase!" Meadow exclaimed.

She got off of him, and then ran towards the light. Meadow flipped on the light, and then stared back at Chase in shock. "Oh mi gosh, I'm so sorry,"

Chase shielded his eyes from the blinding light.

Meadow walked over to him, and then bent down. She placed her hand to his face. "What are you doing in here,"

Chase winced, "I um…Oww, the pain."

Meadow looked down at him in pity, "If I knew it was you, I would've been a little easier on you. She got up, and then walked towards her mini-fridge to pull out a pack of ice from the freezer section.

"What's in there? Daggers," Chase groaned.

"No, it's just ice," Meadow bent down. She cradled Chase's head in her hands, and then placed it on her leg. "Zoey was drooling over you all night,"

"What…ouch that hurts," He said as Meadow placed the ice to his face.

Meadow smiled, "Stop whining, and man up…you need to, in order to fit your babelicious makeover," She giggled.

Chase was surprised. Why was she being so nice to him, after he had broke into her dorm.

"Chase, smile for me hon,"

"What?"

Meadow reached on her press for a camera and then captured his shot.

"What…why?"

"I have more evidence on you for sabotage, I'm sure the Dean wouldn't appreciate you breaking into a girls room after hours…but I have no plans of selling you out if you work with me."

Chase scowled.

Meadow placed the ice back to his face, "If you work with me, I'll make sure you get with Zoey,"

"You're trying to break her and Sawyer up," Chase said trying to sit up, but Meadow held him down.

"Let me," She insisted.

Chase relaxed against Meadow's leg. He felt like he was "going to bed" with the enemy.

Meadow smiled down at him, "You really do look handsome though."

"Thanks I guess,"

"Handsome enough for Zoey to drop Sawyer,"

Chase allowed Meadow's words to roll over in his head, but he didn't say anything back.

* * *

Zoey smiled down at Sawyer as he slept peacefully.

She kissed him and then got up. Zoey turned off the light, and then closed the door behind her.

She looked around for Meadow, or the R.A., and then ran upstairs to the boys floor. Zoey opened the door cautiously. Luckily all of the boys were inside their dorms. Once she got to Michael, Chase, and Logan's dorm. She tapped on their door.

A couple of seconds later, Michael opened the door.

"Hey Zo," He said.

"Hey, is Chase here?"

"You mean the new resident hottie?" Skyler asked with a laugh.

Zoey smiled in agreement, but kept her mouth shut. "Yeah, where is he?"

"Maybe he found a girl to show around the campus," Michael said.

Zoey scowled, "At midnight?"

"He's probably playing games late at the Cyber Bean," Michael suggested instead.

Zoey looked around, "Would you mind if I wait for him?"

"Of course not, Skyler and I are having a movie bonanza."

Zoey smiled, "Ohh, sounds like fun."

"Yeah, and her first choice was Save the last dance," Michael complained.

"I love that movie," Zoey said sitting down on Chase's bed.

Michael flopped down next to Skyler.

Skyler placed the pillow behind his head, and then rested her head on his chest.

Michael turned to Zoey and gave her a "Hell yeah!" expression.

Zoey smiled back at him. "You guys are so cute together,"

"We're just friends," Skyler said with a smile.

Michael shook his head, "She's a lie,"

Zoey smirked, "Yeah, friends,"

* * *

"Oh, I love this song!" Nicole exclaimed turning up Jordan's radio.

Jordan was turned away from Nicole, and pulling off his shirt.

Nicole waved her hands in the air, and then started to nod her head along with the beat. "I love to dance,"

"Me too," Jordan said with a laugh.

"Will you dance with me?"

"Sure," He said. "After I finish…"

Before Jordan could finish, Nicole had already wrapped her arms around his waist.

Jordan smiled at the feel of Nicole's skin against his own. She brought him closer to her.

"There's nothing like acting all crazy at twelve o' clock at night." Nicole said.

"Yeah," Jordan said looking down at Nicole.

Nicole cupped his face in her hands, and then brought her face closer to his.

"Nicole, what are you doing?"

She rubbed her nose against his, and then started to dance around crazy like. "Catch me Jordan!" she screamed.

Jordan chuckled, "Nicole you're going to wake every one up."

Nicole started to jump on Jordan's bed, "This is the first time, I've ever been in your dorm."

Jordan walked over to his bed.

Nicole reached out for his hands. "Jump with me,"

"When did you suddenly get so much energy?"

"Whee! Must've been the espresso we shared after the show. Oh, he he, and probably the chocolate bar you gave me earlier."

Jordan smiled, "Mental note to myself no more coffee' and chocolate for Nicole after twelve at night,"

Nicole flopped down onto Jordan's bed. She was laughing, and giggling childishly, while kicking her legs out.

Jordan playfully pulled down her leg warmers. "Why are you wearing these when it's so hot,"

"Because I'm crazy…"

"You are…"

"Crazy about you," Nicole finished.

Jordan's pale blue eyes widened.

Nicole sat up. Her chestnut hair was disheveled, and she was staring back at Jordan in shock. Did she really just say that!

Jordan smiled, "I um…"

Nicole looked down nervously as "Trip on Love" started to play in the background.

Nicole bit her lip, and then glanced back at him.

_I let my guard down_

_In a momentary lapse of emotion_

_And it just slipped out_

_That we both knew my heart could be broke_

_I said something I never intended to say_

_You stopped laughing_

_And asked me, "Do you feel alone in that way"_

Nicole nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. "I um…I totally didn't like mean that? Did I said I liked you, what I meant was you are cute…I mean you're hot, I mean…oh gosh, I'm just going to shut up,"

Jordan stared back at her.

Nicole felt as if her heart stopped beating. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. He was just staring at her blankly with those pale blue eyes of his fixed on hers'. Nicole wanted to kiss him so badly…but she didn't want to be pushed away.

Nicole blushed. For a flirt, she was suddenly overcome with nervousness.

Jordan looked down.

She was going to kiss him. I mean it wasn't like he turned her down, when she told him that she liked him.

Nicole crawled over to Jordan.

He remained silent.

She swallowed down a wad of nervousness in her throat, as she leaned forward to kiss him.

Jordan closed his eyes.

Nicole placed her hand on the other side of his leg, and then closed her eyes as their lips touched.

He kissed her tenderly, he placed one hand on her arm, and gently began to stroke it, and the placed his other free hand to her long flowing locks.

Nicole was overcome, this kiss was everything she had dreamt of. His lips were so soft, and he was a good kisser. She leaned in further.

Jordan fell back against his bed, Nicole fell with him.

She kissed his cheeks, and then brought her lips back to his own.

Jordan wrapped his hands around her waist.

Nicole used her free hand to pull her hair out of her face.

Jordan slightly turned his face.

Nicole's mouth met with the side of his mouth, and his chin. She opened her eyes. "Jordan?"

"I umm…I can't do this Nicole,"

Nicole felt her heart drop. Her eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes

"Trip on Love" in the background went into the chorus.

_Do you trip on love_

_Do you run from magic_

_When you kiss someone_

_Do you make it tragic_

_If you feel to much_

_Do you start to panic_

_When your word comes out_

_Do you trip on love_

Nicole bit her lip, "Oh, I am sorry,"

"Don't be…it's just I…"

"No it's okay," Nicole wiped at her mouth, and then got up.

Jordan looked back at her hurt, "It's me Nicole, I just…"

Nicole fixed her hair, and grabbed her shoes. She wanted to cry, but she held back her tears.

Jordan shot up, "Nicole, come back…wait,"

She had already started crying, Nicole pushed open Jordan's door. Some guys who were standing outside, looked at her in surprise, and then laughed.

"Nicole wait," Jordan said coming to the door with his shirt off still.

But it was too late, because Nicole was already running down the hall.

Jordan placed his head against the wall, as he watched Nicole push the doors open. His heart sunk.

"Man, did you just get lucky?" One of the guys asked.

"Shut up," Jordan said closing the door.

* * *

"Thanks for tonight," Quinn said.

Jack nodded his head, "You're welcome,"

"Maybe some other time, you can come over for some normal activities."

"I think I will take you up on your offer," He said.

Quinn leaned forward to whisper in Jack's ear, "Don't tell anyone that I have a crush on Brad Pitt, or I'm going to have to join the normal earthlings…and I'm not ready for such a big step."

Jack grinned, "No…as long as you keep Angelina Jolie a secret,"

"Of course cupcake," She said.

Jack held his breath as Quinn closed the door.

He wanted a kiss.

A couple of seconds later, Quinn opened the door and then wrapped her arms around Jack. She kissed him goodnight.

Jack kissed her back. "Goodnight Quinn,"

"Nighty," She said closing the door behind her.

* * *

Chase opened the door.

Zoey sat up surprised. "Hey, ohmigosh! You look like you were in a bar fight!"

She jumped up, and examined his face.

Chase searched for an excuse, but instead tried to cover up with a joke, "I kinda look like I did after that homeless guy took your purse on the boardwalk,"

Zoey placed her hands on his shoulders, "After he slugged you?"

Chase nodded.

"Who did this…tell me so I can slug him,"

Chase stared back at Zoey in disbelief.

She blushed, "Okay…not slug him, just tell him not to touch my BF again, or he'll have to deal with…Dana,"

Chase smiled, "That's more accurate,"

"Your face, it looks like it hurts." She said softly.

"It does," Chase said. "But I'm man enough…I can handle the pain…err, do you have any aspirin?"

"Yeah,"

Chase glanced over at Michael, and Skyler who were sleeping really close to one another.

Zoey pulled some aspirin out of her purse, and handed it to Chase.

"Thanks," He said.

Zoey sat down next to him, and then stared back at him. "Do you want something to wash it down with?"

"Yeah,"

She reached for the water, that Michael had given her before he had fallen asleep.

"Is this yours?" He asked popping the aspirin in his mouth and then drinking her water.

"Yeah,"

"Okay, as long as it's not Logan's…he backwashes,"

Zoey pretended to gag.

Chase smiled, "Thanks Zoey,"

"No problem," She said tilting her head to the side. "So who did this?"

Chase shrugged, "I forget,"

"Chase,"

"It's not important," He mumbled.

Zoey placed her hand under his chin, "You look so different without your hair."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yeah," She stood up, and placed her hands against Chase's shoulders gently, so he could lay down on his pillow. "You need your rest,"

He smiled back at her, "You do too, great show."

"I don't even want to think about that show…thanks for protecting me from the "unwanted exposure" that I got tonight."

"That's what friends do,"

Zoey leaned forward to hug him, "You're the best Chase,"

* * *

Logan emerged from the showers.

He was dressed in the same clothes he was wearing earlier.

Dana smirked, "That's so dirty,"

"Well I don't exactly have a choice, unless I want to try on Mary-Sue, and Becky's bras and shorts in locker 3 and 4,"

Dana's stomach growled, "I am so starved."

Logan sat down across from her, "Me too,"

She sighed, and then looked around the cramped locker room. "What I would give for a smore right now."

"A smore! I want a full course meal!" Logan exclaimed rubbing his stomach. He sat down by Dana. "Are ya still mad at me?"

"For what? Being so fresh earlier with me."

Logan nodded, "Yeah,"

"I'm not mad anymore, the only thing I can focus on is this growling stomach of mine." Dana sighed.

Logan fished around in his pockets. "I have two pieces of chocolate, the miniature kind."

"Where?" Dana asked with wide eyes.

Logan pulled the small pieces of chocolate out of his pocket.

Dana snatched one of them out of his hand.

"Hold on there greedy fingers," He said.

"What? I'm hungry as a wolf!" She exclaimed.

"Let's pretend your chocolate is a smore…and mine is um…shrimp and lobster pasta."

Dana rolled her eyes, "That's so stupid."

"Baby Doll we are going to be here all night, we minus as well make use…"

"Doesn't that smell good?" Dana asked.

Logan wrinkled his nose, "Huh?"

"The smores,"

Logan smiled, "So you want to play."

"If time will pass by faster by acting like weirdoes, then sure." Dana unwrapped her small chocolate.

"Take small bites, we could be in here all weekend." Logan warned. "And I'm not sharing my shrimp and lobster pasta."

Dana sighed, and took her first bite, "Think smores,"

"Think shrimp..and lobster pasta." Logan said. He took his first bite. Chocolate.

"How does it taste?" Dana asked.

Logan nodded, "Yum,"

"Very good," She said with a smile.

Logan smiled back at her. "Do you want a taste?"

"Sure,"

"Small bite…a nibble," he said.

Dana took a bite of his chocolate, "Ohh that's good, they put a little too much butter in there, but besides that…it's good."

"Can I taste your smore?" Logan asked holding his breath.

"Yeah, cutie pie,"

In the back of his head, Logan was thinking about Charlie. Dana had been so upset earlier, but now that he was TRYING to be nice, she seemed more at ease. Logan took a bite of Dana's chocolate.

"The marshmallows taste old," He teased.

"Then buy me some more," Dana said.

Logan smiled, "I will,"

Dana stared back at him.

He stared back at her.

The moonlight was shining through the window, right on Dana's eyes. Logan clenched his jaw. She had his heart in a bad way.

Dana placed down her chocolate, "When you're nice to me, you look much more handsome,"

"Ditto baby doll,"

Dana smiled.

Logan leaned forward to kiss her.

She was hesitant at first, but she went along with it.

"We'll keep this between us,"

"Our little secret," She whispered.

"And after this, we'll leave each other alone," He whispered back. Logan kissed her lips feverishly.

"You'll stay out of my life…and I'll stay out of yours." She mumbled back.

"I'm down with that." He said.

Dana placed her hand to the side of Logan's face. "This our last night…"

"And the rest…"

Dana silenced him with another kiss. "And then we move on,"

Logan nodded, "Yeah,"

They fell onto the floor, and then Logan shot up.

"What?" She asked.

"They could be rats on the floor."

Dana smirked, "Logan…"

He blushed embarrassed. "Sorry about that,"

"It's okay,"

Logan kissed her again. "I think I lov…"

Dana pulled away from him, "What?"

"I love me,"

Dana pushed him away, "Of course you do."

Close call, Logan thought embarrassed.

Dana crossed her arms stubbornly. "We're finished."

Logan sighed, "Yeah…I guess we are,"

Dana wanted him to say no they weren't. She glanced at him through the darkness. His figure standing there slightly defeated. She didn't want them to be finished, they never got a chance for anything real…and now definitely wasn't the time…but she did want him. Down the road Dana, wanted a real relationship with Logan, but she just ruined all chances for that.

She placed her hands to her lips, where Logan's kisses still haunted them.

Before Dana could say anything Logan was kissing her again. Chasing away all of her thoughts, and making her want him more than ever.

(Hey Guys! Thanks for the support as always.

Kitts- That is what I was going for…and I'm glad you think it's juicy…lol

Classic Rock n Roll Fan- Good foreshadowing, and 20 pages…wow, keep it up

Tinkaroo09, as always thanks for the ideas! I am definitely using it for Dana. P.S. I only have a slight idea where I am going with the story…I usually take it chapter by chapter.

Mrs. Logan Reese, Hey, and Quinn and Jack are fine. I added them in 4 you. And don't worry they are still going to get "screen time" it's just they were on the back burner for a little while.

Midnight Princess 15, and Pink Positivee, I'll r and r today or tomorrow, because I finally have some downtime. Yes!

And I have to thank…believesinfairies123, sumone, Kristen, loganreese rox my sox and more, zxxbsmsgirl3148, and pinkyzo. Peace until next chapter.)


	33. Smoke and Mirrors

Chapter 33- Smoke and Mirrors

"Have you ever been in love?" Logan asked Dana.

Dana raised an eyebrow, "Are you on drugs?"

"No, why are you asking me that?"

"Because you're acting weird,"

"Love can make you act weird," Logan said.

Dana rolled her eyes, "It can, but you don't even know what the word means."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you've never been in love." Dana pointed out.

"Actually I have, lets play a game of Candid Confessions," Logan suggested.

Dana sighed, "I just want to get out of here! The chocolate is gone…"

Logan cleared his throat, "You mean the shrimp and lobster pasta, and the smores."

"Stop, all that did for me was make me hungrier!"

"Candid Confessions,"

"Fine idiot, you first." Dana said.

"Um…okay, when I was five I kissed my first girl, what about you?"

"Well, I'm into guys so I…"

"Just answer my question, when was the first time you kissed a guy,"

Dana thought it over, "Well I definitely wasn't five, that's a little young don't you think."

"I've been a priority hottie all my life, and it isn't my fault God gave me these looks. Now answer!"

"Um, my first kiss was when I was um…"

Logan raised an eyebrow, "When?"

"When I was thirteen,"

"Late bloomer,"

"Shut-up, I rather be late than fast,"

"Fast is the way to go,"

Dana stared back at Logan in amusement, "Well, I've never been fast, but I haven't been slow either."

"Are you still um…" Logan scratched his head, and thought how to ask his question.

"No," Dana said.

"Really, with who?" He asked.

"Charlie, my first time was kind of weird…I didn't really like it. Oh my gosh, I can't believe I am telling you all of this,"

"This is Candid Confessions remember,"

"I remember, but how do I know you won't use this against me one day." Dana asked.

"I would never do that," Logan said sarcastically.

"Yeah okay, now what about you. Actually I am going to rephrase that, who was the first person you um…had se…I mean slep…I…"

"Had sex with?" Logan filled in.

Dana blushed. Something about this conversation was exciting, but at the same time, nerve racking.

"Hmm…let me see," Logan started to count down on his hands.

Dana gasped, "Logan you easy slut!"

"Don't I know it," Logan teased.

"Please don't tell me you slept with that many girls! That's sick…"

"Okay, my first was this hot blonde named…uh…forgot her name, all I know is that she was hot!"

Dana frowned, "You don't know how to treat women, I bet you she still remembers your name."

"Of course she does, but off of that topic…"

"Candid Confession for you,"

"Shoot," He said.

"Have you ever truly cared about anyone besides yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm not the stuck up jerk you think I am."

Dana raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "Logan…"

"Okay, you got me, but I do care about someone else besides myself."

"Um…your mom,"

"I don't care about her that much,"

Dana frowned, "Okay, who is she then…it is a she,"

"Unless there's something you're not telling me."

Dana's mouth dropped open, "Don't play with me."

"Since we're being candid…baby doll, I'll tell you the truth. I care about you."

Dana slightly raised her chin, and tried to keep her smile to herself.

"What about you…Miss heart of stone,"

"I care about a lot of people,"

"Do I make that list?" Logan asked.

Dana shrugged, "You've never done anything special to…"

"I got it,"

"But you did make it." Dana said nervously.

Logan smiled, "Do you like me?"

Dana was about to say "No" and then looked around the dark locker room.It was just them and no one else, and what if she never got the chance to tell him the truth. "You're cute,"

"Foxy…sexy, maybe?"

"Okay, sexy…but that's all you're getting out of me!"

"I'll give you a foxy mama,"

Dana smiled.

"Or maybe a muy caliente chica,"

"I like that better…are we flirting?"

"We always flirt." Logan pointed out.

Dana looked down, "Would it bother you if I left PCA?"

"We're going to be out of here soon, hell yeah."

"What about if I went to college in like New York City or something."

"Then I would probably go there too."

Dana's eyebrow's furrowed low over her eyes, and she stared back at Logan in amazement. "You're lying, why would you come with me to New York?"

"You're not really going are you?"

"I don't know, maybe for college, but we still have another year here."

Logan smiled, "Yeah, another year of us…doing this."

"What are we doing?"

"Beating around the bush…both of us to scared to act on our instincts."

"You're being really candid…I'm not used to this."

"We're locked in here, My stomach is growling, I'm hungry enough to eat a hippo, I got you sitting across from me, while we're locked in a locker room. I got to choose from one of the distractions and you're currently the most attractive option."

Dana closed her eyes. She wanted this night to last forever. Why she wasn't sure, because an hour ago, she so desperately wanted to get out. But now that she and Logan were being candid with one another, she wanted to know more about him.

Logan got up and walked over to her.

Dana scooted over so he could sit down.

"Last candid confession of the night." He said.

Dana nodded.

He looked down at her full lips, and then back into her eyes. "If it was your last day on earth how would you spend it."

"Logan? What kind of ques…"

"I would spend it with you every second, I would be with you." Logan felt his cheeks start to grow warm. He was laying it on thick.

"I would spend…"

"Don't answer that." He said.

"You asked…"

Logan silenced her with a kiss.

"You have to stop that," She said weakly.

"Why?" He asked kissing her once again.

Dana closed her eyes. Because when he kissed her she had no control. It was as if she became his puppet and she was willing to do anything to keep his lips on hers.

Logan gently massaged her cheek with his thumb, "Your skin is so soft."

"Lotion,"

He kissed her cheek, "Vanilla?"

"Yeah," Dana slowly pulled away from him. "So is this really our last night?"

Logan thought it over. Instead of saying "No" he just wasn't going to answer that.

"I mean we're both not suited for love, we care about ourselves too much. You're a wanna be playa…and I um…I have a short temper."

"You're stating the obvious, with the exception of the wanna be playa." Logan reached for Dana's hand.

"That's why I can't be with you…I'm not the type of girl that allows herself to be played."

"You're just as vulnerable as me," He whispered. Logan's eyes drifted down to Dana's lips.

"You always do that right before…"

"I'm trying to mentally imagine your lips on mine." He said.

"You're so corny,"

"I know, only when you're involved."

Dana placed her hand on his shoulder. "Why are you so close to me?"

"Because I…"

"You what?" Dana asked softly.

I want to be with you, I want to…"

Dana smiled, "You want to what,"

Logan was going to back off, she would never want to sleep with him. At least not like this, Dana wanted to be spoiled and have romantic shit like candles, and rose petals… and all he had was him.

Logan stood up, and walked away from her.

"Where are you going?" She asked softly.

"I'm giving you your space."

"I don't want to be alone right now, because if you go to sleep then…"

"I couldn't go to sleep if I tried," He said.

Dana smiled, "Me either,"

They both sat down and then looked at each other.

Logan tried to look away, whenever he felt his eyes drifting over to Dana, and she was trying to do the same.

Dana tapped her nails along her jeans. She could still feel Logan's lips on hers, and his candid confessions ringing in her ears. He really did like her. Dana slowly looked back at him. She didn't want this to be the end of them.

"I um…have an Ipod," Dana tossed out.

"You do! Why have you been hiding out on me?"

"Because I wasn't sure how long we would be here…and besides I didn't want to share with you, because as usual you were being an ass."

"What if I promise to be on my best behavior,"

"Then we can share," Dana pulled her Ipod out of her pocket, and then motioned for Logan to come over to her.

Logan sat down next to her. Their legs touched one another's.

Dana bit her lip as she tried to ignore the feel of Logan's leg against her own. Logan leaned closer to her, she could smell his cologne, so she was trying to ignore that as well.

"You like the Goo Goo Dolls?" He asked.

Dana nodded, "A little bit,"

Logan smiled as he looked back at her, "I guess we have something in common,"

"I guess so,"

Logan looked down with a smile. "What's your favorite song by them?"

"Naked," Dana answered.

"Mine too," He whispered. Logan took the earphone out of his ear.

"What are you doing?"

Logan took Dana's earphone out as well, and then surprised her by kissing her again.

Dana didn't resist him this time.

He kissed her neck, and then his hands reached for her tank top. As his lips moved back up to her mouth, he slowly started to slide the spaghetti straps down her tanned shoulders. His hands were gently rolling against her skin, as he tried to undress her.

"I have to pull it over my head," Dana mumbled, not really thinking about what she was saying.

"Then do that," He whispered in her ear, and then brought his mouth to her ear.

Dana hesitated. Logan gently bit her ear. "What are you doing?"

"Pulling a Tyson," He said.

Dana's hands slowly moved towards her tank top, she started to pull it off. WHAT WAS SHE DOING!

In order to distract her, he started to kiss her mouth again. If his lips were on hers, then it would be harder for her to turn him down. He was so close, and he wanted this so badly. Dana was different from other girls, he didn't want to just sleep with her, and not talk to her the next day, he wanted to sleep with her, and wake up with her in his arms. Logan wanted Dana to be the first girl that he could show his true self too. The side of him that was a little less selfish, and cared about someone besides himself…her.

Dana, why are you doing this? She thought to herself. Usually she had more control over herself, but every time she tried to push him away, he kissed her harder. She wanted him, and she wanted this, but now wasn't the right time.

Logan was now running his hands through her long curly locks.

Dana stroked his cheek. Was she really going to do this? Her heart was beating fast.

Logan started to undress himself.

Dana looked away.

As he pulled off his shirt, he knew he should make sure she wanted to do this. Although, he WANTED to sleep with her, he wasn't going to force her to do anything.

Dana looked down. Did she really want to do this? What if she didn't talk to Logan next year, and what if they graduated, he would probably stay in California, and she would go off to New York. The thought of never being real with him, and instead settling for the games they played with each other, was heartbreaking. She hated how Logan could so easily make her feel vulnerable, especially when she refused to show vulnerability with any guy. And now here she was, almost naked with Logan, and about to sleep with him.

"I love you Dana," Logan said.

Dana glanced at him, he was looking back at her, NOT avoiding eye contact like most guys would do when they were lying, but staring right into her eyes. He looked so sincere, and then he smiled.

Dana wanted to believe him.

Logan reached for Dana's hand, "This is our last night together, we should make sure it counts right."

"It doesn't have to be that way." Dana said quickly.

"And then what happens, we go on hurting each other?"

"What if…"

Logan stared back at her blankly.

"Forget it, it is our last night," She mumbled.

"So then let's make it unforgettable,"

Dana placed her hand to her face, and wiped her hair out of her face.

Logan stood up, and slowly pulled off his pants. "You can look if you wanna,"

"I don't,"

"Yeah, you do," He said.

Dana didn't look up.

"Or do you want to undress me?"

Dana's cheeks grew redder, "Logan…"

"Dana, you know you want this as badly as I do." Logan unbuckled his belt. "You get to see the moose boxers I brought from Abercrombie for you,"

"Is that supposed to impress me?"

"Yeah, there moose boxers! Look!"

Dana turned away from him, still trying to convince herself that she didn't want to look at his stupid moose boxers.

Logan tossed his belt onto Dana's lap.

"Logan!" She yelled looking at him.

Logan slowly pulled off his pants, and then tossed those onto Dana's lap as well. "Come here," He said.

Dana tossed his pants, and his belt back at him. "You're so weird Logan."

Logan jumped onto the bench with her. "You know you're practically undressing me with your eyes."

"No, I'm not,"

"I'm undressing you with mine…"

Dana looked up at him.

"C'mon Dana, I don't beg for anything don't make me."

Dana looked away.

Logan jumped off of the bench and then reached for Dana's hands pulling him onto the floor with her.

"Eww, this floor is gross," Dana complained.

"I'll be on bottom," He offered.

"Who said you were going to be anywhere?" She said.

"Me," He said reaching for her belt. "I like this…where did you get it from?"

"You're trying to distract me," Dana said trying to get up.

Logan reached for her arms, and then pulled her back onto him.

"Logan, don't make me…"

"Do whatever you want, I'm going to be persistent tonight," He said.

Dana could feel his stomach rising up and down under hers. "If I did sleep with you, then how do I know you won't just treat me like yesterdays news. Like Kate or all of the other girls."

"Because I won't."

"How do I know that, you have a reputation for being easy…"

Logan laughed, "You think I'm easy? That kind of turns me on. Well I guess you're right but only for the hot girls, the ugly girls don't get any action from me."

"I don't believe you, if we slept together…especially in a seedy place like this, then all of the guys at PCA are going to be calling me a slut, and then I'm going to have to kill you."

"And I believe you would,"

"You would die Logan, I would suffocate you, and then stab you, drown you, and then burn your body."

"That doesn't really turn me on,"

"It shouldn't," Dana pointed out.

Logan had now successfully gotten Dana's pants down her legs.

Now it was just them…the only items of clothing that separated them was Dana's purple panties…and Logan's moose boxers. Skin on skin, Eyes locked on one another, and obviously love that they had denied for so long on their minds.

"I won't tell as long as you keep my sappiness a secret," He said.

"Logan, I don't know."

"Dana, look at where we are. We're practically naked! How many times have we found ourselves in situations like this? The third times the charm right,"

Dana placed her hand against Logan's chest. And what happened after this? Were they really going to be over? A relationship that they had never fulfilled, would be over just like that?

"I have condoms,"

Dana looked away nervously, "Um yeah…"

"I just wanted to let you know,"

Dana nodded, not really listening to him.

He wrapped his arms around her. If he didn't sleep with her, then he could just stay like this. With her ontop of him, and her hot skin against his own. But then again, he wanted to be closer than that.

Logan sat up, forcing Dana to sit up as well.

She pulled her hair up on top of her head, and then looked down at Logan's moose boxers.

"I see you checking them out."

"No, I'm checking out this floor…it's gross."

"I said I'll be on bottom,"

Dana touched his back quickly and then pulled back.

Logan raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Pulling some dust off of your back," She whispered.

"That's foul," He groaned.

"Then let's not do this,"

"But you want too, I can see it in your eyes baby doll," He said.

Dana did want to, but then again she didn't! She was indecisive about everything. She felt like she was pulling a "Zoey" except she wasn't confused about two guys. Dana just had two conflicting emotions about this one guy…Logan.

"I'm taking them off," He said.

"Logan…"

Logan pulled off his boxers. "Now it's your turn,"

"I just can't do this…I mean in the locker room, that's so shady, so crazy."

"When two people are in love, it doesn't matter where they do it. Think about it Dana, if we were in some rich hotel, and you didn't love me would it matter?"

"But you don't love me,"

"I said I did," He said.

"I don't believe you."

Logan looked down at his boxers on the ground, and then bent down to pick them up. "Fine, let's not do this. We'll just go back to the way we were before, fighting, and arguing about stupid crap, when we've liked each other the whole time."

"We wouldn't fight if you didn't have to be such a jerk!" Dana argued back.

"What about you princess? You're not exactly the easiest person to get along with either!"

"A whole lot easier than you,"

"So you're saying your easier now?" Logan asked.

Dana raised her hand to smack Logan, but Logan grabbed her hand.

"What are we fighting about?"

"I don't know…something you started." Dana argued back.

"I didn't start it you did,"

"Just shut up…"

"Make me," He said bringing his body close to her.

"Put back on your boxers,"

"It feels better naked,"

Dana blushed, "Well get away from me,"

Logan kissed her again.

He was relentless tonight! She couldn't push him away any longer, because he had worn down all of her defenses.

Dana's back was up against a locker, and Logan's body was so close. They breathed heavily as they kissed each other with more passion.

"Sleep with me Dana,"

She answered his question with another kiss.

Logan's hands drifted down towards Dana's panties, and he slowly started to pull them down.

(Hey guys…the cliffhangers come back! Did they or didn't they…something for you'll to think about until my next update. Thanks for the reviews as always, you guys are great.

Midnight Princess 15- Thanks a lot! And don't worry this is definitely not the end of D&L.

Matthew Underwood- Dustin isn't in this story because he is kind of childish…they all are in the show, but he's the youngest, and I don't really care for him too much or his dog Elvis…sorry!

Mrs. Logan Reese- Hey, I'll explain Nicole, and Jordan down the line. Right now, it's nothing to big.

Classic rock N roll Fan- Find your story!

Tinkaroo09- Thanks for your ideas, we should co-write this…lol, but right now, I might stay away from the OC's, but that is definitely a possibility in the future.

Jakusa- Just as I was writing the thank you's I got your review, 201! Yeah! Thanks a lot, and I hope you liked this chapter!

(Merllerties, Kristen, sumone, Chase luvs Zoey, Loganreeseroxmysox and more, and Evilangel4, thanks guys for the reviews as well! Peace.)


	34. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys, I am going to answer your questions in this author's note, and also I am going to tell you about Part TWO, in Wake my dreams. Part two is called, Wake my Dreams: Guitar strings and Southern Magnolias, (like one of the chapters), but don't worry it is picking up right where I left off…and the first question answered is if Dana and Logan went through with it or not. I am going to call it Guitar Strings and Southern Magnolias…and once again it's the same story, just the second part. Okay so I'll tell you about part two…and give you'll some glimpses….some things might change.

Sneak Peeks

Sawyer and Zoey will break up…and it will be all Meadow's fault.

Chase and Zoey will get a whole lot closer….but Sawyer will still be in the picture.

Meadow decided to go after another guy

Dana and Logan take their "Love, Hate" relationship to a new level, and it's all about the JEALOUSY.

Nicole finds out Jordan's "secret" right now nothing to big, unless you guys want it that way. But I have something that could hurt Nicole, but yet not destroy her.

Quinn and Jack might take the back burner route most of Part Two.

Also…Chase, Sawyer, and Zoey will start a band in order to benefit money for Aids research, after getting a job at children's volunteer program. That's why it's called Guitar Strings…and the Southern Magnolia…is Zoey.

But this will include everyone as usual…and I hope you guys like it as much as Part One! By the way, Part 2, should also be posted.

I wanted to thank everyone that reviewed Part 1…thanks for all your suggestions, and ideas, they were very helpful…and the support definitely didn't hurt. Thanks you'll!

Chaseismyn, hey, in Part 2, there will be a lot more of Chase and Zoey, a whole lot more.

Rica- Dana and Logan are in LOVE. Not truly yet, but they are on their way. This story is far from over, so you might still get your wish!

Louis- More vicious than ever, but they will still have their "Shipper" moments of kindness, because they do like each other.

KaileeCW- I loved your thoughts! They helped a lot.

HoTtOpIc- Logan is a man whore…but he would settle down for Dana…eventually!

Tinkaroo09- I was just kidding about the co-writing thing, because you give me GREAT ideas! But you are an excellent writer, and if we did co-write that would be awesome. But I would probably be bad at co-writing.

Mrs. Logan Reese- Hey Natalie, I love you too! More cliffies are to come, u pull them too, but I like your cliffhangers, and I am a fan of them..

Zxxbsmsgirl3148- I named it Smoke and Mirros because of Dana and Logan's situation..and since they are locked in the locker room. Mirrors…I guess because they need something to help them see their reflections…and that they really do like one another. I hope that made sense.

Jay-lo- A lot of Zoey and Chase is part 2

Yomama- They're 16…but it is fiction so…

Classic Rock n roll Fan- Upload your chaps one by one, it's so much easier that way. Just type the chapters and then save them in different folders, Chapter by Chapter, that's what I do! Also thanks for the compliment in your review!

(Thank yous to Mellerties, hersheys-kisses, Midnight Princess15, Jakusa, Kristen, and evilangel14, You guys rock!)

Wake my Dreams continues in Part 2…Guitar Strings and Southern Magnolias…


End file.
